Upper East Siders
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: Eles eram ricos, belos e inconseqüentes. Tinham tudo o que desejavam; dinheiro, festas, melhor educação do país e liberdade. New York serve como personagem coadjuvante nesse diário da vida de jovens que desconheciam a palavra limite...
1. New Day, Same Mistakes

_It's a New Day – Will.I. AM_

**Apartamento dos Swan, Upper East Side, Manhattan**:

Eram dez horas manhã quando Bella despertou entre os lençóis de seda brancos que envolviam seu corpo. Ela esfregou os olhos e bocejou baixo enquanto sentava na cama, observando suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto e sua cabeça latejando violentamente. O que _realmente_ havia acontecido na noite anterior?

Seu último dia de liberdade antes das aulas começarem, a última chance de aproveitar uma noite em grande estilo com os amigos antes do ano mais importante de sua vida escolar iniciar, mas o arrependimento sempre vinha quando o sol batia em sua face a despertando. Por que ela fez _aquilo_ novamente?

Simples; eram amigos e amigos de verdade sabiam diferencia o que era diversão e o que era para ser levado a sério, como ele gostava de dizer. Mesmo assim, a sensação de ser usada parecia não passar quando ela encarou seu reflexo no grande espelho que ficava na parede do banheiro. Mais pálida do que nunca, cabelo desgrenhado e maquiagem negra dos olhos borrada. Típico de uma ressaca física e moral.

Quando Bella bocejou mais uma vez sentiu seu maxilar travar e as mandíbulas doloridas enquanto tentava fechar a boca novamente, resquício do _esforço_ oral que havia feito na noite anterior. Como ela odiava acordar arrependida e as dores corporais relembrarem o que havia feito com ele, mas novamente ela esqueceria tudo e seguiria em frente. Seu celular tocando alto no criado-mudo lhe informava que o último dia de Agosto seria cheio.

_Futebol no Central Park com os _caras_, quer ir assistir? E. C. _

Apenas essas palavras estavam escritas na mensagem breve que ela leu na tela, nenhum "_bom dia_" ou questionamento sobre como ela estava. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles. Um relacionamento estritamente amigável e ele nem imaginava sobre os sentimentos que aquela garota nutria por ele assim como todas as outras faziam. Era difícil suportar a convivência, mas Bella preferia dessa forma. Mesmo que não fosse da sua maneira, era melhor do que viver sem ele.

- B, está acordada? – ela escutou a voz de Jacob ecoar pelo quarto.

- No banheiro. – ela gritou, mas se arrependeu, pois deixou sua dor de cabeça pior.

Jogou água gelada em sua face tentando amenizar as linhas de expressão e o inchaço de seus olhos, limpando o restante de maquiagem que ainda estava colorindo sua pele e o suor que exalou com toda a movimentação que fez dançando, bebendo, rindo com os amigos e dando prazer a apenas um deles.

- Como foi ontem? – Jacob perguntou sentando no vaso para observá-la passar a toalha felpuda pelo rosto. – Pela sua disposição vejo que foi uma noite como _aquelas_.

- Foi pior porque eu não recordo muita coisa do que aconteceu. – ela respondeu dando um longo suspiro. – Mamãe está em casa?

- Acabou de sair para o pilates e depois vai almoçar com as _garotas_ do clube. – ele respondeu dando ênfase para a palavra "garotas" a fazendo rir. – Quer ir ao cinema mais tarde?

- Talvez eu não possa. Vou a Central Park.

- Fazer? – Jacob perguntou desconfiado.

- Edward e Emmett vão jogar futebol, vou dar uma passada para vê-los jogando.

- Bella, por favor. – ele pediu revirando os olhos e suspirando. – Vai bancar a groupie dele novamente?

Não sei do que você está falando... – ela disse se fazendo de desentendida.

- Pare com essa tentativa de chamar a atenção dele de uma maneira diferente, está ficando cada vez mais claro.

- Ele é o único que não percebe... – ela sussurrou de modo inaudível abaixando a cabeça.

- Para ele você é apenas uma amiga, a única garota que ele não transa e que consegue pensar em coisas além de compras e festas.

- Eu não vou ser a única que vai lá. – Bella disse tentando se defender.

- Você e todas as outras garotas que são apaixonadas por ele. Caía na real, Bella. Vocês se conhecem desde sempre e desde sempre você é apaixonada por Edward.

- Eu não vou continuar discutindo isso com você, Jake. – Bella disse puxando o irmão pelo braço até retirá-lo do banheiro. – Preciso tomar um banho e comer algo.

- Vou pedir a Natalie para preparar seu café. – ele disse antes da portar se batida em seu rosto.

Com a água quente caindo sob seu corpo, Bella pode relaxar e tentar não pensar nas verdades ditas por seu irmão. Apesar de ser dois anos mais novo que ela, Jacob às vezes – ou sempre – conseguia ser mais maduro em certos assuntos ou talvez Bella gostasse de ser cega para encarar algumas realidades que lhe eram impostas como por exemplo:

_A - Edward nunca olharia para ela com outras intenções que não fosse a de amizade.  
B - Ela seria eternamente sua melhor amiga de infância e o escutaria falar com Emmett sobre as garotas que conquistava.  
C - Sua vida se tornaria cada vez mais um martírio se ela insistisse nessa paixão estúpida. _

- Eu sou muito idiota mesmo... – ela disse a si mesma fechando o chuveiro.

Não, Bella era apenas uma garota normal de dezessete anos que deixava o coração falar mais alto que a mente e encarava os dias como se fossem os últimos. Melhor aproveitar antes de tudo termine...

_Goodmornings - Central Park_

Central Park, Manhattan

Após um café forte e duas torradas francesas, ela pôs-se a caminhar pelas ruas movimentadas de Manhattan balançando a bolsa Burberry e segurando um copo de _Iced Caramel Macchiato_ da Starbucks na outra mão, distraída enquanto escutava algumas canções em seu iPod. Um sol brilhante e acolhedor iluminada aquela manhã e Bella estava mais relaxada apesar de sentir sua cabeça ainda reclamar do excesso de álcool ingerido a menos de doze horas. Poucos quarteirões a separava do imenso parque onde os amigos estariam, podendo corar sua pele extremamente branca com o final do verão.

Ela já sabia exatamente onde eles estariam e encontrou o grupo peculiar de garotos de sua idade reunidos no gramado enquanto alguns jogavam a bola para o outro. Todos eram altos e de corpo moldados, cabelos arrumados de modo delineado e vestiam roupas caras demais para uma partida de futebol americano. Sem dizer nada, Bella sentou no gramado e retirou o livro que lia naquela semana para se distrair um pouco. Nem ao menos percebeu a presença das outras garotas rindo e fofocando entre si sobre os garotos jogando e se percebesse as ignoraria automaticamente. Garotas de sua escola e Bella não eram o que podemos chamar de grandes amigas.

As palavras das páginas que lia penetravam em sua cabeça com tanta intensidade que ela só notou a presença de alguém quando Edward sentou ao seu lado e puxou o livro de sua mão, fazendo seu coração disparar com muita rapidez quando aquele par de olhos azuis _sorriam_ para ela.

- E aí, _tiny_? – ele perguntou abrindo um sorriso largo. – Sobreviveu a ontem?

- Não sou tão fraca como você pensa, Edward. – Bella retrucou mal humorada puxando o livro de volta.

- Mas você estava _muito _fraca ontem. Três doses de Absinto foram suficientes para te fazer subir na mesa dessa vez. – ele comentou rindo.

- Então, eu subi novamente na mesa da _Foxy_?

- Você não se lembra de muita coisa, não é? Nem do final da noite no meu carro? – ele perguntou a provocando.

- Disso eu tenho uma idéia breve do que aconteceu. Meu maxilar dolorido não me deixa esquecer. – Bella comentou encarando a página e sentindo sua face queimar de vergonha.

- Desculpe, prometo ser mais rápido da próxima vez. – Edward disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça e levantando. – Esqueça esse livro um pouco e me assista fazer um touchdown para você, _tiny_.

- Como se você fosse capaz de fazer isso... – ela retrucou o fazendo gargalhar e correr ao encontro dos amigos.

Bella tentou se concentrar novamente em seu livro, mas era impossível quando as palavras de Edward ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos e o toque de seus lábios em seu cabelo parecia queimá-la. Seu coração ainda estava estupidamente acelerado e suas bochechas mais vermelhas do que nunca ao tomar conhecimento do sentido daquelas palavras; haveria outra vez, sempre haveria. Não importava o que acontecesse, quem estivesse com um dos dois, era a ela que Edward recorria quando queria _aliviar_ as tensões do dia – com a desculpa que ela era a melhor nesse aspecto que ele já conhecera - e Bella sempre estava pronta para ajudá-lo como uma boa amiga faria. Mesmo que quando deitasse a cabeça no travesseiro todo o sofrimento ficasse pior.

Bella se esquecia do mundo ao seu redor quando começava a ler algo e não viu o touchdown que Edward fez, apesar de não dedicado a ela como ele prometeu. As garotas sentadas em forma de roda ao seu lado batiam palmas e riam alto quando ele conseguia avançar algumas jardas ou marcava outro touchdown, praticamente molhando suas calcinhas _La Perla_ de excitação pela demonstração de habilidade com as mãos daqueles garotos.

- Porra, Emmett. – Edward gritou atraindo a atenção de Bella.

Esperando dar boas risadas com as brigas entre os dois, ela levantou os olhos e viu Edward sentado na grama segurando o braço esquerdo contra o peito e rodeado pelos amigos. Pela leitura de sua expressão, ela poderia dizer que ele estava sentindo dor e pelo número de palavrões que ele dizia a Emmett o amigo poderia ser culpado pelo ferimento. Bella largou o livro na grama e correu ao encontro do grupo, as outras garotas a seguindo com um desespero que soava falso demais.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado dele.

- Emmett tombou comigo em uma defesa e eu caí apoiando meu braço no chão. – Edward respondeu entre os dentes, olhando com raiva para o amigo.

- Foi mal, cara... – Emmett disse tentando se desculpar.

- Não, foi péssimo. – Edward o corrigiu rapidamente. – Meu braço está me matando.

- Você precisa ir a um médico. – Bella disse tocando seu braço, mas ele recuou gemendo de dor.

- Eu te levo ao Hospital Lenox Hill... – Emmett falou.

- Você já fez merda demais por hoje. Bella pode me levar. – Edward pediu olhando para amiga. – Se importa?

- Não, eu posso te levar sim. – ela respondeu o ajudando a levantar.

- A chave do carro está em minha mochila. – Edward disse indicando com a cabeça as mochilas perto de uma árvore.

- Eu vou dirigir seu carro? – Bella perguntou surpresa.

- Eu é que não posso, não é? – ele retrucou sarcasticamente.

Se havia uma coisa no mundo que Edward Cullen amava mais que a ele mesmo era seu Volvo C30 prata que ganhou quando fez dezesseis anos e tirou a carteira de motorista. Garotas podiam ir e vir, mas seu carro era fiel a ele todos os dias. Bella às vezes gostava de dizer a si mesma que ainda o destruiria na esperança de, sem o precioso carro, ele pudesse notá-la da maneira que ela queria.

O carro estava estacionado em uma das entradas do parque e Bella abriu a porta para Edward sentar no banco de couro ainda segurando o braço contra o peito. Ela estava nervosa por ser responsável por levá-lo ao hospital, por estar prestes a dirigir aquele carro potente que o dono amava demais e por estar mais uma vez dentro do veículo que tantas vezes presenciou sua fraqueza. A noite anterior era um bom exemplo disso e ela fitou o copo da Starbucks amassado no chão do carro, provavelmente ainda guardando o fluido masculino que ali foi cuspido.

- Está doendo muito? – ela perguntou quando parou em um sinal vermelho.

- Um pouco, mas não vou choramingar. – Edward respondeu fingindo seriedade, que em nada combinava com ele.

- Eu sempre disse que esse esporte é violento demais. Vocês nunca me escutam...

- É um esporte de homem, _tiny_. Tem que saber agüentar as conseqüências como um macho de verdade.

- Você não parecia agüentar enquanto reclamava de dor lá no parque... – ela comentou o provocando. – Aquilo eram lágrimas de dor ou eu estou imaginando coisas...

- Fiz aquilo para deixar Emmett mais culpado ainda... – Edward explicou gaguejando levemente e Bella não conseguia deixar de rir. – Cala a boca e dirige, Bella.

A emergência do hospital não estava lotada e logo Edward foi atendido, sendo levado para uma pequena sala acompanhado de uma médica jovem e bastante atraente. Temendo que o amigo não fosse respeitar nem a médica, Bella insistiu em acompanhá-lo durante todo o processo alegando preocupação. Preocupada ela estava, mas de ser mais uma vez trocada sem que ele percebesse que aquilo a machucava seriamente.

Um mês de gesso por causa de uma pequena fratura no pulso foi o que Edward ganhou como despedida das férias. Sem condições mais ainda de dirigir, Bella o levou com o carro até sua cobertura localizada na 82nd Street, em frente ao Central Park, vizinho ao _Met_ – Metropolitan Museum of Art – e estacionou em sua vaga na garagem vazia.

- Pronto. Entregue são e salvo. – ela disse travando o carro e guardando a chave na mochila que Edward carregava no ombro.

- Obrigado, _tiny_. Eu não sei o que faria sem você. – ele disse sorrindo de modo caloroso para a amiga. – Na verdade, eu nunca vou saber o que fazer sem sua ajuda.

- Não foi nada. – ela disse em um sussurro tímido. – Eu... só estava ajudando um amigo.

- Você é minha salvação em momentos de desespero, sabia? – Edward perguntou se aproximando dela e abraçando sua cintura com o braço saudável. – Muito obrigado por tudo.

- De nada... – Bella respondeu fechando os olhos e sentindo seus lábios pressionados contra sua testa.

Edward tinha uma mania irritante de sempre beijá-la no meio da testa, confirmando mais ainda que ele sentia respeito pela amiga quando o que mais Bella queria era ser _desrespeitada_ do modo que ele fazia com todas as outras. Mesmo querendo seu amor, ela não conseguia esconder que o tesão falava muito alto – praticamente gritava – quando eles estavam juntos. Ele despertava em Bella coisas que depois ela morria de vergonha ao recordar.

- Então... vou indo. – Bella disse dando passos para trás. – Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok?

- Na verdade, eu queria te pedir só mais um favor. – Edward disse receoso. – Meus pais estão viajando e Aniela está de folga esses dias... Será que você não podia preparar alguma coisa para comer? Eu realmente estou com fome e não me acostumei com esse gesso...

- Tudo bem. – Bella disse revirando os olhos e suspirando. – Eu sou sua babá, mas só hoje!

- Obrigada de novo, _tiny_. – ele disse a abraçando forte.

O que Edward pedia sorrindo daquela maneira sedutora que Bella não obedecia prontamente e com muito prazer? Acho que até aquele momento, nada.

Apartamento dos Cullen, Upper East Siders, Manhattan:

Bella conhecia aquele apartamento como a palma de sua mão tamanha era a quantidade de festas que já participou ali, das noites que dormiu naquele lugar quando sua mãe estava fora, das tardes tentando forçar Edward a estudar, mesmo que ele não precisasse por causa de sua inteligência fora do comum. Ela gostava de ficar ali com o amigo, era um dos únicos locais que eles podiam agir sem temer o que as más línguas iriam dizer sobre seu relacionamento ou que ela não precisasse disputar a atenção dele com outras pessoas. Era somente os dois, mais ninguém atrapalhando seus momentos e isso dava a Bella uma sensação de poder sobre ele, apesar de ser bastante claro que Edward era o mandante na relação deles.

- Eu vou tentar tomar um banho. – ele disse deixando a mochila em cima da bancada de mármore na cozinha. – Você já conhece tudo por aqui.

- Pode deixar que eu me _viro_. – Bella disse abrindo a geladeira.

- E obrigada mais uma vez. – ele acrescentou sorrindo.

- Vai tomar banho e deixa de drama, Edward. – ela brincou o jogando um pedaço de papel amassado.

Conhecendo o gosto de Edward para comida, Bella preparou um sanduíche de salmão defumado com kani e fez um suco de laranja concentrado adoçado com mel. Gostava de paparicá-lo de todas as maneiras possível, pois sabia que quando o senhor e a senhora Cullen estavam viajando e a empregada Polonesa não estava, Edward literalmente passava fome por preguiça de preparar alguma coisa. Sobrevivia de fast-food e comida chinesa fria que nem esquentar ele tinha coragem.

Ela estava terminando de colocar o restante do kani no congelador quando Edward apareceu na cozinha enxugando o cabelo bagunçado e trajando apenas um short de um time de basquete, o elástico da cueca Calvin Klein aparecendo sorrateiramente. Bella tentou disfarçar, mas seus olhos insistiam em analisar aquele corpo forte que a deixava doida, as lembranças das inúmeras vezes que dormiu abraçada com ele mesmo que _nada_ tivesse acontecido vindo com força. Era uma tortura vê-lo daquela maneira, tão _pronto_ e tão impossível ao mesmo tempo.

- Não acredito que você ainda lembra-se desse sanduíche. – ele comentou deixando a toalha em cima do mármore e sentando em sua frente. – Faz anos que eu não como.

- Porque faz anos que sua empregada chilena foi demitida. – Bella respondeu o observando dá uma mordida no sanduíche e revirar os olhos de prazer. – Está igual ao que Lucia fazia?

- Está melhor. – ele respondeu com a boca cheia. – Você tem talento para sanduíches, _tiny_.

- Talvez eu siga essa carreira. – ela comentou rindo.

Edward comeu calado e Bella apenas o observava atentamente, como uma mãe zelando por seu filho na hora da refeição. Talvez fosse esse um dos motivos que Edward só via Bella como uma amiga; ela o tratava como se fosse um filho, uma pessoal que dependia dela o tempo inteiro, e nunca mostrava seu lado mulher que despertasse outros sentimentos dentro dele. Ela ficava tão _boba_ ao seu lado que nem pensava direito sobre seus atos, era apenas impulsos, tudo involuntário demais.

- Estava muito bom. – ele disse quando finalmente terminou de comer e tomou um gole do suco. – Muito obrigado.

- Você precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Bella perguntou o vendo levantar do banco e caminhar até ela. - Algo que eu possa fazer por seu pulso?

- Na verdade, tem sim... – ele respondeu sorrindo com os lábios retorcidos para o lado direito e piscando.

Bella conhecia aquele jeito dele a olhar e respirou fundo quando Edward inclinou o rosto para beijar seu pescoço várias vezes. Lá iria ela mais uma vez tentar se controlar e não ceder ao charme do amigo a pedindo por seus _favores_.

- Edward, você está com o braço quebrado. – ela disse engolindo seco quando ele utilizou a mão saudável para acariciar sua cintura e subir em suas costas dentro de sua blusa.

- Eu não pretendo utilizar as mãos... – Edward retrucou mordendo a pele branca do pescoço de Bella. – Vai ser rápido, _tiny_. Eu estou com dor e preciso relaxar um pouco.

- Não acho certo... – Bella tentou dizer quando ele encostou seu corpo ao dela e pôde sentir a ereção de Edward contra sua barriga.

- Por favor? – ele pediu a beijando apenas com os lábios por poucos segundos.

_Lovage – Book of the Month_

Ela simplesmente não conseguia resistir e se manter em pé quando Edward a pedia daquela maneira, utilizando de seu poder de sedução como persuasão. Mais uma vez, Bella ficou de joelhos em sua frente e abaixou o short do amigo junto com a cueca. Agarrou seu membro rígido com uma mão para abocanhá-lo com vontade até onde sua garganta suportava, sentindo a única mão utilizável dele agarrando seu cabelo na parte de trás.

- _Caralho_, Bella! – ele gemeu alto, sentindo aqueles lábios deslizando por seu membro lentamente e agarrou seu cabelo com mais força. – Que bo... – ele travou sentindo a língua em sua extremidade. - Chupe... Assim... com vontade... Isso.

Bella levantou os olhos sem deixar de engoli-lo, vendo o peito de Edward subindo e descendo com sua respiração se tornando cada vez mais pesada. As costas do amigo começavam a molhar do suor exalando por seus poros e ele puxava sua cabeça para frente e para trás ditando a velocidade que ela deveria chupá-lo. Seus olhos apertaram com a dor que os puxões em seu cabelo causavam, mas Bella não parava de forçar cada vez mais o membro em sua boca atingindo o fundo de sua garganta e impregnando sua saliva.

Não conseguiu sentir o mínimo de prazer todas as vezes que fez aquilo como um favor a Edward, seu corpo se protegia do _abuso_ a tornando uma garota frígida e seca, impossibilitada de aproveitar um envolvimento sexual sem compromisso. Após três anos de atividade oral exclusiva ao amigo, Bella sentiu que seu vício era mais que carnal; era quase uma necessidade estúpida de dar prazer a aquele amigo em particular para ele jamais deixá-la.

Sem avisar, Edward gozou apertando seu cabelo com um último puxão forte e preenchendo sua boca com aquele líquido. Era nesse momento que a dor na consciência machucava Bella; quando ela levantava e procurava um lugar para cuspir a secreção do amigo fingindo que nada havia ocorrido. Sejamos francos, nada realmente novo havia acontecido. Aquela era a rotina que Bella submeteu-se para ser a única garota capaz de fazer Edward Cullen gozar como outra não conseguia. Tantas vezes ele fez questão de dizer isso a amiga, de informá-la que seus lábios e sua língua eram os responsáveis por tirá-lo da realidade por alguns segundos e fazer seu corpo se render por completo. Bella queria apenas ter a capacidade de dominar o coração do amigo e esquecer que um dia foi seu capacho.

A água da pia escorria pelo ralo abaixo junto com aquele líquido quando ela escutou o elástico da cueca batendo contra a pele suada dele, o som mais angustiante de sua vida; um abuso concedido mais uma vez. Isso deixava seu estômago revirado instantaneamente e diversas vezes Bella vomitou após fazer aquilo com nojo dela mesma e sofrendo com a ansiedade crescendo em seu peito. Já fora diagnosticada com bulimia nervosa quando as crises de vômitos se tornaram diárias, mais ou menos na mesma época que Edward engatou um relacionamento sério com Molly Bradwood, uma loirinha que mudara para o Canadá há quatros anos e pôs um fim ao namoro com ele, mas Bella não fazia um tratamento adequado para superar aquelas crises de ansiedade. Esperava paciente que o tempo curasse sua dor.

- Obrigado. – Edward disse respirando fundo e arrumando seu membro dentro da cueca de um modo que deixava Bella sentindo o vômito se formar em seu esôfago. – Eu estava precisando disso para relaxar.

Ela pegou a bolsa em cima do balcão e jogou no ombro direito, engolindo seco enquanto o observava bagunçar o cabelo em tom dourado sorrindo para ela. Não conseguia disfarçar o olhar triste dominando sua face e os fios em sua nuca arrepiaram quando Edward segurou seu queixo e levantou sua face para analisá-la daquela maneira que deixava Bella mais apreensiva ainda.

- Preciso ir... – Bella disse quase em um sussurro.

- Não quer que eu peça para o motorista te levar? – ele perguntou a fazendo levantar os olhos para ele.

- Eu moro a duas quadras daqui, Edward. Posso muito bem ir andando... – ela explicou sentindo seu estômago doer de arrependimento.

- Certo então. Obrigado mais uma vez por tudo. – Edward disse abraçando a amiga forte e acariciando suas costas.

Bella assentiu sem conseguir dizer mais nada e pôs-se a sair da cozinha em direção da sala bem decorada e iluminada pelas grandes janelas que rodeava o cômodo e dava uma vista exemplar para o Central Park. Edward a acompanhou até o elevador também em silêncio e a esperou apertar o botão para dizer:

- Nos vemos amanhã na Starbucks da 75th com a 76th? – ele perguntou colocando o braço engessado na tipóia. – Antes da aula?

- Tudo bem... – Bella respondeu dando de ombros e a porta do elevador fechando.

Assim que o elevador começou a descer pelos vinte andares, Bella encostou a cabeça na parede e respirou fundo tentando afastar as lágrimas de seus olhos. Não estava mais suportando a situação que vivia de completo abuso de sua vontade e inocência, apesar de saber muito bem que aquilo só ocorria porque ela era idiota demais para negar qualquer pedido de Edward. Precisava mudar, ser mais independente da amizade dele para viver sua vida sem amarras pela primeira vez em dezessete anos, mas seu amor por ele era mais forte que qualquer razão.

No dia seguinte ela iria caminhar até aquela loja de café às 7h30m da manhã para encontrá-lo antes do primeiro dia do último ano da escola começar como faziam em todos os 1º de Setembro desde os doze anos. Uma tradição que os dois gostavam de manter e Bella não sabia até quando suportaria aquilo tudo.

**[...]**


	2. Start All Over

_Young Folks - Peter, Bjorn and John_

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES, Manhattan**:

Jacob acordou Bella quase sete horas daquela primeira manhã de Setembro, encontrando a irmã dormindo com o rosto entre os travesseiros e os fios castanhos avermelhados bagunçados no topo da cabeça.

- Vamos, Bella. – ele insistiu puxando o edredom que a cobria. – Mamãe quer que você participe do café da manhã.

- Eu não quero ir para a aula... – ela resmungou tentando esconder o rosto dos raios de sol que entravam por sua janela. – Eu não quero sair da cama.

- O que realmente aconteceu ontem? – Jacob perguntou sentando ao seu lado da cama. – Você chorou a noite inteira e ainda não me explicou o que aconteceu.

- Não é muito difícil adivinhar. – ela disse acordando completamente. – Eu... fui pra casa de Edward depois do jogo.

- Lá vamos nós novamente... – Jacob disse revirando os olhos. – O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Ele quebrou o pulso jogando futebol e eu o levei para o hospital. Depois ele me pediu pra preparar algo para ele comer porque a empregada não estava e ele não podia cozinhar com a mão engessada, aí eu... eu acabei chupando ele de novo. – Bella disse abaixando a cabeça de vergonha. – Eu não queria, mas ele disse que estava com dor e precisava relaxar...

- Bella, ele quebrou uma mão. – Jacob disse calmamente. – Ele ainda tinha a outra para utilizar como método de relaxamento e, sinceramente, você não é idiota para cair nesse papo de "estou muito tenso, preciso relaxar" que todo homem utiliza pra ganhar um _boquete_.

- Eu sei, mas algo dentro de mim me impulsionou a fazer aquilo...

- Tesão. – ele respondeu a sua _dúvida_. – Não acredito como vocês não conseguem manter as pernas fechadas com tantas frases velhas que nós utilizamos.

- Sério, eu não mereço escutar suas piadas essa hora. – Bella reclamou levantando da cama em direção ao banheiro. – Preciso me arrumar senão vou chegar atrasada...

- Para encontrar Edward, já sei. – Jacob disse desistindo de conversar com a irmã. – Natalie comprou seu iogurte com mirtilo.

- Obrigada. – Bella gritou do banheiro ligando o chuveiro.

Um banho quente e demorado se possível era tudo o que ela precisava para encarar aquele primeiro dia de responsabilidades na escola e na vida, mas contentou-se em tomar apenas um banho rápido temendo que fosse se atrasar enquanto se arrumava.

Sua mãe estava sentada junto com Jacob à mesa do café da manhã montada com todas as iguarias que eles apreciavam. Trajava um robe preto transparente e estranhamente óculos escuro, apesar dos filhos já estarem acostumados com os hábitos estranhos da mãe pela manhã quando na noite anterior ela chegou muito tarde de alguma reunião com as _amigas_ do clube.

- Bom dia. – Bella disse colocando a bolsa e o casaco do uniforme na cadeira vazia.

- Bom dia, querida. – sua mãe a cumprimentou sorrindo. – Ansiosa para o primeiro dia de aula?

- Nem um pouco. – respondeu respirando fundo e pegando o iogurte com mirtilo em sua frente para comer.

- Se não estivesse com uma dor de cabeça infernal, eu iria levá-los a escola hoje.

- Mãe, você não nos leva à escola desde que o Jake estava no Jardim de Infância. – Bella falou rindo baixo. – Eu praticamente levei o Jake à escola todos esses anos.

- É verdade... – Jacob disse concordando com a irmã.

- Eu sou uma mulher ocupada. – René disse tentando se defender. – Alguém precisa trabalhar nessa casa.

- Você que não é essa pessoa. – Bella comentou baixo ocupando sua boca com algo para não falar demais.

- Talvez eu chegue em casa um pouco tarde hoje. – René disse tirando os óculos e revelando as olheiras escuras.

- Eu tenho reunião com o pessoal do teatro. – Jacob disse levantando da mesa.

- E eu prometi ao Emmett que iria a sua casa depois da aula ajudá-lo com as inscrições da faculdade. – Bella acrescentou seguindo o irmão.

- Certo... – ela disse sem ter como impedir os filhos de irem embora. – Boa aula.

Os dois entraram no elevador sem dizer uma palavra, mas ambos pensavam sobre a mesma coisa; René estava voltando aos velhos hábitos. Já havia algum tempo que a mãe deles não se comportava com uma adolescente saindo todas as noites, namorando homens estranhos e se envolvendo com as companhias erradas, deixando nas mãos de Bella a responsabilidade de cuidar do irmão e da casa. Desde os treze anos, quando a primeira _crise_ ocorreu, ela vive com mais responsabilidades do que uma garota de sua idade e aprendeu sozinha quais eram seus limites. Não houve exemplo nem conversa sobre assuntos importantes como sexo e prevenção, tudo que ela aprendeu foi com seus próprios erros. _Muitos_, diga-se de passagem.

O porteiro cumprimentou os dois irmãos Swan quando eles saíram do prédio e Jacob jogou a mochila sobre o ombro direito enquanto Bella arrumava o casaco do uniforme sobre o antebraço.

- Bom encontro com o _namoradinho_. - disse para provocá-la.

- Vai se ferrar, Jacob. - Bella retrucou lhe mostrando o dedo do meio, mas rindo com as implicâncias do irmão. - Até mais tarde.

- Boa sorte, irmãzinha. - ele gritou ao se afastar dela e Bella riu.

Ela realmente precisava de sorte para encarar aquele começo de manhã fadado a ser uma tortura para sua mente e olhos. Por que diabos Edward tinha que ser tão sexy nas primeiras horas da manhã, com suas olheiras discretas e barba por fazer?

_Coffe and TV – Blur_

Era uma manhã amena, o sol não brilhava muito forte e Bella apreciou caminhar até a loja da Starbucks sem precisar usar o casaco do uniforme que a deixava horrível. Se não bastasse a gravata listrada azul e vermelha como peça obrigatória no uniforme, todas as garotas de sua escola reclamavam que o casaco desvalorizava até o corpo mais bonito com seu corte mal feito e tom de azul horrível. Em questão de moda aquela escola pecava muito.

**Starbucks, 75th com a 76th, Manhattan**:

A loja não estava muito cheia e ela logo viu Edward sentado em uma das mesas, arrumado com o uniforme e segurando um grande copo com a única mão utilizável. Bella deu um último suspiro para tomar coragem – mesmo que aquela fosse uma cena comum na amizade dos dois – e caminhou até seu encontro segurando a bolsa contra o corpo como maneira de se proteger.

- Bom dia, _tiny_. – Edward disse sorrindo largamente ao ver a amiga.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu sentando em sua frente. – Como está seu pulso?

- Doeu um pouco a noite, mas eu tomei um dos analgésicos de minha mãe.

Comprei seu café. – ele disse empurrando o copo para ela. – Forte e com baunilha.

- Obrigada. – Bella disse segurando o copo e tomando um gole. – Você não vai tomar?

- Não, estou tentando parar com a cafeína. Ansiosa para o primeiro dia de aula?

- Nossa, morrendo. – ela respondeu sarcasticamente. – Estou contando os minutos para rever todas as minhas grandes amigas.

- Você deveria ter uma amiga, já te disse isso. Não é saudável andar com dois caras idiotas como Emmett e eu.

- Eu prefiro andar com idiotas divertidos que com aquelas idiotas fúteis que estudam com a gente. Além do mais, mulher é muito competitiva com a outra, nunca daria certo.

- Você tem razão.

Ela tomou mais um gole enquanto ele a observava atentamente. Bella odiava quando Edward resolvia parar o que estava fazendo para observar o que ela estava fazendo, deixando-a apreensiva por algo está errado com seu rosto ou ele perceber que ela nem era tão bonita assim para dar uma chance. Edward Cullen só namorava as garotas mais bonitas de New York e Bella tinha uma leve impressão que ela não se encaixava nessa categoria.

- Meu Deus, nós vamos nos atrasar. – ela disse olhando no relógio preso na parede atrás dele.

- Bella, primeiro dia de aula, qual é! – Edward disse indignado com aquela tensão da amiga por chegar no horário. – Provavelmente eles vão passar umas duas horas falando da importância desse ano em nossas vidas, blá blá blá...

- Nem sonhe matar aula hoje, Edward. – Bella o advertiu com rigor. – A diretora Dupré está de olho em você desde a nona série.

- _Tiny_, aquela mulher _c'est trés bizarre_. – Edward brincou dando ênfase nos _rês_ das palavras para aborrecer Bella que odiava sua pronuncia jocosa do francês.

- Pelo menos por hoje eu não vou deixar você matar aula. – ela disse levantando da mesa e o puxando pela mão. – Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar.

- Você só conseguira executar essa façanha porque eu estou realmente cansado de ontem. – ele disse sendo arrastado para fora da loja.

Bella sabia qual cansaço ele estava se referindo, mas sua mente não deixou de recordar o que aconteceu na cozinha de seu apartamento quando ele precisou relaxar. Falar sobre _ontem_ seria o mesmo que dizer que ela foi outra vez uma fraca e se torturou um pouco mais, fazendo valer todo o sofrimento. Quando um não quer, dois não _brincam_ e Bella sempre era a pessoa que deveria evitar as _brincadeiras_, mas não tinha forças para isso.

**Escola Bilíngüe Chapin, UES, Manhattan**:

A escola onde eles estudavam desde os treze anos ficava a alguns metros da Starbucks, mas Edward conseguiu atrasar mais ainda os dois caminhando lentamente e conversando para distraí-la. Bella era facilmente distraída quando ele começava a falar sobre bobagens e a contar as histórias ridículas dele e de Emmett em alguma boate.

O prédio da Escola Bilíngüe Chapin invadiu os olhos de Bella depois de ela olhar o relógio do celular e perceber que as aulas já haviam começado há meia hora, a obrigada a correr pelas escadas deixando Edward para trás. A entrada estava vazia e assim os corredores também estavam quando ela correu em direção ao lado oeste da escola onde seu armário ficava. Não havia sinal de ninguém, nem aluno, nem professor, muito menos a diretora, o que a deixou preocupada. A palestra de boas vindas já havia começado e ela estava muito atrasada para entrar no auditório.

Passos ecoaram pelo corredor e ela virou-se assustada, mas era apenas Edward segurando sua mochila no ombro e andando até seu encontro com toda a calma do mundo. Bella respirou aliviada, não saberia o que dizer caso a direita surgisse e visse que ela estava muito atrasada justamente no primeiro dia.

- Pelo jeito nós chegamos atrasados mesmo. – Edward comentou parando em sua frente com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Muito engraçado, Edward. – Bella disse irritada.

- _Tiny_, você não percebeu? – ele perguntou murmurando perto de seu rosto.

- O quê? – ela questionou olhando preocupada ao redor.

- Nós temos a escola todinha para nós dois. Ninguém irá aparecer na próxima hora... – Edward respondeu piscando para ela e sorrindo daquele modo sedutor.

- Nem pense, Edward... – ela tentou dizer, mas foi tarde demais quando ele a puxou pela mão até uma das salas no corredor.

Realmente, eles tinham a escola no momento que todos os alunos estavam escutando as palavras de boas vindas da diretora e todas aquelas baboseiras que escutavam toda vez que mais um ano letivo começava, mas mesmo assim Bella ficou temerosa quando Edward a arrastou para dentro daquela sala vazia, fechando a porta com rapidez. O clique da chave a trancando fez seu coração começar a bater forte com o nervosismo se instalando e ela sentiu o enjôo formado no estomago.

Ele deixou a mochila cair no chão e tirou o casaco do uniforme, o jogando em uma cadeira da primeira fileira, puxando Bella pela cintura para colar seu corpo no dela.

- Eu não acredito que você está pensando em fazer _isso_ aqui. – ela disse incrédula enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. – Estamos na escola, pelo amor de Deus.

- Bella, as pessoas transam o tempo inteiro nessa escola. – ele disse a empurrando para encostar a bunda na mesa. – Nós dois seriamos mais um casal fazendo isso.

_Photograph - Air_

Ela queria dizer não, mas a maneira que Edward mordia sua pele e a forçava a sentar na mesa com ele entre suas pernas deixava Bella completamente a mercê do seu toque, da sua única – mas ágil – mão disponível subindo por sua coxa e atingindo seu sexo coberto pela calcinha Victoria Secret preta. Edward envolveu o sexo coberto de Bella com a palma da mão e aplicou uma pressão que a fez arfar alto enquanto apertava o tampo da mesa em reflexo.

- Não... faça... isso. – ela pediu pausadamente enquanto ele deslizava dois dedos em sua fenda por cima do tecido.

- Eu sei que você quer transar comigo em cima dessa mesa enquanto os outros alunos estão no auditório. – Edward disse colocando sua calcinha de lado e acariciando aquele sexo já molhado de desejo por ele. – Você já está encharcada, _tiny_. Não tem como negar mais...

Bella apoiou as mãos na mesa para impedir que seu corpo desabasse para trás quando ele começou a acariciá-la mais lascivamente, deixando um pouco dos seus dedos penetrá-la para depois deslizar para fora, deixando-a completamente arrepiada e excitada. Edward conhecia os pontos fracos daquela garota e sabia o que a deixava sem reação, propícia a qualquer investida dele sem pensar duas vezes. Aquela era uma boa maneira de começar o dia e o ano letivo; fazendo sexo em um local proibido com uma garota tentadora.

- Geme em francês, _ma petite Bella_. – ele pediu sussurrando em seu ouvido e passando a língua em sua orelha lentamente. – Você sabe como isso me deixa _très excité_...

- Oh _mon Dieu. Ne s'arrêtent pas_. – ela gemeu alto demais, respirando pesado, mas Edward a calou com um beijo feroz.

Ter aquela língua penetrando sua boca enquanto aqueles dedos penetravam seu sexo fez Bella perder completamente o equilíbrio e desabar na mesa, o corpo de Edward sobre o seu e suas pernas pendentes. Os dedos dele lhe penetravam com mais força e agilidade e Edward utilizava o braço do pulso quebrado para segurar a cintura de Bella a impedindo de se afastar dele. Em outra situação ela ficaria preocupada se aquilo pudesse machucá-lo mais ainda, mas estava completamente entorpecida da forma que Edward a beijava com todo o desejo possível.

Ele retirou a mão de sua calcinha para sua completa decepção e migrou para seu seio direito, o acariciando por poucos segundos antes de afrouxar sua gravata e começar a desabotoar sua camisa branca com o escudo da escola. Bella fechou os olhos e arfou conforme seu sutiã era exposto e ele passava os dedos entres seus seios, descendo por sua barriga da maneira que ela gostava e ficava louca.

- Finalmente eu vou poder aproveitar esse seu corpo de uma maneira apropriada. – Edward murmurou descendo os lábios entre seus seios. – Você não imagina como eu estou ansioso para isso... _C'est mon rêve..._

Bella arfou mais alto e seu coração batia descompensado agora com a surpresa daquela frase. Edward a desejava como ela também o desejava e aquilo só a deixou mais excitada ainda, aprofundando o beijo enquanto suas mãos tiravam o seu cinto e abria sua calça. Agora ela estava pouco se importando se estavam na escola, ela só queria transar com Edward como há muito tempo sonhava, literalmente.

O sinal tocou no corredor lá fora e os dois pararam rapidamente o que faziam olhando automaticamente para a porta. Edward olhou o relógio preso na parede em sua frente e bufou enquanto xingava algo muito baixo. Bella fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior completamente ruborizada agora que todo o momento entorpecido pelo prazer passou. Ela estava encarando Edward fechar a calça e arrumar o uniforme, ele agindo naturalmente enquanto ela queria enfiar a cabeça em um buraco de vergonha. Eles tinham quase transado... mais uma vez. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes eles quase chegaram lá e algo deu errado, na maioria das vezes Bella simplesmente conseguia inventar alguma desculpa para não prosseguir, querendo se matar logo em seguida. Certas coisas sobre Bella Swan eram difíceis de entender.

- Estava bom demais para ser verdade. – Edward comentou a vendo arrumando a gravata. – Pelo menos deu para aproveitar um pouco, não foi?

- É... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer quando levantou da mesa. – Acho melhor nós irmos antes que alguém apareça.

- Dessa vez eu irei te obedecer. – ele disse entregando o casaco jogado na cadeira para ela.

Bella vestiu o casaco sem saber por que fazia aquilo, pois ainda sentia seu corpo quente como se os dedos de Edward ainda estivessem a tocando daquela forma que só ele sabia. Quando os dois saírem pela porta, o restante dos alunos conversava tão entretido que nem perceberam aquelas duas pessoas saindo de uma sala vazia com as faces coradas e os olhos brilhando com a excitação ainda existente em seus corpos. Mesmo se percebessem agiriam com naturalidade, afinal, aquela era quase uma cena diária nos corredores da escola.

O armário de Edward era em frente ao de Bella e cada um disfarçou pegando alguns livros no armário enquanto o corredor se enchia cada vez mais. Eles quase tinham transado sobre uma mesa da escola e Edward agia como se estivessem batendo um papo sobre vestibular no interior daquela sala, uma naturalidade que Bella não conseguia entender. Sabia que ele já havia transado com uma garota na escola - o escutou se vangloriar para Emmett minutos depois do ato -, mas a situação era diferente. Eles eram melhores amigos - com benefício - e não seria como uma transa qualquer.

Ao trancar seu armário, Bella avistou uma garota loira acompanhada de uma morena vindo da direção de Edward. Seu peito se apertou de raiva com aquelas duas garotas que ela tanto odiava.

A loira tinha seios empinados que deixava todos os garotos doidos, longo cabelo loiro até o meio das costas e a menor saia de todos os uniformes. Atendia pelo nome de Rosalie Watson, era muito rica e apaixonada por Edward desde muito nova, mais ou menos a mesma época que Bella começou a gostar do amigo em segredo. A diferença era que Rosalie não fazia questão de esconder e já havia conseguido algo mais com ele, mesmo que só durou uma noite e não mereceu um telefonema no dia seguinte.

A morena muito baixa tinha um olhar expressivo, cabelo cor de chocolate repicado até o ombro e sua postura descrevia como ela era; submissa. Alice Brandon obedecia a todas as ordens que Rosalie ditava sem pestanejar, simplesmente não conseguia habituar a palavra "não" ao seu vocabulário. Era apaixonada por Emmett a muito tempo, do tipo que corava violentamente quando estava ao seu lado e não conseguia dizer uma palavra, mas ao contrário da amiga, seu amor ficava apenas na fantasia e no anonimato.

Por causa dessas duas paixões, Bella era odiada por essas duas garotas mais do que pelas outras. Talvez fosse o fato das duas quererem o que Bella tinha; a confiança dos dois. Edward e Emmett confiavam à amiga todos os seus segredos e problemas com família, era a única garota que eles conseguiam se expressar sem precisar de uma postura sedutora o tempo inteiro. Era apenas Bella, a melhor amiga e a garota que não precisava de muito para agradar, quase como outro garoto no grupo, exceto que ela às vezes se revoltava e dizia que precisava de um pouco de estrogênio para não enlouquecer com as conversas másculas.

- Oi, Edward. – Rosalie disse parando em frente a ele e sorrindo. – Oh meu Deus, o que aconteceu com sua mão?

- Quebrei jogando futebol ontem. – ele respondeu suspendendo a mão para ela ver melhor.

- Coitadinho. Está doendo? – ela disse segurando sua mão e entrelaçando seus dedos de modo sedutor. – Não te vi na palestra de boas vindas.

- Cheguei atrasado. Perdi muita coisa?

- Não, o mesmo discurso de sempre. Então, alguma matéria em comum comigo esse ano?

- Não sei. – Edward respondeu coçando a nuca despretensiosamente. – Tenho aula de Francês III agora.

- _Moi aussi_! – Rose exclamou animada. – Já encontrei meu parceiro, então?

Bella estava segurando o livro de álgebra contra o peito com tanta forma que chegava a machucá-la, mas ela só percebeu como aquilo era estúpido quando Emmett parou ao seu lado e a olhou cheio de curiosidade. Ela ignorou seu olhar e começou a andar pelo corredor com o amigo a seguindo.

- E aí, _petite_? – ele perguntou a alcançando e Bella revirou os olhos com a mania dos amigos colocarem apelidos referentes à sua baixa estatura. – Não te vi hoje na palestra...

- Edward conseguiu me atrasar mais cedo. – ela respondeu fitando os pés enquanto caminhava. – Você sabe como ele é...

- Sei... Então, você vai mais tarde lá em casa?

- Vou. Já separei os panfletos das faculdades que possam te interessar. – ela respondeu virando o corredor e parando em frente à sala 203. – Seu pai não vai estar lá, não é?

- Relaxe, ele viajou com o time. Não há o que temer. – Emmett a tranqüilizou.

- Espero, porque eu não quero o olhar de reprovação dele quando vê que você não pensa só em Yale. – Bella explicou tensa ao imaginar a reação do senhor Jensen. – Tem Álgebra Avançada também?

- Não faço essa matéria. Tenho aula de _lacroisse_ agora. – ele respondeu abrindo um sorriso de satisfação.

- Sempre esportivo. – Bella brincou revirando os olhos. – Até o almoço então.

- _Au revoir_, Bella. – ele ainda disse caminhando para o outro lado do prédio.

Bella acenou para o colega e virou-se para entrar na sala, mas acabou esbarrando com alguém que entrava junto com ela, fazendo seu livro cair no chão. A garota de cabelo castanho com mechas douradas preso pela metade abaixou rapidamente para recolher o livro e entregá-la, as maçãs salientes do rosto vermelhas pelo blush que usava e a vergonha que passava naquela situação.

- Desculpa, eu não te vi entrando também... – ela disse com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

- Está tudo bem... – Bella respondeu tentando reconhecer aquele rosto. – Você é nova aqui, não é?

- Sou. Fui transferida da filial de Los Angeles. – ela respondeu se encolhendo enquanto abraçava o livro. – Sou Sara Lozon.

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – disse esticando a mão para cumprimentada. – Álgebra Avançada também?

- É. Tentando conseguir notas para a faculdade. – Sara respondeu sorrindo discretamente.

- Então, bem vinda ao inverno. – Bella a informou abrindo a porta.

O interior de todas as salas era igual, com a mesma decoração clássica e as mesas onde duas pessoas geralmente sentavam. Cada aluno tinha um laptop branco com o logotipo da escola colada na tampa e cada matéria só capacitava vinte alunos por vez, o professor e o monitor de cada matéria podendo dar a devida atenção a cada aluno que pegava US$ 2 300,00 dólares mensais para estudar ali. Era o tipo de investimento que a EBC – Escola Bilíngüe Chapin - fazia para ser a melhor de Manhattan.

Como era o começo do ano letivo, então as duplas ainda não estavam formadas de modo que permitiu Bella e Sarah sentarem juntas na terceira mesa da fileira à esquerda. Ela informava a Sarah quem era cada pessoa entrando na sala e sentando em uma mesa qualquer ao lado de outra pessoa igualmente rica e _famosa_, não deixando escapar nenhum detalhe, afinal de contas, o oxigênio daquela escola era a fofoca.

Apesar de Bella ser totalmente contra esse tipo de atividade, não conseguia controlar a língua quando via algum aluno e automaticamente recordar algum _segredo_ que ele tinha. Sarah precisava saber onde estava se metendo ao começar a estudar naquela escola e Bella imaginou que fosse um ato de começo de amizade fornecê-la as informações necessárias.

- A morena de estatura baixa sentada com o Patrick Welsh é Alice Brandon. – Bella comentou quando Alice sentou ao lado do garoto mais nerd da matéria. – Ela obedece fielmente à melhor amiga Rosalie Watson, que eu já comentei antes, lembra? Eu sinceramente tenho pena dela porque sei como Rose é tirana e invejosa, mais ainda porque Alice não consegue disfarçar seu amor por Emmett...

- Você sempre fala sobre esse tal de Emmett e também de um Edward. – Sarah comentou curiosa. – Quem são esses dois que, aparentemente, todas as garotas aqui são apaixonadas?

- São apenas dois idiotas que eu considero meus melhores amigos. – Bella respondeu rindo. – Eles parecem ser dois cafajestes – e são às vezes –, mas são as pessoas mais legais que você poderá conhecer aqui. No almoço eu apresento você aos dois.

- Certo... – ela concordou sorrindo e o professor entrou na sala, ligando rapidamente o projetor para dar início a quase duas horas de cálculos e projeções.

Além de falar sobre álgebra em um nível que enlouqueceria qualquer mente após dois meses sem estudar absolutamente nada, o professor ainda falou sobre a importância daquele ano letivo para os alunos. A EBC estava entre as melhores do país e nas primeiras colocações no ranking da Ivy League, seus alunos recebendo cartas de admissão das melhores universidades e conseguindo os melhores empregos após a formatura. Era o tipo de pressão psicológica que fazia uma média de dois a cada dez alunos do último ano não suportar e se internar em uma clinica com estafa, mas a maioria não estava preocupada com isso. Sempre havia papai ou mamãe influente em alguma roda da sociedade e garantindo sua vaga no próximo verão na faculdade que desejasse.  
_  
She Moves on Her Own Way - The Kooks _

Com esse tipo de _apoio_ dado pelo corpo docente da escola, Bella e Sarah saíram da aula conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse vestibular ou notas. Sarah contou um sobre sua vida enquanto as duas caminhavam em direção ao pátio da escola, os outros alunos fazendo o mesmo. O intervalo de vinte minutos em uma aula e outra permitia tomar um café no quiosque da Starbucks que tinha nas instalações da escola ou tomar um iogurte congelado na Yogoberry que ficava a alguns metros do prédio, mas Bella queria encontrar os amigos e apresentar quem poderia ser sua única amizade do mesmo sexo em anos.

Edward falava ao celular e Emmett conversava com alguém do time de _lacroisse_ quando as duas se aproximaram da típica mesa que todos os anos eles sentavam. Ficavam no canto do pátio, ao lado do quiosque de café, em um ponto que eles poderiam ver todas as pessoas e serem vistos da mesma maneira. Bella não gostava muito daquela exposição, mas nunca reclamou por achar que era uma besteira implicar com um local. Mais uma vez, sem dizer nada, ela se aproximou dos dois e sentou ao lado de Emmett.

- Ei, _tiny_. – Edward perguntou desligando o celular. – Quem é sua nova amiga?

- Ah, esqueci de apresentar. – ela respondeu dando um tapa na própria testa e levantando. – Essa é Sarah Lozon, faz Álgebra Avançada comigo e acabou de se mudar da Califórnia.

- Olá, _Summer girl_. – Edward disse abrindo um sorriso lascivo para ela e estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-la. – Prazer, Edward Cullen.

- E eu sou Emmett Jensen. – o outro amigo disse com menos sedução, apertando sua mão também. – Bem vinda a ECB.

- Obrigada. – Sarah agradeceu ruborizando na ponta do nariz. – Eu ainda estou meio confusa com esse lugar e a cidade, mas espero gostar de Nova York.

- Se você precisar de um guia turístico, estou a disposição. – Edward disse assentindo breve. – Conheço essa cidade como a palma de minha mão.

- Agradeço a solidariedade. De todos. – ela acrescentou olhando para Bella. – Foi bem legal de sua parte falar comigo. Acho que eu ainda estaria sentada na sala esperando alguém ir falar comigo.

- _Tiny_ é sempre salvadora das almas perdidas dessa colega. – Edward disse bagunçando a franja da amiga. – Foi ela que veio falar comigo no primeiro dia de aula no jardim de infância, você lembra?

- Como eu posso esquecer? – Bella perguntou arrumando a franja. – Você estava comendo meu lanche, Edward. Eu estava mais do que no meu direito de dizer a você...

- "Ei, largue me sanduíche de brie com geléia de mirtilo." – Edward disse imitando a voz infantil da amiga com cinco anos. – A propósito, aquele sanduíche estava delicioso.

- Muito engraçado... – Bella retrucou fingindo rir, fazendo os outros rirem. – E foi assim que eu passei a te aturar por todos esses anos.

- E Emmett se juntou ao grupo na nossa primeira aula de educação física no ano seguinte. – Edward lembrou saudoso. – Desde moleque levando o esporte mais a sério que tudo.

- Culpa do senhor Jensen, né? – Emmett disse rindo com vergonha.

- Espere aí. – Sarah se manifestou. – Você é filho de Kevin Jensen, técnico dos Knicks?

- Sou... – ele respondeu ficando ruborizado, pois odiava ser reconhecido por causa do pai.

- Eu sabia que conhecia seu sobrenome de algum lugar. Meu pai é viciado em basquete, aprendi a falar os nomes dos jogadores do Lakers antes mesmo de dizer _papai_ e _mamãe_. – ela disse rindo com embaraço.

- Deixando o mau gosto para time de lado, eu gostei de você. – Edward disse balançando a cabeça afirmativa. – Acho que nós vamos nos dar bem, Sarah.

- Eu espero. – ela respondeu sorrindo, mas abaixou a cabeça com um pouco de vergonha.

- Sarah, por que você não vai comprar um café com o Emmett? – Bella sugeriu sem disfarçar o ciúme que sentia do modo que Edward já a tratava. – Ele pode te mostrar onde é, não é Em?

- É... – ele respondeu ficando de pé com desconfiança.

Sarah acompanhou Emmett até o quiosque da Starbucks próximo a eles e deixou Bella sozinha com Edward. Ela ficou em pé na sua frente e cruzou os braços enquanto seu pé direito batia contra o concreto do pátio em demonstração de nervosismo e Edward a fitou com a sobrancelha direita erguida.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – ele perguntou respirando fundo.

- Você não agüenta dois minutos sem destilar seu charme para alguma garota, não é? – Bella perguntou descruzando os braços para cruzá-lo na outra direção. – Ela pode ser minha única amiga em anos, Edward.

- Eu sei e fico muito feliz por você, _tiny_.

- Por favor, não transe com ela e a ignore no dia seguinte. É só isso que eu te peço, Edward.

- Eu não pretendia transar com ela... ainda. – ele acrescentou observando o olhar de repreensão da amiga. – E eu não transo com todas as garotas dessa escola.

- As únicas garotas que você ainda não _comeu_ nessa escola foram eu, a Michelle Carson e a Sarah. – Bella disse dando um passo em direção ao amigo, o assustando. – E eu sei muito bem que você não pretende transar com a Michelle _Mau Hálito_ Carson.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Bella. Eu não vou transar com sua nova amiga se isso te incomoda tanto. – Edward disse contra a sua vontade. – Deus...

- Eu apenas não quero perder minha possível amiga por sua causa, entendeu?

- Entendi... Pode relaxar agora.

Mas Bella não relaxou porque conhecia o amigo muito bem. Era quase um ritual de aceitação as garotas recém chegadas na EBC serem convidadas por ele para um passeio de Volvo pela cidade e uma visita a sua cama no final da noite, poupando apenas as menores de quinze anos e as estranhas, apesar de quase nenhuma garota ser considerada fora do padrão naquele meio. Com dinheiro e profissionais em todas as áreas de beleza e educação, praticamente todas as garotas _upper east siders_ eram deusas da elegância e sensualidade.

Sarah adorou a primeira amiga que fez na cidade e os amigos de Bella também, principalmente Edward que a deixou à vontade enquanto conversavam em direção a próxima aula. Novamente, ela e Bella teriam uma matéria juntas – Língua Estrangeira Extracurricular III – e Sarah esperou os dois garotos não estarem mais presentes para pergunta a Bella uma coisa que a importunou o intervalo inteiro.

- Você é apaixonada por ele, não é? - ela perguntou enquanto Bella abria o livro no índice.

- O quê? – Bella retrucou pega de surpresa, esbarrando no estojo cheio de canetas de Sarah. – De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Absurda, Bella? – Sarah perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços. – Eu percebi com apenas dois minutos de conversa que você é louca por ele.

- E-eu... – ela tentou responder.

Ninguém sabia sobre a paixão super secreta que Bella nutria pelo amigo há muito anos e ninguém parecia perceber que os olhares que ela direcionava a ele eram cheios de intenções distorcidas. Sarah, com apenas duas horas de convivência, conseguiu enxergar algo que Emmett, por exemplo, com treze anos de amizade nem sonha que possa ser verdade. Foi com aquele questionamento que Bella sentiu que Sarah poderia ser sua amiga de verdade.

- Tá, eu gosto do Edward um pouco além da amizade... – Bella respondeu dando de ombros, mas o olhar de Sarah era infalível. – Eu o amo desde que eu tinha doze anos e ele me deu um beijo durante uma aula de teatro. Era atuação, mas eu me apaixonei loucamente por ele quando seus lábios perfeitos tocaram os meus e agora eu faço o que ele quiser, quando ele quiser se isso o fizer ser só meu...

- Bella, respira. – Sarah a pediu assustada. – Eu não imaginava que o caso era tão sério assim...

- É sério demais, Sarah. Ninguém sabe dessa minha paixão secreta por ele além do meu irmão e eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu vou enlouquecer se eu continuar sendo apenas a amiguinha dele.

- Nunca rolou nada entre vocês?

- Rolou algumas coisas, sabe? Oralmente falando. Mas a gente nunca transou...

- Mas você quer apenas transar com ele ou quer algo mais sério?

- Na situação que eu estou, eu já não sei o que quero, mas eu sei que preciso transar com ele antes de explodir com todo esse tesão acumulado. – Bella respondeu apertando as mãos de desespero. – Nós quase transamos hoje mais cedo, em uma sala, enquanto todo mundo estava na palestra de boas vindas. Na escola, Sarah! Dá para acreditar nisso?

- Uau, vocês sabem se divertir por aqui... – ela comentou rindo sem-graça.

- Edward consegue me transformar na pessoa mais irresponsável do mundo quando me beija, me toca...

- Pode parando, a conversa já tá ficando feia. – Sarah pediu antes de ficar intimida demais para o primeiro dia de amizade.

Bella corou e abaixou a cabeça, pois sabia como perdia o controle quando começava a falar sobre o modo que as mãos de Edward tocando seu corpo lhe elevavam a um nível único de loucura. Jacob era uma prova viva de constrangimento alheio quando escutava a narração detalhada das noites de quase sexo que os dois tiveram, mas nunca recriminou a irmã por isso. Sabia como ela sentia um aperto no peito por não poder desabafar aquilo com mais ninguém. Seus únicos amigos de verdade eram Edward e Emmett, ela não teria coragem de compartilhar esse segredo com a outra parte do trio não envolvida em sua paixão. Só restava seu irmão mais novo para ter aquele tipo de conversa.

**Apartamento dos Cullen**

Edward jogou a mochila no sofá junto com o casaco do uniforme e caminhou até o telefone. Apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica enquanto tentava desabotoar sua camisa com uma mão só e logo a voz esganiçada de sua mãe estava ecoando por todo o apartamento vazio e silencioso.

- _Meu bebê, estamos morrendo de saudade. Paris não é a mesma sem você me acompanhando pela Champs-Élysées enquanto eu faço compras, sabia? Mas você precisa focar na escola esse ano mais do que nunca, filho. E logo nós estaremos de volta, assim que esse congresso de arquitetura terminar. Papa está mandando um beijo para você também. Coma direitinho enquanto estiver sozinho, Edward. Eu simplesmente não aceito saber que você fica se entupindo de porcaria na nossa ausência. E tente não se meter em nenhum tipo de confusão. Voltamos na semana que vem, certo? Beijos da mamãe. _

Ele riu com a maneira infantil que sua mãe ainda o tratava e conseguiu terminar de tirar a camisa, passando a manga com cuidado por seu pulso engessado. Estava cuidando muito mal da fratura e passou quase o dia inteiro sentindo dor, conseqüência de esquecer-se do pulso danificado e fazer alguns esforços com a mão quando não podia. Os analgésicos de sua mãe já haviam terminado na noite anterior e a empregada só voltava da folga no dia seguinte, então Edward procurou pela casa algo que pudesse aliviar um pouco sua tensão.

Vasculhou nas gavetas de sua escrivaninha procurando qualquer remédio perdido por ali, mas só havia papel embolado e alguns pacotes de camisinha. Sentou na beirada da cama e fitou a vista que a coberta que morava lhe dava, olhando o céu azul de Nova York que passava uma calma impossível de encontrar nas ruas movimentadas da cidade que nunca dormia, quando lembrou que algo específico que o faria relaxar.

Pegou a chave de seu carro jogada sobre o balcão da cozinha desde o dia anterior e tirou a pequena chave de uma gaveta específica que ficava trancada em seu closet. Diversas vezes sua mãe reclamara sobre o mistério daquela gaveta que ele não deixava ninguém abrir, mas sempre era defendido por seu pai dizendo que homens precisavam às vezes de um pouco de privacidade na própria casa. Guardada na gaveta embaixo do sapateiro, Edward tinha as coisas exatas que lhe fariam relaxar naquele final de tarde.

Destrancou a gaveta e a abriu com um pouco de dificuldade, pois estava emperrada depois de algum tempo sem mexer nela. Havia poucas coisas ali dentro, apenas algumas revistas velhas, um DVD e um saco plástico fechado com um nó. Tirou o DVD e o saco, a trancando antes de levar seus objetos preciosos até sua cama.

_Too Tough to Die - Martina Topley-bird_

O conteúdo do DVD era o mais óbvio possível; uma seleção das melhores cenas de filme pornô da última década que ele e Emmett gravaram quando tinham 14 anos e ainda precisavam de uma ajuda na hora da masturbação, mas que agora raramente era utilizado. Há alguns bons anos eles não precisavam utilizar nada além do próprio charme para conseguir qualquer envolvimento sexual.

No saco havia três cigarros meticulosamente enrolados e conservados que Edward conseguiu em uma festa certa vez. Não era maconha comum, que praticamente todas as pessoas de sua idade fumavam. Tratava-se de maconha canadense, uma espécie muito mais forte e que dava um relaxamento muito maior a mente, perfeita para a situação de dor que Edward se encontrava.

Edward colocou o DVD no aparelho moderno que havia em seu quarto e desabotoou a calça de linho francês do uniforme, sentando no meio de sua cama King size. O isqueiro estava na gaveta do criado mudo à direita e ele prendeu um dos cigarros de maconha nos lábios enquanto o acendia, as cenas iniciais do DVD passando na tela. Com a mão direita dentro da cueca, ele iniciou o ritual de relaxamento necessário para a dor em seu pulso passar e cada tragada do cigarro vinha com o mesmo prazer que sua mão deslizando por seu membro excitado com as mulheres profissionais na tela.

A cena que passava na tela seria necessária para excitá-lo, mas Edward sabia exatamente o que o deixaria louco no nível que traria um orgasmo preciso. Quando fechou os olhos e tragou longamente o cigarro de maconha, pôde imaginar aqueles lábios quentes e macios deslizando por seu membro enquanto era abocanhado com destreza. Sua mão acelerou inconsciente o movimento e ele deixou sua imaginação ir mais fundo, fantasiando como seria ter aquele corpo que o enlouquecia e ser finalmente capaz de afundar por completo na garota que o fazia perder qualquer senso de responsabilidade. Toda vez que aquele par de olhos verdes estava concentrado na página de algum livro e ela mordia o lábio inferior sem perceber, ele precisava lutar com todas as forças para não esquecer as conseqüências de qualquer atitude mais avançada na amizade entre os dois, mas o controle parecia estar cedendo lugar ao desejo incontrolável...

- Bella... - ele gemeu sentindo o músculo do antebraço direito doer com o esforço que estava fazendo e um arrepio discreto se formando em sua coluna.

Seu celular tocou e Edward pensou em ignorar a ligação, mas o atendeu quando viu a foto de Bella – que ele tirou enquanto ela dormia certa vez ao seu lado - na tela. Ele sorriu com a coincidência dos fatos; a amiga o ligando poucos segundos depois de ele ter gemido seu nome com todo o prazer enquanto ela servia de fantasia para sua tarde de masturbação.

- Oi, _tiny_. – disse ao atendê-la.

- Está em casa? – Bella perguntou, mas estranho o barulho que vinha do outro lado da linha. – Que diabos você está fazendo?

- Relaxando... – ele respondeu rindo e acelerando o movimento que sua mão fazia enquanto prendia o cigarro nos lábios.

- Não vou nem perguntar "como"... Minha mãe vai dar um jantar aqui em casa hoje e como você está sozinho, pensei que gostaria de aparecer por aqui mais tarde. O Emmett também vem.

- Eu... adoraria... – Edward respondeu tentando não gemer com o prazer que sentia, mas a proximidade de seu orgasmo o impedia de ter controle. – _Oh, fuck_...

- Edward, pelo amor de Deus! – Bella disse antes de desligar o celular com raiva.

Ele riu com a provável expressão de horror que estaria na face da amiga, mas o orgasmo expandindo por seu corpo e se concentrando no seu membro o fez esquecer-se de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o relaxamento quase imediato que ele sentiu enquanto tentar conter a sujidade dentro de sua calça. Conseguiu segurar o cigarro com a mão fraturada e deu uma longa tragada ao finalizar sua sessão de lassidão.

Ainda era o primeiro dia de Setembro daquele ano que prometia ser o mais intenso na vida de cada mente jovem e rica habitante da região mais influente de Manhattan.


	3. Here we go again

****

Unkle - Restless feat. Josh Homme**  
**  
_Bella sentia a rigidez de Edward contra sua barriga, apenas a cueca preta a separando de sua pele. Podia senti-lo pulsar de desejo, tão duro que imaginou como seria doloroso recebê-lo, mas ela queria, ela precisava disso. Seu peito subia e descia ofegante demais enquanto a mão do amigo deslizava por sua curva na cintura em direção ao quadril, puxando seu corpo para mais embaixo no colchão._

__

- Eu vou te fazer gritar tão alto que vão pensar que eu estou te machucando... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto se ajeitava entre suas pernas. – Vão querer chamar a polícia e me prender por te abusar...

- Por favor... – ela gemeu baixo, perdendo qualquer sentido do que era certo e errado no mundo. Tudo parecia certo demais naquele momento.

- O quê, Bella? – ele perguntou com um sorriso dilacerador nos lábios, deslocando o quadril para muito próximo do de Bella e retirando a cueca. – O quê você quer que eu faça?

- Me. Machuque. – ela pediu sentindo a extremidade úmida do membro de Edward pedindo passagem em seu sexo múltiplas vezes mais encharcado.

_- Seu desejo é uma ordem._

Dito isso, as costas de Bella descolaram do colchão quando ele a invadiu em um único movimento preciso e seco, puxando seu rosto para tomar posse de sua boca com a mesma ferocidade. Edward estava impossivelmente determinado em cumprir o que Bella havia lhe pedido e se movimentava rapidamente, fazendo-a gritar com gemidos muito altos e denunciadores. Ela sentia que aquela movimentação indelicada estava surtindo o efeito desejado em seu corpo, pois o quarto ao redor parecia queimar em chamas violentas assim como seu sexo violentado de maneira prazerosa.

_- Então, Bella... – Edward perguntou tornando o intervalo entre as estocadas mais curto. – Estou cumprindo o prometido?_

__

- Não... – ela respondeu engasgando com os movimentos bruscos em seu corpo.

- Diga como eu devo fazer... – ele pediu puxando o rosto da amiga para a direita e gemendo direto em seu ouvido. – Diga como eu devo te comer.

_- Mais... forte... – ela murmurou e foi calada pela língua de Edward invadindo sua boca._

- Bom dia, querida!

Além do despertador tocando alto, a voz estridente de sua mãe a despertou em um susto, fazendo o sonho se perder quando ela abriu os olhos e percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Sua camisola de seda estava no meio de sua barriga e o lençol que deveria cobrir seu corpo estava no chão, revelando a situação em que ela se encontrava.

Bella fitou a mão direita dentro da calcinha parada onde antes se movimentava inconsciente e seus mamilos lutando contra o tecido denunciavam o nível de excitação que ela se encontrava. Deploravelmente excitada e sentindo o tesão conseqüente do sonho escorrer em sua calcinha encharcada, mas foi mil vezes mais penoso encontrar o rosto de René em sua frente assistindo a toda aquela cena.

"_Por favor, Deus... Se você existe, faça um raio cair sobre minha cabeça AGORA!" _

- _Porra_, mãe. – ela gritou quebrando o contato de seus dedos com seu sexo. – Você não poderia bater antes de entrar?

- Querida, não se preocupe. – René disse com um sorriso delicado nos lábios. – Isso é perfeitamente normal e natural, não precisa se envergonhar...

- Lógico, é super normal você ser flagrada pela sua mãe fazendo _isso_. – Bella disse ficando em pé. – Pode sair do meu quarto agora?

- Mas Bella...

- Por favor, mãe. Eu já estou constrangida o suficiente. – ela pediu empurrando a mãe para fora e batendo a porta.

Seu rosto queimava de uma forma tão escandalosa que Bella imaginou que sua pele fosse derreter da vergonha que havia passado. Sua mãe tinha esses surtos e a acordava pela manhã invadindo seu quarto sem aviso prévio, quase sempre flagrando a filha em situações não muito agradáveis, mas aquela em particular havia sido a pior de todas. Bella realmente não precisava que sua mãe a visse se masturbando por causa de _mais_ um sonho erótico que tinha com Edward, era vergonhoso e ridículo demais para ela agüentar. E nem um orgasmo ela ganhou como recompensa por passar mais uma noite o desejando loucamente.

Outra pessoa tentou abrir a porta de seu quarto, mas ela a empurrou com força e deixou um grito colocar toda a sua frustração para fora. Qual era o problema das pessoas que habitavam aquela casa, hein? Era o esporte favoritos de todos – familiares e empregados – interromperem as manhãs de auto-prazer que Bella às vezes se permitia ter para não explodir de muito tesão acumulado que o amigo a causava em sonhos e vida real. Ela mal podia esperar para entrar logo na faculdade e ter um pouco de privacidade como não lhe era permitido em Manhattan.

- Bella? – Jacob chamou do outro lado da porta.

- O que é? – ela gritou andando para o banheiro.

- Está tudo bem? Eu te ouvi gritar com mamãe agora...

- Está tudo perfeito, Jake. Como sempre esteve. – ela respondeu batendo a porta do banheiro e sentando no piso frio.

Jacob abriu a porta do quarto e seguiu até o banheiro, mas a porta estava trancada. Sua irmã costumava ter manhãs difíceis quando a mãe tinha crises de maternidade e queria participar da rotina dos filhos, mas Bella às vezes exagerava demais na reação e fazia drama sem necessidade. Jacob não podia culpá-la por tratar René um pouco dura em algumas situações, pois observou todos esses anos a irmã perder alguns pontos importantes de sua adolescência ao tentar ser adulta pelas duas. Ele sabia perfeitamente que René pisava na bola quando o assunto era a criação correta dos filhos.

- Bells, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou batendo na porta com leveza para não estressá-la mais ainda. – O que ela fez dessa vez?

- Ela me flagrou em uma situação horrível, Jake. – Bella respondeu cobrindo o rosto de vergonha por estar contando aquilo para ele, mas o irmão era sua única válvula de escape.

- Qual?

- Eu estava me masturbando, Jake. - Bella respondeu apertando as mãos no rosto, mas precisava desabafar.

- _Wow_, você tem razão... – ele comentou rindo, mas parou ao escutar o grito de ódio da irmã. – Desculpe, eu não queria rir, mas a situação realmente é engraçada.

- Porque você nunca passou por isso antes! Porque mamãe nunca lhe pegou _batendo uma_ por causa de alguém...

- Não me diga que você estava se masturbando por causa _dele_?!

- Por acaso você conhece outra pessoa que me deixa dessa forma? – ela retrucou. - Eu sou uma doente!

- Bella, não precisa pirar por causa disso. Esqueceu que René tem o senso aguçado para criar situações constrangedoras para o filho? Quantas vezes ela já entrou no meu quarto pela manhã e me flagrou completamente _duro_ e ainda fez comentários como "alguém andou tendo bons sonhos"?

- O que nós fizemos para merecer uma mãe assim? – Bella perguntou respirando fundo.

- Sinceramente, podia ser pior.

- Como? Acho impossível...

- Ela poderia ser como a tia Christina e sua estranha mania de ter filmado a primeira ereção do Joey quando ele tinha oito anos. – Jacob comentou com repulsa da lembrança de assistir a aquela fita do primo.

- Deus, por que eu nasci nessa família de loucos? Eu preciso de um banho para lavar as impurezas de ser uma Swan...

- Te encontro lá embaixo para o café, então...

Sua família não era como as outras do Upper East Siders. Bella era filha de uma socialite que herdara milhões de dólares do ex-marido acionista – o pai de Jacob – e não conheceu seu pai, pois ele abandonara a mãe grávida no último ano da faculdade. Suas duas tias eram casadas por interesse, seu único tio era gay e morava na Grécia com o _marido_ milionário que não suportava ninguém com o sobrenome Swan.

Ela não sabia o que era passar um Natal em família, com ceia e tudo que tinha direito, pois René sempre estava em uma festa com os amigos estilistas e deixava a filha cuidando do irmão mais novo nessa data. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes passou feriados especiais com a família de Edward e de Emmett, algo que os amigos faziam por pena de vê-la sozinha nessa situação. Tudo que Bella queria era, um dia, ser uma garota normal que não tinha uma mãe com complexo de adolescente e uma vida amorosa fadada ao fracasso por ser apaixonada por seu melhor amigo.

Evitou o café da manhã para não precisar escutar as perguntas de sua mãe sobre o episódio "_mão-na-calcinha-para-a-mãe-flagar"_ e comprou um café duplo na Starbucks no caminho para a escola. Sua primeira aula era de História Internacional III e ela não estava com o mínimo de humor para encarar as quase duas horas seguidas falando sobre fatos que não lhe interessavam e escutando a voz sonolenta da professora que já deveria estar aposentada desde a Guerra Fria. Bocejou inúmeras vezes e fez questão de não disfarçar isso, mas conseguiu prestar a atenção nos detalhes importantes e correr para fora da sala no primeiro intervalo.

**Escola Bilingue Chapin, UES**

Fell In Love Without You - Motion City Soundtrack

Estava indo para a mesa habitual onde seus amigos deveriam estar quando uma mão segurou seu braço e ela foi forçada a parar por um garoto de cabelo castanho discretamente ondulado e um sorriso de satisfação ao vê-la saindo da aula sozinha, pois quase sempre Bella estava acompanha de Edward ou Emmett ou os dois juntos. Ele se chamava Mike Newton, conhecia Bella desde que tinham doze anos e foi seu primeiro namorado, aos 15 anos. Na verdade, Mike foi seu primeiro tudo; namorado sério, primeira vez e primeira pé na bunda, mas atualmente ela não conseguia sentir nada além de _desespero_ quando ele a encontrava.

- Oi, Bella. - ele disse soltando seu braço e sorrindo mais largamente.

- Oi, Mike. - Bella respondeu ajeitando a bolsa no ombro e sorrindo de volta. - Não te vi desde que as aulas começaram.

- Pois é. Infelizmente eu não pego nenhuma matéria com você.

- Poxa, não vou poder mais ficar rindo da dicção do professor Sherman com você.

- É mesmo. Vou sentir saudade disso. - Mike comentou coçando a nuca e olhando discretamente para os pés com vergonha do que acabara de expressar. - Como era mesmo que ele falava?

- _Segnoguita Swan, pague de convegsa com o segno Newton!_ - Bella imitou a dicção do professor.

- Era assim mesmo... - Mike concordou rindo.

- E a Kendra, como ela está? - ela perguntou puxando o único assunto que ainda tinha com ele.

- Está bem. - Mike respondeu sem conseguir sorrir por ela estar tocando no nome da namorada atual. - Eu estava indo encontrá-la agora...

- Mande um abraço pra ela, ok? - ela disse voltando a caminhar rapidamente e o deixando parado no corredor. - Até outra hora, Mike.

- Tchau, Bella. - ele respondeu acenando com uma mão e respirando fundo.

Mike ainda era apaixonado por Bella, mesmo namorando Kendra Northon há quase um ano, mesmo o fim do namoro sendo um assunto óbvio; ela não tinha maturidade para ter um relacionamento sério e algumas vezes o esquecia para ficar com os dois melhores amigos. Mas o garoto ainda sentia falta da maneira que ela dava risada com algo engraçado - tampando a boca para não ser escandalosa demais - e gostava de recordar como era tê-la dormindo em sua cama como uma criança desprotegida quando brigava com a mãe sem motivo aparente. Bella era um casulo com as outras pessoas e nem mesmo confiava no ex-namorado em certos assuntos.

Finalmente ela pôde sentar no banco de mármore da mesa em que Edward e Emmett já estavam, soltando uma bufada de frustração alta o suficiente para os dois a olharem com curiosidade.

- O que aconteceu, _tiny_? - Edward foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- Meu dia está sendo péssimo desde o momento que eu abri os olhos. - ela respondeu colocando a bolsa sobre a mesa. - E tudo fica pior quando eu encontro o Mike no corredor.

- Newton? - Emmett perguntou tentando não rir com o relacionamento antigo da amiga.

- Olá. - Sarah disse parando ao lado dele e fitando Bella. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella? Você parece estressada...

- _Petite_ encontrou o ex. - Emmett disse e Bella o lançou um olhar assassino.

- Qual o problema de encontrar o ex? - Sarah quis saber. - Vocês terminaram brigados?

- Antes fosse... - Bella murmurou. - Mike não larga do meu pé mesmo depois de quase três anos.

- Cara, esse namoro era engraçado demais. - Edward comentou rindo. - Você nunca queria ficar com ele na escola e o pobre do Mike ficava correndo atrás de você o tempo todo em busca de atenção.

- Ele era grudento demais. - ela informou seu ponto de vista. - Queria ficar o tempo todo me abraçando e me beijando, isso enchia o saco às vezes.

- Lembra quando você me ligou no meio da noite pra te buscar na casa do Mike porque ele roncava? - Edward disse fazendo Emmett rir alto.

- Foi mesmo. - ele concordou praticamente gargalhando. - Ela me ligou também, mas eu estava no jogo no Knicks com meu pai.

- Você o abandonou no meio da noite porque ele roncava? - Sarah perguntou surpresa.

- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir. - Bella se defendeu. - Se eu não saísse daquela casa eu iria enlouquecer.

- E o que você disse para ele quando o pobre coitado acordou sozinho?

- Que eu me senti mal e precisei voltar pra casa, mas estava com pena de acordá-lo. - ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

- Isso não é nada comparado ao que ela fez na primeira vez que os dois transaram. - Edward fez questão de dizer.

- Ok, Edward. - Bella quase gritou para calar o amigo antes de ele começar a contar o que tinha acontecido. - Informação demais para o intervalo entre as aulas...

Edward e Emmett adoravam fazer piada dos ex-namorados que Bella já teve, mas sem dúvida zoar com Mike era mais divertido do que brincar com os outros dois. Um deles estava morando na Espanha agora e o outro estudava em Harvard, então não eram da convivência deles para todos os dias os dois amigos lembrar como Bella sofreu por não ser uma namorada como as outras garotas. Ela era sempre desligada demais com os namorados, não conseguia ser tão aberta como era com os amigos e quase sempre era tachada de fria demais no relacionamento, cada um não durando mais que meses.

Bella deixava os amigos fazer piada com os pés na bunda que ela recebia porque não sofreu com nenhum. Ela sempre começava a namorar algum garoto em busca de um relacionamento que lhe arrancasse o amor que sentia por Edward do peito, mas era impossível. Ela até gostava deles e tentava ser fiel, mas bastava o amigo lhe requisitar que ela não pensava duas vezes e caía em sua lábia impossível de resistir. Isso só aumentava a obsessão que ela sentia pelo melhor amigo e a fazia se afastar aos poucos dos namorados, resultando em uma conversa sobre como ela não conseguia se envolver com qualquer homem e que não estava dando certo. Depois de um tempo Bella simplesmente desistiu de ser uma garota namorável.

A aula após o primeiro intervalo era de Ciências Políticas II e Bella, Edward e Sarah pegavam essa matéria juntos. Como no ano anterior os dois amigos já formaram uma dupla na primeira etapa da matéria, Sarah estava fazendo dupla com Neil Nichols, um nerd que quase teve um acidente vascular cerebral quando viu a loira estonteante que iria ser sua dupla pelo ano letivo inteiro. Eles passavam quase duas horas e meia antes do almoço falando em francês sobre os acontecimento políticos do mundo - já que no ano anterior a aula era ministrada em inglês - e algumas vezes o professor pedia para dois representantes de duplas formarem um debate amistoso e sem ofensas pessoas sobre o assunto do dia. Era a aula que a maioria dos alunos aproveitava para se concentrar em qualquer outro assunto.

- _Tiny_. - Edward chamou a amiga enquanto ela rabiscava trechos de músicas no bloco de anotação.

- Oi... - Bella respondeu sem desviar os olhos da página, imaginando que ele faria alguma piada idiota.

- Como está o lance com sua mãe? Vocês ainda estão em guerra?

Bella bufou baixo e passou os dedos pela franja de lado para tentar organizar seus pensamentos. Falar sobre as brigas com a mãe era um assunto delicado que ela às vezes não gostava de conversar, mas Edward e Emmett eram as únicas pessoas capazes de fazer a garota desabafar tudo que sentia em relação aos problemas dentro de casa.

- Ela está surtando a cada dia. - Bella começou a dizer fitando o olhar de preocupação de Edward. - Saindo quase todas as noites e chegando em casa quase no horário de Jacob e eu irmos para escola, pessoas estranhas ligando lá para casa a procurando nos horários mais loucos... Eu não agüento mais.

- Mas ela está de volta aos velhos _hábitos_?

- Não sei, mas tudo indica que sim. Eu não agüentaria outra crise dela.

- Se você quiser, pode passar uns dias lá em casa. Você sabe que minha mãe te adora.

- Obrigada, mas eu não posso deixar o Jake sozinho com René nessa situação. - ela disse com um sorriso delicado.

- Se ele não me odiasse poderia ficar lá também.

- Jake não te odeia.

- Não, ele me ama no fundo do coração. - Edward disse com sarcasmo. - Não sei o que eu fiz para ele me ignorar tanto...

- Também não. - Bella murmurou sabendo muito bem qual era o motivo do ódio do irmão.

- Mas saiba que você pode contar comigo para tudo. - Edward sussurrou abaixando um pouco o rosto para encontrar o olhar triste da amiga e sorrir tentando alegrá-la um pouco.

- Eu sei... - Bella murmurou antes de receber um beijo delicado na bochecha esquerda.

- Fermé la bouche, monsieur Cullen et mademoiselle Swan. Manifestaciones de affection plus tard, d'acord?¹ - o professor Chevalier disse atraindo a atenção de todos os alunos para os dois.

As bochechas maquiadas de Bella coraram com violência ao ser chamada a atenção no meio da aula por estar recebendo uma demonstração de afeto do amigo, mas Edward parecia relaxado em relação aquilo. Apenas passou a mão livre do gesso pelo cabelo e bagunçou os fios enquanto esboçava um sorriso de diversão nos lábios.

- Pardon, monsieur Chevalier². - ela murmurou voltando a fitar o bloco de anotações.

- Vous pourrez parler sur le sujet de aujourd'hui, monsieur Cullen³? - o professor pediu cruzando os braços e o olhando por cima das lentes grossas dos óculos.

- Claro. - Edward respondeu se ajeitando na cadeira.

- En français, s'il vous plaît4. - ele resmungou com a falta de seriedade do aluno.

- Oui. - Edward disse e começou a falar sobre os conflitos nas eleições para presidente no Afeganistão.

Como sempre, Edward conseguia irritar os professores ao demonstrar domínio sobre os assuntos da aula sem ao menos estar prestando a atenção como eles queriam. Bella ficava impressionada como o amigo conseguia decorrer sobre o assunto daquele dia sem dificuldade nenhuma quando ela ainda tinha umas dúvidas que deveria estar tirando na aula se sua atenção não fosse desviada pelo modo que Edward pronunciava cada palavra em francês com perfeição e arrancava suspiros das outras alunas.

Uma bola de papel discreta pulou para sua mesa e ela a pegou enquanto olhava ao redor para ver quem a mandou. Sarah estava a duas mesas em sua frente e tinha um sorriso nos lábios indicando que era a dona do papel embolado que foi destinado à Bella.

"_O que aconteceu para o professor Chevalier chamar a atenção de vocês?"_

Ela verificou se Edward ainda estava ocupado falando sobre o tema da aula e rabiscou uma resposta rápida para jogar de modo discreto de volta à amiga, que deu uma risada baixa quando leu a resposta e escreveu algo mais na mesma folha. Como qualquer conversa por papel que os adolescentes costumavam ter durante as aulas.

"_Vocês dois, não sei não... Eu estava percebendo os olhares íntimos que vocês trocaram durante a aula. Vai fundo, Bella! Conquista esse garoto."_

"_Claro, super fácil..._", Bella respondeu no papel e viu Sarah revirar os olhos antes de enfiar a folha embolada na bolsa e prestar a atenção no que o professor dizia sobre a resposta de Edward. Como se Bella não gastasse todas as suas energias diárias tentando exercer aquela tarefa até então impossível...

Ela chegava a questionar se realmente valia à pena se desgastar tanto por um garoto que não a enxergava da forma que ela queria, mas Edward sempre fazia algo especial para deixá-la mais apaixonada ainda. Naquela manhã, foi a preocupação com sua mãe e os problemas que a relação difícil entre as duas trazia para a garota. Querendo ou não, ele sempre cuidava de Bella quando ela precisava.

**Bergdorf, 5****th**** avenida, UES**

Fashion - Lady Gaga

Sarah pediu que Bella a acompanhasse em uma tarde de compras quando as duas saíram da escola, pois precisava de um vestido para um jantar importante que iria com os pais no final de semana e o lugar ideal era conhecido por apenas um número decimal: quinta. Se você precisava de uma roupa ou um artigo de marca importado, a 5ª avenida seria o local ideal para gastar milhares de dólares em poucas peças e foi para lá que as duas garotas upper east siders foram parar após mais um dia estressante na escola.

Não havia loja mais perfeita para atender as necessidades daquela garotas com olhos brilhando ao verem uma peça exclusiva do que a Bergdorf. Sete andares de araras e prateleiras contendo os vestidos de fazerem qualquer uma molhar as calcinhas compradas ali de tanta excitação, pois o dinheiro conseguia comprar até mesmo o prazer artificial para aquelas garotas. Você poderia comprar desde um simples broche de cristais até mesmo vasos importados custando US$ 200,00 dólares cada um. Era uma filial do paraíso na terra e os freqüentadores não tinham do que reclamar.

Mesmo sem vontade, Bella acabou escolhendo algumas peças das coleções novas enquanto Sarah conversava com a vendedora sobre como queria o vestido e quais designers lhe interessavam mais. Fazer compras era uma de suas atividades favoritas, mas naquele dia ela estava cansada e com a cabeça estourando de dor após todos os acontecimentos desde que acordara. Tudo o que ela desejava era um copo extragrande café e sua cama para se afundar no edredom tentando esquecer tudo que já aconteceu.  
- A coleção da La Perla chegou essa semana e está divina. - a vendedora de nariz empinado disse quando Sarah entrou no provador e deixou a amiga sentada em um dos pufes da loja.

-Obrigada, mas eu não tenho interesse. - Bella disse forçando um sorriso.

- Garotas estão sempre interessadas em lingeries novas e sexy. - ela insistiu como mandava o script.

- Eu sei, mas garotas como eu nem usam calcinha. - Bella retrucou mal-humorada e a mulher se afastou espantada com a grosseria.

Agüentaria a vendedora mais chata querendo empurrar artigos que não valiam os cifrões que marcavam se estivesse com outro tipo de humor, mas nos dias que já começavam com brigas entre ela e a mãe, Bella não prestava para nada e às vezes nem deveria deixar o apartamento e socializar com outros seres humanos. Edward e Emmett eram provas das respostas grosseiras que ela dava quando estava irritada daquela forma.

- Que tal esse? - Sarah perguntou abrindo a cortina do provador.

Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho-vivo longo que tinha um decote profundo e um detalhe retorcido. Era simples, mas caiu perfeitamente no corpo magro da loira o analisando em frente ao grande espelho.

- É um Donna Karan. - Sarah comentou virando-se para Bella. - Não é exatamente o estilista que eu queria, mas foi o que ficou melhor.

- Ele é lindo. - Bella disse apoiando o queixo na mão.

- Acho que vou ficar com esse. - ela disse abrindo um sorriso e entrando no provador outra vez. Quase três mil dólares gastos em apenas uma peça.

Bella olhou o relógio do celular e viu que ainda eram quatro horas da tarde. Ainda teria que enrolar um pouco na rua antes de voltar para casa, pois René só sairia por volta das seis horas para um jantar beneficente e deixaria a casa em paz para os filhos.

- Eu não vou agüentar de curiosidade. - Sarah gritou ainda dentro do provador e deu risada. - Mas eu realmente preciso saber o que aconteceu quando você transou com o Mike pela primeira vez.

- Edward consegue ser desagradável quando quer. - Bella murmurou dando um longo suspiro.

- Se for algo tão terrível assim, você não precisa contar...

- Não que seja horrível. É apenas constrangedor... assim como todo meu namoro com o Mike.

- Todo mundo já passou por uma situação constrangedora durante o sexo.

- Eu perdi minha virgindade com o Mike, sabe? Ele era meu namorado e todo mundo estava fazendo sexo, então eu resolvi fazer também. - Bella comentou sentindo tédio por estar falando sobre aquilo outra vez. - Como eu nunca tive amigas para conversar sobre isso, caí na besteira de pedir conselhos para Edward e Emmett.

- Você não fez isso! - Sarah disse abrindo a cortina abruptamente e a olhando com espanto.

- Eu nunca tinha passado da primeira base com o Mike até o dia que eu decidi transar com ele. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha feito nada além de beijar com qualquer garoto e eu precisava de alguma orientação para não pagar nenhum mico.

- Bella, garotos nunca vão entender como é perder a virgindade para uma garota. Para eles é tudo muito mais simples.

- Eu sei, mas não sabia disso na época. Se eles são idiotas com quase dezoitos anos, imagine como eles eram com quinze anos.

- Tenho uma vaga idéia. - Sarah disse voltando a vestir o uniforme da escola. - E o que eles te disseram?

- Primeiro eles me levaram a uma loja da La Perla e pediram para uma vendedora arranjar uma lingerie sexy para que eu usasse na ocasião. Depois eles passaram quase uma hora me contando o que um garoto poderia gostar que uma garota fizesse e quase me mataram de constrangimento com as coisas que eles diziam.

- Que seriam...

- Eles me mandaram dizer umas coisas e fazer umas bem piores. - Bella respondeu sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Cara, você precisa me contar o que eles mandaram você fazer. - Sarah pediu começando a rir com a própria imaginação.

- Não, isso eu não digo nem sob decreto.

- Tá, eu me contento com os detalhes censurados. E como foi? O sexo e tudo mais...

- Foi legal, mais do que eu imaginava, sabe? Mike foi paciente comigo mesmo depois do que eu fiz antes de consumar o ato...

- Isso só fica cada vez melhor. - Sarah comentou observando a amiga respirar fundo com o que ainda contaria.

- Eu fui passar a noite na casa do Mike tudo estava perfeitinho como eu queria. Ele sempre foi um namorado carinhoso e ficava me dizendo como gostava de mim durante as preliminares, mas aconteceu algo que não foi exatamente legal...

- Eu vou ter um AVC de curiosidade, Bella.

- Como eles não perdiam a oportunidade de me sacanear sempre, Edward e Emmett ficaram mandando mensagens para meu celular enquanto eu estava na casa de Mike só para atrapalhar o andamento das coisas. Só que em uma dessas mensagens eu estava ocupada, sabe? Com a boca ocupada... no pau de Mike.

- Bella, ou você conta agora ou eu não sei o que faço com você...

- Meu celular estava no bolso de minha calça nessa hora e quando ele vibrou ao receber a mensagem minha única reação com o susto foi travar minha mandíbula.

- Não... - Sarah disse horrorizada, mas Bella confirmou com a cabeça. - Você mordeu o pau do Mike?

- Eu me sinto horrível até hoje toda vez que ele é gentil comigo. Como é que eu posso ser tão idiota assim?

- Não é sua culpa, Bella. Edward e Emmett que são imaturos demais.

- Eu fiquei tão puta da vida com os dois na época, você não tem noção. Eles quase estragaram tudo, mas Mike fingiu que nada tinha acontecido só para não me deixar em uma situação pior.

- Ele realmente gostava de você. - Sarah comentou com carinho e Bella abriu um sorriso.

- Ele foi um amor comigo, mas aqueles dois idiotas tinham que acabar com todo o clima.

- E o que você fez em relação aos dois?

- Ignorei os dois por algumas semanas, mas eles não desistiram de pedir desculpas. Ficavam me ligando o tempo inteiro, mandando o pobre Jacob entregar os bilhetes com pedidos de desculpas. Até uma caixa de chocolate Godiva com um ursinho cada um me mandou, mas eu só os perdoei pela mancada quando eles prometeram que não iriam se meter mais em meus relacionamentos.

- Cara, garotos conseguem ser imaturos demais quando querem, viu? - Sarah disse olhando distraída para as araras. - Se Mike fosse um canalha, teria espalhado por ai uma fama de "péssimo boquete" sobre você.

- Infelizmente isso não aconteceu. - Bella murmurou perdida nos pensamentos.

- Como assim?

- Nada, esqueci...

A lembrança que fez Bella lamentar por não ter ganhado uma fama quando ainda dava para evitar erros futuros foi do dia em que ela, estupidamente, foi pedir outro conselho a Edward, só que dessa vez tudo foi pior porque eles estavam claramente bêbados no final de uma festa no apartamento do garoto.

**FLAHSBACK: **

- Mike me odeia, é sério. - Bella disse deitando na cama de Edward sem muita delicadeza e ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Qual é, Bella? Isso acontece com todo mundo...

- Alguma garota já mordeu seu pau por acaso? - ela retrucou impaciente.

- Não, mas...

- Eu faço o pior sexo oral da face da terra. - Bella resmungou enfiando o rosto no lençol bagunçado. - Uma pessoa com derrame fácil faz melhor do que eu.

- Isso não deve ser verdade. - Edward comentou tomando um gole da cerveja. - Deve ser apenas falta de experiência, é isso...

- Como eu vou ter experiência agora que o coitado treme nitidamente toda vez que eu dou a entender que quero chupá-lo?

- Sei lá, você não precisa necessariamente treinar nele...

Bella olhou desconfiada para Edward e ele disfarçou tomando mais um gole da cerveja e olhando para a porta aberta do quarto. Algumas pessoas bêbadas ainda estavam na sala e a festa já deveria ter terminado há algum tempo.

- Você... não está sugerindo que eu treine em... você, não é? - Bella perguntou lentamente, tentando digerir as palavras.

- Se você quiser, beleza... Nós somos amigos desde sempre e eu gosto de te ajudar.

- Isso seria muito estranho. Nós somos amigos desde os seis anos, seria estranho demais.

- Ninguém irá saber se você não quiser.

- Ninguém pode ficar sabendo, afinal de contas, eu tenho namorado... eu acho, né? Se ele não me largar por causa de um boquete mal executado outra vez.

- Eu não me importaria nem um pouco em te ajudar a salvar seu namoro.

- Você faria isso? - Bella perguntou caindo facilmente na lábia começando a ser desenvolvida do garoto.

- Se você quiser... - Edward respondeu não demonstrando muito interesse.

- É por isso que você é meu melhor amigo, Edward. - ela disse o abraçando forte. - Nenhum outro amigo faria isso por mim.

- Você tem toda razão. - ele retrucou envolvendo a cintura da amiga e sentindo o perfume doce emanando dela.

Se Bella continuava sendo idiota e fazia tudo o que Edward queria aos 18 anos, o que dizer de uma garota bêbada de quinze anos desesperada para que o namorado não a largasse e espalhasse para a escola toda sobre o incidente da mordida? Foi por causa desses fatores que a garota caiu de joelhos pela primeira vez e recebeu as dicas do amigo enquanto fazia sexo oral nele em seu quarto na cobertura de Upper East Side.

- Foi horrível? - ela perguntou quando o amigo gozou e ela nem se importou em correr para cuspir na pia do banheiro.

- Não... - ele respondeu ofegante. - Mas

- Mas o quê? - ela perguntou preocupada.

- Um pouco mais de treino levaria a perfeição. - ele respondeu e deu um sorriso de canto que fez Bella captar rapidamente suas intenções e jogar um travesseiro em seu rosto.

Ela jurou que jamais faria aquilo novamente com Edward, pois tinha quase certeza que ele contaria para Emmett, mas na manhã seguinte ele fingiu que nada tinha acontecido e o outro amigo pareceu não notar nada de diferente entre os dois. Foi o suficiente para ela confiar em Edward e começar aquela rotina assassina...

**FIM DO FLAHSBACK**

- Bella! - Sarah gritou outra vez para a amiga.

- Oi. - Bella respondeu voltando a realidade e percebendo que elas já estavam fora da loja.

- Andou por outros mundos, foi? - ela perguntou rindo da expressão da amiga.

- Estava pensando em umas coisas...

- Vai fazer o que agora?

- Acho que vou andar um pouco no Central Park para relaxar.

- Eu até iria com você, mas tenho que ir ao salão me arrumar para o jantar.

- Até amanhã então. - Bella disse abraçando a amiga.

- Tchau, Bellinha. - Sarah disse antes de esticar o braço para chamar um táxi.

Caminhar pelo parque seria a única forma de Bella não surtar mais naquele dia cansativo e esperar o restante da hora passar para poder ir para casa e dormir até quando fosse permitido, pois no dia seguinte sua vida continuaria a mesma e ela imaginou que nada mudaria.

* * *

_¹ Calem as bocas, senhor Cullen e senhorita Swan. Demonstrações de afeto mais tarde, ok?  
² Desculpa, senhor Chevalier.  
³ Você poderia falar sobre o assunto de hoje, senhor Cullen?  
4 Em francês, por favor._


	4. Don't drag me back to hell

_The Wake Up Song - The Submarines_

O primeiro mês de aula passou tão rápido para os alunos do último ano que eles nem perceberam quando o tempo começou a esfriar e o Novembro anunciou que o Dia de Ação de Graças estava se aproximando. Para a maioria era uma época de festas, jantar com a família reunida, dois dias sem aulas para relaxar, mas para Bella a realidade era diferente.

As únicas lembranças de um jantar em família que a garota tinha eram na verdade com a família dos amigos, quando Edward ou Emmett a convidavam para passar a noite no apartamento deles quando René estava _fora_, não necessariamente no sentindo literário da palavra. Isso só dava a Bella a sensação de que era abandonada naquele mundo, pois nem mesmo sua mãe queria ficar com ela e o irmão naquele tipo de ocasião, sempre dando uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre uma festa importante ou simplesmente estava impedida judicialmente de ficar com eles.

A função dos amigos era passar a Bella a sensação de que ela não estava sozinha, de que existiam pessoas no mundo que se importava com ela e quando eles não podiam _acolhê-la_ tinha a sensação de que estava cometendo um erro, mas ela já era agradecida demais por tudo que eles já fizeram para ajudá-la. Por isso, não se importou em passar o Dia de Ação de Graças do ano anterior comendo pizza congelada com Jacob enquanto assistiam filmes e eles esperavam René chegar do final de semana inadiável em Aspen com os amigos. Naquela noite, eles davam graças por não presenciarem a mãe no auge das crises. A excitação no prédio da Escola Bilíngüe Chapin já estava se tornando insuportável nos dias que antecederam o feriado e Bella precisava escutar os planos dos colegas sobre o que eles iriam fazer nos próximos quatro dias longe da escola - um final de semana e a segunda e a terça de folga pós-feriado -, mas Edward e Emmett respeitavam a amiga e não comentavam absolutamente nada sobre os planos que certamente eles já tinham traçados. O problema era frear Sarah e sua animação com o primeiro Ação de Graças na _Grande Maçã_.

**Escola Bilingue Chapin, UES, Manhattan **

- Mamãe vai preparar o famoso peru com trufas dela. - ela disse pela enésima vez quando saíram da aula de Álgebra. - É realmente delicioso, apesar de me fazer engordar uns quatro quilos todo ano.

- Realmente, isso não é legal. - Bella comentou automaticamente e digitou a combinação de seu armário para guardar o livro.

- O que você irá fazer no feriado, Bella? Algum programa especial com seus pais?

- Olha, se você considerar o fato de que eu não conheci meu pai e eu não saberei qual será o nível de loucura de minha mãe nos próximos dias, eu diria que não tenho nada planejado. - ela respondeu tentando segurar o sarcasmo na mente, mas era impossível.

- Hãn? - Sarah retrucou não entendo nada do que ela disse.

- Esquece, _viajei_ demais...

Sarah não sabia nem mesmo 1/5 dos problemas que Bella tinham e ela ainda não tinha confiança total para contar aquilo para a nova amiga. Já havia compartilhado alguns segredos, mas todos eram historias bobas de adolescente comparados aos problemas de adulto que ela enfrentava desde os treze anos quando tudo começou. As garotas de sua idade freqüentavam as primeiras lojas de marcas sozinhas com essa idade enquanto ela aprendia a cuidar de uma mãe perdida.

- Salut, dames¹. - Emmett disse jogando o braço pesado sobre o ombro de Bella e beijando o topo da cabeça da amiga.

- Você estava praticando algum esporte no horário da aula não foi? - Bella retrucou observando a testa suada do amigo.

A excitação no prédio da Escola Bilíngüe Chapin já estava se tornando insuportável nos dias que antecederam o feriado e Bella precisava escutar os planos dos colegas sobre o que eles iriam fazer nos próximos quatro dias longe da escola - um final de semana e a segunda e a terça de folga pós-feriado -, mas Edward e Emmett respeitavam a amiga e não comentavam absolutamente nada sobre os planos que certamente eles já tinham traçados. O problema era frear Sarah e sua animação com o primeiro Ação de Graças na _Grande Maçã_.

- Mamãe vai preparar o famoso peru com trufas dela. - ela disse pela enésima vez quando saíram da aula de Álgebra. - É realmente delicioso, apesar de me fazer engordar uns quatro quilos todo ano.

- Realmente, isso não é legal. - Bella comentou automaticamente e digitou a combinação de seu armário para guardar o livro.

- O que você irá fazer no feriado, Bella? Algum programa especial com seus pais?

- Olha, se você considerar o fato de que eu não conheci meu pai e eu não saberei qual será o nível de loucura de minha mãe nos próximos dias, eu diria que não tenho nada planejado. - ela respondeu tentando segurar o sarcasmo na mente, mas era impossível.

- Hãn? - Sarah retrucou não entendo nada do que ela disse.

- Esquece, _viajei_ demais...

Sarah não sabia nem mesmo 1/5 dos problemas que Bella tinham e ela ainda não tinha confiança total para contar aquilo para a nova amiga. Já havia compartilhado alguns segredos, mas todos eram historias bobas de adolescente comparados aos problemas de adulto que ela enfrentava desde os treze anos quando tudo começou. As garotas de sua idade freqüentavam as primeiras lojas de marcas sozinhas com essa idade enquanto ela aprendia a cuidar de uma mãe perdida.

- Salut, dames¹. - Emmett disse jogando o braço pesado sobre o ombro de Bella e beijando o topo da cabeça da amiga.

- Você estava praticando algum esporte no horário da aula não foi? - Bella retrucou observando a testa suada do amigo.

- Estávamos apenas testando a mão de Edward sem gesso com um pouco de basquete. - Emmett respondeu rindo e tirou o peso sobre a amiga.

- Quando vocês dois forem pegos por um inspetor e forem suspensos das aulas...

- Ah, Bella. Pára de estragar nossos momentos de prazer. - Edward disse parando ao lado de Sarah e também trazendo uma testa suada além das mangas do uniforme arregaçadas até os cotovelos.

- Eu preciso ser responsável por vocês dois às vezes porque vocês mesmos não são. - ela retrucou trancando o armário novamente.

- Nossa querida _Summer Girl_ deve discordar de você, não é Sarah? - Edward perguntou só para provocar a ira na amiga ao ser contrariada.

- Relaxa, Bells. - Sarah disse rindo. - Deixa esses dois se ferrarem sozinhos.

- E eu pensei que você fosse me ajudar. - ele disse dramaticamente e Sarah empurrou seu ombro rindo mais alto.

- Planos para o feriado? - ela perguntou achando que esse assunto ainda fazia parte do clima divertido, mas estranho os olhares vagos que os dois deram. - O que foi?

- Nada demais. - Emmett respondeu coçando a nuca. - Eu tenho aula agora. Com você, não é _petite_?

- Acho que sim. - Bella respondeu dando de ombros e começando a caminhar pelo corredor.

Edward tinha aula no outro andar e Sarah precisava terminar um artigo para a aula depois do almoço, então cada um caminhou em uma direção diferente no corredor, mas Emmett continuou acompanhando a amiga mesmo tendo uma aula no outro lado do prédio.

- Você não precisava perder o começo da aula só para me tirar daquela situação. - Bella disse observando o amigo com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça.

- Eu meio que me acostumei a te defender nesse tipo de situação, sabe? - ele respondeu rindo. - E como a Sarah é nova em nosso grupo, ela ainda irá dar vários foras desse tipo.

- Eu sei, mas não sei se estou preparada para falar sobre isso com ela. Tenho medo de assustá-la.

- _Petite_, todo mundo tem problemas com os pais.

- É, mas me diga quantos adolescentes nessa escola têm uma mãe alcoólatra que pode estar de volta às bebidas pela terceira vez? Quantas pessoas já precisavam limpar o vômito da mãe e colocá-la na cama toda véspera de Natal?

- Cara, você sabe como te escutar falando assim me deixa mal... - Emmett murmurou com tristeza, mas Bella balançou a cabeça e deu uma risada baixa e logo voltou ao estado de lamentação.

- Eu não gosto de envolver você e Edward em meus problemas e não faria isso se realmente não tivesse solução, mas está cada dia mais difícil.

- Nós sabemos disso e é por isso que nós estamos sempre implicando com você para te fazer relaxar.

- A intenção é boa. - Bella retrucou rindo e Emmett esboçou um sorriso de alívio. - Então, você ainda vai para Chicago no feriado?

- Grande jogo da temporada contra os Bulls. - ele respondeu com aquela excitação de um menino ganhando a primeira bicicleta. - Eu queria que você fosse e meus pais adoraram a idéia de te levar para tomar um pouco de vento conosco.

- Eu agradeço, mas preciso ficar em Nova York por um tempo, sabe?

- Sei... Enquanto as coisas não melhoram e nem pioram.

- Esse meio termo é que me dá medo, pois uma bomba pode estourar a qualquer momento e começar tudo de novo.

- Mas relaxe um pouco enquanto nada aconteceu. - ele pediu a envolvendo com os braços grandes demais para o corpo miúdo da amiga. - Como diz a senhora Jensen, preocupação só traz rugas e Botox não nasce em árvore.

- Eu simplesmente adoro as filosofias de sua mãe, Emm. - Bella disse ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar as duas bochechas do amigo e receber mais um sorriso. - Agora vá para sua aula.

- Biologia II, _Petite_. A senhorita Marcson tá caidinha por mim desde a nona série. Eu passo fácil nessa matéria outra vez.

- Você e Edward são doentes, é sério. - ela comentou vendo o amigo se afastando.

Sua sala ficava no final do corredor que ela já havia percorrido boa parte, mas quando voltou a caminhar Bella sentiu uma pessoa dar um _encontrão_ com seu ombro e fazer seus livros caírem no chão. Ao olhar por cima do ombro pôde ver Alice se afastar com outra garota que odiava igualmente Bella e as elas cochichavam alguma coisa sem disfarçar o olhar da garota arrumando o material escolar.

- Ótimo, a vingança das mal amadas começou cedo esse ano. - ela murmurou para si quando ficou em pé. - Depois a maluca sou eu.

Viver em uma escola onde a maioria das garotas te odiava por causa de suas amizades não era fácil, mas esse era um problema insignificante comparados aos muitos outros que ela enfrentava e sofria calada na maioria das vezes. No mundo que vivia, era bem melhor evitar mais um escândalo envolvendo sua família e fingir bem que tudo estava caminhando como o script, mesmo que por dentro você estivesse explodindo e gritando mudamente por um socorro o mais rápido possível.

_North London Trash - Razorlight_

Os ânimos exaltados dos alunos quando o último sinal tocou informava que o feriado de Ação de Graças finalmente tinha começado e que por quatro dias eles estariam livres da escola. Era quarta-feira e no dia seguinte seria a 4ª quinta-feira de Novembro, dia 23 para ser mais exato, e quase todas as famílias nos Estados Unidos estaria comemorando de sua forma como os antepassados fizeram nos primórdios da nação. Para Bella, seria mais uma noite sem saber se terminaria em tragédia ou em angústia com as incertezas do estado de lucidez de René.

Mas quando chegou em casa no meio da tarde - após se despedir dos amigos e desejar boa viagem a Emmett -, ela encontrou uma cena no mínimo estranha. A cozinheira holandesa estava colocando um frango assado sobre a mesa de jantar desarrumada e René anotava algo em um bloquinho enquanto saboreava um pedaço de outro frango também assado, mas fatiado.

- Ainda bem que você chegou, querida. - ela disse animada ao ver a filha. -Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Para quê? - Bella perguntou desconfiada deixando a bolsa na cadeira vazia.

- Para me ajudar a escolher os pratos para o jantar de Ação de Graças.

- Você vai dar uma festa?

- Não. Nós iremos ter um jantar em família. Eu, você e Jake.

- Jantar em família? - Bella perguntou achando a idéia absurda demais

- Qual o problema com isso? - René retrucou rindo de uma animação demasiada demais e Bella se inclinou discretamente em sua direção para sentir seu hálito.

Não havia cheiro de álcool no hálito da mãe e em sua taça estava água como Bella também verificou tomando um gole despretensioso, mas a história de ter um jantar em família em um dos feriados mais familiares de toda a nação parecia absurda demais para ela aceitar logo. Deixou a mãe terminando de convencer a cozinheira a fazer um peru com amêndoas e subiu a escada para encontrar o irmão deitado na cama lendo as falas de uma peça que faria.

- Você já soube? - Bella perguntou sentando aos pés de Jacob. - O mundo vai acabar amanhã à noite.

- Bem que eu acordei com essa sensação de que esse seria meu último Dia de Ação de Graças vivo. - ele comentou sem tirar os olhos do roteiro. - Mamãe me perguntou se eu queria "Molho de Carne Animado". Que diabo é isso?

- Eu estou desconfiada... Ela não costuma ser maternal em feriado, principalmente do tipo familiar.

- Mas você a viu bebendo? - Jacob perguntou prestando a atenção na irmã quando a conversa atingiu aquele nível. - Ela tem andado estranha, saindo demais com os amigos, mas está sóbria pelo o que parece.

- Ela nos enganou por meses na última vez que voltou a beber, pode muito bem ter voltado e ninguém saber até agora.

- Eu sei, mas nós precisamos dar um voto de confiança a ela, não é? Foi o que aquela psiquiatra disse naquela reunião chata na última clínica.

- Como nós podemos confiar em alguém que se mata por causa de um vício idiota? - Bella perguntou facilmente irritada. - Eu não consigo mais confiar em René depois de duas internações e várias crises em que eu precisei ser a adulta da casa no lugar de nossa mãe. Eu não quero passar por tudo isso outra vez, Jake.

- Nem eu quero, Bella. - ele murmurou deixando o roteiro no colchão e se aproximando da irmã. - Mas não podemos acusá-la de algo sem provas senão o inferno ficaria pior ainda.

- Ela quer fazer um jantar de Ação de Graças, Jake. - ela disse ultrajada. - Eu não lembro a última vez que nós conseguimos comer peru em um feriado porque em todos René fica bêbada antes do jantar e nós precisamos cuidar dela.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas vamos ter fé dessa vez. Vamos esperar para ver se esse ano será diferente.

- Eu vou tentar, mas no primeiro sinal eu vou ligar para o Juizado de Menores e pedir outra intervenção jurídica.

- Cara, você combina com Direito mesmo. - ele comentou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. - O jeito que você fala sobre intervenção jurídica e Juizado...

- Vai se ferrar, Jacob. - Bella disse jogando o roteiro no peito do irmão e deixando o quarto dele rindo.

Sua risada morreu quando escutou a mãe falar ao telefone com alguma amiga, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que ela estivesse sóbria ao querer ter um jantar com os filhos em um dia que provavelmente haverá uma festa de um de seus amigos _upper east siders_ com os mesmo vícios ou piores.

Não era falta de confiança na palavra da mãe que se manteria sóbria daquela vez, mas a garota já tinha histórias demais em hospital, clínicas e grupo de apoios para duvidar que qualquer conduta fora do comum para René fosse um sinal de recaída. Na verdade, a única normalidade para a mãe daqueles dois jovens era agir sem pensar nas conseqüências e como elas também poderia afetar os filhos e era essa a razão que levou Bella a ficar tensa até a noite do Ação de Graças.

Acordou com uma sensação de que seu dia não seria o mais fácil e ao sentar à mesa para tomar o café-da-manhã foi obrigada a escutar a animação de sua mãe sobre o jantar daquela noite. Jacob ainda estava dormindo e Bella comeu seu iogurte com mirtilo o mais rápido possível para correr até o quarto do irmão e se enfiar debaixo do edredom ao lado dele.

- O que você quer, Bella? - ele resmungou contra o travesseiro.

- Eu não vou agüentar mais um segundo da mamãe falando sobre esse jantar. - ela respondeu puxando o irmão para acordar, mas Jacob permanecia deitado de bruços e tentando dormir. - Por favor, Jake. Vamos tomar um café, passear, qualquer coisa.

- Por que você não vai dormir também? São 9 horas da manhã de um feriado e você está acordada.

- Você sabe que eu só acordo tarde quando estou de ressaca.

- E por que você não encheu a cara ontem pra acordar tarde hoje?

- Aff, você é um saco. - Bella resmungou empurrando a cabeça do irmão contra o travesseiro e levantando da cama.

Não tendo muito para fazer naquela manhã, ela sentou na escrivaninha que tinha em seu quarto e ligou o laptop para se distrair na internet, evitando assim passar o dia escutando sua mãe dando as ordens para a cozinheira e pedindo para a empregada arrumar a casa de acordo com suas escolhas. Prefira perder horas em sites fúteis, olhando coleções de sapato, conversando com alguém pelo AOL Messenger, mas não ficaria com René nem mais um minuto.

Conversou com Sarah sobre um trabalho da escola, respondeu um _tweet_ de Emmett falando sobre o jogo da noite anterior e deu risada com um vídeo engraçado que Edward a mandou. Seu dia foi preenchido aos poucos e até mesmo pintar a unha pela segunda vez na mesma semana ela faz só para se manter dentro do quarto.

- O convite para o café ainda estar em pé? - Jacob perguntou parado na porta do quarto da irmã.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia? - Bella questionou cruzando os braços.

- Ela me obrigou a experimentar todos os molhos que a cozinheira preparou. No terceiro eu não estava mais agüentando e inventei que precisava ensaiar.

- Tô precisando de cafeína para agüentar esse jantar. Dez minutos para trocar de roupa e te encontro na portaria.

Com um vestido Calvin Klein e meias-grossas pretas junto com uma bota Jimmy Choo para agüentar o frio que já estava fazendo, Bella deixou o quarto pela primeira vez naquele dia e pegou a bolsa deixada no sofá quando sua mãe surgiu na sala também arrumada para sair.

- Vai sair? - Bella perguntou desconfiada.

- Vou buscar a torta de maçã que eu encomendei naquela doceria que você adora. - ela respondeu colocando os óculos Dior. - E você, também vai sair?

- Vou comprar um café na Starbucks.

- Não demore muito, ok? A Aletta sairá uma hora antes do jantar e, caso eu não tenha voltado até lá, você irá cuidar de tudo quando ela sair.

- Certo. - Bella murmurou mal-humorada desde já. - Eu volto em meia hora, no máximo.

Jacob estava na porta do prédio onde eles moravam e fumava um cigarro, mas o jogou quase inteiro no vaso de plantas quando viu a irmã mesmo Bella não ter dito uma palavra sobre aquele ato que ela desaprovava.

- Pode fumar à vontade. - ela comentou fechando o casaco e se protegendo do vento frio. - Eu não vou dizer mais nada.

- Mas a nicotina chega estragada ao meu organismo com seu olhar de reprovação. - ele disse bocejando e passando a mão pelos fios bagunçados pelo vento.

- Você tem 16 anos, faz o que quer de sua vida já que a mamãe não se importa com esse tipo de assunto.

- Ela não sabe que eu fumo às vezes. - Jacob disse em defesa da mãe só para variar.

- Mas se ela soubesse, eu te garanto que ela não iria dizer nada. No mínimo ia falar que é uma fase de adolescente. Assim como começar a beber com 16 anos e se transformar em alcoólatra deveria ter sido uma fase.

- Eu não vou me transformar na mamãe, ok? - ele disse irritado com a irmã. - Eu jamais faria algo que fosse igual ao que ela já fez. É burrice cometer os mesmo erros que a gente vê que não levam a nada.

- Eu sei que você não faria nada parecido com o que René faz, mas mesmo assim eu me sinto protetora em relação a você. - Bella explicou abraçando o irmão pelo pescoço e beijando sua bochecha. - Você é meu irmãozinho querido. Meu bebê.

- Bella, as pessoas estão olhando. - ele resmungou tentando se soltar dela, mas Bella o beijou outra vez e conseguiu arrancar uma risada do irmão.

Um momento familiar de verdade no feriado para os Swans. Bella sentia que as únicas pessoas que se importava com ela de verdade eram o irmão e os amigos, agora Sarah fazendo parte desse grupo também. As pessoas podiam considerar desumano alguém não classificar a mãe como alguém essencial em sua vida, mas quem passava pela situação que Bella e Jacob passavam quase todos os anos desde muito novos concordaria com aqueles dois irmãos entrando na Starbucks rindo de algo particular e esquecendo que há duas quadras dali os problemas ainda existiriam.

O apartamento estava com o familiar silêncio de todas as noites quando os irmãos Swan chegavam de algum lugar, mas na sala estava posta a mesa para o jantar de Ação de Graças de acordo com as ordens de René. Peru assado, taças de cristal para servir a champanhe, sobremesa e vários molhos para acompanhar a proteína. Tudo conforme a tradição do feriado, mas Bella olhou para Jacob com certo desespero e subiu para se arrumar enquanto a mãe não chegava. Arrastou-se pelo closet a procura de um vestido mais arrumado e atraso o quanto pôde o processo de arrumar o cabelo e se maquiar para não precisar descer para a sessão família forjada.

Ainda estava com a franja presa no _bob_ quando escutou um barulho no andar inferior que indicava que alguém estava em casa. Aletta já deveria estar em sua casa no Village jantando com seus cinco filhos e marido também holandês naquela hora e a única pessoa que estava em casa também era Jacob, provavelmente jogando vídeo game para também se atrasar para o jantar. O barulho vindo da cozinha indicava que poderia ser sua mãe que finalmente chegara da doceria e Bella colocou o robe de seda no corpo para ver a famosa torta de maçã que ela adorava.

- Trouxe a torta? - ela perguntou entrando na cozinha.

A garota parou assustada quando viu René com a testa encostada na geladeira e o corpo em uma posição despretensiosa, os braços pendentes de qualquer forma ao lado do corpo. Quando se aproximou e a chamou pelo nome, René girou de modo rápido assustando e soltou uma gargalhada que fez Bella entender rapidamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Você bebeu? - a garota perguntou respirando fundo para espantar as lágrimas de raiva que já se formaram.

- Não... - René respondeu séria, mas riu alto novamente e se jogou sobre a filha. - Só um pouquinho de nada...

Ele tateou o bolso da calça em busca do celular e discou o número da emergência com os dedos trêmulos e a garganta travada de medo. A convulsão já estava se desfazendo e aos poucos René parava de se debater sem controle, mas ela não demonstrava sinal algum de que fosse acordar.

- Alô. - ele disse quando foi atendido no segundo toque. - Minha mãe teve uma convulsão e está desmaiada. Eu preciso de uma ambulância agora!

- Ela está se engasgando com a saliva. - Bella gritou desesperada vendo a mãe, mesmo inconsciente, ter espasmos de vômito. - Ela vai morrer, Jake.

- Calma, Bella. - Jacob disse desligando o celular quando a atendente lhe informou que a ambulância estava chegando e ajoelhando ao lado da irmã. - Ela vai ficar bem.

- Eu estou com medo. - a garota murmurou chorando com mais força e sentindo os braços longos do irmão a abraçando forte.

Por cinco longos minutos até a ambulância parar na porta do prédio luxuoso em Upper East Siders e remover René para o hospital mais próximo, Bella permaneceu abraçada com Jacob e chorando baixo por não saber o que iria acontecer a partir daquela dia. Era como a quebra de um último selo para o apocalipse finalmente começar na vida daquela família e mais uma vez ela se encontrou sentada em uma emergência de hospital esperando por alguma notícia.

**Hospital Lenox, UES, Manhattan**

Por quase uma hora, Bella e Jacob ficaram sentados em um sofá macio da recepção do Lenox Hospital esperando alguma notícia da mãe. Os médicos que a socorreram passavam com pressa pelos dois, mas não respondiam as perguntas que a garota fazia desesperada para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela precisava se sentar e esperar para o tempo correr para alguma melhoria ocorrer.

Finalmente o médio de careca apareceu na emergência e se dirigiu aos irmãos aguardando, um olhar tenso e uma ficha médica grande nas mãos. Bella foi a primeira a se levantar e torcia as mãos de nervosismo, olhando atenta para as páginas que o médico passava com um olhar que não a agradava.

- Vocês são os filhos de René Swan, não é? - ele perguntou fechando a ficha.

- Sim. - Bella respondeu por ela e Jacob. - Como ela está?

- Se recuperando. O nível de álcool no organismo dela não era muito alto, mas o medicamente para dependência que ela estava tomando junto com o álcool foi a causa das convulsões.

- Mas ela ficará bem? - Jacob perguntou ao ver que Bella não estava reagindo bem ao diagnóstico.

- Ficará. Amanhã ela receberá alta, mas há um problema. - o médico disse com aquele olhar triste quando dava uma notícia para uma família na recepção sempre cheia. - Como essa é a quinta internação nessa emergência por problemas com bebidas e vocês dois são menores de idade, vocês só poderam deixar o hospital com um responsável após a investigação da polícia.

- Polícia? - Bella perguntou assustada.

- Infelizmente essa é a política do hospital. Vocês só poderam deixar o hospital com alguém responsável pelos dois enquanto a senhora Swan ficar internada.

- Tudo bem. - Jacob falou antes da irmã se estressar mais ainda. - Nós vamos ligar para alguém.

- Com licença.

Jacob sentou novamente no sofá e passou a mão pelo fios bagunçados sem paciência para pensar em quem ligar para ser responsável pelo dois, pois sua avó paterna morava em outro estado e não havia mais nenhum parente em Nova York, mas Bella aparentou ter encontrado uma solução quando tirou o celular da bolsa e discou um número com pressa.

- Oi, _tiny_. - Edward disse animado quando viu a foto de Bella no visor do celular e andou até a cozinha em busca de silêncio.

- Você está em casa? - ela perguntou com calma.

- Estou. O jantar de Ação de Graças ainda não acabou. - ele respondeu se encostando no balcão. - Esme exagerou esse ano.

- Ah, eu não sabia que sua mãe ia fazer um jantar importante hoje. - Bella murmurou sem graça e fungou alto.

- Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Edward perguntou se preocupando, pois conhecia aquele tom de voz da amiga e ele não indicava nada legal.

- Sim, mas eu não quero te incomodar já que você está ocupado...

- Bella, onde você está? - ele a interrompeu com seriedade.

- No Lenox Hospital. - Bella sussurrou voltando a chorar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? Você está bem? - perguntou com desespero.

com mais força e soluçando baixo enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas. - Minha mãe, Edward.

- O que ela fez?

- Bebeu, misturou álcool com o medicamento e teve uma convulsão. Eu pensei que ela fosse morrer dessa vez...

- Você está sozinha? Eu vou te buscar.

- Eu não posso deixar o hospital sem um responsável porque Jacob e eu somos menores de idade. Eu estava tão desesperada que não sabia para quem ligar...

- Eu vou pedir para meu pai ir comigo e ele pode ficar responsável por vocês dois.

- Não. - Bella falou rapidamente. - Eu não quero atrapalhar a noite de vocês.

- Bella, você estará estragando minha noite não me deixando ir te buscar e te ajudar. - Edward falou voltando a sala com pressa. - Chego ai em dez minutos.

- Eu não sei nem como te agradecer, Edward. - ela murmurou respirando fundo. - Você faz mais do que deveria.

- Eu sou seu amigo para todos os momentos, _tiny_. - ele retrucou parando na entrada da sala de jantar e sorrindo de canto. - Principalmente para os piores.

- Obrigada.

- Te vejo em dez minutos.

O coração de Bella se apertou com mais força e ela sentou ao lado do irmão para cobrir o rosto e chorar. Edward podia ser infantil e canalha com todas as garotas que se envolviam com ele, mas quando Bella precisava de sua ajuda de verdade ele estava sempre disposto a ajudar e não pedia nada em troca. Era maduro, escutava-a falar sobre os problemas quando estava quase explodindo e deixava que a amiga estragasse quando camisas fossem necessárias com as lágrimas pesadas de tanto sofrimento.

No tempo exato, Edward entrou na emergência com o pai o acompanhando e encontrou Bella sentada com o rosto entre as mãos. Vê-la naqueles momentos de desespero o fazia se sentir um nada por não passar por metade do que ela passava e ainda assim reclamar da vida. Quando a apertou forte nos braços e acariciou seu cabelo preso em um coque mal feito, ele a escutou soluçar baixo contra seu peito e começar a molhar sua camisa.

- Está tudo bem, _tiny_. - ele murmurou limpando os olhos molhados da amiga.

- Obrigada por ter vindo. - Bella disse no mesmo tempo e passou a mão com rapidez para limpar as lágrimas. - Eu realmente estava precisando de alguém para me ajudar.

- E eu sempre estarei por perto, esqueceu? - Edward disse a fazendo sorrir pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquele hospital. - Meu pai veio conversar com a polícia e ser o responsável por vocês até René ser liberada.

- Eu vou ficar me sentindo em dívida com ele até o final de minha vida.

- Carlisle é meio esquecido e te garanto que em uma semana ele nem lembrará isso e dessa sua _dívida_. Além do mais, ele gosta de você, Bella. Fará isso com o maior prazer.

- Seus pais são os pais que eu gostaria de ter.

- Isso não seria legal, pois assim eu seria seu irmão e não seria exatamente legal te ter como irmã. - Edward comentou coçando a nuca.

- Por quê? - ela perguntou pegando a bolsa no sofá.

- Deixa pra lá. - ele finalizou o assunto rapidamente.

Após explicar aos policiais qual era a situação de sua mãe, ver o pai de Edward assinar um termo de responsabilidade em nome de Jacob e Bella, ver sua mãe em uma cama de hospital cheia de tubos e agulhas pelo corpo, ela finalmente pôde ter alguns minutos de normalidade ao entrar no Mercedes do senhor Cullen para irem para casa. A casa de Edward, na verdade, porque ele insistiu que eles passassem a noite lá antes de encarar um dia inteiro conversando com advogados sobre o futuro daquela família.

**Apartamento dos Cullen, UES, Manhattan**

Esme já tinha dado o jantar como encerrando ao receber a noticia de mais uma crise de René e de um momento de desespero de Bella. Conhecia a história daquela garota desde muito nova, do começo praticamente, e muitas vezes a acolheu enquanto a mãe estava internada ou viajando com os amigos irresponsáveis. Muitas vezes foi mãe de Bella e a aconselhou em relação a escola e faculdade e sentia um carinho especial pela única amizade feminina que o filho tinha. A melhor, diga-se de passagem.

- Oh, Bella. - Esme disse a abraçando forte quando a recebeu em casa. - Eu sinto muito, querida.

- Obrigada, senhora Cullen. - Bella disse tentando sorrir. - Obrigada por me ajudar e desculpa ter acabado com seu jantar.

- Não acabou nada, Bella. Ele já estava chato demais quando você ligou para Edward.

- Eles devem estar cansados e querendo dormir, Esme. - Carlisle falou deixando a chave sobre a mesa de centro da sala. - Amanhã será um dia cheio.

- Eu vou levar vocês para o quarto de hóspede.

_The Water - Feist_

Bella poderia conhecer aquela casa muito bem, mas se deixou ser guiada pela mão de Edward em sua cintura enquanto iam até o primeiro quarto do corredor onde Esme já havia arrumado um quarto para eles ficarem.

- Jacob pode ficar nesse quarto e você... - Edward murmurou quando o irmão da amiga entrou no quarto. - Você pode ficar comigo caso não queira dividir a cama com ele...

- Mas eu teria que dividir a cama com você. - Bella comentou tão cansada que não conseguiu encontrar segundas intenções na proposta.

- Eu durmo no sofá e você na cama. - ele disse dando de ombros.

- Não precisa, Edward...

- Bella, eu não me importo de dormir no sofá.

- Tudo bem. - ela suspirou sendo convencida. - Só vou me despedir dele e já vou.

Edward assentiu e observou um pouco a garota entrar no quarto e abraçar o irmão forte, beijando seu cabelo antes de dizer algo em particular. Caminhou sem pressa para o quarto e sentiu que estava cansado de verdade mesmo não tendo feito muito além de ir buscar Bella no hospital e levá-la para uma casa estruturada. Ver a amiga sofrer o fazia sofrer junto e esse tipo de sentimento cansaria qualquer ser humano por mais forte que ele fosse e um garoto de 17 anos ainda aprendendo a viver não iria ser tão forte assim.

Bella improvisou um pijama vestindo uma camisa de Edward e uma cueca box que ficava um pouco maior nela. Estava tão cansada que seria capaz de dormir em segundos, mas mesmo quando deitou no lado esquerdo da cama e se enrolou com o edredom quente de Edward, ela sentia o peito apertando e precisava se livrar de um sentimento que a incomodava.

- Edward? - ela chamou virando-se para ver o amigo deitado no sofá do quarto.

- Oi. - ele respondeu deitando de lado para fitar a amiga.

- Eu... posso deitar ai com você só um pouco? - Bella perguntou com a voz fina das novas lágrimas querendo surgir em seus olhos.

- Claro. - ele disse se ajeitando para Bella ter espaço.

Ela se desenrolou do edredom e cruzou o quarto até deitar de costas para Edward, se ajeitando com a cabeça no travesseiro que ele também usava. Estava tão angustiada pelo acontecimento daquela noite de Ação de Graças que precisava encontrar alguma maneira de se sentir segura novamente para poder desabafar:

- Eu não odeio minha mãe. - murmurou começando a molhar a fronha do travesseiro com as lágrimas silenciosas. - Eu não quero que ela morra.

Ela fechou os olhos e fungou para se livrar do choro, mas ficou muito mais complicado tentar ser forte quando sentiu Edward a abraçando por trás e a acomodando em seus braços de um modo acolhedor que mais ninguém conseguia. Suas estruturas quebravam quando ela estava abraçada ao amigo e os sentimentos que nutria por ele se tornavam mais intenso ainda, fazendo Bella se sentir a pessoa mais fraca do planeta.

Qualquer coisa poderia atingi-la, mas não iria conseguir enquanto ela estivesse nos braços de Edward e o escutando cantar uma canção de nina em francês que eles aprenderam na infância. Mesmo espremidos em um sofá, ela adormeceu com facilidade e na manhã seguinte já estava pronta para encarar uma nova realidade.


	5. The Awful Truth

*****

A casa estava acordando menos movimentada agora que apenas Jacob e Bella habitavam o apartamento de 400m². René estava internada pela terceira vez em uma clínica para se livrar da dependência por álcool que tinha desde os dezesseis anos e agora a responsabilidade ficava na mão da filha de dezessete anos emancipada. Os advogados sugeriram essa forma de ela não perder a guarda dos filhos para os avós de Jacob – que mesmo não gostando da ex-mulher do filho, tinham pena do neto e da filha que René teve no primeiro casamento – e poder ter o controle das finanças quando terminasse o tratamento.

Responsável até pelas contas da casa, Bella não queria mais aquela pressão de adulto em seus ombros, mas aceitou o pedido da mãe antes de fechar a internação para um tratamento de seis meses. Dava tempo o suficiente para ela terminar a escola e ingressar em alguma faculdade enquanto esperava a mãe ficar limpa e seguir em frente com a sobriedade. Mas agora não podia mais errar, pois responderia como uma adulta a qualquer falha em sua conduta com o dinheiro, com o irmão e com sua própria vida. Poderia ser presa, poderia ser processada caso algo acontecesse e precisava ser o mais responsável possível. Tudo isso com menos de vinte anos, no último ano da escola, passando por uma fase complicada na escola e na vida não-amorosa.

Todos os dias ela acordava sabendo que não poderia mais agir como adulta e precisava respirar dez vezes fundo antes de levantar da cama para mais um dia. Jacob tentava ajudar a irmã como podia e freava sua obsessão por fazer tudo como foi mandado dizendo que ele jamais abriria boca para o Juizado de Menor caso Bella fizesse algo de _errado_. Seriam mais companheiro que nunca e ela poderia agir de forma normal sem se preocupar em ser a adulta da casa na ausência da mãe. Era o bastante para diminuir as crises de bulimia nervosa da garota e Bella conseguir passar dois dias inteiros sem vomitar ao achar que tudo estava errado.

Emmett e Edward não comentaram mais nada sobre o incidente do Dia de Ação de Graças e trataram a internação de René como uma chance de viver melhor para Bella. Não diziam nada para confortá-la, pois as palavras nunca pareciam certas o suficiente, mas as atitudes que os dois garotos tinham com Bella preenchiam com destreza esse vácuo que se encontrava agora na vida da garota.

Todas as manhãs, Edward era responsável por encontrar Bella na portaria do prédio para juntos irem até a Starbucks da 75th com a 76th onde Emmett já estava esperando com o copo de café com baunilha da amiga. Faziam piadas o caminho todo até encontrarem Sarah na porta da escola, a garota também fazendo parte do projeto "Animando Bella" quando comentava como ela estava linda aquela manhã. Isso fazia a garota rir e esquecer por alguns minutos que tudo desmoronava ao seu redor.

Mas naquela manhã fria no final Novembro tudo aconteceu um pouco diferente. Edward e Emmett fizeram suas partes no projeto, mas Sarah não estava na porta da escola naquele dia. Tinha faltado aula porque sua irmã mais velha estava na cidade e iria ficar apenas aquele dia, seqüestrando a irmãzinha para um dia inteiro de compras. Bella precisaria encarar Álgebra e Língua Estrangeira Extracurricular sem a amiga, mas em Literatura Internacional teria a companhia de Edward e em Francês Complementar Emmett seria sua dupla. Tudo normal até o primeiro intervalo entre as aulas.

**Colégio Bilingue Chapin, UES **

_Send You Back - Mattew Dear_

A sensação era que todos os olhares estavam sobre ela e isso realmente estava acontecendo. Enquanto Bella caminhava em direção ao pátio da escola após a aula de LEE - Língua Estrangeira Extracurricular -, as pessoas não paravam de olhá-la e cochichar entre si sobre a garota, lhe causando uma angústia horrível. Isso geralmente acontecia quando ela estava acompanhada dos amigos, nunca sozinha, e Bella verificou se era algo errado com seu uniforme enquanto tentava achar Edward e Emmett.

- Há algo de errado comigo? – ela perguntou parando na mesa dos amigos.

- Não... – Edward respondeu a analisando. – Você continua sendo a mesma _tiny_ de sempre.

- E por que todo mundo está olhando para mim e cochichando?

- Talvez seja por causa de sua mãe, _petite_. – Emmett sugeriu dando de ombros.

- Não acho. Já passaram quase duas semanas, eles deveriam ter outro assunto para falar agora...

O celular de Emmett tocou indicando que ele recebeu uma mensagem via Bluetooth e ele aceitou o arquivo de vídeo que alguém estava o mandando, curioso demais para saber sobre o que aquilo se tratava.

- Que diabo... – ele murmurou quando o vídeo começou a roda, mas parou ao girar o celular 90º e entender a imagem. – _Wow_.

- O que é isso? – Edward perguntou se inclinando em direção ao celular para ver, mas Emmett o afastou e olhou para Bella.

Rapidamente, a garota entendeu a ligação entre o conteúdo daquele vídeo que ele assistia e a sensação de ser o alvo de fofocas toda a manhã, puxando o celular da manhã de Emmett e iniciando o vídeo novamente com Edward parado atrás dela para também assistir. Era o tipo do momento que você desejaria não ter nem saído de casa.

Os primeiros segundos do vídeo não conseguiam ser entendido até a câmera focar no topo de uma cabeça de cabelo escuro e ondulado se movimentando para cima e para baixo, um barulho _molhado_ ecoando.

- _Ei, Tiny... _. – a voz de Edward surgiu no vídeo. – _Olhe para cá... _

Bella engoliu seco vendo a cena e esperou até seu rosto entrar em foco no vídeo quando ela deslizou a boca para longe do membro rígido de Edward e tomou um susto ao perceber que estava sendo filmada, escondendo o rosto com o cabelo sem deixar a mão do membro do amigo.

- _Não seja tímida_. – Edward disse rindo.

- _Pára de filmar, por favor_. – Bella pediu irritada. – _Se esse vídeo cair na mão de alguém_...

- _Ninguém olha meu celular sem minha permissão_.

- _Por que você está gravando isso, hein? Eu não sou Paris Hilton ou Kim Kardashian... _

- _Para eu ter algum estímulo quando você não tiver por perto... _

- _Vê se cresce, garoto_. – Bella disse ficando em pé e se afastando dele, que continuou filmando a amiga.

- _Se eu crescer mais um pouco você não conseguirá colocar na boca. _– ele retrucou filmando Bella parada em frente à mesa elegante e virando uma dose de vodka.

- _Se você crescer mais um pouco talvez finalmente entre na média nacional_. – ela comentou enchendo outra dose e o fazendo rir.

- _Outch, essa doeu. -_ Edward riu. _- Então, meu pau é pequeno? _

- _Já vi maiores. _– ela respondeu virando a nova dose.

- _Um pau pequeno não te faria engasgar toda vez que você me chupa, não é mesmo?_ - Edward comentou filmando a bunda da amiga delineada pelo vestido justo. _- E eu tenho certeza que o pau que você mais gosta de chupar é o meu. Não é uma questão de gosto, Edward. É mais falta de opção mesmo_. – Bella comentou voltando a se ajoelhar em frente a ele e deslizando a mão por seu membro lambuzado de saliva com um sorriso lascivo.

- _Deveria ser um decreto nacional você só poder chupar meu pau_. – Edward comentou filmando a amiga abaixar as alças do vestido e o fazendo gemer quando seus seios fartos foram expostos para a câmera.

- _Vou mandar uma carta para o senhor Obama, que tal? _– ela disse segurando os seios e encaixando o membro de Edward entre eles, o masturbando em movimentos lascivos e coordenados.

- _Caralho, Bella... _– ele gemeu a filmando sorver a extremidade de seu membro enquanto continuava o movimento, mas o prazer foi tamanho que o celular caiu de sua mão e o vídeo terminou.

Alguns minutos já haviam passados depois que o vídeo terminou, mas Bella ainda estava com o celular na mão e os olhos focados na tela agora preta. Seu coração batendo rápido era a única coisa que ela escutava, nem mesmo as pessoas comentando enquanto ela assistia o motivo de tanta fofoca, pois ela sabia que vídeo era aquele.

Edward a filmou naquela situação no início das férias de verão, quando os dois saíram de uma festa e foram parar no apartamento vazio dele. Bella estava um pouco bêbada ao começar mais uma sessão de "serviços bocais" no amigo e terminou de se embriagar quando eles encontraram a garrafa de vodka russa no escritório do pai de Edward, onde aquela cena foi gravada. Ela nunca imaginou que uma brincadeira íntima entre os dois pudesse se transformar em mais um motivo para ela ser o alvo de toda a escola e sociedade.

- Bella? – Emmett a chamou pela terceira vezes e tirou o celular da mão trêmula da amiga para apagar o vídeo.

- Onde esse vídeo estava, Edward? – ela perguntou com os olhos focados no lugar onde o celular estava.

- No meu celular. – ele murmurou em resposta.

- E onde está seu celular?

- Eu o perdi ontem. - a frase quase não saiu de Edward pelo medo que ele sentiu.

- Você perdeu seu celular? – Bella gritou se virando para ele. – Você disse que tinha apagado esse vídeo.

- Eu nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse ver... – ele tentou se defender.

- Claro, porque você tem merda no lugar do cérebro. – ela gritou sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor.

- Bella, tenta se acalmar. – Emmett pediu ficando entre os dois amigos, mas Bella o empurrou para avançar mais ainda sobre Edward.

- A escola inteira deve ter visto esse vídeo, seu idiota. – ela gritou o empurrando no peito diversas vezes de tanto ódio que sentia e ele não fazia nada para impedi-la. – Todo mundo vai me chamar de vagabunda agora...

- Finalmente você fará jus a sua fama, querida.

Bella girou lentamente ao escutar a voz conhecida fazer aquele comentário e seus olhos ardendo de raiva fitaram Rosalie parada com Alice, a loira segurando o celular de Edward na mão. Todo mundo assistia a aquela cena esperando a confusão se tornar mais interessante ainda.

- Eu já deveria imaginar que você tinha algo a ver com isso. – Bella disse entre os dentes dando um passo em direção a loira e Emmett a acompanhou em alerta.

- Eu encontrei esse celular ontem após a aula de Francês III e olhei alguns arquivos para saber quem era o dono, encontrando essa peculiaridade em forma de vídeo. – Rose respondeu dando _play_ no vídeo outra vez. – Era um escândalo tão grande que eu me senti sufocada e precisava compartilhar isso com mais alguém, sabe? Infelizmente todos os Bluetooths da escola estavam ativados e todo mundo ficou curioso para saber que vídeo era esse.

- Qual seu problema hein? – Bella perguntou avançando mais ainda em direção a ela. – Por que você faz questão de infernizar minha vida desde que nós éramos crianças e eu comecei a ser amiga de Edward? – quando estava mais próxima, abaixou a voz para apenas a loira escutar. – Eu nunca contei para ninguém que você engravidou do Ben quando ele ainda estava comigo e fez um aborto na mesma clínica que minha mãe estava internada.

- Tal mãe, tal filha. – Rose retrucou sem se deixar abalar com a história verdadeira que Bella dizia. – O gene de vagabunda está incrustado em você, não é mesmo?

- Eu vou te matar, sua vadia oxigenada. – Bella gritou agarrando o cabelo da garota.

Edward agarrou Bella pela cintura a impedindo de esmurrar o nariz operado de Rosalie enquanto Emmett segurava a outra e afastava as duas.

- Me solta, Edward. – Bella dizia tentando tirar os braços fortes ao redor de seu corpo. – Eu preciso acabar com a raça dessa vagabunda invejosa.

- Estou morrendo de medo, Bella. – Rose retrucou não precisando ser mais contida por Emmett. – Agora todo mundo sabe por que Edward ainda é seu amigo, não é? Porque ninguém iria recusar uma amiga que te chupa quando você quiser como uma vagabunda do Queens!

Antes de Bella pular no pescoço de Rosalie mais uma vez e matá-la como estava prometendo, Edward arrastou a amiga para dentro do prédio e só a soltou quando trancou a porta de uma sala vazia onde os dois entraram.

- Saia da minha frente senão eu também vou te matar. – ela o ameaçou empurrando seu peito forte, mas Edward não saía da frente da porta.

- Você só sairá daqui quando estiver mais calma.

- Eu só vou me acalmar quando tiver o sangue daquela vagabunda em minhas mãos.

- Bella, não adianta mais se estressar atoa com a Rose...

- Atoa? – Bella gritou incrédula. – Ela espalhou um vídeo onde eu estou te chupando e você não acha que esse é um bom motivo para querer matá-la?

- Aconteceu e você não pode fazer mais nada. – Edward disse sentando em uma das mesas e a vendo parar em sua frente.

- Isso tudo aconteceu por sua causa. – ela disse com os dentes trincados da raiva que nunca ia embora.

- Minha causa?

- Se você não tivesse feito aquela merda de vídeo ninguém nunca iria saber de nada que aconteceu naquela noite.

- Eu não te obriguei a nada.

- Eu estava bêbada. Você se aproveitou de minha falta de controle...

- Eu nunca te obriguei a fazer nada, Bella. – Edward retrucou ficando em pé. – Se você estava me chupando naquele vídeo e deixou ser filmada, a culpa também é sua porque você nunca pediu que eu parasse.

- Eu não acredito... – Bella riu com aquela ironia e se afastou dele.

Sua vida já estava um inferno desde o momento que sua mãe foi internada pela terceira vez na _rehab_ e ela foi emancipada para cuidar do dinheiro da família e do irmão mais novo, mas agora tudo ficou pior com a confusão que aquele vídeo estava causando, principalmente por precisar encarar Edward querendo sair inocente da história.

- Bella, todo mundo vai esquecer essa história amanhã... – ele disse tentando segurar o braço da amiga para impedi-la de se afastar mais ainda.

- Não, Edward! – Bella gritou afastando a mão do amigo. – Ninguém irá esquecer como eu estava esfregando meus peitos em seu pau.

- Você disse que eu tenho pau pequeno e nem por isso eu estou estressado.

- Porque a metade da escola sabe que você não tem pau pequeno, que você é excelente na cama e agora todo mundo sabe que eu sou a idiota que chupa seu pau quando você precisa.

- Você não é uma idiota...

_Don't Speak – No Doubt_

- Eu sou sim. – ela gritou sentindo a bola de tensão explodir em seu peito. – Porque eu não sei dizer não a você, porque eu sempre sou a submissa disposta a cair de joelhos em sua frente quando você quer na esperança idiota de um dia você perceber...

- Perceber o quê? – Edward perguntou bagunçado o cabelo sem entender.

- Que eu te amo, seu idiota. – Bella gritou em resposta, pois era a única maneira de suas palavras não machucarem mais ainda. – Que desde os 12 anos eu sou apaixonada por você, que todos esses anos de amizade só me fizeram ficar mais louca ainda por você...

- Bella...

- Não, você vai escutar e ficar calado, porque eu passei 8 anos sofrendo sem ninguém saber. Por oito anos eu sonhei que você me amava em segredo e não tinha coragem de se declarar também, por oito anos eu desejei que você fosse o homem de minha vida.

- Mas e Mike? – Edward perguntou sem conseguir acreditar na declaração da amiga. – E Ben? E o Colin? Você chorou quando ele foi morar na Espanha...

- Lágrimas de conveniência, Edward. Eu nunca amei nenhum deles porque estava pressa demais a você. Toda vez que eu transei com Mike, Ben ou Colin eu fingia que estava transando com você para conseguir sobreviver ao sacrifício que era ir para cama com alguém que você não ama. Eu fingia que sentia algum prazer com eles porque você me transformou nessa garota frígida e seca ao não me desejar da mesma forma que deseja as outras.

- Eu já quis transar com você! – ele retrucou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e o que ela queria dizer. – Mas você arranjava sempre uma desculpa...

- Porque eu não queria ser mais uma _foda_ e no dia seguinte precisar escutar seus comentários machistas com Emmett sobre a garota que você comeu depois de mim. – Bella respondeu sentindo os olhos molhados por finalmente estar falando. – Eu quero que você me ame da mesma forma que eu te amo...

- Se eu soubesse...

- Você teria agido da mesma maneira que você faz com todas. – ela comentou com o rosto molhado do choro sem controle. – Você teria agido como esse idiota de 18 anos que você é porque pensa mais com o pau do que com o cérebro. Você é o cara mais idiota, mimado, infantil e egocêntrico do mundo, mas eu sou pior do que você por te amar de um modo insuportável.

Ela nunca imaginou que o dia em que Edward soubesse sobre sua paixão secreta fosse durante uma briga e após um escândalo por ele ter sido infantil como sempre. Para piorar a situação, ele parecia não ter nada a dizer depois de escutar aquele desabafo importante da amiga.

- Eu estou cansada de sofrer por sua causa, Edward. – Bella disse ficando de costas para ele para não expor mais ainda sua dor. – Eu estou cansada de ser apenas seu "disk-boquete", de ser sua amiguinha que tem uma vida complicada e é digna de pena.

- Bella, pare de falar dessa forma... – ele pediu segurando seu braço para girá-la, mas Bella se afastou controlando o soluço alto.

- Por favor, esqueça que eu existo. – ela pediu sentindo o coração em fagulhas. - Esqueça que você chegou um dia a ser meu amigo, que você me ajudou com todos os problemas, que você me conhece desde que nós tínhamos seis anos.

- Eu não vou fazer isso...

- O problema é seu, então. Porque eu prefiro viver sem você em minha vida e fingir que nunca existiu nada entre nós dois do que continuar com esse sofrimento.

- Espere... – Edward pediu, mas a amiga saiu da sala praticamente correndo.

As lágrimas desciam sem controle enquanto ela atravessava o corredor em direção ao seu armário, as pessoas voltando para as aulas curiosas para saber qual foi o final da confusão que começou no pátio e se estendeu para uma conversa particular entre os protagonistas do vídeo. Se ele soubesse como a garota fugindo da escola naquele dia vomitou todas as palavras que guardou todos esses anos, talvez ficassem com pena de Bella e parassem de implicar tanto com ela.

Sua casa era, sem dúvida, o lugar ideal para se estar quando deixou a escola desesperada demais para suportar qualquer minuto a mais naquele ambiente, pois Jacob estaria na escola e iria para a aula de teatro e ninguém mais apareceria aquilo. Bella poderia chorar, gritar e quebrar o que quisesse para relaxar e fazer a dor ir embora em paz, sem olhares a recriminando, sem pessoas querendo reconfortá-la. A sensação de casa poderia não existir no apartamento duplex em que morava, mas em Manhattan inteira a garota não iria encontrar um lugar que chegasse perto daquela sensação.

Cansada de tanto chorar, Bella adormeceu em sua cama macia após tomar um banho quente e chorar mais enquanto a água do chuveiro caía em sua cabeça para lavar a sensação de usada de seu corpo. De todo o estresse daquele dia, sem dúvida alguma brigar com Edward por causa de um amor não correspondido foi o pior momento, principalmente quando pediu sem pensar que ele não fosse mais seu amigo. Ela não queria perdê-lo, estava mentindo que precisava viver sem ele para não sofrer mais por amá-lo em silêncio, mas sabia que cada dia ao seu lado após se declarar e não escutar a resposta que queria só iria transformar seu coração em poeira de tão quebrado que ele ficaria. Foi o ato mais estúpido do mundo abrir a boca para dizer que o amava, mas Bella não podia impedir que jorrasse de sua garganta tudo que esteve preso por anos.

_Hometown Glory – Adele_

- Bella? – uma pessoa a chamava distante enquanto ela observava as cortinas balançando pelo vento fraco entrando pela varanda.

Ela sentou na cama e limpou as lágrimas ainda caindo, fechando o robe de seda que usava no corpo enfraquecido pelo desespero. Sarah apareceu na porta do seu quarto segurando duas sacolas da Dior na mão e correu para abraçar a amiga forte, nem mesmo a respondendo como conseguiu entrar em sua casa, mas Bella se sentiu protegida pelo abraço sincero que recebeu depois de tudo.

- Eu já soube, Bella. – ela disse parecendo ler os pensamentos da amiga. – Alguém invadiu o Twitter da escola e enviou o vídeo para todos os seguidores.

- O quê?- Bella perguntou espantada como tudo ainda podia ficar pior.

- Mas não se preocupe, o responsável da escola pela conta apagou todos os _tweets_ enviados com o vídeo e começou a fazer uma investigação para descobrir que o colocou na internet. – Sarah disse acariciando o rosto da amiga inchado de tanto chorar. – Eu corri até a escola para te encontrar, mas você já tinha ido embora desde o intervalo e Emmett me disse onde a chave reserva ficava. Eu precisava te ver, Bella.

- Obrigada por ter vindo. Eu não queria atrapalhar seu dia de compras.

- Bella, eu largaria até um desfile na Fashion Week para te ver depois disso tudo. – ela garantiu sorrindo para a amiga. - Como você está se sentindo?

- Horrível. – Bella respondeu deitando novamente, mas Sarah a puxou para deitar em seu colo enquanto acariciava seu cabelo. – Eu não tenho mais coragem de aparecer na escola novamente.

- Quando Emmett me contou que foi aquela vadia oxigenada da Rosalie que espalhou o vídeo, minha vontade era de arrancar cada fio daquela cabeça com pinça. – Sarah comentou com raiva na voz. – E eu nem encontrei Edward para chamá-lo de retardado por ter perdido o celular.

Ao escutar o nome do amigo, Bella não controlou as lágrimas e soluçou alto enquanto escondia o rosto no colo de Sarah, molhando a calça jeans da amiga sem se importar. Mas o nome do garoto que estava lhe causando uma dor maior do que qualquer outra no mundo estava tendo o poder de destruí-la mais ainda, como se fosse possível seu coração ficar mais em fragmentos do que estava.

- Bella, aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Sarah perguntou preocupada.

- Eu falei para ele, Sarah. – Bella respondeu chorando sem controle e sentando na cama. – Eu falei que eu o amava.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu não estava mais suportando ser uma idiota na mão dele e fingir por todos esses anos que era feliz apenas em ser sua amiga. Quando eu percebi, já estava gritando no meio da sala que ele era o motivo para eu nunca ter gozado durante o sexo.

- Você nunca... gozou? – Sarah perguntou sem acreditar.

- Nunca. – Bella murmurou em resposta, se sentindo a pior mulher do mundo. – Eu não consigo sentir nenhum tipo de prazer com outro homem pelo simples fato de ele não ser Edward. Eu sou um caso perdido...

- Calma, amiga. – Sarah disse a abraçando forte. – Tudo isso tem uma solução, eu vou te ajudar.

- Não tem solução, Sarah. A escola inteira sabe que eu sou uma boqueteira vagabunda na mão de Edward e agora ele sabe de tudo, de todo o sofrimento, de todas as vezes que eu chorei por causa dele.

- Sério, eu já estava com raiva dele por causa da história do vídeo, agora que ele sabe de tudo e não fez nada eu tenho é vontade de matá-lo.

- Eu nunca mais vou falar com Edward, nem ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Eu nunca mais vou voltar para aquela escola.

- Não vamos exagerar também.

- Sarah, como eu vou encarar todo mundo amanhã depois do vídeo? – Bella perguntou ficando em pé e indo até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. – Como eu vou encarar Edward depois de tudo que eu falei?

- Simples; você vai mudar, Bella. – Sarah sugeriu sentando no vaso sanitário tampado e sorrindo vitoriosa para a amiga.

- Mudar? – ela retrucou sem entender.

- É. Edward sempre te viu como a amiguinha dele de boca mágica, sem ofensas, mas agora ele irá provar do próprio veneno.

- Explique. – Bella pediu começando a se interessar pela idéia da amiga.

- É meio infantil, mas talvez seja a única forma de fazê-lo pagar pelas idiotices que ele já cometeu. Digamos que você irá se transformar na garota mais irresistível de toda EBC e isso fará Edward perceber que ele saiu perdendo ao não te olhar com outros olhos.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir pagar de sexy com ele.

- É fácil, não se preocupe. Eu fiz isso com meu ex e ele até hoje me procura dizendo que se arrepende por ter me trocado por aquela anoréxica da Martha Bolton.

Tudo que ela queria era esquecer esses oitos anos que passou sofrendo por ele e bancar a _femme fatale_ só para fazê-lo pagar pelas idiotices poderia ser um tiro que sairia pela culatra e só a faria sofrer mais ainda por aquele amor doloroso, mas ela sentiu segurança nas palavras de Sarah e talvez a idéia funcionasse com a ajuda dela. O que Bella não queria mais é ser a garota idiota na mão de mais ninguém.

- Pode ser que funcione, já que ele pensa mais com o pau do que com o restante do corpo. – Bella comentou passando a toalha com delicadeza no rosto molhado. – Mas eu ainda não tenho segurança para começar amanhã, sabe?

- Se tornar o karma na vida de um homem requer muito preparo e algumas horas de pesquisa sobre o alvo. – Sarah disse ficando em pé e explicando todo o processo como uma mentora. – Como você é a melhor amiga dele, sabe detalhes ninguém mais irá saber sobre ele e poderá usar ao seu favor. Eu te garanto que até o final desse ano letivo Edward estará se rastejando atrás de você e implorando por seu perdão.

- Eu só não quero sofrer mais por causa dele. – Bella murmurou tentando segurar as lágrimas nos olhos, mas algumas descendo outra vez por sua bochecha fazendo Sarah a abraçar forte.

- Eu prometo que Edward será o único que sofrerá nessa história.

Desde que Sarah entrou na escola e começou a ser amiga de Bella, não houve um momento em que ela não fez qualquer coisa para ajudá-la e conquistar cada dia mais a amizade daquela garota desolada. Se Sarah surgisse alguns anos antes e colocasse na cabeça de Bella idéias para ela não ser tão dependente de garotos idiotas como Edward, metade do sofrimento nunca assolaria o coração da garota e algumas coisas poderiam ser diferentes, mas tudo acontece no momento certo e aquela era a hora de Bella mudar de vez.

- Você não quer dormir lá em casa hoje? – Sarah sugeriu sorrindo para a amiga. – Nós podemos passar a noite iniciando o plano "Exterminando Edward Cullen" e assistindo filmes idiotas.

- Mas o Jacob... – Bella murmurou com a proteção materna mais aflorada.

- Ele irá sobreviver sozinho uma noite, Bella. Vamos, você precisa se divertir um pouco.

- Você tem razão. Me dê 20 minutos para pegar algumas roupas e deixar um recado na secretária para Jacob. – ela disse entrando no closet.

**Apartamento dos Swan**

_Jake, vou dormir na casa de Sarah hoje, ok? Deixei US$ 100,00 para você na sua gaveta do criado-mudo porque não tem nada na geladeira para jantar. Te vejo amanhã escola e, por favor, não me diga "eu te avisei" quando a gente se encontrar. Te amo, lil bro. Bella. _

Quando Jacob chegou do ensaio de sua peça e percebeu que o apartamento estava silencioso demais para ser possível Bella – a pessoa mais barulhenta que ele conhece – estivesse lá, ligou a secretária-eletrônica enquanto abria a geladeira para pegar um Gatorade de laranja. O recado ecoou e ele deu um longo suspiro com o pedido da irmã, sem coragem alguma para pegar o telefone e ligar para ela em busca de mais informações sobre o acontecimento do dia na escola.

Como seu Bluetooth nunca estava ativado, foram seus colegas de Francês I que lhe mostraram o vídeo enquanto diziam como Edward era sortudo por ter uma amiga fácil como ela. Foi preciso um de seus colegas segurá-lo antes que ele esmurrasse o garoto idiota de 16 anos que disse aquilo, pois Jacob iria defender Bella até o último minuto.

Ninguém sabia o que ela passava, qual o tamanho da responsabilidade que ela tinha agora e como as pessoas gostavam de se aproveitar da ingenuidade crônica de Bella. Se ele soubesse que o problema com Edward ainda ficou pior, não haveria ninguém que o segurasse para não meter a porrada no garoto que mais odiava em sua vida por fazer a irmã sofrer daquela forma.

O telefone tocou quando ele estava pronto para tomar banho e Jacob correu para atendê-lo, pois poderia ser Bella, mas do outro lado da linha uma voz masculina perguntou pela garota.

- Ela está na casa de Sarah, Edward. – ele respondeu com os dentes trincados.

- Você pode me dar o nº de lá?

- Não, eu não posso. - respondeu irritado. - Você é um filho da puta mesmo, não é?

- Qual seu problema, hein? – Edward perguntou sem entender porque Jacob o estava tratando daquela forma. Sempre soube que o irmão mais novo de Bella não gostava dele, mas nunca nem mesmo escutou uma palavra do garoto que indicasse tanta raiva assim.

- Meu problema é você, Edward, e como você está fudendo a vida de minha irmã. Eu sei de tudo. Eu escutei Bella chorar todos esses anos por sua causa e não podia fazer porque ela me pediu para ficar calado.

- Jacob, eu...

- Você não tem argumentos para me convencer que você não tinha a intenção, entendeu? Porque eu te conheço bem, Edward. Esses anos todos que você e Bella foram amigos eu percebi que você a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela jamais faria nada que você não quisesse e você se aproveitou disso. Essa é a última vez que você irá fazer minha irmã sofrer, pois na próxima eu juro que vou quebrar sua cara.

**Apartamento dos Cullen**

A dois quarteirões dali, Edward escutou o telefone do outro lado da linha ser batido com força e a ligação ser interrompida antes mesmo que ele conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa. Sabia que era burrice ligar para Bella e tentar se desculpar pelas milhares de idiotices que cometeu nesses anos de amizade, mas nunca imaginou que o irmão mais novo dela o ameaçasse daquela forma. Jacob tinha toda a razão em defender a irmã por saber o tamanho do sofrimento de Bella e contra aquilo Edward realmente não tinha argumentos.

- Querido, aconteceu alguma coisa? – sua mãe perguntou no jantar enquanto ele fitava o prato sem conseguir comer nada.

- Não foi nada, _mére_. – Edward respondeu limpando a garganta e tomando um gole da água em sua taça.

- Você está tão caladinho desde que chegou da escola.

- Só estou cansado. - ele murmurou empurrando o prato para frente.

- Esse ano é muito importante para você, bebê. – Esme Cullen disse com animação por falar sobre aquele assunto. – As escolha que você fará irão influenciar no seu futuro e a profissão que você escolherá deve ser a mais correta possível.

- Por isso eu não canso de te dizer; Yale é a melhor escolha para quem quer ser um engenheiro ou arquiteto renomado. – Carlisle começou seu discurso sobre o futuro do filho. – Eu passei os melhores anos de minha vida naquele campus e não me arrependo um segundo de ter seguido o conselho de meu pai.

- Eu vou dormir. – Edward murmurou levantando com pressa da mesa e deixando os pais falando sozinho.

_Lessons Learned - Ray LaMontagne_

O céu de Manhattan parecia concordar com o humor do garoto quando ele abriu a porta da varanda de seu quarto segurando um cigarro de maconha na mão e um porta-retrato na outra. Nunca dava para ver as estrelas no céu, mas dessa vez as nuvens estavam mais densas e cobriam os prédios que em outra ocasião ele conseguia ver os topos no horizonte, uma vantagem de morar na cobertura. Era inverno, mas ainda não havia começado a nevar na cidade para o desgosto de alguns, principalmente de Edward.

Neve lhe lembrava os momentos em família em Aspen, as viagens para esquiar junto com a família de Emmett e sempre Bella indo com os dois amigos. Em uma dessas – no Ano-Novo que passaram em Bariloche há dois anos com a família Jensen -, os três fugiram à tarde do passeio de charrete que a mãe de Emmett tinha programado e sentaram no alto de um monte de neve para observar a movimentação da estação de esqui lá embaixo e dividir uma garrafa de whisky usurpada no frigobar. O momento foi registrado na foto onde Edward e Emmett mordiam as bochechas de Bella entre os dois, a garota com a ponta do nariz vermelho pelo frio rindo de modo natural que fez Edward relembrar o som de sua gargalhada naquele momento.

Talvez ele nunca mais escutasse a risada de Bella outra vez, pois ela parecia bastante decidida quando pediu que eles não fossem mais amigos e que esquecessem qualquer coisa que os dois tiveram, mas seria impossível. Foi ao lado daquela garota baixinha que Edward passou os melhores momentos de sua vida e as lembranças faziam ele se sentir o cara mais imbecil do mundo por machucar que nunca deveria.

Ele sempre dizia que ninguém tinha o direito de machucar Bella, mas ele foi o estúpido que foi contra sua regra e a fez sofrer sem imaginar. De todas as garotas que Edward Cullen já usou – e foram várias em alguns anos de experiência, sem dúvida alguma ser o _heartbreaker_ na vida da amiga foi o que despertou a consciência, finalmente, em sua mente embriagada pelo poder de ter qualquer uma.

Se ele realmente soubesse, tudo poderia ser diferente. Eles poderiam ser bem mais que amigos agora, poderiam estar juntos depois de anos, poderiam ter um relacionamento que jamais terminaria, pois Bella era a única garota no mundo capaz de compreender os defeitos de Edward e transformá-los em qualidade. Mas ela estava certa quando disse que o amigo faria com ela o que fazia com todas as outras garotas; uma noite e nada mais. Edward era tão egoísta que jamais trataria Bella como deveria se soubesse da paixão secreta de tanto tempo e certamente iria achar que era algum tipo de piada.

Agora sabia como era idiota por agir daquela forma e como a machucou sem imaginar, abusando de sua paixão secreta e de sua ingenuidade toda vez que a fez aquele pedido particular. Edward conseguiu estragar tudo com seus hormônios aflorados e pensava como Bella lhe disse, com a genitália. O que deixou de aproveitar ao lado da amiga ele jamais iria saber, mas sua mente trabalha em busca de uma solução para não perder a amiga e fazê-la entender tudo iria ser diferente.

Edward iria mudar, iria agir como um adulto quando conquistasse Bella outra vez e finalmente iria assumir que também a amava. Não havia mais como ele mentir para si mesmo, era Bella a única garota que o fazia ficar entregue daquela forma e sentindo um nada por não tê-la. Restava apenas a esperança de que a turbulência passasse rápido e Edward jogou a bituca do cigarro _especial_ pela varanda quando sentiu o ar ficando mais gelado.

*****


	6. Not such a good start

*****

**Be By Myself - Asher Roth feat. Cee Lo**

O tempo para um escândalo se tornar apenas uma história do passado depende diretamente da proporção e das conseqüências que ele causou. Um escândalo envolvendo um _playboy_ cobiçado por toda a escola e sua melhor amiga submissa que tinha uma mãe alcoólatra em recuperação pela terceira vez parecia um prato cheio para várias semanas de comentários e especulações.

Com o tempo Bella se acostumou a caminhar pelos corredores da escola e escutar as piadas sobre o vídeo que vinham principalmente dos garotos. Um interesse astronômico surgiu por ela depois de divulgadas as imagens onde ela demonstrava uma de suas habilidades sexual com tamanha desenvoltura que todos queriam experimentar. Os gestos obscenos e as frases carregadas de malícia infernizavam a garota, mas Bella controlava as lágrimas até poder estar no conforto de seu quarto e chorava de raiva, vergonha e principalmente arrependimento.

Agora que a verdade foi exposta e o motivo de seu sofrimento amoroso por anos sabia que ele era o culpado, não havia mais como mentir sobre seus momentos com o pensamento longe ou seu olhar triste. Mesmo cumprindo a promessa de eliminar Edward de sua vida, a garota ainda sentia o coração acelerar quando encontrava o _ex-amigo_ na escola e por um segundo ela o desejava como antigamente, mas bastava seu olhar cruzar com o dele e o garoto fazer menção de falar com ela para Bella desaparecer antes de uma recaída emocional.

Por anos ela aceitou ter apenas dois melhores amigos para dividir tudo de sua vida, achando que não necessitava de uma garota no ciclo de amizade, mas ter Sarah ao seu lado nesse momento tão complicado era como um presente divino feito especialmente para ela. Emmett tentava estar presente e continuar a amizade, mas ele também era um garoto de dezoito anos idiota que não entendia certos assuntos, então quando se sentia no desespero para desabafar sobre um dia complicado era a Sarah que ela recorria.

Como uma boa amiga, Sarah a escutava não importando o horário da ligação, o compromisso que pudesse ter no momento, pois via em Bella uma oportunidade de recomeçar também. Sua transferência para a filial de Nova York foi circundada por inúmeros motivos - o novo emprego do pai, mas um _problema_ pessoa também foi um dos motivos para deixar a ensolarada cidade de Los Angeles e encarar a cidade que nunca dormia. Suas poucas amigas ficaram na Califórnia junto com os problemas e agora ela encontrou Bella para ter uma nova vida, uma nova amizade, uma chance para acertar. Juntas elas poderiam dar certo e tudo indicava que isso fosse possível.

Ela sabia como a amiga sofria com toda a situação da escola, com a história da mãe com problemas com álcool, com o amor ainda existente por Edward e tentava ajudá-la o máximo possível, mas Bella tinha que resolver sozinha algumas situações. Como na primeira aula de Ciências Políticas II após o escândalo e o primeiro momento em que eles teriam que dividir uma matéria como dupla.

**Sala 304, EBC**

Bella ria de um comentário que Sarah fez sobre a maquiagem pesada de uma garota que passou pelas duas, mas seu riso morreu ao entrar na sala e ver Edward já sentado na mesa que os dividiam desde o ano anterior naquela matéria. O garoto estava de cabeça baixa, pois escrevia algo no maldito celular do escândalo, mas ela sabia que ele continuava lindo e irresistível ao julgar pelo cabelo bagunçado e pela barba cerrada cobrindo seu maxilar discretamente. Era o visual que indicava uma possível ressaca ou noite mal dormida, o visual que o deixava mais sexy ainda e Bella mais propicia a piorar sua situação, mas tinha tomando uma decisão e iria cumprir o prometido até o final.

O professor entrou na sala logo em seguida e Edward levantou os olhos com o barulho, mas eles migraram para Bella parada no começo do corredor de mesas. Estava segurando os livros apertados contra o peito e desviou rapidamente o olhar dele quando eles se encontraram de modo ocular antes de se dirigir ao professor Chevalier para conversar algo. A julgar por sua expressão séria e como ela argumentava mais que ele, o assunto era sério.

- Merci, monsieur Chevalier. - ele a escutou dizer com um sorriso de satisfação e fingiu que não prestava a atenção quando ela se dirigiu para a mesa.

Com uma expressão dura e cheia de desgosto, Bella colocou os livros sobre a mesa com uma força desnecessária e puxou a cadeira para o mais longe dele antes de sentar. Não o encarou, não o cumprimentou, fingiu com perfeição que a pessoa ao seu lado não era um amigo que a conhecia desde o seis anos e sabia muito mais que as outras pessoas sobre sua vida.

**Take a Bow - Rihanna**

De todas as oportunidades que Edward teve durante aquela semana pós-escândalo para pedir desculpas e dizer o que estava ensaiando desde que assumiu para si que a amava, aquela era perfeita. Bella não estava acompanha de Sarah - que o xingou de diversos nomes quando teve a chance de encontrá-lo sozinho antes de uma aula - e não poderia fugir dele. Só precisava ter a coragem para falar a maior verdade de sua vida.

- Bella... - ele começou limpando a garganta.

- Eu não estou falando com você, Cullen. - Bella retrucou ainda olhando para frente.

- Cullen? - Edward retrucou surpreso. - Desde quando você me trata pelo sobrenome?

- Desde o momento que você passou a ser insignificante em minha vida. - ela respondeu grossamente.

- Você é minha dupla nessa matéria. Não poderá passar o restante do ano letivo sem falar comigo.

- Para sua informação, eu conversei com o professor Chevalier antes da aula. - Bella disse o encarando e sua expressão era traduzida como raivosa. - Essa é a última aula que eu sento ao seu lado, entendeu? A partir da semana que vem eu sei dupla da Sarah e você será dupla do Neil.

- Ele não pode simplesmente mudar as duplas no meio da matéria. - Edward protestou. - Nenhum professor pode fazer isso.

- Ele não pode, mas abriu uma exceção ao saber de toda a história do vídeo assim como os outros professores também souberam. Aparentemente ser a vítima da situação tem suas vantagens.

Toda vez que alguém mencionava o vídeo, Edward lembrava automaticamente da revelação feita por Bella em seguida e como aquilo o abalou. Saber que a amiga sofreu por anos em silêncio por causa do amor que sentia por ele sem ao menos imaginar que era correspondido lhe passava a sensação de impotência.

Ele não poderia fazer nada para trazer aqueles anos de volta para Bella, mas tentava de qualquer forma reverter à situação atual. Só o que lhe faltava era coragem para dizer a Bella o que ela mereceu escutar desde que se apaixonou por um idiota como ele.

Porém, era difícil ter qualquer tipo de conversa com a garota quando ela se manteve firme na promessa que fez e se afastou por completo dele. Nem ao menos um bom dia eles trocavam mais quando Edward se aproximava de Sarah e Emmett quando eles estavam acompanhados de Bella e ela fazia questão de expressar o desgosto por encontrá-lo, não arranjando desculpa nenhuma para sair do mesmo local em que ele estava. Era como se de repente Bella sentisse nojo do garoto e não era para menos. Edward tinha feito uma idiotice e, para piorar, não soube entender a mensagem quando Bella se declarou para ele.

Angustiado por saber que aquela era a última aula que a teria como dupla, Edward não conseguiu prestar a atenção no problema mundial que era discutido naquele dia e também não conseguia desviar a atenção de Bella fazendo anotações ao seu lado. No começo ela não percebeu que estava sendo observada tão atentamente, mas assim que notou os olhos de Edward sobre sua face, a raiva tomou conta da garota e ela descontou no bloquinho de anotações. Riscava as palavras com tanta força que em certo ponto da aula foi capar de perfurar a folha, a arrancando com força e embolando enquanto bufava. Olhou de relance para Edward e conseguiu demonstrar facilmente que ele era o culpado por toda a situação desgostosa na vida da garota.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine classe. Au revoir.¹ - o professor Chevalier disse desligando o computador da sala e finalizando a aula.

Bella recolheu o bloco e os livros com pressa para deixar a sala o mais rápido possível e acabar com a tortura que era ficar no mesmo ambiente que o causador de várias crises de choros que ainda não tinham fim. Ela foi tão rápida ao sair da sala 304 em direção ao corredor movimentado pelo fim das outras aulas que deixou Sarah sem saber aonde ele iria e chamou a atenção de Edward.

Justamente no momento que ele tomou coragem para conversar com ela a garota praticamente saiu correndo, mas Edward tinha tomado a decisão e correu atrás dela para não perder mais uma oportunidade.

**Apologize - Timbaland feat. One Republic**

- Bella. - ele gritou a vendo entre as pessoas e se batendo com algumas pelo caminho.

Ela ignorou o grito e apertou os livros contra o peito com mais força para não desabar no choro de tanta raiva que ainda sentia por ele. Não era tanta raiva por causa do vídeo - até porque ela chegou à conclusão que tinha sua culpa na situação por ter deixado que ele a filmasse -, mas o aperto no peito de ódio que sentia toda vez que o via era por ter se declarado e não ter escutado nada além do "Se eu soubesse" que aquele garoto soltou. Se ele soubesse... Nada teria sido diferente, era esse o pensamento de Bella toda vez que repensava sobre aquele dia.

A mão de Edward se fechando ao redor do seu braço a fez parar no meio do corredor movimentando e Bella respirou fundo antes de girar para encarar Edward um pouco ofegante pela corrida que deu até alcançá-la.

- Você pode me soltar, por favor? - ela pediu com bastante classe.

- Não. Eu não vou te soltar. - Edward retrucou nervoso e permaneceu segurando o braço da garota. - Eu preciso falar com você, Bella.

- Eu não tenho assunto nenhum para tratar com você. Que parte do "desapareça de minha vida" você não entendeu, Cullen?

- Eu sou um idiota e sei disso agora. - ele disse sem rodeios. - Eu só queria me desculpar por todas as idiotices que já fiz com você.

- Um pouco tarde, não é? Nosso vídeo já é um dos mais vistos no _PornoTube_ segundo os outros idiotas dessa escola.

- Postaram o vídeo no _PornoTube_? - ele perguntou sem acreditar nesse absurdo.

- O que você queria que acontecesse, hein? - ela retrucou estourando de vez e atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas. - Que todo mundo esquecesse como eu sou uma vadia e você é o _dotadão_ que recebia um boquete quando precisava?

- Eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse...

- Mas aconteceu, seu idiota. E não é você que está queimado em toda a escola, que precisava escutar as piadas ridículas sobre o que as pessoas viram naquele maldito vídeo. - Bella disse ficando ruborizada de raiva e abaixando o tom para apenas ele escutar a última parte do sermão. - Não é você que se apaixonou pela pessoa mais egoísta do mundo e se arrepende de tudo que perdeu por causa dela.

- Bella, eu... - ele tentou dizer o que queria, mas algo o impedia de terminar a frase.

- Você o quê? - ela o desafiou, cansada de todas as frases vagas.

- Eu sinto muito. - Edward murmurou abaixando a cabeça e finalmente soltando seu braço.

- Você sente muito. - ela repetiu e riu sarcasticamente. - Se isso é o máximo que você pode sentir, quem sente muito agora sou eu. Por você ser esse imbecil que não consegue enxergar nada além de seu maldito pau, Cullen.

Edward levantou o rosto assustado com aquela frase, mas Bella já tinha desaparecido de sua frente e agora caminhava em direção aos banheiros no final do corredor. Ele nunca a escutou ser tão _escrota_ daquela forma, mas não poderia tirar a razão dela. Ele realmente era egoísta ao ponto de não enxergar nada que fosse o seu próprio prazer, mas agora que ele queria ser diferente não estava conseguindo dizer a frase.

Eram três palavras, sete letras, algo simples, mas que estava requerendo muita coragem de um garoto que jamais disse aquilo com sentimentos verdadeiros. O amor que ele sentia por Bella era de verdade, mas a cegueira de uma juventude com facilidades lhe impediu de ter vivido anos de felicidade ao lado da garota perfeita para mudá-lo e torná-lo alguém melhor.

A garota retocando o rímel no espelho do banheiro se assustou quando Bella bateu a porta com força e soltou um grito de raiva para dispersar tudo preso em sua garganta. Tinha sido a primeira vez que Edward se desculpou de verdade com ela após o fatídico dia que Bella se declarou para ele e tinha sido exatamente como ela imaginou que fosse ser. As palavras não soaram com sinceridade e sua raiva só aumentou mais ainda com a cara cínica que ele utilizou ao dizer que sentia muito por tudo.

- Filho da puta egoísta! - ela gritou assustando a garota novamente e a fitou com ódio. - Qual o problema?

- Nenhum. - a menina do primeiro ano disse a recolheu sua bolsa rapidamente para sair daquele banheiro.

Mas Bella não ficou sozinha por muito tempo, pois Sarah apareceu logo em seguida e tinha as bochechas ruborizadas indicando que também correu atrás dela para alcançá-la. Bella largou os livros sobre a longa pia de mármore e abriu a bolsa em busca do gloss M.A.C. tom de boca para retocar os lábios cheios. Qualquer coisa para distrair da conversa desagradável que teve há poucos minutos.

- O que aconteceu? - Sarah perguntou a fitando através do espelho. - Você saiu correndo depois da aula e eu só consegui te encontrar agora.

- Edward, foi isso que me aconteceu. - Bella respondeu respirando fundo para não estourar outra vez.

- O que aquele imbecil filho da puta queria com você?

- Pedir desculpas, dizer que sente muito por tudo que eu estou passando.

- Mas ele consegue se superar a cada idiotice, viu? - Sarah comentou impressionada. - Sinceramente, eu não sei como você consegue amar um idiota como ele...

- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. - Bella pediu fechando os olhos e a interrompendo. - Eu só quero esquecer de vez o que ele fez comigo.

- Eu tenho a solução perfeita para o seu problema de hoje.

- Eu estou aceitando qualquer solução no momento.

- Uns amigos meus de Los Angeles estão na cidade e me convidaram para uma boate super _trend_ que acabou de inaugurar.

- A _Volp_? - Bella perguntou a fitando com interesse.

- Essa mesma. - Sarah respondeu animada. - Você irá se divertir tanto com eles, Bella. E ainda poderá relaxar um pouco dessa tensão toda.

- Eu não estou com clima para festas...

- Por favor, Bella. - ela pediu segurando as mãos da amiga. - É minha chance de unir minhas antigas amizades com minha nova amiga e de te ver menos triste.

Fazia um bom que Bella não ia a uma festa e se divertia como nos velhos tempos de baladas inconseqüentes até altas horas da madruga. Desde que o ano letivo começou, ela não teve oportunidade para gastar um tempo se divertindo como uma adolescente normal, pois estava tentando cuidar da mãe dependente de álcool e do irmão mais novo, mas Bella precisava viver como alguém de dezessete anos e ser irresponsável pelo menos por uma noite.

- Tudo bem. - ela concordou e Sarah deu pulos de alegria. - Mas eu só vou para te fazer feliz.

- Muito obrigada, amiga. - Sarah a abraçou forte. - Nós podemos fazer compras depois da aula, te deixar _lindona_ para todos os homens babarem por você.

- Menos, Sarah. - Bella pediu rindo com o jeito sempre animado da amiga.

Talvez não fosse uma má idéia. Poderia dançar um pouco, beber alguns drinks, conhecer os amigos de Sarah de Los Angeles e esquecer por uma noite que amava um idiota que a fazia sofrer cada vez mais.

Sarah realmente tinha um poder grande sobre Bella, pois conseguiu a convencer de fazer compras depois da aula e ir a uma boate recém-inaugurada para uma noitada de curtição sem preocupação alguma. Não era exatamente como Bella queria passar aquela noite após a conversa estressante com Edward e a prova mais uma vez que ele não passava de uma adolescente idiota e egoísta, mas passar mais uma noite chorando enquanto escutava músicas melosas não seria permitido se dependesse da disposição de Sarah. A amiga estava realmente animada com a chegada de seus amigos de LA e Bella estava no mínimo curiosa para conhecê-los.

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES**

Elas se concentraram no apartamento de Bella para a produção daquela noite e Jacob só teve que agradecer com o que presenciou. Sarah parecia não ter pudor algum, pois desfilava por todo o apartamento de sutiã e calcinha enquanto se maquiava e tomava um martíni para _aquecer_ e isso era um prato cheio para um adolescente de dezesseis anos com os hormônios fervendo. Bella riu quando percebeu que o irmão olhava abobado para o corpo magro, mas cheio de curvas da amiga, e brincou ao suspender o queixo discretamente caído do irmão, o fazendo jogar uma almofada nela e voltar para se trancar no quarto. As duas garotas gargalharam e Sarah concluiu que ainda dava tempo para mais um martíni antes de saírem para a balada.

- Um brinde a nossa primeira noite colocando essa cidade de pernas para o ar. - ela sugeriu erguendo a taça.

- E ao começo de minha desintoxicação amorosa. - Bella acrescentou já envolvida pelo álcool e pela falta de alimentação nas últimas cinco horas de compras e preparação. Em outras palavras, levemente embriagado.

Bella queria que suas palavras passassem confiança e que ela realmente estivesse começando a superar Edward, mas era difícil. Não foram oito dias ou oito meses apaixonada por ele e todos os anos de amizade influenciaram para que ela se sentisse ainda presa de certa forma ao garoto. Tudo que ele fez por ela, todos os momentos horríveis que a garota passou e foi acalentada pelo modo carinhoso de ele tratá-la não poderiam ser facilmente esquecidos, mas ela certamente precisava virar essa página de sua biografia e começar a escrever suas próprias histórias sozinha. Bem, não exatamente sozinha, pois uma companheira como Sarah lhe daria inúmeros novos casos para esse livro que prometia.

**Sugarbaby - Morningwood**

**Club Volp, entre a 5ª avenida e a 82th**

Vestidos custando algumas centenas de dólares, saltos-altos que pagariam a alimentação de um mês para uma família, cartões de crédito sem limite, uma identidade falsificada para Sarah - Bella era emancipada e maior de idade antes da hora após a internação de sua mãe e não precisava mais daquele artifício - e as duas garotas deslumbrantes desceram do táxi na porta da nova boate que atraiu a atenção de quase todos os nova-iorquinos naquela noite de sexta-feira. Uma fila enorme já estava se formando e os seguranças não pareciam nada paciente para deixar qualquer um entrar, mas para a sorte das duas, Sarah tinha seus contatos e logo correu para abraçar a _hostess_ igualmente linda e arrumada.

- Monica era minha vizinha em LA e mora aqui há uns três anos. - Sarah explicou quando as duas ultrapassaram o sagrado cordão de veludo e foram vaiadas pelas pessoas na fila esperando há muito tempo. - Foi ela que me falou da inauguração e nos colocou na área VIP, baby.

- Deus salve Monica. - Bella brincou rindo e fazendo Sarah gargalhar.

Era um interior de boate como qualquer outra e a música tocava alta demais até para escutar os próprios pensamentos, mas elas estavam acostumadas. Crescer no lado rico da ilha de Manhattan proporcionou a Bella participar desse tipo de evento desde muito cedo e morar na cidade do cinema fez Sarah praticamente ser criada em festas badaladas como aquela. Monica acompanhava as duas até uma parte mais reservada da boate e elas subiram um lance de escada onde outro segurança também barrava o acesso de pessoas não _dignas_ de estarem ali.

- Elas duas estão na mesa cinco. - Monica o explicou gritando por causa do barulho. - Junto com os outros dois que eu já coloquei para dentro.

- Steve e Jason já chegaram? - Sarah perguntou a ela.

- Há uns vinte minutos e já foram para a mesa que eu reservei para vocês hoje.

- Muito obrigada, Mon. - Sarah a abraçou como se fossem amigas de infância. - Você salvou a noite de Bella.

- Fique de olho nessa louca, ok? - Monica pediu a Bella de modo jocoso. - Ela não está mais em LA.

- Eu sei disso, bobinha.

- Vai de divertir enquanto eu ralo pra ganhar uma grana, vadia.

- Bom trabalho, vadia. - Sarah gritou para Monica se afastando e o segurança as deixou entrar na área VIP.

Sarah parecia comandar aquela noite e segurou a mão de Bella enquanto a conduzia para uma área onde havia algumas mesas já ocupadas por várias pessoas bebendo e dançando.

- O que ela quis dizer com "ela não está mais em LA"? - Bella gritou para a Sarah não conseguindo controlar a curiosidade.

- É uma brincadeira da Monica. Ela costuma dizer que eu caio na balada ao estilo LA de viver.

- Que seria...

- Você verá, querida. - Sarah a garantiu com uma piscadela e a puxando para continuar andando.

A mesa reservada para as duas naquela noite estava ocupada por dois homens bem arrumados e uma balde de gelo conservando uma garrafa de Gold Label. O que indicou que eles eram os amigos de Sarah foi o modo como ela correu para abraça o mais moreno dos dois e ele a elevou ligeiramente no colo enquanto dizia algo em seu ouvido. O outro a cumprimentou com o mesmo abraço caloroso e beijou a bochecha bem maquiada da garota a fazendo rir mais ainda. Era como se Sarah estivesse encontrado a maior diversão do mundo dentro daquele local e com aqueles dois homens, o que deixou Bella ligeiramente desconfiada.

- Cara, eu estava morrendo de saudade de vocês. - ela gritou para ser escutada enquanto abraçava o moreno outra vez.

- Eu não te disse que nós iríamos transformar Nova York em nossa LA particular por uma noite? Cá estamos nós. - ele comentou abrindo um sorriso sedutor que atraiu a atenção de Bella facilmente.

- Vocês precisam conhecer minha amiga Bella. - Sarah disse puxando Bella pela mão para ela se aproximar da mesa. - Ela é tipo minha BFF no colégio novo.

- Boa noite. - Bella disse educadamente e sorriu para eles.

O moreno se aproximou dela com um sorriso mal intencionado nos lábios e beijou a bochecha esquerda da garota enquanto sua mão ia para a cintura de Bella sem pedir permissão. Ela percebeu com a proximidade que ele era muito bonito e tinha um aroma particular deveras interessante, mas tanta simpatia e vontade de conhecê-la _melhor_ a deixou ligeiramente desconfiada.

- Prazer, sou Steve Larson. - ele sorriu e tomou um gole do copo de whisky que ainda tinha na mão direita.

- Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Eu prefiro. - ela sorriu de volta de modo educado apenas, sem segundas intenções.

- Você é realmente colega de escola da Sarah? - Steve perguntou em tom de surpresa. - Não parece ter apenas dezesseis anos.

- Dezessete na verdade. - Bella o corrigiu, mas corou ao notar como estava se sentindo uma pirralha ao lado dele que aparentava ser alguns anos mais velhos.

- Qual o motivo da vergonha?

- Você deve estar me achando uma pirralha de dezessete anos em uma boate, não é? - ela perguntou rindo sem graça.

- Na verdade, eu estou acostumado com pirralhas em boates, afinal, sou amigo da Sarah há alguns anos.

- Anos? - ela retrucou surpresa. - Quantos exatamente?

- Digamos que as gêmeas Olsen ainda estavam na televisão. - Steve respondeu sorrindo de canto e estendendo uma mão para ela. - Aceita um drink de alguém de LA?

- Pode ser. - Bella respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior e dando as costas para ele.

Se sentir desejada era bom para o ego e flertar de volta mesmo só de brincadeira era melhor ainda. Steve parecia interessado rapidamente em Bella e a garota notou isso quando o viu rir e balançar a cabeça discretamente enquanto a seguia para se juntar a Sarah e Jason conversando ao pé de ouvido. Bella percebeu que a amiga enfiou a mão no bolso frontal da calça jeans Diesel que o homem usava e tirou algo que escondia entre os dedos, mas ela não deu muita atenção para aquela ação, pois poderia ser qualquer coisa. Ou poderia ser muita coisa.

- O que você gostaria de beber? - Steve perguntou parando ao lado de Bella.

- Um Cosmopolitan.

- Como em Sex and the City? - ele brincou a fazendo rir.

- Sou uma nova-iorquina de verdade. - Bella respondeu entrando na brincadeira e piscando para ele.

- Jason, vamos ao bar comprar as bebidas? - Steve gritou para o amigo que não conversava mais com Sarah.

- E nós vamos dançar, _baby_. - Sarah sugeriu dando pulinhos de animação e Bella revirou os olhos rindo.

- Claro, _baby_.

- Te encontro na pista, pode ser? - Steve sussurrou no ouvido da garota, sua voz rouca fazendo a nuca de Bella se arrepiar.

- Pode ser. - ela limitou-se a respondeu enquanto era arrastada por Sarah.

Ele ficou parado a observando cruzar o lounge da área VIP até uma escada que dava acesso a pista principal da boate e Bella deu uma última olhada para o homem antes de ser arrastada escada abaixo pela amiga. Lá estava um homem lindo, elegante e que tinha interesse nela... _Por que não?_ Bella pensou rindo com as próprias idéias. 

**Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester**

A música que tocava era uma das atuais que Bella mais gostava. Era da atriz que fazia o seriado de TV favorito da garota e que ela descobriu ser algo em comum com Sarah logo quando se conheceram, então, as duas andaram animadas para o centro da pista abarrotada e encontraram um lugar perfeito para começar a dançar.

Bella estava se divertindo de verdade enquanto dançava com Sarah e agradeceu mentalmente por ter encontrando uma amiga como ela, que fosse capaz de qualquer coisa para fazê-la feliz quando seu coração estava partido. Se não existisse Sarah em sua vida naquele momento difícil ela certamente estaria chorando em casa e sofrendo por Edward, mas superar Edward sem sofrer e dançando sensualmente em uma boate lotada era bem melhor. E ficou melhor ainda quando ela avistou Steve e Jason se aproximando com as bebidas na mão.

Steve entregou a taça contendo o líquido rosa e entregou junto com um sorrio à Bella, que agradeceu retribuindo o sorriso antes de tomar um gole. Sentiu que era um Cosmopolitan bastante forte e - apesar de não exatamente com esse teor alcoólico que ela gostava de sua bebida - Bella tomou outro gole antes de ver Sarah rebolando de forma cômica só para fazer Jason rir antes de segurá-la pela cintura para lhe beijar a face como grandes amigos faziam. Sua mente sacana a levou para os momentos onde Edward a envolvia sua cintura daquela forma e a tirava do chão só para provar como era fácil carregá-la, mas antes que ela sentisse o coração se apertar pela a dor que só piorava, ela sentiu um corpo másculo encostar-se à suas costas.

Ela sabia que era Steve quem dançava discretamente atrás dela porque ele tinha sumido de seu campo de visão e por um momento ela não soube o que fazer. Em sua frente, Sarah dançava quase de modo teatral junto com Jason e gargalhava tão fácil que ela percebeu que a amiga estava se divertindo de verdade. Ela também poderia se divertir de verdade naquela noite? E o homem demonstrando interesse poderia ter alguma relação com sua diversão?

Ao girar o corpo e para de frente a ela, Bella teve certeza que sua diversão era garantida naquela noite e que Jason teria alguma relação, pois tão próxima daquela forma ela não deixou de se sentir atraída pelo homem que acabara de conhecer. Era uma atração leve, nada comparada com o que sentia por Edward, porém, Bella pensou que agora - na situação nova em sua vida e com os sentimentos expostos não mais a sufocando - a atração momentânea que sentia pelos homens que conhecia na balada poderia evoluir um pouco mais e sua mente pudesse anular os sentimentos mais antigos. Só de pensar em poder desejar outra pessoa que não fosse Edward, Bella já se sentiu à vontade para dançar junto com Steve.

A mão de Steve livre do copo foi para a cintura de Bella e a obrigou a ficar mais próximo enquanto a garota rebolava quase sem vontade contra ele, mas de maneira provocativa. O perfume que ele usava invadiu suas narinas e Bella o aspirou como um incentivo para continuar aquele joguinho que só estava se tornando interesse com o passar dos segundos que era cantado que as garotas boazinhas iriam se tornar más. Realmente, não era _má_ idéia e Bella o provocou ao aproximar o rosto, ma o afastou antes que Steve avançasse demais.

- Gosta de provocar é? - ele perguntou ao colar a boca no ouvido da garota.

- Algum problema com isso? - Bella retrucou sentindo a respiração do homem contra sua orelha causando arrepios em seu pescoço.

- Nenhum. Muito pelo contrário...

Bella sentiu a mão do homem deslizar por suas costas até chegar à sua nádega direita coberta apenas pelo tecido de seda preto antes de escutá-lo dizer:

- Gosto de garotinhas que sabem provocar.

A carícia muito fora dos limites fez Bella congelar no meio da dança e se afastar dele com uma expressão de espanto, mas isso parecia não deixar Steve abalado, pois ele sorriu e deu um passo para voltar a ficar próximo, mas antes que ele conseguisse colocar a mãos outra vez no corpo de Bella, a garota puxou Sarah pela mão e se bateu nas pessoas para deixar a pista.

- Qual o problema? - Sarah perguntou enquanto era arrastada para o banheiro feminino vazio. - O que aconteceu, Bella?

- O que aconteceu? - ela retrucou nervosa e fechou a porta do banheiro com pressa. - O Steve agarrou minha bunda, foi isso que aconteceu.

- Sério? - Sarah não acreditou no que a amiga disse e tentou segurar a risada, mas era cômico demais o desespero de Bella.

- Isso não tem graça.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção rir de você, mas sua cara está ótima.

- Que cara você queria que eu tivesse se um cara que eu acabei de conhecer metesse a mão na minha bunda, hein?

- Justamente essa cara, mas é o Steve, Bella. Não tem problema algum.

- Eu o conheço há menos de meia hora, Sarah. - Bella disse ultrajada. - Eu não costumo deixar homens estranhos me apalparem dessa forma.

- Bella, minha querida. - Sarah disse segurando os ombros da amiga. - Respire fundo e tente se acalmar porque eu tenho a solução para esse seu medo.

- Medo? Eu não estou com medo...

- Dá para perceber nos seus olhos que esse susto todo foi porque você está com medo de conhecer alguém e acabar sofrendo com isso.

- Eu só não quero ser agarrada por estranhos como um pedaço de carne no mercado...

- Amiga, curta o momento. O Steve é lindo e eu bem sei que ele é excelente na cama, entendeu?

- Você já transou com o Steve? - Bella ficou espantada.

- Foi, mas nós dois estávamos bêbados em uma festa de réveillon, nem conta. Mas eu lembro que foi excelente e se ele não fosse muito meu amigo eu insistira no caso, mas...

- Eu não vou transar com o Steve!

- Qual o problema com isso? - Sarah retrucou sem entender pra quê tanto alarde.

- Eu não o conheço direito, Sarah.

- Não venha me dizer que você nunca transou com um cara que conheceu em uma festa... - ela disse rindo, mas parou ao ver que a amiga permaneceu séria. - Nunca?

- Não. - Bella respondeu.

- Isabella Swan, você ainda não viveu nada.

- Sua concepção de vida é transar com desconhecidos?

- Não. Minha concepção de vida é ser feliz acima de tudo e aproveitar a vida da forma que você bem entender, sem se importar com as pessoas e as opiniões alheias.

Bella ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, nem mesmo quando Sarah despejou uma quantidade de cocaína na palma da mão e cheirou em uma fungada rápida, esfregando o nariz com pressa para o pó adentrar sua cavidade nasal. Era estranho demais saber que sua amiga que parecia tão normal na verdade cheirava cocaína em festas e tinha amigos pervertidos, pois Sarah era parecia demais com Bella que as duas até mesmo se espantavam com a semelhança, mas a garota não sabia ao certo se queria parecer com a amiga nesse aspecto também.

- Eu vou fingir que esqueci o pacote na sua mão e você decide o que faz, certo? - Sarah disse colocando o saquinho na mão de Bella e a fechando. - Mas lembre-se; você tem que aproveitar sua vida da forma certa, Bella.

Ela deixou a cabine do banheiro e Bella esperou até não escutar mais o barulho do salto para abrir a mão onde o saquinho praticamente queimava com a situação. Uma quantidade significante de droga estava em sua mão e ela não sabia o que fazer apesar de saber exatamente o que deveria, mas sua mente não conseguia só focar nas conseqüências que aquilo causaria em sua vida. Pois o que a garota conseguia enxergar era uma pessoa como Sarah tendo uma vida normal, mas tendo alguns desvios de conduta em nome da diversão.

Se Sarah conseguia cheirar cocaína e continuar sendo uma adolescente que não tinha problemas com escola e pais, Bella não viu como ter um auxílio para ter coragem pudesse ser algo tão errado. E ela mesma sabia apenas 60% dos usuários de cocaína se tornavam dependentes, então sua chance de ter diversão em momentos esporádicos sem se destruir era considerável. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, ela guardou o saquinho na bolsa e deixou o banheiro ainda pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

A cena que Bella encontrou ao retornar a mesa na área VIP onde Sarah e seus amigos estavam poderia ser considerada normal, mas a substância ilícita guardada na bolsa de Bella indicava que os três jovens conversando e bebendo não estavam apenas se divertindo como os demais na boate. Eles estavam impregnados até os ossos com uma droga poderosa e o modo como agiam era robótico, apenas conseqüente da excitação causada por algumas gramas de cocaína combinadas com alguns mililitros de bebidas alcoólicas. Bella parou um pouco afastada deles e observou atentamente o modo como eles estavam se comportando no local - Sarah gargalhando alto enquanto tinhas as pernas sobre o colo de Jason e Steve servindo mais doses de whisky para os dois - e analisou se queria ser daquela forma.

Estava acostumada a freqüentar boates com os amigos e outras pessoas da escola, ir à festa onde todos terminavam bêbados e quebrando os objetos de algum apartamento liberado pela viajem de papai e mamãe, mas nunca rolava nada ilícito a ponto de ocorrer algum problema envolvendo polícia e hospital depois. Ninguém ultrapassava esse limite entre o sensato e o perigoso, ninguém buscava outras maneiras de criar coragem e poder ser capaz de fazer o que quisesse e era isso que assustava Bella ao saber daquela novidade.

Não saberia como encarar Sarah após saber que ela era o tipo de pessoa de era amiga de homens canalhas, que fazia uso de drogas por diversão, que naquele momento não tinha nada que remetesse a garota doce que era sua amiga na escola. Bella ficou imaginando se todos os momentos que as duas passaram juntas desde que se conheceram não fossem apenas mentiras cobertas por algumas gramas de pó utilizadas em alguma festa na noite anterior, mas achou improvável que alguém que estivesse _fudida_ por uso exagerado de cocaína pudesse ter a segurança para defendê-la e estar ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis como Sarah esteve.

Talvez fosse como ela havia lhe dito no banheiro; só em festas, apenas para diversão. Sarah conseguia levar uma vida _dupla_ sem envolver uma com a outra e Bella sentiu inveja da amiga por ela ser capaz de esconder os sentimentos e problemas de uma vida e não demonstrar na outra vida. Ela queria ser capaz de deixar as lágrimas por sofrer com família e amores não correspondidos dentro de casa e ser uma adolescente normal quando estivesse em contato com a sociedade. O aperto na bolsa em sua mão guardando a provável solução para aquele problema indicou que a garota ainda estava insegura e certamente faria a escolha errada.

- Bella! - Sarah gritou atraindo sua atenção. - Por que demorou tanto?

- Estava retocando minha maquiagem. - Bella mentiu e sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado de Steve.

- Entendi... Maquiagem, não foi? - a amigo piscou ao entender a mensagem errada, mas antes que Bella pudesse explicar ela já estava distraída pelas novas doses de tequila chegando à mesa.

Steve passou um braço por trás de seu corpo e apoiou a mão em seu braço magro, fazendo a garota se recolher um pouco para se afastar dele. Ainda não estava confortável após ter sido bolinada no meio da pista de dança por um cara que mal conhecia, nem mesmo após Sarah lhe mostrar uma alternativa de vida a ser seguida.

- Eu queria me desculpar com você pelo o que fiz mais cedo. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Bella fechou os olhos com a tensão daquela aproximação. - Acho que me precipitei e pensei que você fosse como as outras amigas da Sarah.

- Você realmente se precipitou porque eu não sou esse tipo de garota que você costuma conhecer em LA. - ela retrucou irritada.

- Eu sei, desculpe. Posso lhe pagar uma bebida para melhorar sua noite?

- Tudo bem... - Bella murmurou cruzando os braços e aceitando aquele tipo de recompensa.

Ele deu outro sorriso sedutor para a garota antes de deixar a mesa em direção ao bar da área VIP e Bella observou com atenção como Sarah estava se comportando. Como se estivessem na escola, da mesma maneira que ela agia em outras ocasiões e nada indicava que ela tinha algumas gramas de cocaína em seu organismo como somente Bella sabia. Sarah estava conversando com Jason e virou uma dose de tequila, fazendo careta ao chupar o limão e dando uma risada alta com o que o amigo lhe contava, mas tapou a boca envergonhada ao notar que atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas ao seu redor. Ela estava agindo como uma garota normal de dezessete anos e não havia problema algum em ter coragem de uma forma ilícita.

A taça de martíni com uma azeitona dentro surgiu na altura dos olhos de Bella e ela levantou a cabeça para fitar Steve segurando a bebida e dando um sorriso de canto para ela. O mesmo sorriso que a fazia se derreter por oito anos enquanto era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, mas era obrigada a vê-lo com outras garotas sem interesse nenhum nela. A sensação de ver em outro homem o motivo para tantas lágrimas a fez segurar a taça com pressa e tomar metade da bebida de ver.

- Wow, vai com calma. - ele disse sentando ao seu lado e rindo quando ela finalizou a bebida em dois goles.

- Não tem graça beber com calma. - Bella retrucou sentindo o esôfago queimar com o martíni muito forte e franzindo o nariz em alguns segundos.

- Então, vamos nos apressar e _secar_ essa garrafa de whisky. - Jason disse tirando a garrafa pela metade no balde de gelo e colocando no centro da mesa.

Antes que alguém dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, Bella segurou a garrafa e a abriu com facilidade após anos em _treinamento_ nas festas que os amigos davam e nas boates que freqüentavam com carteira de identidade falsa. Ela tinha realmente pressa, mas uma ânsia de anular o que o sorriso de Steve tão parecido com o de Edward lhe causou. Bella não queria mais sofrer com qualquer resquício de Edward em outros homens senão iria enlouquecer com pouco tempo e não conseguiria seguir em frente. O álcool seria a única maneira de fazê-la esquecer de tudo rapidamente.

- Um brinde a essa noite. - ela sugeriu erguendo o copo cheio de gelo e whisky. - A um novo começo em nossas vidas a partir de hoje.

- É isso, garota. - Sarah concordou erguendo o copo juntamente com a amiga e brindando. - Ao começo de uma vida mais prazerosa.

- _Muito_ mais prazerosa. - Bella a corrigiu e olhou lascivamente de canto de olho para Steve, que captou a mensagem rapidamente.

Após tomar um gole da bebida forte e pousar o copo sobre a mesa, ela sentiu uma mão subir pela lateral de sua coxa e acariciando sua pele enquanto lábios gelados atingiam seu lóbulo, mas ela não parou o homem desconhecido dessa vez. Já estava bastante envolvida com o álcool no organismo e pelo desespero de mudar logo de vida. Ela queria que em um piscar todo o sofrimento deixasse de existir e ao abrir os olhos ela estivesse vivendo de outra forma, mesmo que da errada, mesmo que sendo facilmente influenciada pelas pessoas ao seu redor que abusariam de sua mente fraca.

Tudo que sua mente conseguia recordar das horas que passou na boate ao lado de Sarah e de dois homens que pagaram tudo para as duas eram flashes de memória, algumas cenas distorcidas pela bebida fácil e pela fraqueza de seu organismo. Bella se sentia tonta na maior parte do tempo e tudo ao seu redor rodava em câmera lenta, do modo angustiante que a fazia apertas os olhos em busca de um pouco de ar, mas as pessoas estavam próximas demais e a sufocavam cada vez mais dentro da boate. Só pôde se sentir mais relaxada quando os quatros deixaram o ambiente e ela respirou o ar frio da cidade às três e meia da manhã.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa. - ela gritou enquanto era conduzida pelo andar bêbado da amiga e se apoiava em Steve. - O Jake está sozinho, eu não posso ser irresponsável dessa forma...

- Esquece o Jake um pouco, Bella. - Sarah resmungou tropeçando nos próprios pés e quase caindo. - Vamos esticar essa noite mais um pouco.

- Podemos ir para o nosso quarto de hotel, pedir outra garrafa de whisky e terminar de curtir Nova York do modo LA de ser. - Steve sugeriu e Bella o encarou com uma sobrancelha em pé. - O que foi?

- Não pense que será fácil me levar pra sua cama de hotel, entendeu? - ela disse em uma decisão fajuta.

- Não pensei que fosse ser tão fácil assim. - ele respondeu sorrindo com malícia. - Por isso eu sugeri a garrafa de whisky.

- Eu não vou deixar que você me embebede e se aproveitei de minha inocência adolescente, Steve Larson. Eu posso estar um pouco alterada pelo álcool, mas ainda tenho controle sobre mim.

- Tem certeza disso? - Steve perguntou a segurando pela cintura e conduzindo a garota até uma parede, a imprensando com vontade.

- Posso rever meus conceitos se você quiser. - Bella o provocou mordendo o lábio inferior e passando uma mão pelo cabelo liso do moreno.

A maneira que a língua quente de Steve invadia a boca ávida de Bella era um misto de excitação e curiosidade pelo desconhecido. Ela não costumava ser tão _aberta_ com homens que conhecia em festas e no começo quis manter essa atitude, mas com o álcool e a influencia das palavras de Sarah falando sobre o prazer de sexo com desconhecidos a fez repensar e em questão de segundos se entregar aos beijos daquele homem agarrando sua nádega com uma mão e sua nuca com a outra.

- Faça minha noite mais prazerosa e diga que mudou de idéia. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e passou a ponta da língua por toda a orelha da garota.

- Faça-me mudar de idéia. - ela retrucou provocativa. - Não vou ceder com apenas um beijo...

Ele entendeu o recado e migrou a mão que estava na bunda da garota para a parte frontal de seu corpo, descendo-a até a barra do vestido e adentrando a peça enquanto acariciava a parte interna das coxas de Bella. Quando seus dedos atingiram o sexo coberto apenas pela calcinha La Perla de renda, Bella deixou um gemido falso escapar de seus lábios entreabertos e contraiu o sexo só para atiçá-lo mais ainda enquanto aqueles dedos brincavam sem sua fenda por cima da lingerie.

- Vocês dois vão ficar nessa _putaria_ ou nós vamos pro hotel, hein? - Sarah gritou interrompendo aqueles segundos de prazer que Bella sentia e a fazendo fitar os olhos de Steve com luxúria.

- Você conseguiu me convencer. - Bella murmurou antes de empurrar o homem para poder se reunir a amiga.

Jason esticou o braço e chamou um táxi que passava pela rua quase vazia. Quando Bella começou a seguir ele e a amiga que entravam no carro, Steve segurou seu braço e a fez parar, o táxi partindo com os dois e os deixando ali.

- O Jason está sem carro, por isso foi de táxi. - ele explicou a puxando para mais próxima e encaixando uma mão na curvatura de sua cintura. - Meu carro está ali na frente.

- Espero que você saiba dirigir muito rápido. - Bella comentou roçando o lábio inferior contra o de Steve. - Acho que vou mudar de idéia se nós ficarmos de papinho por muito tempo.

O homem dominou os lábios de Bella novamente, mas antes que o beijo se aprofundasse, ela se afastou dele dando passos para trás e sorrindo lascivamente. Estava sendo mais atrevida do que em qualquer outra situação que envolvia um homem e ela não sabia nada além do sobrenome daquele homem a acompanhando até o outro lado da rua e destravando um BMW preto com vidros escuros.

Ao sentar no banco de couro e escutar o ronco do motor potente antes de Nova York passar como um borrão aos seus olhos, Bella pensou em ir embora, em pegar um táxi para chegar em casa sem problemas, mas algo a fez continuar seguindo para um quarto de hotel com alguém que acabara de conhecer e estar disposta a arcar com todas as conseqüências daquela noite. Era a vontade de viver de um modo diferente do que fez nos seus dezessete anos de vida de muito sofrimento, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite, mas era pouco provável que ela parasse por ali se aquela noite de _iniciação_ corresse como estava imaginando. É impossível provar de um veneno e não querer morrer daquela causa.

O hotel que Steve e Jason estavam hospedados era um dos mais luxuosos da ilha de Manhattan, mas Bella não ligou para a decoração elegante quando eles passaram pela recepção e o homem pegou o cartão de acesso ao seu quarto no décimo quinto andar. A recepcionista olhou com estranheza para Bella e analisou o figurino um pouco provocante demais para uma garota de dezessete anos, mas ela ignorou os olhares suspeitos que acompanharam os dois até eles estarem no elevador e concentrou-se apenas em juntar toda a coragem possível para continuar com o que estava fazendo.

- A Sarah e o Jason já estão no quarto? - ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio enquanto o elevador subia.

- No quarto do Jason pelo o que eu conheço da Sarah. - ele respondeu rindo.

- Você acha que eles vão transar?

- Nós vamos transar? - Steve retrucou brincando com o cartão entre os dedos e encarando a porta em sua frente.

- Sim... - Bella respondeu engasgando de surpresa com a frase direta dele.

- Então, eles vão transar.

A resposta curta e direta foi o suficiente para ela calar a boca e esperar a porta do elevador abrir no andar onde aquele homem estava hospedado. Não havia mais nada a dizer ou fazer, apenas aguardar o final já esperado.

Bella só escutava o barulho do seu salto batendo no mármore escuro do corredor e esse som lhe angustiava. Roubava sua respiração. A deixava sufocada. Aquela sensação deveria ser a mesmo quer um condenado sentia ao caminhar pelo corredor da morte; ela sabia que não tinha volta e a partir do momento que a porta do quarto - sua sala de execução - fechasse ela esperaria a morte chegar. Daquela noite em diante a vida de uma garota mudaria.

O assovio de Steve destrancando a porta do quarto a fez voltar à realidade, mas a hesitação a dominou por alguns segundos enquanto ele deixou a porta aberta e esperou-a entrar. Seu pé direito seguiu o comando de seu corpo dominando pelo tesão que experimentou com o beijo e o modo que aquele homem a tocou, mas seu pé esquerdo não se mexeu e tentou obedecer ao pouco de juízo que ainda existia em sua mente.

O olhar impaciente que Steve lhe lançou fez a disputa entre os pés finalizar com o direito vencendo e dando o último passo para entrar no quarto. Dentre todos os perigos que ela estava correndo naquela noite, contrariar um homem crente no sexo fácil certamente era o maior na opinião de Bella.

Não prestou a atenção no quarto quando ele acendeu a luz, apenas colocou a bolsa sobre a escrivaninha vazia e esperou pelo próximo passo que ele daria. Bella o observou deixar o cartão do quarto, a chave do carro, maço de cigarros e carteira sobre a mesma escrivaninha que ela estava encostada e cruzou os braços. Ninguém disse mais nada e com um olhar ela permitiu que um homem desconhecido possuísse sua boca na mesma ânsia que queria possuir seu corpo.

Sem força para revidar, Bella deixou que duas mãos estranhas agarrassem suas coxas e a sentasse na escrivaninha, mas a garota manteve a concentração voltada para o atrito de sua língua contra a dele. Aquilo deveria lhe dar o mínimo de prazer e preparar seu corpo para o ato já que sua mente não estaria pronta nem mesmo quando tudo acabasse, mas Bella não conseguia, não queria.

Ele não era o homem _certo_, o homem que iria dizer que a amava quando estivesse em seu interior e a conhecesse tão intimamente. Ele não deitaria a cabeça da garota sobre seu peito para acalentá-la durante toda a noite e não cantaria uma canção de ninar só para que ela dormisse em paz. Ele não saberia de seus problemas e faria de tudo para ela esquecê-los. Ele não era seu amigo. Ele não era _Edward_.

O pensamento fez sua respiração pesar nos pulmões e ela empurrou Steve para se afastar dele, o sufoco de saber que nenhum homem seria _ele_ a fazendo se sentir tonta e enjoada.

- O que foi, gata? - Steve perguntou inclinando para beijá-la, mas Bella o afastou.

- Eu... - ela disse olhando ao redor em busca de algo que não sabia ao certo o que era. - Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Tudo bem. - ele concordou e deu espaço para ela descer da mesa. - Mas não demore ou eu vou ter que te punir depois...

- Não será preciso. - Bella garantiu segurando a bolsa com firmeza e andando apressada para o banheiro.

Ela só conseguiu respirar fundo quando trancou a porta e teve certeza que ninguém entraria. Seu coração batia com tanta força que se fosse examinado apenas um zumbido frenético estaria no lugar dos batimentos. O suor frio nas palmas das mãos indicava que seu corpo estava somatizando a ansiedade em segundos. Sua mão segurando a bolsa afrouxou o aperto e ela a soltou de fez ao cair de joelhos em frente ao vaso sanitário.

O vômito veio por seu esôfago, mas parou na saída da garganta quando Bella respirou fundo para não se entregar.

_Não dessa vez_, ela pensou apoiando as mãos na tampa do vaso e ganhando forças para se levantar.

Tinha ido tão longe e não daria para trás como fazia quando estava com medo. Não agiria como uma garotinha assustada e mesmo que se arrependesse depois ela teria feito. Teria seguido em frente e esquecido por uma noite que o mundo girava ao redor de apenas um homem.

Ao se agachar para catar as coisas que caíram de sua bolsa, ela viu. Em um pequeno saco, branco demais para ser _impuro_; lá estava a coragem que ela buscou desde aceitou ir ao hotel com Steve. Estava ao alcance de suas mãos e seu corpo e talvez fosse a única forma de sair ilesa daquela noite. Bella só queria uma solução breve para aquele problema e agarrou o saco ao levantar como se agarrasse sua própria vida.

**60 Feet Tall - Dead Weather**

Sabendo o que fazer e com pressa para acabar com o medo insano, bella jogou um pouco do pó sobre o mármore da pia a catou o restante das coisas do chão. Um cartão de crédito e uma nota de US$ 10,00 acompanharam seu movimento quando ela fungou a quantidade separada de uma só vez e seu nariz e olhos arderam. Ela tossiu e apertou os olhos enquanto ainda se estabelecia das primeiras sensações que não sabia descrever. Como algo crescendo, crescendo, se expandindo em seu peito até que ela sentiu a explosão de prazer se manifestar até as pontas de seus dedos. _Como um orgasmo_. Ela só conseguiu comparar a isso.

Os olhos perdidos em pupilas dilatadas não importavam e o ardor no nariz parecia não existir. Ela guardou tudo na bolsa e deixou o banheiro se sentindo uma nova mulher, encontrando Steve deitado no meio da cama.

- Pensei que você não fosse voltar. - ele comentou colocando o cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Vou receber minha punição? - Bella perguntou jogando a bolsa na cama e jogando a franja para trás.

- Você foi uma garota bem safada essa noite. Me deixou esperando esse tempo todo morrendo de tesão por você...

- Não se preocupe. - a garota esboçou um sorriso lascivo ao dizer isso. - Eu prometo que irei compensar a demora.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - Steve assentiu e levantou da cama.

Mas antes que aquelas mãos estranhas pudessem alcançar seu corpo, Bella deu um passo para trás como se quisesse provocá-lo mais um pouco, mas ela queria mesmo é ter o controle completo do que aconteceria assim não se machucaria tanto. Se ela fizesse como sua mente queria, a dor depois de cometer o erro seria facilmente esquecida. _Enterrada_.

Os olhos de Steve analisaram com muito interesse quando Bella desceu o zíper lateral do vestido e o deixou cair até o chão. Suas curvas generosas para uma adolescente despertou mais interesse no homem tirando a própria roupa e assim que ambos se encontraram completamente despidos, Steve avançou para sugar os lábios carnudos da garota.

Bella focou em desejar que o tempo corresse em um piscar de olhos quando Steve a carregou pelas coxas e a deitou no meio da cama. As mãos trabalhavam com vontade ao tocar toda a sua pele arrepiada, mas ela não conseguia sentir prazer com o toque. A única coisa que ocorreu com seu corpo quando Steve a invadiu com uma estocada bruta foi uma sufocação em sua garganta e seu peito pesando. Como se seu corpo a protegesse daquela invasão inaceitável, mas sua mente permitisse as depravações que o homem lhe dizia ao pé de ouvido.

Era nojento como Steve dizia que ela era _apertadinha_ demais para seu membro e acelerava o quadril, mas Bella concordava e gemia de modo falso, o incentivando com pedidos dignos de uma profissional. Tudo em nome da aceleração do ato e o fim mais rápido possível. Só queria sair correndo daquele lugar, se trancar no quarto e deixar que as lágrimas de desespero finalmente descessem por seus olhos.

O arrependimento veio assim que ele gozou e deixou o peso cair sobre Bella por alguns segundos antes de deitar ao seu lado. Ela fitava o teto e tentava controlar a ansiedade em seu coração, ignorando por completo o comentário que ele fez. Ela só estava esperando a oportunidade perfeita para ir embora e esquecer que aquela noite aconteceu em sua vida.

A oportunidade veio quando ele a informou que iria tomar um banho e que ela poderia pedir algo para comer enquanto isso. Assim que a porta do banheiro fechou, Bella correu para se vestir e deixar o quarto enquanto ainda terminava de calçar o salto. Passou apressada pela recepção e estendeu a mão para chamar o táxi que passava na rua, se sentindo um pouco mais segura ao saber que estava indo para casa.

**Follow The Cops Back Home - Placebo**

O apartamento estava iluminado e os resquícios da preparação para aquela noite estavam pela sala. Bella apagou as luzes enquanto se dirigia para o quarto e tirou a roupa por completo ao entrar no banheiro. A imagem que refletiu no espelho de corpo inteiro era desgostosa e ela não se reconheceu. A maquiagem borrada não foi feita por suas mãos, os olhos verdes perdidos em pupilas não lhe pertenciam.

Aquela não era Isabella Swan. Era apenas uma garota que não aprendeu a dizer "não" para as situações apresentadas e não aprendeu ao ver os erros das pessoas próximas.

*****


	7. Don't bother

**ATUALIZAÇÃO: corrigi um erro que estava nesse cap. Agora vocês podem comentar e ler corretinha.**

**Menina, subiu uma poeira louca dessa fic agora *sacode a poeira e tosse* Mas é aquele esquema: surtei, escrevi, postei. Espero que vocês entendam que eu prefiro demorar para postar e escrever alguma coisa legal do que escrever por escrever, beleza?**

**Show me the loooove**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tik Tok - Ke$ha**

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES**

**.**

Ressaca. Essa é a única certeza que você tem quando acorda após uma noite de festa e sente que está um lixo. Sua cabeça pesa, o gosto estranho na boca e o arrependimento por ter ingerido bebida alcoólica além da conta te dominam a partir do segundo que sua mente entra em consciência e você desperta. Há resquícios do que aconteceu na noite anterior quando você esfrega os olhos e nota um pouco da maquiagem que você usou, quando você cheira seu cabelo e o vômito misturado com vodka é o único cheiro sobre o perfume caro que você estava usando. Todo mundo passa por uma situação parecia na vida e era exatamente assim que Bella estava se sentindo quando acordou após _aquela_ noite.

_Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up..._

Seu celular tocando alto uma canção de Kei$ha a fez acordar em um susto e tatear o criado-mudo ao seu lado. O nome de Sarah estava piscando no visor do iPhone e a garota sentou na cama enquanto repreendia um bocejo antes de atender. Ao inspirar sentiu o nariz queimando e recordou o que tinha feito a menos de doze horas, lembrando também a relação da amiga com aquilo. Foi isso que a fez hesitar antes de deslizar o slide do telefone e atender aquela ligação.

- _Acordou agora_? - Sarah perguntou.

- Sua ligação me acordou. - Bella respondeu coçando os olhos e limpando o pouco de rímel que ainda tinha nos cílios. - Onde você está?

- _Acabei de sair de casa. Estou com vontade de comer o brunch do The Plaza, o que você acha?_

- Que horas são?

- _9h. Eu estou morrendo de fome e sem vontade alguma de ficar em casa escutando meus pais falando sobre faculdade._

- Eu estou meio cansada, sabe? Fui dormi um pouco tarde demais ontem.

- _Eu bem sei, mas não esqueça que eu também fui dormi tarde pelo mesmo motivo que você._ - Sarah disse rindo. - _E nós precisamos trocar informações, Bella. Por favor._

Bella queria poder colocar a culpa em Sarah por tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas sabia muito bem que sua noite foi daquela forma porque ela escolheu. Ninguém a tinha feito beber além do que agüentava, agarrado Steve, cheirado cocaína e transado com um desconhecido. Ela fez tudo como a adulta que era diante a lei e não tinha ninguém para culpar além dela mesma. Sarah continuaria sendo a amiga que a ajudou quando mais precisou, não a influenciadora de sua primeira noite descomedida.

- Tudo bem. - ela finalmente respondeu. - Te encontro em meia hora em frente ao Plaza.

- _Obrigada, amiga. Até mais._

A garota deixou o celular cair entre os lençóis e deslizou até estar novamente deitada na cama. Tudo que ela precisava fazer era levantar, tomar um banho e encontrar a amiga no hotel Plaza para um brunch de sábado como qualquer nova-iorquino fazia na ilha de Manhattan, mas uma angústia dominou o seu peito comprimido e ela fechou os olhos para afastar a sensação. Não queria se sentir culpada ou fraca diante a situação. Havia prometido não ser mais a garotinha assusta e iria enfrentar todos e quaisquer problemas com a mesma determinação que cometeu os erros da noite anterior.

Sem a mínima vontade para se arrumar, ela colocou um vestido de lã cinza Dior e meias pretas grossas para se proteger do frio de Dezembro que fazia. Pegou uma bolsa da mesma marca do trench-coat preto - ambos Burberry assim como o perfume que colocou no pescoço - e cobriu os olhos de ressaca com um Ray-Ban vintage herdado da mão. Não estava se sentindo bem para sair de casa, mas havia prometido encontrar Sarah para conversar como duas adolescentes e assim faria. Uma manhã de sábado como outra qualquer, sem a cabeça pesando com os arrependimentos.

**.**

**Hotel The Plaza, 5ª avenida com Sul do Central Park**

**Paris is Burning - Ladyhawke**

**.**

O brunch do hotel Plaza era famoso em toda área Upper East Side de Manhattan e certamente as duas não achariam uma mesa disponível quando Bella encontrou Sarah na entrada do hotel segurando o copo médio da Starbucks. Ela tirou os óculos e guardou na bolsa antes de sorrir para a amiga da mesma maneira que fazia todos os dias na escola, mas dessa vez com um pouco de estranheza pelos últimos acontecimentos.

- Sua bolsa é linda. - Sarah comentou depois de abraçá-la. - Café?

- Obrigada. - Bella aceitou o copo e tomou um gole, engasgando de leve quando sentiu um sabor diferente na bebida. - Isso _tá_ batizado?

- Um pouco de Absolut para animar minha manhã. - a garota respondeu sorrindo e pegando o copo de volta. - Consegui fazer uma reserva para nós duas com uns contatos que eu tenho.

- Que tipo de contatos? - Bella perguntou desconfiada.

- Relaxa, garota. Apenas uma amiga de minha mãe que trabalha na administração do hotel. Nada ilícito.

- Ainda bem.

- Por falar em ilícito... Como foi sua noite depois que nós deixamos a _Volp_? - Sarah perguntou quando o porteiro abriu a elegante porta de vidro que dava acesso ao salão do brunch.

- Preciso comer alguma coisa antes de fala sobre isso. - Bella respondeu entregando o trench-coat para a hostess e respirando fundo.

As duas sentaram-se à mesa arrumada de modo elegante e o garçom as entregou os cardápios com uma variedade extensa de iguarias feitas por mãos de chefs célebres para o brunch mais famoso da cidade. Bella pediu uma xícara de chá preto e torradas francesas enquanto Sarah quis cappuccino com croissant de amora para começar o brunch que prometia durar longas horas de conversa.

- Pode começar a falar. - Sarah disse assim que o garçom deixou a mesa. - Você transou com o Steve não foi?

- Foi... - Bella murmurou enquanto colocava o guardanapo de linho sobre o colo.

- Eu sabia. Quando vocês dois começaram a conversar na _Volp_ e a se beijar eu sabia que isso terminaria na cama.

- Pois é... Terminou.

- Excelente, não é? Tipo, a melhor _foda_ de sua vida no mínimo.

- Foi legal, até onde eu consigo lembrar. - Bella comentou meio sem jeito de conta à amiga o quê tinha realmente feito.

- Como assim? - Sarah indagou sem entender. - Você estava bêbada demais quando transou com ele?

- Na verdade, eu fiz uso de outra coisa para transar com ele. Algo que você me deu, lembra?

Sarah franziu a testa enquanto tentava puxar na memória também danificada pela ressaca o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e os segundos entre ela pensar e olhá-la espantada e com um sorriso nos lábios fez Bella respirar fundo e afastar a aceleração incontrolável do coração antes que tivesse uma crise de ansiedade no salão de um dos hotéis mais caros do mundo.

- Wow, Bella Swan. - Sarah comentou rindo baixo. - Eu sabia que você não iria resistir aos meus métodos de encorajamento.

- Eu realmente só fiz _isso_ porque estava meio apreensiva sobre transar com alguém que eu tinha acabado de conhecer.

- E como foi? O uso, sabe...

- Foi... diferente. - Bella tentou explicar o que sentiu. - Sei lá, como se eu fosse poderosa demais e não tivesse medo de nada. Quase um...

- Orgasmo, não é? - a amiga completou a frase concordando com a cabeça. - É a única explicação para o que você sente quando cheira.

- Foi mais ou menos isso que senti.

- Então, você curtiu, não é?

- Acho que sim, mas depois bateu aquela dor na consciência por ter feito algo ilegal quando eu estou nessa situação de dupla responsabilidade. - Bella respondeu ficando séria. - Eu vacilei demais fazendo isso e poderia envolver o Jake nessa merda.

- Relaxe, Bella. - Sarah disse com um gesto manual e mexendo a xícara de cappuccino. - Ninguém irá descobrir que você cheirou ao menos que você conte pra alguém. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo, pode ter certeza.

- Obrigada. Eu nem tenho noção do que aconteceria caso o juizado de menores descobrisse isso. Não quero nem pensar em perder a guarda do Jake e fazê-lo viver em um orfanato, sei lá.

- Seu problema é que você tem responsabilidades demais para uma garota de dezessete anos e isso atrapalha sua vida. Ninguém com nossa idade têm que se preocupar em pagar contas, cuidar do irmão mais novo, financiar o tratamento psiquiátrico da mãe. Nossa única preocupação deveria ser com a faculdade e a nova coleção da Calvin Klein, por isso que acho mais que justo você ter alguns momentos de relaxamento.

- Você tem razão, mas esses _momentos_ não podem atrapalhar minha vida senão eu estou ferrada. - Bella comentou antes de morder uma torrada.

- Eles não irão, eu te garanto. - Sarah disse. - Você nunca desconfiou de mim e agora sabe esse meu segredo. Viu como é fácil conciliar as duas coisas?

- Pode ser.

Mas, no fundo, Bella não queria conciliar as duas coisas, sabia que era burrice insistir com algo que a faria mal mais tarde. Queria não precisar nunca mais daquele método para conseguir confiança em uma situação horrível que se meteria por ter a mente fraca, porém, não tinha como controlar o destino e todas as peças que ele estava tramando para pregar. Era fácil infernizar a vida de uma adolescente fraqueza como Bella estava naquele momento.

- Nós podemos fazer compras depois daqui. - Sarah sugeriu e as duas foram pegas de surpresa quando o celular de Bella tocou a informando que tinha recebido uma mensagem.

_Emmett J. às 9h46 a.m._

_Petite, está afim de assistir uma partida de futebol americano mais tarde? Eu e os caras vamos ao Central Park jogar um pouco e eu queria que você viesse, para se distrair um pouco, sabe? _

_E._

- Quem era? - Sarah perguntou curiosa.

- Só Emmett me convidando para uma partida de futebol no parque. - Bella explicou bloqueando o celular. - Eles costumam jogar nos finais de semana quando não tem nada para fazer.

- Parece interessante.

- Eu costumava gostar de ir a esses jogos, mas agora é um pouco de tortura ficar assistindo Edward jogar futebol enquanto todas as garotas molham as calcinhas por ele.

- Mais um motivo para nós duas irmos a essa partida. Vamos mostra a Edward que você já superou essa história entre vocês e continua seguindo com sua vida. Quem sabe algum gatinho se interessa por você e sua sorte muda hoje, hein?

- Duvido muito... - Bella murmurou cansada de pensar nesse assunto.

- Mas nós vamos mesmo assim. Você precisa se divertir um pouco e será minha escrava durante todo o dia. Não me faça passar um sábado na companhia de meus pais.

- Tudo bem. - a garota aceitou com um sorriso e digitando uma confirmação para o amigo.

**.**

**Sul do Central Park, UES**

**Bitch - Plasticine**

**.**

Os garotos chegando em duplas no parque eram todos bem educados pelo ensino bilíngüe da Chapin e se vestiam com roupas renomadas até mesmo para uma partida amistosa de futebol americano. Eles não deixavam a elegância de lado apesar de ao final da partida as camisas Adidas que custaram quase US$ 300,00 estarem completamente suadas e sujas com grama do parque e o garbo em qualquer ocasião era um dos aspectos que tornavam os garotos de Upper East Side os mais cobiçados de toda a Manhattan.

Qualquer garota seria sortuda de namorar um filho de advogado famoso ou dono de uma empresa que morasse na parte privilegiada da ilha, mais sortuda do que se nascesse naquela sociedade. Porque esse tipo de adolescente americano gostava de esbanjar sua riqueza em tardes de compras desnecessárias, passeios de helicóptero e jantares nos restaurantes mais caros só para mostrar a sua garota que ele era poderoso em todos os aspectos. E garota como Bella e Sarah perdiam tardes de sábados no Central Park os assistindo jogar futebol americano só para depois ter um segundo de esbanjamento com algum deles.

Sarah avistou Emmett conversando com um garoto da escola deles e o indicou com a cabeça para Bella. O jovem tirou o moletom cinza e jogou sobre a mochila no chão antes de correr ao encontro das novas espectadoras da partida.

- Sabia que você viria. - ele disse abraçando Bella com força

- Por que teve toda essa certeza? - ela retrucou sentindo o chão sumir sob seus pés por alguns segundos quando ele a carregou com facilidade.

- Eu sabia que você estava com a Sarah.

- Vocês combinaram para eu vir ao jogo? - Bella perguntou impressionada com a cara de pau dos dois.

- Claro. Eu só tive a certeza de que você viria porque Sarah te convence a fazer qualquer coisa.

- E nem abra a boca para dizer que é mentira. - Sarah se manifestou e piscou discretamente para a amiga.

- Odeio vocês dois... - Bella resmungou cruzando os braços de modo dramático.

- Odeia nada!

Sarah puxou Bella e a apertou com os braços enquanto beijava sua face. Emmett riu daquela cena tão comum entre as duas amigas e ficou feliz por saber que Bella tinha alguém a quem recorrer naquela fase tão difícil já que ele estava na linha entre os dois envolvidos na confusão. Para não perder a amizade dela e a de Edward ele decidiu não se envolver e fingir que não estava sabendo de nada. Era cansativo, mas a melhor forma de não piorar tudo entre os dois.

Edward foi o último a chegar ao jogo quase uma hora após o horário marcado e corria enquanto guardava a chave do carro e o moletom na mochila, mas parou ao ser surpreendido por Bella sentada no gramado do parque. Se fosse antigamente ele não iria ficar surpreso de vê-la sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore assistindo os garotos aquecendo antes da partida, mas considerando que agora ela evitava ao máximo ele realmente não a esperava ali. Porém, entendeu que Bella poderia estar ali contra a própria vontade ao ver Sarah sentada ao lado da amiga e conversando algo com muita animação.

Sua mente automaticamente processou todos os momentos ao lado daquela garota e parou naquela maldita manhã em que o vídeo dos dois vazou e todo o sofrimento começou, pois a partir daquele dia ele perdeu a amiga e a garota que amava secretamente por muito tempo. Ainda se sentia arrependido de não ter confessado seu amor quando era tempo e ter poupado muito sofrimento para ambos. Ainda sentia uma vontade estúpida de ter tudo de volta; sua dupla nas aulas, as tardes tentando estudar, as festas, as noites perdidas no AOL Messenger conversando besteiras. Mas sabia que por ter sido um adolescente idiota perdeu tudo aquilo e ainda perderia muita coisa, só lhe restando cometer erros para tentar reverter a situação.

- Vamos, Cullen! - um dos seus colegas da escola gritou ao vê-lo parado ainda afastado do campo improvisado.

Bella olhou por cima do ombro rapidamente ao escutar o maldito sobrenome sendo dito por um dos garotos de sua escola e sentiu o coração murchar até não restar nada além de um músculo retorcido pela dor. Sabia que corria o risco grande de encontrá-lo ali quando concordou em ir, mas pensou que a dor de ver o motivo de tantas lágrimas e noites perdidas estivesse desaparecendo com o passar do tempo. Não estava e não iria desaparecer tão cedo.

O suspiro que soltou talvez tenha sido alto demais, mas a garota não conseguiria controlar ao perceber que o ex-amigo estava sendo _ele_. O cabelo estava bagunçado como em todos os malditos dias com aquele ar de desleixo que emoldurava seu rosto de traços firmes, os olhos azuis cansados de uma noite mal dormida talvez. Lindo como sempre estava, mas o que mais a machucava era saber que seu coração estúpido batia por ele mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento que ele a causou.

- Relaxa, amiga. - Sarah disse afagando o ombro de Bella ao perceber que ela não tirava os olhos de Edward se aproximando dos outros garotos. - Não deixe que esse idiota estrague o seu dia.

- É por isso que eu não queria vim. Edward ainda me deixa mal e eu não consigo controlar isso.

- Foque nos outros _gatinhos_ que estão aqui. Vai me dizer que você não _traçaria_ o Mike novamente? - a garota perguntou indicando Mike correndo de costas enquanto ria de algo que outro garoto dizia.

- _Ew_, Sarah! Não! - Bella resmungou fazendo cara de nojo. - Ele é meu ex e... não!

- Boba porque eu _total_ pegaria o Mike. Ele é bom de cama?

- Você é ridícula, Sarah. - Bella disse gargalhando e sentando sob a sombra de uma das árvores para assistir o jogo que já tinha começado.

As amigas não prestavam muito a atenção no jogo e sim nos jogadores, fazendo comentários sobre os garotos que elas conheciam da escola e analisando as _novidades_ que chegaram naquela tarde. Não havia outro grupo de garotas como costumava ocorrer naquelas tardes no Central Park e Bella e Sarah se sentiram privilegiadas por serem as únicas vendo os corpos juvenis suados, as coxas torneadas dos garotos quando eles defendiam uma jogada e caiam na grama. Só que os olhos traiçoeiros de Bella sempre acabavam procurando Edward entre os jogadores e a garota sentia o coração afundar junto com o estomago quando em algum momento o captava sorrindo e se divertindo.

Ela não conseguia mais se divertir na presença dele, nem mesmo em locais que tinha certeza de que não o encontraria. Sua mente sempre brincava com ela e buscava nos homens algo que lembrasse Edward e as lembranças eram dolorosos porque a amizade deles era o que Bella mais sentia falta. Não ter o amigo para contar em qualquer situação certamente era o que mais a machucava naquele momento em que se sentia confusa e perdida, mas ela teria que aprender a encontrar em outras pessoas a confiança que depositou nele por tantos anos, praticamente sua vida toda.

Após o final das três partidas Emmett correu em direção às duas garotas sentadas na grama conversando e rindo enquanto os outros garotos comentavam sobre o jogo. Edward conversava com Jhonny, seu colega de uma matéria na escola, mas sua atenção às vezes era desviada para a ex amiga como não conseguia mais controlar.

- Festa na casa do Mike hoje à noite, vocês querem ir? - Emmett perguntou vestindo o casaco mesmo estando suado.

- Parece ser uma boa idéia. - Sarah perguntou olhando para Bella, mas a amiga não demonstrou muita animação.

- Não sei. Eu cheguei muito tarde da boate ontem e ainda estou cansada.

- Qual é, Bella! Você tem 17 anos, _gata_. Todo dia é dia de festa.

- É, mas eu acho que a velhice chegou mais cedo para mim.

- É mesmo, _petite._ - Emmett riu da amiga. - Près d'une vieille dame*.

- Então curta sua velhice sozinha porque eu vou a essa festa. - Sarah a informou.

- Ótimo. Eu passo para te pegar às 19h, pode ser?

- Obrigada, Emm. - ela disse beijando a face do amigo.

- Vamos, eu levo as senhoritas em casa agora.

- Eu encontro vocês na saída do parque. - Sarah disse para Bella e Emmett. - Só preciso trocar duas palavrinhas com o Thomas, minha dupla em Bioquímica Aplicada.

Emmett e Bella seguiram para fora do parque, mas Sarah não foi conversar com Thomas como havia dito. Seus passos na grama foram certeiros em direção a Edward terminando de fechar a mochila e sendo pego de surpresa pela garota em sua frente.

- Oi, Edward. - Sarah o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Oi Sarah.

- Então, você vai à festa do Mike hoje?

- Acho que sim. Vocês vão?

- Bella e eu?

- Sim...

- Só eu. Bella disse que está cansada demais de ontem. Nós fomos a aquela boate nova, a _Volp_, sabe?

- Sei.

- Deus, Bella sabe ser louca quando quer. O que nós fizemos ontem a noite foi completamente insano.

- Sério? - Edward perguntou desconfiado.

- Nem queira saber. Ela se divertiu como há tempo não fazia. Bella anda muito triste ultimamente com as coisas que tem acontecido na vida dela, mas ela tem uma culpa nisso, sabe?

- Como?

- Eu seria mais discreta se estivesse chupando seu pau. - Sarah respondeu em um sussurro e umedecendo o lábio inferior. - Não iria querer ninguém sabendo para não gerar concorrência, sabe?

O garoto movido por hormônios dominou Edward naquele momento que a nova amiga fez aquela declaração e ele sentiu a cueca se tornar um ambiente desagradável quando seu membro _acordou_ ao imaginar como seria ter aqueles lábios finos ao redor dele em uma sucção precisa. Mas agora, quando Edward lembrava sexo oral, sua mente o forçava a se sentir um canalha, pois, por causa de sexo oral, ele perdeu a garota que amava.

- Mas é isso. - Sarah disse sorrindo de modo ingênuo. - Até mais tarde, Edward.

- Até... Sarah. - ele respondeu tentando se concentrar.

Mas era difícil agir como alguém maduro quando tinha garotas como Sarah - bonitas e experientes - caindo aos seus pés e o provocando daquela forma.

* * *

* Quase uma idosa


	8. Party, but not so hard

**N/A**

Guess who is back? **UES**! Sim, agora a fic sai daquele hiatus chato e eu vou postar com mais frequência nela. Feliz? Vão continuar lendo e dando review? AÊ!

**Um OBS básico**: como essa fic tem uma trilha-sonora grande e o FF não deixa postar links no post, vou criar um blog organizando as músicas desde o 1º cap para escutar enquanto lê ou baixar se curtiu alguma música.

Em breve eu coloco o link do blog no meu perfil, ok?

**Boa Leitura**!

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

**Heavy Cross - The Gossip **

.

Uma coisa era certa na vida dos jovens de Upper East Side. Sexta feira é sinônimo de duas coisas; papai e mamãe irão viajar durante todo o final de semana para esquiar nos Alpes Suíços ou fazer comprar em Paris e o apartamento de alguém será o palco de uma festa para os jovens pressionados pela escola e sociedade poderem extravasar. A madruga de sexta-feira era reservada para libertinagem, apenas isso.

Cada um sabia como agir naquele tipo de ocasião, mas todos os jovens entre 15 e 18 anos que residiam nos prédios luxuosos de estilos parecidos e porteiros igualmente treinados para manter o sigilo desejavam esquecer um pouco a _pressão _que era ser um Upper East Sider. Precisavam ser impecáveis visualmente mesmo que estivessem afundados em tanta _merda_ que faziam. Não podiam sujar a reputação de suas famílias já que muitas vezes eram herdeiros daquele estilo de vida.

O que vovô, papai e o _mano_ mais velho ensinavam aos novos garotos da sociedade eram valores ultrapassados, mas que ainda faziam sentido; dinheiro compra tudo, principalmente o amor das pessoas. Esbanje-o e sabia apreciar o poder que ele te dá. Já as novas Jaqueline Onassis ou Audrey Hepburn eram bonequinhas de luxo treinadas para um bom casamento com alguém de nome do mesmo peso ou maior se ela fosse sortuda. Como na Idade Média, nas cortes espalhadas pela Europa, só que adaptado para o século XXI e os interesses atuais.

Mas ninguém perguntava o que esses jovens queriam de verdade e se eles pudessem iriam gritar; FESTAS! Muita bebida, uma música lasciva, danças que imitavam o ato sexual, garotas de vestido curto, garotos exibindo garrafas de uísque tão caras quanto o aluguel de um apartamento, pessoas esquecendo pudor, limites e noção do certo ou errado. Por algumas horas eles deixavam da porta para fora as obrigações que tinham com a sociedade nova-iorquina e eram adolescentes como qualquer outro no mundo. Exceto pelos milhares de dólares facilmente gastos com os _mimos_ daquelas festas.

Aquela noite de sexta já tinha destino certo para quem recebeu o _reply_ no Twitter do anfitrião. Jasper Hale, estudante do Colégio Bilíngüe Chapin como os demais, cedeu sua cobertura no encontro da 86th com a 87th para uma pequena comemoração. O motivo para tal evento não existia, mas o fato de seu pai, empresário do ramo de comunicação com ele morava desde que sua mãe faleceu em uma cirurgia plástica desnecessária, ter ido para os Emirados Árabes influenciou para que ele trancasse os quartos no segundo andar do apartamento, liberasse as duas geladeiras da espaçosa cozinha para encher de cerveja e outras bebidas, instalado os auto-falantes pela sala e liberado a entrada na portaria de quem mostrasse a carteirinha de estudante exclusiva do colégio que eles freqüentavam. Um cartão platino negro com o logo da escola gravada em linhas prateadas e a frase "_L'éducation est notre plu grand engagement_" era o convite que poucos teriam para aquela festa exclusiva dos bem nascidos.

.

**Hello Seattle - Owl City**

.

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES, Manhattan**

Dentro de um quarto embalado por um hit da última semana, dois exemplares femininos dessa classe terminavam de se arrumar para aquela festa. Bella fechava a sandália de tom neutro e em sua frente Sara apoiava o pé direto na cama para terminar de pintar as unhas com um esmalte Chanel que achou na gaveta da amiga. Ela que tinha insistido para Bella ir à festa com ela, dando a desculpa de que ela era a única amiga que tinha na escola e uma festa daquelas não poderia ser deixada de lado. Só que Bella estava cansada daqueles tipos de festas, principalmente porque antigamente elas eram diferentes. Ao invés de estar se arrumando com uma amiga, uma hora daquelas ela estaria no apartamento de Edward ou Emmett, no quarto de um dos dois para ser mais especifico, sentada na cama balançando o pé cheio de tédio esperando os amigos terminarem uma partida de algum jogo violento no Xbox para finalmente irem à festa. Essa era a desvantagem de só ter amigos homens, mas a maior vantagem era chegar ao local acompanha dos dois garotos mais cobiçados da escola e ser o alvo dos olhares invejosos das outras garotas.

Mas agora não sabia se os dois iriam e nem gostaria de ter aquela informação. Afastou as lembranças de um passado não tão distante assim e foi até sua gaveta de maquiagem para procurar um batom que combinasse com a produção toda.

- Chanel, te odeio. - Sarah grunhiu atraindo a atenção de Bella.

- O que ela te fez? - a garota retrucou.

- Esse esmalte horrível que enche de bolha e tem uma cobertura péssima. - ela respondeu guardando o vidrinho do _Inattendu _de volta na gaveta.

- Eu te disse que ele não prestava. Nem sei por que ainda tenho essa _bosta_ na gaveta.

- Joga fora, sério. Desperdício de espaço na gaveta. - Sarah comentou arrumando a franja para trás e a deixando cair descompromissada sobre os olhos já maquiados. - Você tem algum batom meio nude para combinar com esse _cocozinho_ que eu tô usando nas unhas?

- Tem um Revlon perdido por aí.

- Eu nem sei pra quê eu me importo com batom. Vou terminar sem ele mesmo quando arranjar algum _gato_ hoje.

- Sério que você está indo com a intenção de pegar alguns dos caras lá da escola? - Bella perguntou com nojo na voz e na expressão facial, o que fez Sara rir.

- Claro! Eu sou carne nova na escola e não tive nada com ninguém. Acho que já está na hora de mostrar o que as garotas da Califórnia sabem.

- Ninfo... - Bella murmurou rindo da amiga e colocando o anel na mão direita. - Podemos ir ou a senhorita ainda vai se montar mais para o ataque?

- Prontinho. - Sara respondeu guardando o batom na bolsa de couro e a fechando.

- Vai descalça? - a garota perguntou à amiga ao vê-la sem o salto-alto.

- Até lá embaixo já que sua _merda_ de esmalte não secou ainda. - ela respondeu pegando a _ankle boot_ Prada jogada no chão do quarto.

- Tá, eu vou jogar fora. - Bella gargalhou e fechou a porta do apartamento.

Elas pegaram um táxi parado na porta do prédio de Bella e quando o carro começou a rodar em direção ao endereço que deram, Sarah tirou um cantil de prata da pequena bolsa e ofereceu à Bella. Era vodka pura que ela tinha roubado um pouco do bar do pai e cada uma deu um gole cheio para começar a aquecer os corpos para todas as substâncias que iriam consumir. E não seria coisa _leve_.

.

**Tonight - Yuksek**

**.**

**Apartamento dos Hale, UES, Manhattan **

Os adolescentes que chegavam à portaria do prédio de vinte andares mostravam a carteirinha negra para informar que estudavam na mesma escola do anfitrião da festa e o acesso estava liberado. Bella e Sarah chegaram junto com outro grupo de três garotas e elas trocaram olhares analíticos para o visual de cada uma enquanto esperava o elevador chegar ao saguão. Mais importante do que se divertir naquela festa, as garotas da Escola Bilíngüe Chapin queriam mostrar o poder que tinham nas mãos através das roupas que usavam, por isso Sarah ficou feliz de ter escolhido aquele Pucci de costas nuas para a ocasião ao ver que o mais caro que as outras usavam era um Calvin Klein da estação passada. Orgulhavam-se de bobagens e futilidades, mas criadas em berços de ouro cravado com diamantes elas não podiam crescer pensando de forma diferente.

A porta da cobertura já estava aberta quando a pessoa saía do elevador e o som alto tomava conta do hall de forma que a pessoa já entrava no clima desde o primeiro passo dado para adentrar o ambiente. Só havia gente conhecida pelo o que elas puderam constar e o bar do senhor Hale estava aberto mostrando as inúmeras garrafas de vodka, champanhe, uísque e licores de vários sabores que cada um poderia se servir de acordo com a vontade. Sarah foi na frente das duas e encheu duas taças com champanhe gelado e entregou uma à amiga.

- Um brinde a nós duas. - disse erguendo a taça com um sorriso. - Porque essa noite promete.

- Que noite com você não promete? - Bella retrucou ao tomar um gole e sentir a língua formigar com a sensação única permitida por aquela bebida. _Como beber estrelas_, já diria o descobrir do champanhe.

Elas gargalharam ao recordar a última vez que saíram juntas e o resultado daquilo, mas a risada de Bella foi falsa porque também havia sido falta a sensação de que ela tinha feito a coisa certa. Ainda lhe causava angústia ter feito o que fez por conta da pressão da amiga e por estar perdida com todos os sentimentos envolvendo Edward. Era o ex-amigo que mexia com sua mente a ponto de deixá-la sem saber como agir, logo acabava fazendo besteiras ao invés de parar e pensar. Alguém precisava orientar aquela garota e certamente uma amiga de dezessete anos afim de curtir a vida descomedidamente não era a ajuda que Bella precisava.

Rodeado pelos amigos do time de lacroisse, Edward e Emmett bebiam uísque puro porque era melhor assim. Eles falavam sobre os próximos jogos contra o time da filial de Nova Jersey da Chapin e vez ou outra o assunto mudava quando uma dupla de garotas vestida de modo provocante passava por eles e deixavam os garotos babando.

- Cara, vocês viram como a Rose está gostosa? - James, o loiro de rabo de cavalo e barba cerrada que deixava as garotas loucas, comentou quando a loira passou acompanhada da amiga morena.

- E ela continua abrindo as pernas para Edward, mas nosso amiguinho não dá uma dentro. _Literalmente_. - Emmett comentou e bagunçou o cabelo do amigo.

- Eu já _comi_ a Rose, esqueceram? - Edward se defendeu.

- Sim, mas _umazinha_ não conta. Você tinha que fazer uma cadeira cativa ali.

- Se com _uma_ mal dada ela já está enchendo meu saco, imagina se eu fizesse o meu melhor naquela noite? Eu estava bêbado e tinha fumado muito, foi tudo rápido e mal executado. Nem de perto aquela foi minha performance mediana.

- Incrível como 80% das garotas da Chapin têm complexo do amor de pau. - Justin, um garoto sardento e ruivo, comentou dando um longo suspiro.

- Por falar em amor de pau, olhem quem chegou. - James chamou a atenção dos amigos para o meio da sala.

Ele se referiu a Bella acompanhada de Sarah e foi a vez da garota ser alvo dos olhos de análise dos colegas, exceto Edward. Ele não conseguia mais olhar diretamente para Bella sem sentir a culpa o dominando e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde algum dos colegas de time iria fazer um comentário sobre o vídeo e toda a repercussão dele.

- Um bom de exemplo de que nunca devemos misturar amizade e boquete. - Justin disse fazendo todos rirem, menos Edward e Emmett.

- Eu agradeceria se você não continuasse falando merda, Chong. - Edward pediu com o tom de capitão do time, mas fora do campo aquilo não fazia efeito sobre os garotos.

- _Qual é_, Cullen? Vai dizer que você não sente saudade da boca da Swan em seu pau?

- Não, porque sua mãe tem me chupado muito ultimamente e compensado a falta.

- Oh, envolvemos a mãe na conversa. - James atiçou os dois, mas Emmett tirou Edward de lá antes da conversar se tornar mais física do que verbal.

- Calma, _cara_. - ele pediu empurrando Edward pelo peito. - Vai deixar o otário do Chong te irritar dessa forma?

- Se ele continuar falando de Bella daquela forma, eu vou meter um soco naquela cara. - Edward bufou e finalizou o copo de uísque pela metade.

- Todo mundo ainda vai falar muito sobre Bella e sobre o vídeo. Você deveria saber disso ao ter a brilhante idéia de gravá-lo.

- Agora é minha culpa? É isso?

- Nunca deixou de ser sua culpa, você sabe disso.

- Vai se ferrar, Emmett.

Todos na escola podiam falar o que quisessem de Bella e sobre a culpa de Edward naquela história, mas Emmett estava proibido. Ele era amigos dos dois e tinha o direito de não se meter, mas esfregar na cara de Edward que ele era o culpado pelo sofrimento de Bella... isso era demais. O garoto não precisava que alguém lembrasse todo momento como ele tinha sido uma das razões para a garota enlouquecer e começar a cometer erro após erro. Edward precisava beber mais um pouco de uísque puro para voltar a curtir a festa.

Todos estavam curtindo a _balada_ da sexta-feira, até mesmo Bella. Não era pra menos depois de beber três taças de champanhe e virar três doses de vodka pura. _Par para não dar azar_, Sarah comento quando a entregou o terceiro copinho cheio e as duas brindaram. O álcool já começava a fazer efeito e a música alta em seus ouvidos embalavam seu corpo na dança meio bêbada que ela e a amiga faziam no meio da sala junto com outras pessoas, mas o modo que Sarah roçava a bunda na pélvis da amiga fazia todos os garotos prestarem a atenção nas duas dançando.

- Já viu quem não tira os olhos de você? - Sarah murmurou no ouvido de Bella enquanto segurava a cintura da amiga para rebolarem no mesmo ritmo.

- Quem? - Bella perguntou olhando ao redor. Todos os garotos não tiraram os olhos dela.

- O dono da festa. Jasper Hale está te comendo com os olhos desde que começamos a dançar.

- Sério?

- Descubra você mesma. - ela respondeu virando a amiga e guiando o quadril de Bella na batida da música.

Jasper estava em frente aonde as duas dançavam e tinha uma garrafa de vodka pela metade na mão quando os olhos de Bella encontraram os dele. O garoto era bonito, tinha um jeito meio _bad-boy_ com as laterais do cabelo um pouco raspadas e o restante preso sempre em um rabo de cavalo pequeno além de covinhas quando dava um sorriso cafajeste para as garotas. Ele deu aquele sorriso para Bella e ergueu a garrafa como se brindasse com ela, mas a garota apenas mordeu o lábio inferior num sorriso de canto e se virou para Sarah.

- O que você acha?

- Você ainda tem dúvidas? _Se joga_, gata. Ele é gostosinho, tá afim e deve ser um _tesão_ transar com o dono da festa enquanto ainda está na festa.

- Só preciso de um pouco de coragem para _me jogar_.

- Se você quiser... - Sarah ofereceu a bolsa e piscou, mas Bella empurrou de volta.

- Álcool, Sarah. Eu estava falando disso.

Mas Sarah não se ofendeu e gargalho enquanto as duas iam até o bar mais uma vez e encheram mais dois copinhos de vodka, os virando depois de brindar e fazendo aquela careta de alguns segundos após o álcool descer rasgando pela garganta. Bella já estava com coragem suficiente para falar com Jasper quando Edward e Emmett pararam na frente das duas.

- _Petite_. - Emmett disse abraçando a amiga forte e Bella se sentiu segura nos braços do amigo. - Ainda não tinha falado com você.

- Bellinha estava ocupada enchendo a cara comigo. - Sarah brincou apoiando o braço na amiga e as duas quase caíram. - Opa!

- Melhor suspender o álcool um pouco, não é? - Edward comentou tentando olhar apenas para Sarah, mas seus olhos desviaram para Bella por alguns segundos.

- Vai bancar o adulto é? - Sarah retrucou o empurrando pelo ombro. - Vamos beber até vomitar esse apartamento todo, querido.

- É. - Bella se manifestou pela primeira vez na conversa e segurava a garrafa de vodka. - Vamos beber mais um pouco.

Seu olhar para Edward era duro, demonstrando toda raiva que ainda sentia por ele e pelo o que ele a fez, e a garota virou a garrafa de vodka na boca para beber uma quantidade considerável. O álcool esquentava seu rosto e naquele momento ela sentiu a bebida querer voltar de seu estomago, mas respirou fundo e afastou o vômito eminente. Edward e Emmett observaram aquela cena com um pouco de espanto por conhecerem a garota bem e não estavam acostumados em vê-la bebendo daquela forma apressada e abusiva, mas Sarah se encheu de orgulho e bateu palmas breves em comemoração.

- Isso aí, garota.

- Querem um pouco? - Bella perguntou aos dois garotos ainda com expressões de espanto.

- Não, obrigado. - Edward murmurou e Emmett negou também com a cabeça.

- Otários. - ela murmurou dando passos bêbados para se afastar dos dois. - Vamos, Sarah.

Sarah estendeu a mão que segurava a bolsa para a amiga pegar, mas Edward segurou o pulso de Bella no momento e a garota ficou segurando a bolsa da amiga e o encarando com raiva.

- Quer me soltar, por favor? - ela pediu fechando os olhos para se concentrar, mas tudo girava ao seu redor.

- Não. Aonde você pensa que vai bêbada assim? - Edward retrucou entre os dentes.

- Para qualquer lugar longe de você, seu idiota boçal.

Ela conseguiu se soltar do garoto e continuou andando para longe dele apesar de saber que estava sendo seguida, mas precisava se afastar de Edward antes que os dois brigassem mais uma vez. Tudo girava, as pessoas não saíam de seu caminho e Bella esbarrava nelas até encontrar o lavabo do apartamento e se trancar ali dentro.

A porta vibrava por causa do som alto e Bella apoiou as mãos na pia para encarar sua imagem no grande espelho. Sua maquiagem estava perfeita, o cabelo um pouco mais bagunçado, mas continuava sedoso e cheio de ondas moldadas, no decote do vestido estilo bandage seus seios estavam generosos como sempre e atrativos. Ela sem dúvida era uma das garotas mais lindas daquela noite, mas por que se sentia um lixo e queria correr para se esconder em casa? Bella se sentia pressionada por todos lá fora, sabia que cada mente ali presente estava formando um pensamento absurdo sobre ela e sobre o que aconteceu em sua vida. Sem pai, uma mãe alcoólatra, filmada fazendo sexo oral no melhor amigo, Bella era um prato cheio para traumas e julgamentos, mas estava cansada de se sentir inferior por causa daquilo. Precisava de coragem para sair do lavabo e sabia onde encontrá-la naquele momento.

.

**Feel Good Hit of Summer - Queens of the Stone Age**

.

Jogou sobre a pia todo o conteúdo da bolsa de Sarah que ficou em sua mão e encontrou o saquinho com algumas gramas do pó branco com facilidade. Não era nenhuma novidade, porém seu coração acelerou de ansiedade enquanto encarava a substância, mas Bella não deixou a sensação de desespero dominá-la. Pegou uma nota de vinte dólares, enrolou em forma de canudo e despejou uma quantidade pouca do pó sobre o mármore da pia. Cheirou de vez e seu peito se apertou por alguns segundos antes do prazer se espalhar por seu corpo, mas ela queria mais daquilo. Despejou a metade do pó, utilizou o dedo mindinho para separar em duas fileiras e as cheirou sem parar para respirar. Pronto, seu corpo agora estava completamente dominado pelo prazer do pó e Bella retocou o gloss nos lábios antes de sair do lavabo.

A primeira pessoa que encontrou foi Jasper passando com a mesma garrafa de vodka, mas com menos conteúdo. Bella jogou a franja para trás, arrumou o decote do vestido e segurou seu antebraço para pará-lo.

- Olá, Jasper. - disse fazendo sua melhor voz sensual.

- Swan. - Jasper sorriu e a analisou dos pés a cabeça. - Pensei que não fosse ter a chance de falar a sós com você hoje.

- Queria conversar comigo?

- Não era bem conversar, mas nós podemos fazer isso antes.

- Antes do que? - Bella se fez de desentendida e se aproximou dele.

- Não sei. O que você me sugere?

- Eu ouvi falar que é muito excitante transar com o dono da festa durante a festa. - ela sussurrou se aproximando dos lábios dele. - Só de pensar nisso eu fico completamente molhada.

- É mesmo? - Jasper perguntou segurando a cintura da garota com uma mão e a acariciando.

- Que tal deixar as pessoas se divertindo aqui embaixo enquanto nós dois nos divertimos lá em cima, em seu quarto?

Jasper sorriu largamente, formando as covinhas em suas bochechas que o deixava mais charmoso ainda, e Bella segurou sua mão para guiá-lo. Os olhos do garoto observavam como a bunda da garota estava moldada pelo vestido colado e como seu andar era sensual, principalmente quando subiram a pequena escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar da cobertura. Ele indicou onde seu quarto era e Bella abriu a porta o empurrando para dentro, trancado-a quando entrou sem acender a luz.

- No escuro. - ela murmurou já que no ambiente não fazia barulho. - Apenas as luzes de Nova York iluminando o quarto.

- Interessante. - Jasper comentou arrancando o sapato italiano e a camisa Armani.

Bella se livrou do vestido e do salto alto enquanto ele também se despia e pouca luza entrava no quarto a possibilitando de ver o corpo forte do garoto e mostrar suas curvas adolescentes. Jasper sentou na cama enquanto ela andava em sua direção e segurou as nádegas de Bella quando ela montou em seu colo e se encaixou em seu membro sem preliminar alguma. Seus corpos já ficaram excitados com aquele joguinho no andar inferior que eles tinham pressa para iniciar o ato e no momento que a boca de Jasper envolveu a de Bella em um beijo violento a garota começou a se movimentar com pressa.

Algo se manifestava no corpo da garota com as mãos agarrando sua cintura ou a língua brincando em seus mamilos enrijecidos, mas não era prazer sexual. Era a cocaína se manifestando em seu sistema nervoso e causando aquela sensação falsa de prazer, que com o ato sexual foi exacerbada. Mas ainda assim a garota não atingiu o orgasmo ao final da cópula e teve que fingir outra vez.

Antes que Jasper dissesse qualquer coisa, Bella levantou de seu corpo, se vestiu, calçou o salto-alto e deixou o quarto. Era uma atitude fria e que ela não estava acostumada a fazer, mas aquela Bella possuída pela substância ilícita a deixava angustiada e sem conseguir ficar parada um segundo só. Precisava descer as escadas, reencontrar Sarah e continuar curtindo a festa, mas dessa vez com muito mais _coragem_.

**.**

**#**


	9. Good Girl Gone Terrible

**Eu tô me esforçando, Braseeeel. Mas tem dias que nem espremendo sai alguma coisa desse cérebro que vos fala, então continuem me amando mesmo que eu demore algumas semanas para atualizar, ok?**

**Músicas do capítulo no blog (link no perfil).**

**Have Fun! And show me the love! **

**

* * *

**

**#**

**.**

**Stripper - Soho Dolls**

**.**

Uma _bad girl_ não consegue se esconder muito tempo na pele de uma _santinha_ e logo suas atitudes vão denunciar para que ela realmente veio ao mundo; se divertir. A tarefa de uma _bad girl_ na terra não é propagar o mal, é apenas se divertir o máximo possível nem que para isso ela tenha que cometer algumas coisinhas ilícitas até conseguir a diversão que tanto galga. O errado nisso tudo? Bem, existem as _santinhas_ para atrapalhar seu caminho.

Por que a _santinhas_ compram todos com olhares meigos, sorrisos cativantes e atitude submissa enquanto as _bad girls_ fazem o que querem e "fodam-se todos". A diversão é realmente seu único objetivo e as conseqüências são lidadas com mais e mais diversão. As _santinhas_ não pensam assim - ou fingem não pensar - e são sempre as _bad girls_ que pagam o pato por essas garotinhas de personalidade fraca, mas mente perigosa. Tá aí outra diferença entre esses dois tipos de garotas; _bad girls_ não sabem mentir. São transparentes no jeito de pensar, nos gestos e palavras e isso é que as destroem. Tanta transparência a deixa vulnerável a qualquer julgamento e ser julgada não é algo que uma _bad girl_ aprecia.

Bella estava passando por isso na pele ao decorrer dos dias na escola. Claro que todo mundo ficou sabendo que ela transou com Jasper Hale na festa dele, claro que todos a viram sair bêbada e sua calcinha fio dental aparecer quando ela caiu na frente do prédio ao tentar entrar no táxi e é claro que todos estavam comentando como ela estava _perdida_. Cada passo que a garota dava nos corredores do colégio era acompanhado por olhares críticos e cochichos das outras garotas, mas ao invés de abaixar a cabeça e correr para longe, Bella empinava mais a bunda na minissaia de prega, rebolava mais seu quadril com o andar e lançava um olhar superior a todos. De onde veio essa confiança toda? De um coquetel perigoso na mão de uma adolescente.

Acostumada a fumar maconha às vezes com os amigos, ela buscou essa solução para relaxar, mas era sempre Edward que conseguia a erva da boa para eles fumaram. Recorreu ao cigarro mesmo, pelo menos um antes de ir para a aula e muito raramente outro depois da escola. Camel, Parliament, Newport, Marlboro Light ou Dunhill, cada dia experimentava uma nova marca até encontrar sua favorita; Cigaronne Exclusive Black. Logo o maço dividia espaço com o celular e o estojo de canetas Estabilo apesar de os primeiro tragos serem acompanhados por tosse e a sensação de relaxamente ainda ser mínima. No fundo Bella só começou a fumar regulamente para dar mais um motivo para as pessoas falarem dela na escola. Se fosse uma _bad girl_ que eles queriam, uma _very bad girl_ eles iriam ter.

A bebida vinha apenas quando saía para alguma balada, mas o problema era que de sexta a domingo ela sempre estava em alguma boate, festa ou restaurante com sua companheira oficial; Sarah. Aos poucos as duas começaram a ser reconhecidas em todo Upper East Side como as "party girls da EBC" e sempre na segunda eram acompanhados por olhares curiosos e fofocas na escola sobre o que elas aprontaram no final de semana.

"Vocês souberam que a Sarah subiu no balcão da _Foxy_ no sábado? E sem calcinha?"

"Eu soube que Bella quebrou uma garrafa de _Veuve Cliquot_ e mandou o gerente da boate se fuder"

"Uma amiga da prima de minha colega de Biologia contou que as duas foram vistas no domingo com dois coroas entrando no Hotel Hilton"

"É, eu soube disso também!"

Os relatos eram sempre exagerados e distorcidos, mas isso explicava a imagem que as duas começavam a ter; duas adolescentes que bebiam demais, fumavam, causavam transtornos nos ambientes que freqüentavam e se envolviam com os piores tipos de homem. E elas se importavam com isso? Nem um pouco.

**.**

**Something Good Can Work - Two Door Cinema Club**

.

**Escola Bilíngüe Chapin, UES, Manhattan**

**.**

Sarah bateu a porta do armário e soltou um suspiro de cansaço. Era segunda-feira logo após o almoço e sua cabeça latejou o dia inteiro por causa da ressaca que estava. Ela e Bella tinham saído para jantar no domingo à noite e saíram de um sushi bar famoso na ilha quase às duas horas da manhã após consumirem uma barca com peças variadas de sushi e sashimi e bebido quatro drinks com saquê cada uma. Os pais de Sarah não estavam na cidade aquele final de semana e a garota acabou dormindo no apartamento da amiga, pois estava sem condições alguma de voltar para casa depois de consumirem mais meia garrafa de vinho e algumas _graminhas_ no _after party_ que fizeram no quarto de Bella. O resultado foi uma ressaca monstruosa em dia letivo.

- Minha cabeça vai explodir. - Bella resmungou enquanto se dirigiam para a próxima aula.

- Ressaca de vinho é a pior, amiga. Vamos lembrar esse fato na próxima.

- Memorizado. - ela riu e apertou o livro contra o peito. - Sarah, onde você consegue... as _gramas_, sabe?

- _Poudre*_? - Sarah retrucou em francês e Bella assentiu. - Eu tenho um contato aqui em Nova Iorque desde que me mudei. Por quê?

- Porque eu acho injusto eu consumir a sua toda vez. Queria te pagar de alguma forma.

- Relaxe, amiga. Meus pais me dão uma mesada boa o suficiente para que nunca faltem _gramas_, mas, se você quiser, eu te dou o número dele.

- Certo.

Elas entraram na sala onde a aula de Álgebra Avançada iria acontecer e sentaram à mesa que dividiam. Sarah tirou o celular da bolsa e entrou no Twitter enquanto o professor não iniciava a aula, mostrando a Bella as fofocas das celebridades que lia no tweets e as duas rindo de modo escandaloso até o olhar de o professor repreender as duas.

Os primeiros quarenta minutos de aula foram acompanhados com atenção pelas garotas assim como o restante da sala, mas logo a dor de cabeça que a ressaca causava nelas as deixou inquieta e olhando a cada minuto para o relógio. Sarah balançava a perna direita dobrada sobre a esquerda e batucava as longas unhas pintadas de Blue Satin da Chanel na capa dura do livro e o nerd sentado na mesa ao seu lado lançou vários olhares de reprovação por causa do barulho irritante que aquilo causava, mas ela o ignorou e continuou tentando se distrair de alguma forma. Enquanto isso Bella tirava o esmalte das unhas com irritabilidade e machucava suas cutículas com a forma que aplicava na tarefa, perdendo completamente a paciência em certo momento.

- Desisto. - ela murmurou para a amiga. - Me empresta seu pó compacto.

- O quê? - Sarah retrucou sem entender.

- O _pó compacto_, Sarah. - a garota insistiu com um olhar sugestivo. - Aquele da Nars.

- Ah, entendi. - Sarah riu baixo e abriu a bolsa. - Mas não use todo porque está quase acabando.

- Eu compro um novinho para você essa semana.

Bella segurou a embalagem do pó compacto e se encaminhou até o professor pedindo com muita educação que ele a entregasse um passe de banheiro porque ela estava necessitando muito utilizar o _toilet_. O professor entregou o cartão para a garota sem pensar muito, até porque estava sem paciência naquele dia e queria se livrar os alunos barulhentos, e a garota seguiu satisfeita para o banheiro no final do corredor.

O que ninguém sabia era que _pó compacto da Nars_ era um código que Sarah e Bella criaram para pedir a embalagem vazia de um pó antigo em que Sarah guarda dois gramas de cocaína separadas para _emergências._ O saquinho com a droga ficava guardado na cavidade onde antigamente havia o pó e assim elas podiam levar na bolsa para a escola e usar quando quisessem, como naquele dia de aula tediosa que Bella precisou. Ela não usava cocaína na escola todos os dias, apenas quando não estava agüentando de tanto tédio ou em uma ressaca monstruosa. Livrava-se da dor de cabeça ao entorpecer a mente com outra substância.

.

**Love Like A Sunset Part I - Phoenix **

.

O banheiro feminino daquele andar estava vazio e Bella se enfiou na primeira cabine, sentando no vaso fechado para fingir que estava usando corretamente o local. Abriu a embalagem do antigo cosmético e encontrou o saquinho quase pela metade com o pó branco e puro. Utilizou a palma da mão para jogar uma pequena quantidade de cocaína e cheirar com o nariz livre mesmo, afinal, tinha se esquecido de pegar uma nota de dólar para o processo, mas depois de tantas situações em que cheirou apressadamente ela já estava se acostumando em cheirar sem o canudinho. Na primeira fungada ela consumiu toda a droga e se contentou com pouco, guardando o saquinho no esconderijo e limpando o nariz para algum possível resquício que a incriminasse.

Quando a garota estava saindo do banheiro recebeu uma pancada na lateral do corpo que fez o pó compacto cair de sua mão e ela se bater contra a parede. Era Emmett que recebia o lançamento de uma bola de futebol americano no corredor longo e não viu a amiga quando tomou distância para agarrar a bola.

- Merda, Emmett! - ela bradou tentando não cair.

- Foi mal, _petite_. Eu não te vi saindo do banheiro... - ele tentou se explicar, mas Bella estava nitidamente nervosa. - Você se machucou?

- Acho que não. - Bella respondeu olhando para o chão em busca do _cosmético_ e Emmett seguiu seu olhar.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou vasculhando o chão e encontrando a embalagem do pó compacto emborcada. - Isso deve ser seu.

- Não! - ela gritou tentando pegar o pó do chão, mas Emmett foi mais rápido.

O que o garoto não esperava ver quando pegou a embalagem do pó compacto foi encontrar o saquinho com o outro tipo de pó, o perigoso. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele pegou o saco do chão e entendeu o que estava segurando, olhando espantado para Bella e se aproximando dela.

- Que _merda_ é essa, Bella? - murmurou sério.

- Nada que te interesse. - ela retrucou pegando a cocaína da mão do amigo e guardando no bolso do casaco.

- Você tá mexendo com _pó_, é isso? Você quer se fuder de vez?

- Cuide de sua vida que eu cuido da minha, Emmett.

- Isso, vá embora e finja que não está fazendo merda. - Emmett disse enquanto a amiga se afastava pelo corredor.

Bella levantou a mão esquerda e mostrou o dedo do meio para Emmett com desdém, voltando a entrar na sala onde a aula continuava. Mas sua postura "eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam" mudava quando o amigo estava envolvido, principalmente porque agora ele sabia em que Bella estava metida e não a deixaria em paz. Até então apenas Sarah sabia sobre essa _novidade_ e como também era usuária não ficava no pé da amiga dizendo coisas como "você está acabando com sua vida". Só que agora outras pessoas começavam a se envolver nessa rotina louca que ela criou e a garota precisava encontrar uma forma de se defender dos novos ataques.

- O que aconteceu? - Sarah a perguntou quando Bella voltou a sentar ao seu lado. - Você está pálida...

- Não foi nada. Só... retoquei demais minha maquiagem, foi isso. - Bella mentiu e respirou fundo. - Daqui a pouco eu te entrego o pó, pode ser?

- Tudo bem...

Ela ainda estava tensa com o encontro nada prazeroso no corredor e fez questão de desviar quando avistou Emmett no final da aula, inventando uma mentira para Sarah e dizendo que precisava ir para casa mais cedo. O que ela precisava fazer de verdade era evitar encarar a realidade de saber que estava decepcionando - e muito - as pessoas que se importavam de verdade com ela.

**.**

**Little Shadows - Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

**.**

**Apartamento** **dos Swans, UES, Manhattan**

.

Jacob chegou por volta das cinco horas após mais uma tarde de ensaio para a peça amadora que ele e sua escola de teatro iriam estrear em breve, mas não iria ficar para jantar com a irmã, pois precisava sair em menos de 1hora para encontrar os colegas de teatro para irem a um restaurante. Correu para tomar um banho rápido e já estava saindo de casa quando se lembrou de pedir duas coisas à irmã.

- Bella. - gritou entrando no quarto da garota e escutou o barulho do chuveiro ligado. - Você tem dinheiro?

- Pra quê? - ela gritou de volta.

- Vou sair para jantar e esqueci minha carteira no armário da escola. Posso pegar 200 dólares?

- Pega meu cartão. Só não exagere na conta, tá bom?

- E você tem chiclete? - Jacob perguntou procurando a bolsa da irmã pela cama bagunçada. - É que eu vou encontrar uma garota nesse jantar...

- Hum, alguém está namorado e nem contou a irmã mais velha...

- Eu não estou namorando. A Leah é só uma colega de teatro... que gosta de transar comigo.

- Jacob! - Bella gritou e soltou uma gargalhada.

A garota ainda estava rindo enquanto tomava banho e Jacob encontrou sua bolsa em meio aos vestidos jogados sobre a cama, vasculhando atrás da carteira da irmã, mas parou quando encontrou o pacotinho contendo cocaína. Ele sabia que Bella não era a mesma desde a confusão com a mãe e Edward, porém não imaginou que ela estivesse se afundando naquele nível. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele a escutou desligar o chuveiro e enfiou o saquinho de volta para ela não vê-lo com a prova do crime nas mãos.

- Eu esqueço que você está crescendo. - Bella comentou saindo do banheiro com a toalha ao redor do corpo e enxugando o cabelo, mas estranhou quando viu a palidez na face do irmão. - O que foi, Jake?

- Nada. Eu... estou atrasado. - Jacob respondeu e acenou para ela com o cartão de crédito na mão. - Te devolvo amanhã, pode ser?

- Certo. E juízo com essa Leah.

Juízo não era algo que Bella poderia desejar a alguém, mas como a garota não imaginava que seu irmão mais novo sabia sobre seus novos vícios ela ainda podia bancar a mãe e tentar ser um pouco responsável pelo menos em família. Restava apenas a ela ter a sorte de não dar outro _mole_ como os que deu no mesmo dia.

**.**

**#**

**

* * *

**

_* Poudre: pó._


	10. Broken feet, Wrong steps

**Aos poucos os capítulos daqui vão saindo, é só ter fé no Senhor do Bonfim ou na Fada dos Dentes que tudo se resolve. **

**Meu Word deu pau aqui e não tive tempo para mandar alguém betar, por isso não me olhem torto se tiver algum erro muito tosco. Eu tentei ao máximo escrever tudo correto, mas... Vocês entendem.**

**Have fun and show me the love**

#

**Soundtrack do capítulo: link no profile**

* * *

•

**Click, Click, Click, Click - Bishop Allen**

**.**

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES, Manhattan**

**.**

Todas as manhãs a empregada colocava a mesa do café da manhã completa para os jovens Swans comerem algo antes de irem para a escola, mas raramente Bella e Jacob tinham tempo para sentar e comer. Acordavam atrasados, correndo para se arrumarem e não perderem o primeiro tempo na escola, quase sempre recorriam a um café da Starbucks no caminho como desjejum e comiam uma refeição mais completa no almoço. Quando conseguiam comer já que às vezes Bella estava tão enjoada por conta da cocaína e de uma ressaca que comia apenas um _yoggo_ natural ou uma salada de frutas.

Aquela manhã foi uma das exceções em que Jacob e Bella sentaram-se à mesa para comer algo antes da aula. Havia uma vasta opção de desjejum e a garota encheu seu pote de iogurte natural com alguns mirtilos como costumava fazer todas as manhãs antes de... Bem, antes de _tudo_. O irmão se juntou a ela poucos minutos depois e estranho ao vê-la comendo algo além de café nas primeiras horas do dia já que estava acostumado com a nova Bella vomitando de ressaca, vivendo de café e emagrecendo muito a olho visto, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Jogou a mochila e o casaco na cadeira ao seu lado e sentou.

- Bom dia. - ele murmurou pegando a jarra de café para se servir.

- Bom dia... - Bella retrucou sem encará-lo e enfiando a colher no iogurte para amassar as frutas.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio se instalou entre os dois enquanto eles comiam. Bella não tinha nada a contar ao irmão que não terminasse em um sermão e acusações, pois sua vida ultimamente se resumia em levar bomba na escola, encher a cara para esquecer os problemas e dormir bêbada após cumprir bem essa função. Sabia que Jacob desconfiava sobre suas noitadas, porém ele não comentava sobre suas conclusões e assim a _paz_ continuava reinando naquela família desestruturada.

- Fui visitar mamãe ontem. - Jacob disse após um tempo.

- Por quê? - Bella perguntou rapidamente. - Quer dizer, você não tinha que pedir minha permissão para isso? Eu sou sua responsável...

- Relaxe, você não ficará encrencada. E eu já tinha ido visitá-la outra vez desde que se internou nessa clínica.

- E como ela está? Bem, eu espero. Porque os 10 mil dólares mensais para mantê-la lá têm que ser para um tratamento excelente...

- Pra você é só dinheiro, não é? - Jacob disse irritado e largando a xícara sobre a mesa. - Você não se preocupa com a saúde dela, se ela está bem dessa vez. Só quer saber se sua maldita conta bancária ainda poderá custear suas baladas idiotas.

- Você sabe que o problema não é esse! - Bella gritou em resposta e ficando de pé. - Como você consegue acreditar que essa vez dará certo? Que não será como as outras zilhões de vezes que ela se internou e voltou a beber assim que deixou a _porra_ da clínica?

- Ela quer sair dessa, Bella. Ela me prometeu que ficará limpa dessa vez.

- Tá certo... E eu sou a fada dos dentes, Jacob. Mamãe vai continuar se fudendo em bebida enquanto tiver a chance e nós vamos sofrer as consequências dessa maternidade irresponsável.

- Pelo jeito você já está bancando a _filhinha_ revoltada cheia de traumas, não é? - o garoto _cuspiu _a verdade entre os dentes.

- O que você está sugerindo?

- Você sabe muito bem...

Jacob perdeu a fome e a paciência com aquela conversa que não deu em nada e agarrou suas coisas na cadeira para deixar aquele apartamento envenenado. Não tinha mais como manter uma conversa civilizada com a irmã, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha coragem de fazer uma intervenção. Seria simples, apenas um telefonema ao Juizado de Menores para contar como a pessoa responsável por ele estava perdida em festas e drogas para Bella perder sua guarda, todos os direitos que tinha e pagar por aqueles erros, contudo, não seria tão miserável assim para denunciar a própria irmã. Por mais que quisesse colocar um ponto final naquela fase em que Bella estava passando ainda assim ela era sua irmã mais velha, a pessoa que mais confiava naquele mundo apesar de tudo. Era só uma fase, assim ele desejava todos os dias, mas naquela manhã seu maior desejo era esganar Bella por aquela atitude.

Ele não sabia e não ficou tempo suficiente em sua presença para perceber, mas Bella estava arrependida do que disse sobre a mãe. Por mais que René tivesse errado _muito_ em sua vida e afetado o desenvolvimento dos filhos, eles não podiam perder a esperança tão facilmente daquela forma. Precisavam se agarrar a qualquer melhora e continuar apostando em sua melhora, mas não estava dando mais para aquela garota ter algum tipo de esperança em relação a mãe e a vida em si. Depois de tantas porradas seguidas Bella se encontrava na categoria de pessoas perdida e sem volta aparente. Precisava gritar para expor toda a dor que sentia a cada dia pior que o anterior, mas se contentava em engolir os desabafos juntos com doses de vodka e comprimidos para dormir quando nem mesmo o álcool a deixava entorpecida o suficiente.

.

**Friends - Band of Skulls**

.

**Escola Bilíngue Chapin, UES, Manhattan**

.

Sentada sobre uma mesa do pátio e com o livro de Biologia 3 aberto sobre o colo, Bella encontro Sarah assim que correu para a escola em busca de sossego. A amiga mordia a unha longa do mindinho e lia sussurrando parecendo bastante concentrada, mas foi apenas avistar Bella se aproximando para deixar o estudo de lado e esboçar um sorriso ao ver a amiga.

- Bom dia, B.

- Só se for para você... - Bella retrucou jogando a bolsa sobre a mesa e sentando ao lado de Sarah. - Meu dia já começou péssimo.

- O que aconteceu? - Sarah perguntou passando o braço atrás dos ombros da garota e a puxando para mais perto.

- Eu tive uma briga com Jacob por causa de nossa mãe e não estou mais suportando essa situação toda. Não aguento mais bancar o tratamento de minha própria mãe, ter que ser responsável por alguém de 15 anos quando eu só tenho 17 anos e não sou nem responsável por mim e...

- Oh, você não irá acreditar quem me ligou ontem! - Sarah gritou a interrompendo. - Lembra aquele carinha grego que nós conhecemos no _Mint_ _Club_ há duas semanas?

- Lembro... - Bella responde em um murmuro de desconforto por ter sido interrompida tão bruscamente.

- Ele me ligou! Disse que vai estar na cidade semana que vem e quer marcar para jantar com nós duas.

- Nós duas? Mas você que transou com ele...

- Mas ele disse que um amigo tão grego e tão rico quanto ele ficou super interessado em você quando viu sua foto no celular dele e quer te conhecer nesse jantar. E ele disse que nós podemos passar uns dias na ilha dele durante o verão.

- Eu não sei se concordo com esse lance de ir jantar com um grego tarado que eu nunca vi...

- Você não estará sozinha, esqueceu? Eu e o Yanis estaremos lá e foda-se o fato de o Phillipe ser um desconhecido. Rapidinho vocês se conhecem bem.

- Eu vou pensar nisso.

- Eu só vou te dizer uma coisa para te convencer: restaurante Per Se. Yanis disse que nos levará para jantar lá.

- Você sabe que não me compra com restaurantes caros. Eu mal aguento comer uma barra de cereal ultimamente.

- Mas Yanis garantiu uma sala só para nós quatro no jantar e uma garrafa de _Veuve_ a cada 1 hora. Dá para imaginar as loucuras que nós podemos fazer lá?

- Dá e _como_ dá para imaginar.

- Então concentre-se nisso e pense com muito carinho no pobre Phillipe sozinha enquanto eu e Yanis nos divertimos.

- Pare de dizer o nome dele! É ridículo. - Bella resmungou revirando os olhos, mas aquilo não irritou Sarah. - Yanis... argh!

- É ótimos para gemer, sabia? - ela retrucou só para provocá-la. - _"Ah, Yanis... Isso, Yanis..."_

- Você é doente, Sarah.

- Eu sei.

Essa era a Sarah que Bella conhecia; falando sempre sobre a próxima festa que iriam, os próximos playboys que iriam conhecer, as próximas loucuras que cometeriam juntas. O assunto era sempre festas, drogas, sexo, bebidas, roupas, qualquer coisa fútil e quando Bella tentava conversar sobre algum problema que estava passando a amiga mudava rapidamente de assunto e voltava ao ciclo de irresponsabilidade. Nunca conseguia escutar por mais de cinco minutos um desabafo de Bella e isso tinha seu lado bom. Não falar sobre como sua vida estava uma merda a ajudava a esquecer um pouco os problemas, mas também a fazia afundar ainda mais naquela vida de fachada que andava vivendo.

Seguiram para a aula enquanto ainda discutiam sobre o jantar com os gregos milionários e se valeria a pena passar a noite com eles. Bella enfiou dois chicletes de menta na boca para tirar aquele gosto de metal estranho que sempre ficava quando cheirava cocaína por muitos dias seguidos - naquela semana já sendo três dias que fazia isso - e esse fato a lembrou de algo que precisava conversar com a amiga.

- Onde geralmente você encontra o D?

- Quem?

- D, o _fornecedor_. Estou pensando em comprar um pouco na mão dele e parar de abusar da sua.

- Já te disse que não me importo em dividir, mas se você quer tanto comprar... Geralmente eu marco em alguma cafeteria, um lugar movimentado e comum para não ficar com cara de clandestino.

- Na minha casa não seria melhor?

- Não! Nunca marque com ele em sua casa ou escola, é perigoso demais se alguma coisa der errado. Local público é melhor.

- E como eu vou receber... o que eu comprei?

- No livro. D geralmente chega com o livro na mão e me entrega dizendo que adorou a história e agradecendo pelo empréstimo. No interior do livro tem um buraco onde ele guardar a mercadoria sem ninguém imaginar, super simples.

- Entendi. No almoço nós ligamos para ele então.

- Awn, sua primeira compra sozinha. - Sarah choramingou abraçando a amiga. - Meu bebê está crescendo.

- Menos, Sarah. - Bella pediu rindo e as duas entraram na sala de aula.

Edward e Emmett estavam na mesma sala que as duas assistiam a aquela aula e isso não era comum já que as turmas de Bioquímica eram divididas em duas e os garotos frequentavam a turma do professor Marko. Mas ela sentaram-se na bancada ao lado da bancada em que eles estavam e esperaram por uma explicação.

- Bom dia, alunos. - a senhora de quase sessenta anos e que dava aula para aquela turma disse ao iniciar a aula. - O professor Marko teve um pequeno contratempo hoje e como as duas turmas estão no mesmo assunto ele pediu para que eu lecionasse para a turma B também.

- Droga! - Emmett murmurou apertando o punho. - Pensei que esse tempo fosse livre.

- Não existe tempo livre aqui na Chapin, senhor Jensen. - a professora retrucou o comentário que o garoto pensou ter feito baixo e toda a turma o encarou. - Em ano de vestibular você nunca terão tempo livre. Então, não vamos mais perder tempo e abrir vossos livros na página 265. Ciclo de Krebs.

.

**Pace is the Trick - Interpol **

.

A sala inteira resmungou enquanto abriam os livros e a professora começa a explicação chata sobre as reações que envolviam o ciclo, andando de um lado para o outro na frente da classe e mudando esporadicamente os slides. Bella apoiou o queixo na mão e soltou um longo suspiro enquanto tentava se concentrar nas palavras que a professora dizia, mas se distraindo facilmente com a lembrança que teve com Jacob no café da manhã. A garota precisava conversar com alguém, chorar no colo dessa pessoa de preferência e pedir que a ajudasse, porém esse _alguém _ estava difícil de ser encontrado. Por mais que quisesse evitar de pensar nisso, sua mente só a fazia migrar as intenções para Edward e relembrar como ele a ajudou nas outras ocasiões que precisou de alguém para conversar.

O amigo a escutaria o tempo inteiro, ofereceria o ombro e os braços para que ela desabasse em lágrimas enquanto estivesse envolvida em um abraço forte e seu cabelo fosse acariciado por aquelas mãos nada delicadas, mas que carregavam nos dedos longos e calejados a capacidade de acalmá-la. Poderia pagar mais tarde as consequências de ser reconfortada por ele - talvez do modo _bocal_ que ela conhecia bem - mas não se importaria com isso se por algumas horas os dois ficassem no quarto do garoto deitados em sua cama sempre desarrumada e Bella conseguisse dormir o tempo que fosse sabendo que ao acordar o encontraria ao seu lado e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Mesmo que ele mentisse ainda assim a garota se sentiria segura para continuar.

Contudo, dessa vez ela não poderia recorrer a ele naquele momento de desespero e talvez mais ninguém tivesse o mesmo poder de Edward. Aquele dia morreria e a garota ainda estaria com a angústia entalada na garganta e capaz de cometer qualquer burrice para aliviar um pouco a tensão, assim como fez ao recorrer ao traficante e marcar um encontro com ele logo após a aula para conseguir mais um pouco de sua panacéia.

- Senhorita Swan? - ouviu a voz da professora a tirando do transe.

- Desculpa, professora. - Bella murmurou ajeitando a postura na cadeira e olhando fixamente para o slide na tela.

- Como eu ia dizendo...

Mas a garota sentia que havia um par específico de olhos sobre ela naquela momento e lutou para não encará-lo. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, mentalizou que logo ele iria desviar os olhos dela e voltaria a prestar a atenção na aula, todavia, ele não fez isso e quando Bella olhou discretamente para o lado encontrou Edward a encarando. Era sua chance de gritar e pedir ajuda, mas o orgulho ferido fez a garota ignorá-lo e voltar a fingir que dedicava alguma atenção a aula.

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES, ****Manhattan**

A garota ficaria sozinha aquela noite já que Jacob sairia com os amigos depois do teatro e iria dormir na casa de alguma garota que ele estava _pegando_. Mas a noite de Bella não seria completamente solitária. Ela tinha uma garrafa cheia de Absolut Vanilla e dez gramas de cocaína que comprou na mão de D depois da aula como tinham marcado. Apesar da tensão constante, a negociação foi tranquila e como Sarah tinha explicado; o homem não muito mais velho que ela a entregou o livro como se estivesse o devolvendo e Bella entregou o copo de café sem líquido, mas com as notas dólares dentro. E menos de vinte minutos ela pôde voltar para casa com a droga escondida no buraco do livro e passou o restante da tarde e começo da noite dentro da banheira.

A água não estava mais quente quando ela acendeu outro cigarro e respirou fundo, fungando na verdade. Fazia um silêncio fantasmagórico no apartamento escuro e ela deixou apenas a luz do notebook ligada para iluminar o ambiente. Seus dedos já estavam enrugados após quase quatro horas dentro da água fazendo nada além de fumar um cigarro atrás do outro e ocasionalmente cheirar uma linha do pó que espalhou sobre um espelho. Tudo que ela precisava estava ao seu alcance e apesar da calmaria aparente sua cabeça estava enlouquecida. Pensamos sem nexo, conclusões distorcidas, idéias loucas. Bella queria se livrar deles e tentava intoxicar sua mente com mais e mais pó em seu organismo, mas era apenas a droga atingir uma corrente sanguínea para acelerar seus pensamentos. Jogou as cinzas na água escutando o chiar da brasa apagando e levantou da banheira molhando o chão completamente.

O frio que fazia perto do Natal fez seu corpo arrepiar e ela tentou o cobrir em vão com um robe transparente e uma calcinha rendada. Tirou o lacre da garrafa de vodka, mas desistiu de beber quando escutou o barulho do AOL Messenger indicando que alguém de sua lista estava on-line. Não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer naquela noite e resolver ver se era alguém para pelo menos conversar um pouco, mal acreditando que Edward estivesse on-line naquele momento. Olhou para a imagem de exibição do amigo - a logomarca do time Knicks - e em sua mente surgiu uma idéia absurda, mas que certamente iria animar um pouco sua noite.

**Apartamento dos Cullen, UES, ****Manhattan**

- Não vai sair hoje, querido? - Esme perguntou entrando no quarto de Edward e o encontrando deitado na cama com o notebook no colo.

- Estou sem saco pra sair. - ele respondeu digitando com preguiça e mastigando o chiclete.

- Mamãe já está indo dormir. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - Edward retrucou quando sentiu os lábios reformados por uma cirurgia plástica lhe beijando o topo da cabeça.

Não restava muito a fazer naquela noite e ele continuou mexendo no notebook procurando algo de inútil na internet para se distrair. Foi quando uma janela do AOL Messenger abriu e ele leu o convite para iniciar uma conversa de vídeo com Bella. Achou estranho, pois a amiga sempre dizia odiar conversar com alguém por webcam – ainda mais depois do incidente do seu vídeo em todos os celulares da escola – e preferia vê-lo morto, mas aceitou para saber o que aquilo significava. Bagunçou um pouco o cabelo quando sua câmera ligou e esperou alguns segundos para a imagem de Bella surgir na tela.

- Olá, Edward. – ela disse sorrindo e ele pôde perceber que a amiga usava um robe preto transparente, mas apenas seu colo estava visível.

- Oi... – ele respondeu sentando direito na cadeira.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Nada demais, acho que vou dormir daqui a pouco... Por quê?

- Você conhece aquela famosa declaração da Marilyn Monroe?

- Qual?

- Uma vez perguntaram o que ela usava para dormir e ela respondeu "Duas gotas de Chanel nº5".

- Interessante... – Edward comentou com receio. – Mas o que isso tem a ver...

- É uma noite tediosa, sabe? – Bella o interrompeu pegando o frasco de Chanel nº 5 e molhando a ponta do dedo com perfume para em seguida passar no pescoço em uma linha descendente até o decote. – E a chave estará debaixo do tapete na entrada.

O queixo de Edward caiu alguns milímetros quando Bella, a alguns quarteirões de distância dele, abriu o robe que vestia deixando apenas um pouco do tecido cobrindo seus seios pomposos. Edward já vira aqueles seios antes, já estivera com as mãos neles, mas naquela noite eles conseguiram causar um novo efeito. Uma ânsia cresceu em seu peito ao ver pela câmera a pele branca de Bella, relembrando o toque macio dela e o calor que ela emanava, mas foi quando a amiga levantou da cadeira e caminhou para longe da câmera, deixando apenas seu vulto no quarto escuro lhe mostrar que estava tirando a calcinha, que fez Edward fechar o laptop com força e praticamente correr para a garagem.

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES, Manhattan**

Ele chegou ao prédio de Bella com menos de cinco minutos, estacionando na vaga costumeira em sua garagem e quase esmurrando o botão do elevador para ele subir até a cobertura o mais rápido possível. De segundo em segundo as imagens da _webcam_ vinha até sua mente, a voz lasciva da amiga lhe dizendo onde a chave estaria para que ele entrasse e sentisse o perfume Chanel em sua pele. Apenas isso estava sobre sua pele naquela noite e a excitação já tomou conta de Edward quando a porta do elevador abriu e ele levantou o tapete trazido da Índia guardando a chave.

O apartamento de Bella estava tomado pela escuridão e uma música tocava muito distante em algum lugar dele, mas Edward já sabia para onde ir. Subiu a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar pulando a cada dois degraus e encontrou a porta do quarto de Bella entreaberta, lhe informando que a música vinha de seu interior. Ele respirou fundo para concentrar sua mente no que tinha ido fazer aquilo e terminou de abrir a porta lentamente.

As cortinhas estavam abertas e deixavam as luzes da cidade iluminar o quarto. Um cheiro forte de cigarro e perfume francês inebriava o local enquanto Edward dava passos para seu interior. As luzes na cabeceira da cama estavam acesas no modo "penumbra" pelo o que ele conhecia do sistema de luzes daquele quarto e no meio da cama bagunçava jazia um corpo excitado.

Bella deu uma longa tragada sem tirar os olhos do teto e expeliu a fumaça com preguiça, sabendo muito bem que os olhos do amigo estavam sobre seu corpo nu na cama. Deixara o robe transparente completamente aberto para expor suas curvas que pareciam não causar efeito algum sobre ele, mas que agora prendiam seus olhos curiosos como se ela fosse uma miragem. Sabia que o amigo não estava acreditando ainda por completo que ela estava ali deitada na cama para que ele pudesse aproveitar-se de seu corpo do modo que bem quisesse, pois a antiga Bella não teria denodo para essa atitude ousada. Bem, a antiga Bella estava muito bem enterrada debaixo de novos vícios.

- Pontual, como eu esperava. – ela comentou olhando o relógio fino no pulso direito.

Edward parou perto da cama ao escutar a voz da amiga e a observou levantar-se, mas sem fechar o robe e mostrando a cinta-liga presa em seu quadril nu e segurando as meias também pretas que iam até o meio de suas coxas. Bella manteve a peça solta em seu corpo e deu passos lentos até a escrivaninha perto da varanda, depositando o cigarro quase finalizado no cinzeiro cheio de bitucas velhas e cinzas acumuladas. Deslizou o som quando passou pela estante – a velha cantiga em francês morrendo – e rodeou o corpo de Edward até parar em suas costas. Podia sentir que ele estava tenso, pois via claramente seu músculo do pescoço contraído e escutava sua respiração alta, mas Bella queria provocá-lo um pouco para começo de conversa.

- Não imaginei que você fosse tomar essa decisão tão rápido. – ela comentou deslizando as pontas do dedo no meio do abdômen de Edward, descendo cada vez mais.

- Que decisão? – ele perguntou tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo na voz. Temia o que aquela garota tinha em mente.

- De deixar seu apartamento no meio da noite e correr até aqui para me _comer_. – ela respondeu passando o corpo de suas unhas na pélvis do amigo, sentindo-o contrair os músculos da região com a carícia. – Não foi por causa disso que você veio tão rápido?

- Bella... – ele tentou dizer, mas a amiga o calou quando desceu a mão até seu membro e o apertou com leveza por cima da calça. – O que você quer de mim, garota?

- Prazer, Edward. – Bella respondeu o acariciando e o sentindo crescer em sua mão. – Eu quero todo o prazer que eu te dei esses anos de volta. Eu quero ser a pessoa gemendo dessa vez. Eu quero gozar porque alguém se esforçou para isso acontecer. Será que você entendeu o que eu estou dizendo?

- Um pouco... – ele respondeu com um murmuro de desespero, sentindo que iria explodir com a maneira que aquela mão trabalhava em seu corpo.

- Ultimamente eu só tenho pensado nisso. - ela sussurrou continuando com a carícia e descendo o nariz pelas costas do garoto. - Eu me toco pensando em você, Edward. Eu fantasio que você está possuindo meu corpo como nenhum homem conseguiu e eu gozo através de meus dedos. E eu estou cansada de ter prazer apenas com eles. Eu quero que você me dê prazer, o mínimo que for. É algo que você me deve por todos esses anos.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia? - Edward quis saber, apesar de ser algo inútil. Ele atenderia ao pedido dela de qualquer forma. - Até hoje de manhã você não conseguia nem olhar em minha cara e agora eu estou em seu quarto como nos velhos tempos.

- Esses não são os velhos tempos, você não percebeu? Aquela Bella idiota que vivia com seu pau na boca não existe mais.

- Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas?

- Estou mentindo, por acaso? - Bella perguntou se afastando dele e caminhando até o som e o ligando em outro cd.

- Está. - ele respondeu tentando não olhar para a bunda nua exposta através do tecido fino no robe. - Eu nunca achei que você fosse idiota.

- É, você pode ter razão, afinal de contas eu fazia aquilo porque te amava.

- Amava? - ele insistiu.

- Você veio aqui para conversar ou para _fuder_? - ela o interrompeu levantando uma sobrancelha, mas Edward não conseguia se mexer. - Eu sempre soube que você era um fracote, Cullen.

Ser chamado de fracote foi a gota d'água para Edward e ele surpreendeu Bella ao segurar seu rosto com uma mão e apertar suas bochechas sem muita força. A garota soltou uma risada por causa da brutalidade que ele estava usando e deslizou os dedos pelo abdomên do garoto para provocá-lo, mas Edward afastou sua mão segurando seu pulso e apertou suas bochechas um pouco mais.

- Eu não sou fracote, entendeu? - ele retrucou entre os dentes e arfando de raiva.

- Prove que esse seu pau serve para alguma coisa útil ou é apenas a fachada de sua masculinidade fajuta.

.

**Meds - Placebo**

.

Sem delicadeza alguma Edward se apossou da boca de Bella e enterrou sua língua naquela cavidade quente e com gosto de cigarro. Suas mãos migraram para as nádegas expostas da garota e as apertaram com força, os dedos quase enterrando em sua carne macia e levemente molhada. Bella se livrou por completo do robe e apertou o membro excitado de Edward para lhe causar um pouco de dor antes de prazer e o garoto gemeu contra seus lábios parando completamente de beijá-la, a fazendo rir de modo vitorioso.

- Não aguenta, Edward? - ela sussurrou desabotoando sua calça jeans lentamente. - Eu nunca disse que iria facilitar para você.

- Eu não espero que você facilite. - ele grunhiu de prazer com o toque perverso da garota. - Assim como eu não irei facilitar para você.

- Hum... Essa eu quero só ver.

E ela teve uma _preview_ quando foi carregada pelas coxas por aquelas mãos brutas e foi jogada na cama sem delicadeza alguma. Edward arrancou a própria roupa com pressa enquanto a observava centralizar o corpo entre os lençóis remexidos e apoiar os pés no colchão para proporcionar a ele uma visão de seu sexo já excitado. Mesmo na escuridão ele conseguia _ver_ como Bella já estava pulsando de prazer e quando ele se ajoelhou perto dela o aroma de excitação que aquela garota exalava confirmou seus pensamentos. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido nitidamente falso, antes de girar a cabeça discretamente para a esquerda e descer os dedos entre os seios enquanto o encarava. Eles continuaram presos pelo olhar enquanto Edward pressionava o corpo de Bella contra a cama e se posicionava entre suas pernas afastadas o suficiente para seu quadril encaixar perfeitamente com o dela. Naqueles segundos em que eles ficaram apenas se olhando o garoto viu a velha amiga de volta e sentiu que não fosse ser capaz de tratá-la como a vadia que Bella tanto queria que as pessoas a tratassem.

- Vá em frente. - ela o provocou descendo a mão entre seus copos e agarrando seu membro rígido, o acariciando lentamente. - Ou você não consegue apenas me _comer_?

- Cala a boca, Bella! - Edward retrucou entre os dentes e segurou seu pulso para livrar seu membrs da mão da garota.

Bella soltou uma risada alta para deixá-lo ainda mais irado e Edward jogou seu braço por cima de sua cabeça segurando com força seu pulso fino. Escalou um pouco o corpo da garota para segurar seu braço contra a cama com mais firmeza e impulsionou o quadril contra ela a penetrando meio desesperado, meio bruto. Pedia passagem com pressa e sem se importar em sentir as paredes de Bella o apertando como se quisessem impedir a invasão. Não parou de avançar até estar completamente dentro de seu corpo e ver a expressão de dor discretamente na face da garota sob seu corpo pesado.

Ele a estocou uma vez e experimentou qual a sensação de finalmente estar transando com a amiga, mas estava longe de ser o que tinha imaginado. Bella permanecia com os olhos fechados e apertados, sentindo que iria estourar se ele continuasse a estocando daquela forma bruta e seu coração acelerasse quase rompendo a barreira de seu peito e pulando para fora. A mão de Edward em seu pulso aplicava mais e mais força no aperto conforme ele introduzia seu membro com mais e mais pressa, nem mesmo saindo por completo para voltar a penetrá-la em seguida. O choque entre seus corpos era abafado pela música, mas ele sentia a vibração que o corpo de Bella dava em resposta quando o recebia com um baque e seria capaz de vomitar com nojo da situação. Uma _foda_, essa era a classificação do ato que estavam cometendo sobre a cama de colchão macio e lençóis caros.

A pele gelada de Bella como se estivesse morta, a mistura de cigarro e Chanel na pele de seu pescoço quando ele enterrou o rosto ali por não aguentar mais encará-la. Estava tudo errado demais e eles não saberiam fazer da forma certa naquela situação louca. Edward apenas a penetrava e não sentia nada além de repulsa por estar fazendo aquilo com a garota que amava. Mas a Bella que ele amava não se encontrava naquele quarto, não era dona dos gemidos baixos de dor e do corpo violentado por vícios, traumas e por um garoto idiota fazendo _merda_ porque tinha sido pressionado. Era outra garota de cabelos cor de chocolate avermelhado espalhado sobre a cama e de lábios cheios sendo apertados por seus dentes na expressão de desconforto que ela vestiu até o final. Até ele se render e gozar desabando por completo sobre ela. Aquele tinha sido definitivamente o fim para os dois.

A música já tinha morrido e o quarto estava novamente em silêncio, mas eles não se mexiam. Edward ainda escondia o rosto no pescoço suado da garota e sua mão pousava cheia de preguiça na curva do quadril salpicado de suor de Bella. Ela só conseguia ofegar e chocar os seios contra o peito forte do garoto a cada inspiração e expiração que dava, até mesmo sua cabeça estava calada naquele momento. Não conseguiria permanecer sem seus pensamentos fantasmas por muito tempo, ainda mais na presença dele.

.

**My Home Ghost - Husky Rescue **

.

- Saia de cima de mim. - ela murmurou entre os dentes e Edward levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

- O que...

- Saia! Agora! - Bella gritou o empurrando e conseguindo levantar da cama.

Edward sentou no lugar onde o corpo de Bella estava antes e viu a seguinte cena; uma garota nua andando de um lado para o outro no quarto procurando algo, mas sem consegui encontrar. Ela passava a mão entre os fios da franja e resmungava algo, batendo o pé e soltando um grunhido de raiva em certo momento. Correu para o banheiro e voltou de lá segurando um espelho deitado com bastante cuidado, o depositando sobre a escrivaninha. Enrolou o cabelo e o jogou para trás para que não atrapalhasse quando ela enfiou um canudo na narina esquerda e cheiro a substância sobre o espelho com pressa, esfregando rapidamente o nariz antes de repetir o ato. Ele não conseguia acreditar que Bella realmente estivesse fazendo aquilo em sua frente - apesar dos rumores que rolavam pelos corredores da escola sobre ela e Sarah - mas a amiga realmente estava cheirando cocaína como se tomasse um copo d'água; sem alarde, naturalmente.

- Isso sim é prazeroso. - ela disse com os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena no rosto, soltando uma gargalhada em seguida. - Melhor que qualquer _pau_ do mundo.

Edward ainda não conseguia digerir a cena, apenas a observava vestir o robe jogado no chão e acender um cigarro. Queria fazer tanta coisa naquele momento, mas lhe faltou coragem diante do tapa que recebeu com as novas atitudes da garota. Aquela não era sua Bella, era uma adolescente qualquer sem vida e se fudendo por diversão.

- Isso é sério? - ele murmurou atraindo a atenção dela, que estava olhando pela janela aberta do quarto.

- O pó? - Bella retrucou indicando a cocaína sobre a escrivaninha. - Por quê? Você quer um pouco?

- Vai se fuder, Bella. - Edward retrucou levantando enfurecido e catando as roupas do chão. - Eu não acredito que você esteja fazendo isso.

- Oh, ficou magoadinho porque eu sentir mais prazer com uma _linha_ do que com seu pau fajuto? - ela o provocou. - Não chore, Edward. Eu já tive _fodas_ piores.

- Pra mim já deu. - o garoto disse vestindo a camisa e fechando a calça. - Eu não vou ficar aqui te vendo fazer essa _merda_ com sua vida.

- Corra para sua casa perfeita e para sua vida perfeita. Eu vou continuar aqui me fudendo e continuará sendo sua culpa.

- Você está tão fudida que nem se tocou que se transformou em sua mãe. - Edward disse parado na porta do quarto.

Ser comparada a René foi a gota d'água para Bella. O cigarro caiu de seus dedos e ela pegou a primeira coisa a seu alcance - a garrafa cheia de vodka - para atirar na porta que Edward tinha acabado de fechar. A última coisa que ele escutou antes de a porta do elevador fechar foram os gritos de ódio que Bella dava trancada em seu quarto, atirando coisas contra as paredes, se cortando quando quebrou o espelho após finalizar o pó sobre ele. Agora sim eles tinham _terminado_.

•


	11. Trying not to give up

**Agora que finalizei uma fic (Broken Plans) vou tentar focar mais em UES e nas outras. Mas não esperem um capítulo por semana porque aí já é demais pra minha cabecinha, ok? =)**

**Show me the love**

**Link para ouvir as músicas no blog. Vide meu perfil!**

**

* * *

**

•

**Requiem For Ana - Portishead**

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES **

Dor. Flashes da noite anterior. O vômito subindo por sua garganta, mas sem coragem de deixar seu corpo. As articulações rangendo. Queimação. A cabeça pesada. Uma mão trêmula tateou o criado-mudo a procura do maço de cigarros. Vazio. Apertou com ódio a embalagem e a jogou no chão. Não iria conseguir levantar dali nem que sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ainda estava viva? Ela duvidou muito. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia tudo, também não sentia nada. O limiar entre a dor e o estupor. Era pior sensação do mundo.

Uma luz veio da porta e ela escondeu o rosto com o travesseiro, pois aquilo lhe ardias os olhos ressecados e só piorava sua cabeça. A pessoa xingou quando esbarrou em um banco jogado e percebeu o estado que o quarto estava, a garrafa de vodka em mil pedaços pelo chão e o cheiro de cigarro tão presente no ar por causa do ambiente fechado.

- Bella?

- Vá embora. - a garota resmungou ainda debaixo do edredom.

- São quase quatro horas da tarde. - Jacob insistiu se aproximando da irmã e tentando puxar o travesseiro, mas ela se irritou e puxou de volta. - Que _merda_ aconteceu? Você não foi para aula hoje e está até agora na cama.

- Não enche meu saco, Jacob. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Não. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Vá embora! - Bella gritou sentando na cama e empurrado o irmão.

Jacob percebeu o caos que era a irmã naquele momento; cabelo desgrenhado, vestida com uma camisa larga velha, olheiras dominando ao redor de seus olhos sem vida e um pouco de sangue seco em sua narina esquerda.

- O que aconteceu com seu nariz? - ele perguntou tentando tocar o rosto de Bella, mas ela se afastou dele e levantou da cama. - Bella! Que _merda_ você está fazendo com você?

- Não te interessa. - ela respondeu entrando no banheiro e tentando fechar a porta, porém Jacob se enfiou antes e a escancarou. - Saia daqui.

- Não. Eu só vou sair daqui quando você me explicar por que seu quarto está uma zona e seu nariz fudido dessa forma.

- Não seja tão ingênuo, irmãozinho. - Bella retrucou rindo sarcasticamente e abrindo as gavetas atrás de algum cigarro perdido.

- Eu sou ingênuo, ótimo. Pelo menos eu não estou me _fudendo_ dessa forma só para chamar a atenção das pessoas erradas. - Jacob gritou saindo do banheiro e batendo a porta com força.

- Vá, corra para sua _mamãezinha _alcóolatra e conte como sua vida está uma _merda_ por minha causa!

A vida daqueles dois jovens estavam perdidas por causa das escolhas de René, mas não havia sido culpa da mãe Bella ter começado a beber demais e a cheirar cocaína para esquecer o inferno que era sua vida. O alcoolismo da mãe foi um dos motivos que levou a garota a ficar daquela forma, mas chegar ao fim do poço em tão pouco tempo foi somente pela fraqueza de Bella. Uma garota perdida, desesperada em busca de alguém que a ajudasse, porém sem coragem para dar esse grito. Se fechou no quarto novamente e se enfiou embaixo do edredom para fingir que lá fora as pessoas não viviam enquanto ela estava ali se arrependendo de inúmeras coisas, inclusive da noite anterior.

**Can't Stop Feeling - Franz Ferdinand**

**Quadra de Basquete, Escola Bilíngue Chapin, UES**

- Ótimo treino, caras. - o treinador gritou do banco de reservas. - McKenzie, mais atenção nos lançamentos de 3. Você ainda está uma _merda_.

Edward estava sentado na arquibancada assistindo ao treino e jogando charme para duas garotas mais novas cochichando e rindo quando olhavam para ele. Por fora ele ainda era o garoto que todas babavam e que _pegava_ todas as garotinhas que se interessava, mas por dentro ele estava morto após a noite anterior com a amiga. Depois que deixou o apartamento de Bella não conseguiu mais se sentir capaz de viver se fosse necessário ver a amiga naquele situação e enquanto ela gritava que tudo aquilo era sua culpa ele sentia o peso de ser o responsável por ver a destruição da garota que amava. Os atos não pensados de um adolescente poderiam acarretar inúmeras inconsequências e ver a pior de todas se concretizando conseguia derrotar qualquer um.

- Oi, Cullen. - a garotinha do 1º ano disse quando passou por Edward e ele sorriu para ela e a amiga, que cochicharam entre si rindo.

Emmett sentou ao lado do amigo no banco da arquibancada e tomou quase metade de garrafa de água mineral enquanto recuperava o fôlego perdido no treino. Era bastante comum Edward assistir aos treinos do time de basquete esperando o amigo para eles irem comer alguma coisa depois irem pra casa de um deles jogar video-game quando não se preocupavam em estudar para as provas. Mas o amigo estava meio distante naquele dia e ele estranho, principalmente porque Edward tinha uma expressão de cansaço que dava a entender que ele não dormiu nada a noite anterior.

- Aconteceu algo, cara? - perguntou passando a toalha pela nuca e pescoço suados.

- Aconteceu, cara. - Edward respondeu suspirando e bagunçando o cabelo com movimentos de nervosismo nele. - Eu transei com Bella ontem.

- O quê? - Emmett gritou se engasgando com o gole de água que tinha tomado e seus olhos arregalaram de espanto. - Como foi isso?

- Foi simplesmente a maior merda que eu fiz em minha vida. Do nada eu me vi entrando em seu apartamento e ela estava lá deitada na cama nua me pedindo para _come-la_ e eu fiz isso. Eu _comi_ Bella, eu a _fudi_ ainda mais e tudo porque eu estava com tesão. O jeito que ela ficou inerte enquanto eu fazia tudo sem pensar me fez sentir o pior _cara_ do mundo. E o pó...

- Pois é... - o amigo murmurou assentindo e Edward o encarou sem acreditar.

- Você sabia que ela estava usando pó?

- Eu me esbarrei com ela um dia e ela deixou cair um saquinho com cocaína. Não te contei porque eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estivesse realmente usando pó. Eu achei que fosse só pra experimentar.

- Pois ela está e fez questão de dizer que é melhor do que transar comigo. Não fiquei incomodado por ter sido inferiorizado, mas sim por ver a garota que eu cresci junto se comportando como uma _puta_ viciada e tudo isso ser minha culpa.

- Isso não é culpa de ninguém a não ser dela. Bella escolheu fazer essas _merdas_ com a vida dela, ninguém a forçou.

- Você acha realmente que ninguém a influenciou? O fato de eu ter usado de sua amizade esses anos todos pra ganhar um _boquete_ toda vez que precisava ou René está na terceira reabilitação não influenciaram? E quer saber de mais? Eu não consigo deixar de achar que a Sara tenha algo a ver com isso.

- A Sara?

- Pense bem. Bella costumava surtar quando a mãe se internava e passar alguns dias na merda, mas nós sempre estivemos ao lado dela e seguravamos a barra um pouco para ela não passar dos limites, mas agora que ela e a Sara não se desgrudam mais e todo mundo na escola comenta sobre o que elas fazem juntas.

- Eu escutei algumas histórias, mas Bella não é nenhuma criança pra se deixar ser influenciada dessa forma.

- Mas ela está perdida, Emmett! Ela não sabe a quem recorrer e Sara talvez tenha a enfiado nesse mundo de beber demais e cheirar cocaína. E nós não estamos fazendo nada pra impedir que ela _se foda_ de vez nessa.

- Nós fomos negligentes com ela. - Emmett murmurou aceitando a parcela de culpa nessa história. - A gente fez muita _merda_ em relação a Bella. Se pelo menos ela escutasse alguém...

- Ela não veio pra aula hoje, não foi? - Edward perguntou tomando uma decisão.

- Não a vi e a Sara almoçou sozinha hoje.

- Eu vou na casa dela, é isso. - ele disse ficando de pé. - Eu vou lá e vou colocar na cabeça de Bella que ela está fazendo merda.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - Emmett perguntou seguindo o amigo no movimento.

- Não, eu vou fazer isso sozinho.

- Boa sorte. - o amigo disse dando um tapa no ombro de Edward e ele agradeceu com um sorriso.

Ele pulou a arquibanca e correu até o estacionamento ao lado da quadra de basquete do colégio, arrancando pelo pátio vazio até atingir as ruas sempre movimentadas da cidade. O nervosismo o fazia batucar a cada parada que fazia no engarrafamento e ligar e desligar o rádio sem saber se queria ou não escutar música ou notícias. Estava ansioso e a distância até o apartamento de Bella não era muito grande, o que o deixava impaciente eram os milhares de táxis em sua frente e os motoristas dirigindo de qualquer forma. O percursso que faria em vinte minutos demorou quase uma hora e alguns fatos ocorreram nesse meio tempo sem que Edward pudesse evitá-los.

**Amour Physique - Vive La Fête**

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES, Manhattan**

O som alto afastava até mesmo seus pensamentos e agora ela estava bem, ou pelo encontrou forças para sair da cama e fingir que uma ressaca moral não iria atingí-la. Bella andava pelo quarto no ritmo da música com um cigarro entre os dedos e uma garrafa de vinho na outra mão, um gole, um trago e gargalhando sozinha e sem motivo aparente. Estava animada, _excitada_ e tudo graças ao maço de cigarros que fez o porteiro comprar e as duas últimas gramas que estava em seu estojo de blush da Nars igual ao que Sara carregava para todos os lugares. Não gastou a solução toda de uma vez e as últimas três linhas estavam dispostas com perfeição sobre a mesa do computador ao lado do cartão de crédito e da nota meio enrolada de 20 dólares.

Viu o visor do celular tocar freneticamente e não desligou o som nem abaixou o volume quando atendeu a ligação de Sara. Se jogou na cama derramando um pouco do vinho no lençol já manchado de outras coisas e soltou uma risada alta por conta da bagunçava que estava fazendo, prendendo o cigarro entre os lábios para segurar a garrafa entre as coxas ao sentar no colchão.

- Oi, amiga. - gritou atendendo Sara.

- Tá fazendo o que, piranha?

- Nada demais.

- Por que não apareceu na escola hoje?

- Preguiça... - Bella mentiu e tomou um gole do vinho. - Tá me ligando pra quê? Algo bom?

- Excelente. Lembra aquela minha amiga hostess da _Volp_? A Monica?

- Vagamente...

- Pois bem. Ela descolou um par de convites pra inauguração de um restaurante na East 80th de um chef baladérrimo. E aí, vamos?

- O que eu ganho me deslocando daqui até a 80th street?

- Champanhe de graça, jovens empresários ricos e um presentinho de sua _best _que sabe que você está tristinha esses dias.

- Ótimo. Eu estou precisando esquecer um pouco dos problemas e repor meu estoque. - ela comentou olhando a cocaína sobre a mesa. - A que horas?

- Passo em sua casa às 18h para a gente ir, pode ser?

- _Okey dokey_, vadia.

Bella jogou o celular em meio aos lençois e levantou com o cigarro entre os lábios e a garrafa na mão. Tomou mais um gole e a deixou sobre a mesa para se inclicar e cheirar uma linha antes de sair andando pela casa fumando e pensando no que fazer até às 18h. A emprega que ainda trabalhava no apartamento cruzou seu caminho, mas desviou da garota com a cabeça baixa antes que recebesse uma enxurrada de palavrões como quando entrou em seu quarto sem permissão ou limpou alguma bolsa que ela usou na balada e jogou fora os papelotes de cocaína embolados entre as notas fiscais do cartão de crédito. Uma garota de dezessete anos estava dominando uma mulher de quase quarenta ao usar a frase "Eu pago seu maldito salário" toda vez que era contrariada.

Pegou uma lata de Coca-cola na geladeira e um pedaço de torta de chocolate mesmo não tendo fome, mas precisava comer algo para continuar em pé. Em cima do balcão da cozinha estavam os convites para a festa de Natal que os amigos de René costumavam mandar naquela época e a garota lembrou que faltava uma semana apenas para o feriado e que não tinha planos para a data. Jacob certamente passaria a noite com a mão na clínica e Bella não sabia se conseguiria ficar com a mãe por mais de dez minutos. Precisava de uma desculpa para ocupar sua noite, mas não necessariamente rodeada de pessoas e falsidade. Só de imaginar o tipo de coisa que escutaria caso fosse a alguma dessas festa seu estomago embrulhou de raiva e ela tomou um gole da Coca-cola mesmo estando sem comer a quase um dia. Sentiu logo a queimação arder seu esofago e ela pegou um garfo para comer apenas um pedacinho da torta encontrada por acaso, mas apenas o cheiro do creme com chocolate a fez largar o garfo e a lata de refrigerante. Queria vomitar, porém não queria fazer aquilo por fraqueza. Buscou na cocaína restante um pouco de forças, mas assim que a droga adentrou seu nariz o rosto da garota queimou violentamente e o sangue desceu pela narina já danificada.

Bella apertou o nariz para conter o sangue jorrando e correu para o banheiro ao mesmo tempo que escutava o barulho da campainha. Abaixou a cabeça ao abrir a torneira e o sangue não para de descer em gotas grossas sujando a pia e sua mão, um pouco do lábio da garota também sendo manchado. Ela escutou Freida, a empregada, responder alguma pergunta e quis gritar para que ela não deixasse ninguém entrar no apartamento, mas estava fraca e sentiu a cabeça rodar. Se apoiou no mármore da pia e tentou respirar fundo, uma quantidade significante de sangue descendo por sua garganta e a fazendo cair de joelhos em frente ao vaso para vomitar. O sangue era bastante presente no vômito fraco que ela tossiu para fora e seu desespero aumentou quando escutou passos apressados em direção a onde ela estava. Ainda tentou fechar a porta ao se arrastar, mas a pessoa empurrou a porta com força e a escancarou.

**Broken Voices - Ari Hest **

Edward não engoliu a desculpa que Freida deu sobre Bella não estar em casa e invandiu o apartamento quando escutou um barulho vindo do segundo andar do apartamento sabendo que a garota estava fazendo alguma _merda_. O quarto estava num estado muito pior do que ele deixou na noite anterior, mas o barulho de alguém vomitando o atraiu para o banheiro e Edward precisou empurrar a porta para encontrar Bella de joelhos no chão e com os lábios sujos do sangue que escorria de seu nariz. Ela o encarou com olhos desesperados e suplicando por ajuda, limpando a boca com o dorso da mão e tentando ficar de pé, mas vacilou e quase caiu se ele não a segurasse pela cintura e a carregasse no colo para colocá-la sentada sobre o mármore da pia. Segurou sua face pálida para entender o que estava acontecendo ali com a amiga, mas Bella o tentou empurrar mesmo com muita fraqueza e apelou para os chutes sem força que deu nele.

- Saia daqui! - ela murmurou ofegante, praticamente derretendo nas mãos de Edward. - Vá embora...

- Que _merda_ você está fazendo com você mesma, Bella? - ele perguntou a encarando dentro dos olhos.

- Não te interessa. - Bella respondeu irritada e tendo forças para se livrar do aperto do amigo. - Me deixe em paz!

Ela gritou e o empurrou, mas antes que conseguisse descer da pia Edward já estava novamente a segurando com mais força. Ele prendeu um pulso de Bella contra o vidro e ela insistia nos chutes para se livrar dele e expulsá-lo dali aos gritos que dava sem sentido, o xingando, jogando mais algumas verdades em sua cara. Edward queria deixar aquela pessoa enlouquecida de lado e fugir do ambiente infecator por seu descontrole, mas a promessa que tinha feito de tentar ajudar Bella o fez continuar segurando a garota com força contra o espelho e impedir que suas pernas continuassem o chutando. Uma mão segurou seu ombro para puxá-lo e Edward ignorou por um instante sem ao menos perceber que outra pessoa estava no banheiro com eles e a mão insistiu com mais força o fazendo soltar Bella. Sara estava parada ao seu lado sem entender nada da cena que presenciou e Bella aproveitou para descer da pia e correr até se jogar na cama exausta. Ele tentou ir atrás dela, mas Sara o segurou e o empurrou pelo peito até as costas de Edward baterem no batente da pia.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo com ela? - ela gritou pra ele. -

- Eu estou fazendo? - ele retruou perdendo o controle. - Você está fudendo com a vida da Bella! É você a culpada por ela está nessa situação!

- Eu? É minha culpa então? Quem era que a fazia de capacho por muitos anos, hein? Que a transformou na boneca inflável porque não aguentava ficar um dia sem um _boquete_? Você é o culpado disso, Edward!

- Cala a boca, Sara. - ele gritou a segurando pelo braço fino. - Senão...

- Senão o quê? - ela o desafiou. - Vai me bater? Edward Cullen, o _fodão _da escola, vai bater em uma garota?

- A culpa pode até ser minha, mas você foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na vida de Bella. - Edward murmurou entre os dentes e soltou a garota. - Eu conheço seu tipo de pessoa, Sara. Você não me engana mais.

- Ótimo, porque eu nunca quis enganar ninguém mesmo. - Sara retrucou sorrindo e deixando o banheiro.

Se não fosse totalmente errado, Edward bateria na Sara para livrar a amiga daquela péssima influência. Naquele momento ele só conseguia pensar em uma forma de machucar a garota que infernizou a vida de Bella, nem mesmo estava se importante em ver a amiga bem e tentar salvá-la. A covardia mais uma vez o dominou e ele não teve nem coragem de encarar Bella sobre a cama quando saiu de seu quarto, do apartamento e esmurrou o botão do elevador. O ar escapava de seus pulmões enquando descia os vinte andares lentamente dentro daquela caixa que o deixava ainda mais sufoca e ele respirou fundo uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes seguidas e em vão. A garganta já tinha se travado no prenúncio das lágrimas e ele fechou o punho e socou a porta de metal sem muita força, encostando a testa nela para deixar que o choro rompesse seus olhos. Aquela batalha tinha sido perdido e mais uma vez a culpa era sua, como nas outras milhares de vezes que viu Bella escapar entre seus dedos e seguir na direção errada. Seus olhos vermelhos ai sair do prédio indicavam para quem quisesse ver que o garota tinha chorado e sem medo de expor o desespero que sentia com muito mais força agora.

**The Rip - Portishead **

Vinte andares acima dele Bella abriu os olhos após alguns minutos deitada na cama tentando respirar sem que sua garganta fosse inundada por sangue. O sabor de ferro na boca ainda era forte e sua cabeça latejou quando ela sentou com dificuldade na cama e olhou ao redor procurando um sinal de Edward, mas apenas Sara mexendo algo em seu computador estava por perto.

- Onde está? - Bella murmurou ofegante.

- O quê? - Sara retrucou girando a cadeira para encarar a amiga.

- Esquece. - ela respondeu tentando levantar, mas Sara correu para ajudá-la. - Eu estou bem.

- Não. Você está na merda de novo porque cheirou demais. Já te disse pra maneirar um pouco, Bella.

- Olha quem fala... - Bella riu sarcasticamente.

- Você me vê passando mal por causa de _pó_? Não, porque eu sei meu limite e sei que tem horas que precisa parar.

- Tá, Sara... - ela disse sem paciência entrando no banheiro e abrindo a torneira suja de sangue.

- Eu estou falando sério, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você cheirar mais nada hoje.

- O quê? Você não pode me impedir disso!

- Claro que posso. Eu introduzi o _pó_ em sua vida e não quero me sentir culpada se você tiver uma overdose no meio da festa. Você já cheirou o suficiente por hoje, ok?

- Ok... - Bella murmurou jogando água no rosto. - Vou pelo menos poder beber ou você vai arrancar as taças de minha mão?

- Socialmente.

- Não sei se consigo mais beber dessa forma.

- Vai se arrumar enquanto eu falo com a Monica pra saber o lance dos convites. - Sara disse estapeando a bunda de Bella e a deixando sozinha.

A garota se olhou no espelho e não se reconheceu. Quem era aquela pessoa com o nariz vermelho, os olhos fundos e o cabelo desgrenhado? Ela não conhecia e ninguém parecia querer apresentá-la ao caminho certo. Aparentemente as pessoas tinha desistido daquela Bella.

•


	12. Keep it in the past

**Boa leitura!**

**Blog att com as músicas utilizadas no capítulo, links de roupas e objetos, vide perfil para acessá-lo**

**Show me te love!**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Tree - Lady GaGa **

_Ho, Ho, Ho_, o som do bom velhinho ecoa nessa época do ano. A cidade inteira se enche com as luzes piscando ao ritmos de canções feitas especialmente para a data e o amor pelo próximo toma conta das pessoas. Piegas, mas verdade. Na época de Natal Manhattan é uma grande árvore decorada em tons de dourado, vermelho e verde e salpicada de neve. As pessoas resolvem as diferenças entre si e vivem em clima de paz até os fogos do Ano Novo estourarem e elas perceberem que não existe tanto amor assim para se celebrado.

Papai Noel não dá presente para a criança que foi travessa durante o ano e naquele Bella não estava esperando nenhum embrulho debaixo da árvore com seu nome na etiqueta, nem mesmo uma árvores montada na sala de casa ela tinha. A chegada do Natal só significou que ela ficaria em casa por quase dez dias até o começo de Janeiro e que poderia fazer o que bem entendesse sem pensar que no dia seguinte teria que ir à aula e encarar as pessoas comentando sua cara de ressaca. Dez dias de festas, dormir bêbada, acordar já fumando um cigarro e continuar o ciclo. Nem mesmo o comentário que Sara fez há uma semana conseguiu frear Bella nos abusos e rapidamente ela estava tendo outra _crise_ de nariz sangrando, estomago embrulhado e desmaios no banheiro, mas dessa vez ela não teria Edward tentando salvá-la.

Ele tinha desistido e Bella sabia disso quando cruzou com ele na escola e o garoto desviou o olhar dela e fingiu que não sentia interesse nela. Em outra ocasião ele teria a encarando com um olhar de pena e até mesmo a abordado para saber se estava bem após ter a deixado quase desmaiada na cama e sangrando, contudo ele a ignorou por completo e Bella se sentiu abandonada de vez. Mesmo só falando com ele através de gritos depois da grande briga, ainda assim agora nem teria mais isso já que Edward escolheu excluir de vez Bella de sua vida. Ou pelo menos assim ela pensou. Mas não quis demonstrar como esse fato a incomodou e manteve a postura de sempre quando na presença do amigo; nariz empinado, olhar superior e ar de quem não estava nem aí pra ele apesar de por dentro estar sentir um grande vazio com a falta que ele a fazia. Podia fingir para o mundo que tinha superado os sentimentos por Edward, mas para ela era impossível mentir e pensar nele toda vez que se sentia sozinha e desamparada.

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES, Manhattan**

**I Caught Myself - Paramore **

Há dois dias Bella não saia do apartamento apesar de os convites para festas pré-Natal estarem amontoados na escrivaninha e sua caixa de e-mail igualmente cheia com mais convites, mas a garota não queria deixar seu refúgio e encarar o mundo. Havia dois dias também que ela não bebia e não cheirava cocaína, estava naquela estágio depressivo após muitas festas seguidas e muitas noites terminadas no chão do banheiro sem sentir o nariz adormecido por excesso de pó. O gosto de ferro na garganta era constante por causa da droga e apenas cigarros estavam satisfazendo seu corpo cansaço demais para andar muito além das idas à cozinha para comer e levantar da cama que ficou deitada a maior parte do tempo. As cortinas estavam sempre fechadas e ela não fazia questão de saber se era dia ou noite, atendia as necessidades de seu organismo independente do horário e muitas vezes almoçava quando deveria estar jantando e acorda no meio da madrugada para tomar café da manhã e iniciar o que ela considerava dia.

Era o dia vinte e quatro de Dezembro de 2010 e a cidade inteira respirava Natal com os preparatórios para o jantar especial que iria ocorrer na casa da maioria da população não só americana, mas mundial. Em outros anos Bella passaria o dia inteiro no salão de beleza spa se preparando para a festa na casa de Edward ou de Emmett já que as datas comemorativas eram sempre passadas com os amigos, pois René nunca se importou e estaria na casa de algum amigo tão bêbado quanto ela. Naquele ano a família Swan recebeu todos os convites para a ceia de Natal na casa das mesmas pessoas de sempre, inclusive da família Cullen os convidando como nos outros anos. Bella analisou a caligrafia fina da senhora Cullen desejando boas festas e dizendo que fazia questão da presença deles nessa data tão importante para os católicos e a garota pensou em rasgar o cartão em papel amarelado com borda dourada, mas se recordou de um fato; Jessica nunca faltava aos jantares de Natal da família.

Jessica Stanley era a prima mais velha de Edward, atualmente com 21 anos, filha da irmã mais nova de Esme, a _tia _Elizabeth. Edward e Jessica sempre foram unidos na infância quando passavam férias de verão juntos e quando os tios vinham para Manhattan passar o Natal e Ano Novo com a família Cullen. Apesar de Bella a conhecer praticamente desde que conhecera Edward no jardim de infância as duas nunca foram amigas e algumas vezes chegaram a trocar ofensas. Os motivos para Bella odiar Jessica eram alguns que poderiam ser enumerados; primeiro porque Jessica sempre maltratou Bella nas brincadeiras de criança por ser maior, segundo porque Edward a deixava de lado quando a prima estava na cidade e terceiro porque o amigo perdeu a virgindade com Jessica aos 13 anos quando ela tinha 16 anos. Bella se sentiu traída quando Emmett deixou escapar essa novidade porque os três amigos tinham feito um pacto de que se até os 15 anos eles ainda fossem virgem iriam perder a virgindade juntos, no caso Bella iria transar com Emmett ou Edward caso eles ainda não tivessem essa experiência. Foi um pacto idiota feito quando o desespero começou a bater para os garotos e todo mundo estava transando com alguém enquanto eles ainda recorriam à mão para ter algum prazer e Bella só concordou porque, bem, ela era ingênua e faria tudo pelos amigos. Quando descobriu que Emmett tinha transado com uma garota no acampamento dos filhos da equipe do time que seu pai treinava na sexta série já ficou arrasada, então quando descobriu sobre a primeira vez de Edward e com quem tinha sido ela se sentiu péssima. Pior ainda quando Jessica descobriu sobre o pacto e riu na cara de Bella dizendo que transar com a prima mais velha era algo clássico na vida de um garoto, não perder a virgindade com a amiguinha mimada.

A última vez que as duas se encontraram já fazia dois anos, pois Jessica passou as festa de final de ano anterior na Europa com as amigas que conheceu em Yale onde cursava Direito. Até isso irritava Bella, o fato de a garota fazer o curso e a faculdade de seus sonhos antes dela e se vangloriar sobre as coisas que aconteciam em Yale, mas pelo menos elas passaram um ano inteiro sem se ver e isso já estava caminhando para dois anos se Jessica não viesse novamente para Manhattan aquele ano. A curiosidade bateu quando Bella recebeu o convite para passar o Natal com os Cullen e ela quis saber como Jessica estava, se ainda tinha uma constante expressão de nojo na face e se tinha operado o nariz um pouco avantajado para seu nariz. Mais do que isso Bella queria mostrar como estava mudada e que qualquer coisa que Jessica a dissesse não a abalaria, a garota apenas acenderia um cigarro e a deixaria falando sozinha. Jessica sempre fez questão de dizer que Bella era certinha demais e ela queria ver o que a garota iria dizer quando a visse bebendo, fumando e _sem querer_ a flagrasse cheirando cocaína no banheiro. Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto de Bella ao imaginar o espanto que causaria quando encontrasse Jessica e ela prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça para analisar seu closet. Seria que entre suas centenas de peças de roupa ela encontraria algo para usar de última hora?

**Apartamento dos Cullen, Manhattan, UES**

**Dangerous - Yin Yang Twins feat. Wyclef Jean **

Com o restante da casa sendo decorado para o jantar mais tarde, Edward passou o dia inteiro no quarto jogando vídeo game e no final da tarde iria encontrar Emmett para uma partida de basquete na mini-quadra _indoor_ que tinha no prédio do garoto. Algumas vezes sua mãe batia na porta para lhe pedir que abaixasse o volume do jogo de guerra que estava o dia inteiro jogando ou para perguntasse se ele queria que Aniela preparasse algo para o lanche, mas o garoto sempre respondia monossilabicamente que estava ocupado e se virava sozinha quando ficava com fome. Quando bateram na porta do quarto ele imaginou que fosse a mãe, mas quem abriu a porta do quarto antes de ele gritar que estava aberta foi uma garota de cabelo castanho claro e seios fartos apertados no vestido decotado que usava.

- Olá, primo. - Jessica disse parada na porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Jess! - Edward disse surpreso e se levantando para abraçá-la. - Não sabia que você viria esse ano.

- Resolvi de última hora.

- Onde tia Elizabeth está? - ele perguntou fechando a porta do quarto e desligando a TV com o jogou pausado.

- Elogiando a decoração para tia Esme. - Jessica respondeu tirando a bota de inverno e subindo a cama espaçosa de Edward com a max-bag no colo. - Trouxe um presente pra você.

- Interessante. - Edward retrucou a observando mexer dentro da bolsa.

- _Tchanram! _- ela disse mostrando um saco plástico com uma pequena quantidade de maconha. - Tive que esconder dentro de minha meia-calça para ninguém descobrir.

- Ótimo lugar. - o garoto disse rindo.

- Pegue seu _bong_ pra a gente dar um _tapa_ antes do jantar.

Edward entrou no closet e abriu a gaveta trancada onde guardava as coisas que sua mãe não podia descobrir para pegar seu _bong_, uma peça cilíndrica em acrílico azul que era utilizada para fumar maconha. Jessica já tinha separado a quantidade para eles fumarem rapidinho e segurava o isqueiro quando entregou a _erva_ para Edward preparar o _bong_ e acendeu o cachimbo com a erva para ferver a água. Ele deu um _tapa_ breve e passou o _bong_ para a prima fazer o mesmo enquanto sentava ao seu lado para receber o utensílio e repetir o ato. Seus pulmões se comprimiram no terceiro _tapa_ dado, quando a droga começou a fazer efeito em seu corpo e o relaxou, e Jessica soltou uma gargalhada após puxar a fumaça pela boca do _bong_.

- Essa é da boa. - ela murmurou fechando os olhos e umedecendo os lábios.

- É. - Edward respondeu com a voz _apertada_ e soltando a fumaça entre os lábios brevemente abertos.

As batidas na porta assustaram os dois e Edward escondeu rapidamente o _bong_ debaixo da cama enquanto Jessica abria a porta da varanda para a fumaça dissipar. Esme e Elizabeth entraram no quarto quando Edward autorizou e o garoto abraçou a tia apesar de estar cheirando a fumaça de maconha, mas elas eram tão desligadas nesse assunto que nem saberiam reconhecer do que era aquele cheiro.

- Você está tão lindo, Edward. - Elizabeth babou pelo sobrinho e beijou sua bochecha. - Deve estar arrasando os corações das garotinhas por aí...

- Nem tanto, tia. - ele respondeu ruborizando e escutou Jessica rir baixo.

- Só viemos avisar que vamos sair para pegar os arranjos e voltamos daqui a pouco. - Esme disse puxando a irmã pela mão.

- Quer ir também, Jessica? - Elizabeth perguntou à filha sentada na cama.

- Não, vou ficar aqui colocando o assunto em dia com Edward. - ela respondeu balançando a cabeça com um sorriso e acenando para as duas.

Edward sentou na cama aliviado pela mãe e a tia não terem desconfiado de nada e sentiu Jessica se inclinar sobre seu colo para pegar o _bong_ do chão e voltar a fumar. Ele deitou com a cabeça no travesseiro e respirou fundo voltando a relaxar por causa da maconha e quando percebeu sentiu a prima montar em seu quadril e dar outro _tapa_ no _bong_ ao sentar sobre sua pélvis.

- Mamãe tem razão quando disse que você está lindo. - ela comentou mordendo a boca do _bong_ e sorrindo de modo travesso. - Na verdade você está gostoso, muito mais do que a última vez que nos encontramos.

- Eu ainda era meio pivete quando nos encontramos a última vez. - Edward comentou assistindo a prima puxar profundamente a fumaça da maconha e jogar a cabeça para trás para exalar.

- Mesmo assim eu quis transar com você, lembra? Na sala do chalé que nós passamos o Dia da Independência em Aspen enquanto todo mundo estava dormindo.

- Lembro... - ele respondeu com as lembranças daquela noite vivíssimas em sua mente, principalmente agora que Jessica estava reencenando a posição utilizada pelos dois.

- Tá afim? - ela perguntou com um movimento sugestivo de sobrancelhas.

- Agora? - Edward retrucou sem acreditar na sorte que estava tendo.

- Enquanto as duas não voltam da rua e enchem nosso saco.

Jessica entregou o _bong_ para Edward e se inclinou até estar com os lábios contra os do primo e pronta para beijá-lo, mas antes ela roçou os dentes superiores contra o lábio inferior de Edward e o sentiu tentando beijá-la. Ela passou a língua pela boca de Edward antes de voltar a ficar com a postura ereta e fez sinal de "não" com o dedo indicador para frustrá-lo um pouco antes de levantar de seu colo e abaixar a meia-calça preta. Edward deixou o _bong_ no criado-mudo e tirou a camisa velha que usava para ficar em casa sem tirar os olhos de Jessica descendo o vestido até estar apenas de fio-dental rendado também preto e deixá-lo babando um pouco por seus seios fartos, mas na medida exata.

- Dê um _tapa_ enquanto eu pego a camisinha em minha bolsa. - ela disse rodeando a cama para pegar a bolsa ao lado de Edward.

Ele obedeceu e se recostou na cama para dar um _tapa_ longo, até seu pulmão não agüentar mais, e quando separou os lábios para soltar a fumaça Jessica o impediu e se ajoelhou ao seu lado com a camisinha na mão.

- Segure só um pouco. - ela sussurrou beijando seu pescoço e descendo por seu peito forte até seu abdômen seco.

As mãos da garota seguraram a barra da calça de moletom e abaixaram rapidamente junto com a cueca dele, Edward segurando ao máximo a fumaça em seus pulmões como ela pediu, mas sentindo que não agüentaria muito quando Jessica segurou seus membro e o acariciou brevemente. Ela se elevou nos joelhos com a camisinha presa entre os lábios e desceu a calcinha na frente do primo para provocá-lo, sabendo que os olhos de Edward estariam sobre seu corpo nu e aproveitando a distração dele para colocar a camisinha com habilidade. Edward soltou um pouco da fumaça quando chegou a um nível que não agüentava mais prender e Jessica montou novamente sobre seu quadril, dessa vez segurando a extremidade de seu membro para se encaixar nela. A sensação de ser acolhido por seu corpo o fez soltar de vez a fumaça dos pulmões acompanha de um gemido grutal.

- O _bong_. - Jessica pediu se ajeitando com o membro do primo dentro dela.

Edward lhe passou o _bong _com o isqueiro e observou como o corpo da garota reagia enquanto ela estava montada nele e dando um _tapa_

devagar. Seu corpo ainda era magro e delicado como na última vez que os dois transaram e os mamilos enrijecidos de Jessica excitavam Edward de uma forma louca, além de o fato de eles serem primos de 1º grau e aquilo ser considerado errado deixavam o ato muito mais interessante. Mas como Jessica o disse certa vez, primo não deveria ser considerado parente e um pouco de diversão não era problema. Ele colocou novamente o _bong_ no criado-mundo quando ela o entregou e segurou o quadril da prima para forçá-La a começar a se movimentar. Jessica jogou a cabeça para trás de modo que seu cabelo fino caiu em cascata em suas costas e soltou a fumaça para cima cavalgando lentamente sobre ele.

- _Caralho_... - ela gemeu baixinho e sentiu a boca desesperada de Edward entre seus seios, molhando sua pele de saliva. - Isso, Edward...

Os movimentos foram se tornando mais precisos e apressados conforme eles iam sentindo o prazer dos estímulos e da maconha em seus organismos. Edward se ocupava com os seios de Jessica, mordendo sua pele e seus mamilos pequenos, e ela alternava entre apertar seu pescoço e arranhar seu braço com as longas unhas. Ela até mesmo chegou a fincar sem muita força as unhas nele quando sentiu o orgasmo preguiçoso chegando e se expandido lentamente por seu corpo, pouco tempo depois escutando Edward grunhir e gozar. Ele arrancou a camisinha quando Jessica deitou ao seu lado e jogou no chão do quarto sem pensar direito, apenas buscando por ar e sentindo a maior sensação de relaxamento do mundo.

- Feliz Natal, primo. - Jessica comentou em tom de brincadeira e Edward riu.

**Apartamento dos Swan, Manhattan, UES**

**Rat is Dead (Rage) - Cansei de Ser Sexy **

Bella passava a última camada de rímel nos olhos quando escutou duas batidas na porta indicando que Jacob estava entrando no banheiro. Os irmãos trocavam apenas palavras necessárias quando Bella o entregava o dinheiro mensal destinado a ele ou Jacob pedia autorização para ela já que a irmã era sua responsável legal enquanto a mãe estava internada. Fora isso não existia mais uma relacionamento entre eles.

- Só vim te avisar que vou passar a noite com mamãe na clínica. - ele murmurou observando a irmã se maquiando. - Vai sair?

- Vou para a festa de Natal na casa de Edward. - ela respondeu guardando o batom na bolsinha que usaria aquela noite.

- Ok. - Jacob disse não querendo se meter nas _merdas_ que ela andava aprontando. - Até amanhã.

- Jake. - Bella o chamou antes de ele deixar o quarto.

- O que é? - ele retrucou com tédio.

- Feliz Natal. - a garota murmurou sorrindo pro irmão.

- Você também. - Jacob respondeu sem engolir aquele sentimentalismo da irmã e saindo do quarto.

Ela sentia a frieza que Jacob utilizava quando os dois trocavam palavras incapazes de manter uma conversa e sabia que não iria recuperar a confiança do irmão enquanto continuasse com aquela vida, mas para Bella não dava para voltar atrás. Estava afogada, sem nenhuma parte do corpo para fora da _merda_ e mesmo que ainda tivesse uma mão pra fora pedindo ajuda ninguém iria. Jacob tinha desistido há muito tempo, Edward jogou a toalha na noite que a encontrou com o nariz fudido de cocaína e Emmett nunca fez nada além de dizer que ela estava fazendo merda. Bella quis rir na cara dele e dizer que aquilo não era nenhuma novidade, mas se calou. Calada ela já estava errada, se fosse retrucar as acusações diárias não teria mais voz ao final de uma semana.

Guardou tudo que iria precisar aquela noite na bolsinha Chanel e colocou a correntinha dourada atravessada em seu dorso. As últimas coisas que pegou sobre a cama foram o casaco de inverno necessário com o frio fazendo nas ruas, a chave de casa e o iPhone. No elevador discou o número da pessoa que iria encontrar em um hotel três estrelas perto do Central Park e confirmou que estaria no bar o esperando. Um táxi passou assim que ela pisou na calçada de seu prédio, o que não era algo considerado sorte já que Nova York tinha a maior frota de táxis do mundo, e disse o endereço para o taxista enquanto abaixava o vidro para fumar.

- Não cigarro. - o taxista paquistanês disse quando Bella acendeu o cigarro.

Ela vasculhou a bolsa atrás da nota de cinqüenta dólares e esticou para ele através da janelinha de acrílico. O homem aceitou sem pestanejar e ela pôde fumar seu cigarro em paz até estar em frente ao hotel e pagar a corrida de dez minutos para encarar o frio novamente antes de entrar no hall com iluminação especial. O porteiro explicou onde o bar ficava quando ela pediu a informação e Bella tirou o sobretudo preto revelando o vestido curto que rapidamente chamou a atenção do bar cheio de homens. A maioria era empresário passando a noite de Natal na cidade por causa do trabalho e certamente tinha idade para ser seu pai, mas eram fatos que não importavam Bella. Ela sentou no banco ao lado de um desses empresário de cinqüenta anos e pediu um _dry martini_ para o barman sem precisar apresentar identidade.

- Você não acha que é muito nova para estar em um bar em pleno Natal? - homem se inclinou em sua direção e perguntou.

- Você não acha que é muito velho para estar dando em cima de uma garotinha em pleno Natal? - ela retrucou mordendo a azeitona sedutoramente e virando de vez a bebida.

- Tem razão. - ele disse rindo e sem desistir dela. - Então você não é tão nova assim?

- Se você quer saber se irá preso caso transe comigo, pode relaxar. Sou emancipada.

- Emancipada? Mas por quê?

- Digamos que eu já tenho capacidade para cuidar de mim.

- Interessante.

O homem tomou o último gole do uísque e pediu que o barman anotasse o que consumiu na conta do quarto que estava hospedado naquele hotel. Parou atrás de Bella olhando discretamente para dentro de seu decote e a escutou pedir outro _dry_, mas com cereja dessa vez, e soltou uma risada.

- Qual a graça, _tio_? - ela perguntou impaciente.

- Você realmente não deveria estar aqui a essa hora. E me chamar de _tio_ só está me deixando mais interessado em você.

- Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa. - Bella disse girando rapidamente para ficar de frente ao homem e com as pernas cruzadas posicionadas entre as pernas dele. - Se eu subir até seu quarto as pessoas na recepção irão achar estranho porque eu tenho cara de _chave de cadeia_. Se tem uma coisa que os americanos abominam é pedofilia, então não se assuste se enquanto você estiver me comendo aparecer um policial que te encha de porrada porque eu sou apenas uma garotinha que poderia ser sua filha. E sabem o que fazem com pedófilo na prisão? Pois é, você virará a _mocinha_ de alguém e até que você consiga explicar que eu era emancipada já terão te comido de todas as formas. Vai querer correr esse risco... _tio_?

- Maluca... - o homem murmurou se afastando rapidamente dela e Bella girou de volta no banco.

- Imaginei... - ela murmurou pra si mesma pegando a taça de martini e dando um gole na bebida.

**Rocking Horse - The Dead Weather **

O homem que ela iria encontrar aquela noite no hotel era muito mais novo que a maioria ali e poderia facilmente se passar por um encontro de Bella, o que foi exatamente que aconteceu quando ele chegou. D, o fornecedor - como assim era conhecido - entrou no bar e deu um beijo na bochecha da garota a segurando pela mão para seguir até o saguão e até a área dos elevadores. Ele segurou o casaco de Bella para dar mais _intimidade_ ao encontro e quando os dois entraram no elevador vazio se afastaram para assumir a postura profissional, afina Bella era a cliente e ele o vendedor.

- Vai à alguma baladinha depois daqui? - D perguntou analisando a roupa da garota.

- Uma festa de Natal na casa de um amigo. - Bella explicou de olho nos números mudando enquanto subiam.

- Vai comprar presentinho na minha mão para dar a ele?

- Não. Meus amigos são caretas.

- Exceto aquela sua amiga loira.

- É, menos ela...

Chegaram ao vigésimo andar e D foi na frente para indicar o quarto que estava hospedado apenas aquela noite, quando atendia sua clientela em hoteis cheios de turistas por ser mais fácil disfarçar a verdadeira função das idas ao seu quarto. Como a maioria de seus clientes eram as _riquinhas_ de UES em busca de diversão as pessoas poderiam pensar que ele era algum galanteador que conquistava uma namorada a cada noite e depois de uma transa que durava duas horas a colocava em um táxi para nunca mais ver a garota. A beleza clássica de D também ajudava no disfarce e algumas vezes Bella notou o jeito provocador que ele a observava quando se encontraram para comprar cocaína. Em silêncio eles entraram no quarto 2013 e D deixou o casaco da garota sobre a poltrona quando se dirigiu ao cofre dentro do closet.

- Vai querer quanto hoje?

- 5. - Bella respondeu abrindo a bolsa para pegar os trezentos dólares que pagaria a quantidade.

- _Cinquinho_. - D comentou pegando os cinco papelotes e entregando a ela em troca do dinheiro que ela entregou. - Da mesma qualidade da que eu te vendi na última vez.

- Posso verificar?

- Cheire na pia do banheiro porque eu não quero resquício de pó na madeira da mesa dando _merda_ pro meu lado depois.

Bella entrou no banheiro, mas não precisou fechar a porta. Abriu um papelote novo e despejou metade do pó sobre o mármore já com o cartão de crédito e a nota de dez dólares na mão. Duas linhas seria suficiente para ela começar a noite e resolveu ir com calma já que estava _limpa_ há dois dias, algo raro desde que começou a cheirar diariamente. A primeira entrou por sua narina esquerda sem muito alarde e a segunda entrou explodindo em sensações em seu rosto pegando fogo. Era aquilo que ela estava precisando para conseguir encarar a festa na casa de Edward e ter coragem para dar de cara com Jessica e suas provocações. Limpou o pouco de pó que ficou sobre a pia e lavou as mãos saindo em seguida do banheiro.

- Pronto. - disse jogando os papelotes dentro da bolsa.

- Sempre bom negociar com você. - D disse sorrindo.

- D, no frigobar daqui tem aquelas mini-garrafas de bebidas? - Bella perguntou lembrando de uma coisa.

- Tem. Por quê?

- Vou comprá-las na sua mão, pode ser? - ela retrucou abrindo o frigobar e encontrando cinco mini-garrafas; Jack Daniel's, Absolute, Black Label, Jose Cuervo e Grey Goose.

- Vai comprar a _porra_ toda? - ele perguntou impressionado, até mesmo por se tratar de uma cliente. - Quer entrar em OD* hoje, garota?

- É o plano. Cinqüenta dólares paga tudo?

- Tem bebida ai que custa quase vinte pratas essa garrafinha minúscula...

- Toma cem dólares e fica com o troco. - Bella disse empurrando a nota contra o peito dele e sorrindo. - Mas lembre-se disso quando eu for comprar na sua mão outra vez.

- Claro que eu vou lembrar, gata. - D respondeu sorrindo e guardando a nota no bolso.

- Até a próxima, _gato_. - Bella disse com desdém no elogio e deixando o quarto.

No elevador ela tomou a primeira garrafa - de Absolut - e dentro do táxi ela bebeu a segunda, a de Jose Cuervo. Perto da casa de Edward sentiu nervosismo e ansiedade e bebeu a outra garrafinha de vodka. Enquanto o elevador a levava para o apartamento dele bebeu a quarta e deixou a última, de Jack Daniel's, para mais tarde quando fosse precisar. E ela iria.

**Apartamento dos Cullen, Manhattan, UES **

**Young Adult Friction - The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart**

As bandejas com espumante prosecco passeavam entre as dezenas de pessoas conversando enquanto a música no volume ideal embalava os papos sobre política, economia, suas vidas ou a vida alheia. A maioria eram amigos do casal Cullen, arquitetos que trabalhavam com Carlisle e suas esposas socialites amigas de Esme matando a saudade de Elizabeth enquanto ela estava na cidade. Poucas pessoas tinha menos de trintas e cinco anos e a parte jovem da festa estava reunida perto da varanda por um motivo óbvio; de vez em quando um deles ia até o lado de fura e dava um _tapa_ no cigarro de maconha confeccionado especialmente para eles não morrerem de tédio na festa adulta demais. O componentes desse grupo eram Edward, Emmett e Jessica.

Era a vez de Jessica usufruir do cigarro e Emmett ficou analisando as pernas da garota exposta pela saia curta enquanto ela se debruçava sobre o batente de varanda para a fumar não entrar no apartamento e chamar a atenção. Invejava o amigo por ter transado com a prima apesar de saber que eles só faziam isso por ser perigoso e errado, mas ainda assim sentia que Edward não merecia _traçar_ uma garota gostosa e louca como Jessica.

- Será que ela ainda lembra que prometeu transar com nós dois ao mesmo tempo um dia? - ele perguntou ao amigo sem tirar os olhos de Jessica.

- Nem se anime porque eu não aceito isso. - Edward retrucou tomando um gole do espumante. - É estranho demais imaginar que você estará pelado e que em algum momento nossos _caras_ vão acabar encostando um no outro.

- Deixa de ser fresco, cara. Eu tô falando de _DP*_, a _parada_ mais louca que uma garota pode aceitar nas coisas aceitáveis do sexo. É mais fácil elas quererem transar com uma mulher do que aceitarem transar com dois homens ao mesmo tempo e a Jessica quer. Você não vai perder a nossa chance, não é?

- _Cara_, você é doente. Sério.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa pra _comer_ alguém por trás, meu amigo. - Emmett retrucou gargalhando, mas se calou quando Jessica apagou o cigarro pela metade, assoprou as cinzas e guardou na carteira dourada que carregava.

- O que vocês estão tramando, taradinhos? - ela perguntou pegando uma taça na bandeja que passou por eles.

- Nada. - Edward respondeu antes que Emmett falasse o verdadeiro assunto. - _Merda_ sobre a escola.

- Sabem quem eu não vi aqui na festa? - Jessica comentou olhando ao redor. - Bella. Ela não vem?

- Bella está passando por uns problemas... - Emmett balbuciou olhando rapidamente para o amigo.

- É, provavelmente estará ocupada hoje à noite...

- Acho que vocês estão enganados. - ela disse olhando para a entrada da sala. - Não é ela ali?

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para onde Jessica estava olhando e viram Bella entregar o casaco para o recepcionista. Ela ajeitou o vestido no corpo e andou entre as pessoas se esbarrando nelas e cambaleando, nitidamente embevecida por algo que bebeu antes de ir para a festa. Não foi preciso Emmett lançar um olhar sugestivo para ele e Edward se aproximou dela para evitar uma confusão que estragasse a noite de todo mundo, mas antes que a alcançasse sua mãe fez isso e o garoto correu antes que Bella dissesse algo.

- Feliz Natal, senhora Cullen. - ele escutou Bella dizer ao abraçar Esme.

- Não sabia que você viria, querida. Você não confirmou como sempre fazia. - Esme comentou olhando com curiosidade para a garota sorridente e fungando a cada segundo. - E Jacob, não veio?

- Não. Foi passar o Natal com nossa mamãe bêbada. - ela respondeu gargalhando. - _Ops_, ex-bêbada.

- Ah... - a senhora Cullen comentou constrangida.

- Bella. - Edward disse parando ao seu lado. - O que você está fazendo?

- Cumprimentando sua mãe.

- Estou perguntando o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Eu fui convidado, Edward. Ou foi um engano? - Bella perguntou com uma expressão exagerada de dúvida.

- Vá embora, por favor. - Edward pediu sussurrando. - Não desconte sua raiva em quem não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Você está me expulsando? Por que você me odeia assim, Edward? Porque nunca mais um chupei seu pau como antigamente?

Esme engasgou com o espumante ao escutar aquilo e notou que algumas pessoas ao redor também escutaram, dando um sorriso amarelo para disfarçar o absurdo que acabar de ouvir. Edward respirou fundo e segurou o braço de Bella antes que ela continuasse dando um show para todo mundo ver e a arrastou pela sala em direção ao seu quarto.

- Eu não vou te dar um _boquete_ natalino, Edward. Desista. - Bella gritou para chamar a atenção e os dois desapareceram no corredor de quartos.

- Aquela era a Bella? A Bella amiga de vocês? - Jessica perguntou impressionada com o que acabara de ver.

- Não, aquela não era a Bella nossa amiga. - Emmett murmurou antes de ir atrás de Edward.

**Night Time - The XX**

Emmett abriu a porta do quarto no mesmo momento que Edward empurrava Bella para sentar na cama e trancou os três dentro do ambiente quando a garota tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida pelo amigo. Edward o encarou pedindo ajuda para resolver a situação e Emmett se aproximou até para ao seu lado e olhando concentrado para Bella deitada na cama apoiada nos antebraços.

- O que vocês vão fazer comigo? - ela perguntou sorrindo de canto. - Acho que não agüento os dois de vez...

- Cala a _porra_ da boca, Bella. - Emmett gritou a interrompendo e puxando a amiga até ela estar de pé em sua frente. - Ou eu vou fazer o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

- Cuidado para ninguém descobrir que o filho do treinador Jensen bateu em uma pobre garota. - Bella o provocou segurando o sorriso na face, mas ele morreu quando Emmett pegou sua bolsa e soltou seu braço. - O que você está fazendo?

- Tentando te salvar de você mesma. - ele respondeu abrindo a bolsa da garota e tirando os cinco papelotes de cocaína junto com o maço de cigarros e a garrafinha de uísque.

- Devolva. - ela tentou tirar os objetos da mão de Emmett, mas ele elevou até uma altura que ela não alcançava nem mesmo de salto altíssimo. - _Merda_, Emmett. Devolva.

- Segure ela, Edward. - Emmett pediu se afastando em direção ao banheiro.

Mas antes que Edward colocasse as mãos em Bella, ela correu atrás do outro amigos e pulou em suas costas para impedi-lo de jogar seus objetos _preciosos_ no vaso sanitário quando Emmett levantou a tampa. A altura e a força física do garota lhe deram a vantagem de utilizar o cotovelo para afastar Bella até Edward a segurar com os braços ao redor da cintura fina da garota e ele abriu o maço de cigarros para despejar os poucos que ainda haviam dentro, dando descarga em seguida.

- Pare! - Bella gritou se retorcendo nos braços de Edward.

Ele continuou e jogou o conteúdo da garrafinha no vaso sanitário e jogou a garrafinha vazia no lixo. Depois abriu cada papelote de cocaína para jogar o pó na água descendo pela descarga e Bella gritou ainda mais quando viu seu investimento da noite sendo destruído em segundos e sem poder fazer nada. Edward a segurava com toda a força que tinha e ainda era necessário um pouco mais para controlar o desespero da amiga tirando os pés do chão para chutar Emmett e o xingando com todos os palavrões possíveis. A gritaria chamou a atenção das pessoas na sala e Esme bateu na porta do filho quando notou que estava trancada.

- _O que está acontecendo aí, Edward?_

- Nada, mãe. - ele gritou em resposta enquanto puxava Bella para fora do banheiro.

- Me solta, seus idiotas! - Bella esperneava e continuava gritando. - Socorro!

- _O que vocês estão fazendo_? - Esme perguntou preocupada com a gritaria e com as pessoas cochichando suposições sobre o que dois jovens estavam fazendo com a garota.

- _Merda!_ - Edward resmungou soltando Bella e abrindo a porta para explicar à mãe o que estava acontecendo.

Bella aproveitou a liberdade para avançar em Emmett com os punhos fechados e socá-lo com bastante força no peito, o garoto chegando até a sentir dor apesar de ela ser muito mais fraca que ele. Ao invés de impedir e segurá-la, Emmett deixou que a amiga descarregasse a raiva nas agressões física e verbal e esperou até Bella se cansar para apertá-la em um abraço forte.

- Você está na _merda_ porque você quer, Bella. - ele disse rígido e sentindo seu peito molhado com as lágrimas dela. - Nós vamos te ajudar, é só você pedir.

- Eu odeio vocês. - ela gritou contra o peito de Emmett e deu um soco fraco nele.

- Eu sei...

Os joelhos de Bella enfraqueceram, mas Emmett a segurou antes que caísse e a carregou no colo para deitar na cama de Edward. O amigo ainda estava convencendo a mãe de que nada do que ela imaginava estava acontecendo e encerrou a conversa quando viu Bella chorando encolhida no meio da cama e apertando um travesseiro contra o peito. Esme quis entrar no quarto, mas Edward a impediu e pediu um pouco de privacidade antes de trancar a porta outra vez. Emmett sentou no sofá de dois lugares e passou as mãos pelo rosto respirando fundo em busca de paz mental e Edward sentou ao seu lado, ambos observando Bella aos poucos parando de chorar e adormecendo.

- Não tem problema ela passar a noite aqui, não é? - Emmett perguntou encarando o amigo.

- Nenhum. - Edward respondeu balançando a cabeça. - É até melhor. Todo mundo lá fora vai ficar esperando Bella sair do meu quarto onde aparentemente nós estávamos tentando abusar sexualmente dela como minha mãe achou.

- Sério? Ela pensou isso?

- Os gritos de Bella deram a entender que nós estávamos forçando-a a fazendo algo.

- Se ela soubesse que a gente só quer ajudar Bella... - Emmett murmurou virando o rosto para a amiga na cama, quieta e angelical como aquela garota nunca mais tinha sido. - Cara, a gente fez muita _merda_ em relação a ela.

- Infelizmente só percebemos isso tarde.

- E se a gente denunciasse Bella e ela fosse obrigada a se internar e para com essa _merda_ toda? - ele sugeriu e Edward discordou logo.

- Ela poderia ser presa por causa da guarda do Jacob. Bella tem que sair dessa por ela mesma.

- Isso vai ser impossível de fazer com a Sara por perto.

- Se eu pudesse fazer aquela vagabunda desaparecer da vida de Bella... - Edward resmungou com ódio, apertando os dedos como se estivesse apertando o pescoço de Sara.

- Sumir de nossas vidas. Aquela garota é problema demais pra qualquer um, cara.

- Agora é só rezar para Bella se tocar do que fez hoje e resolver parar com isso tudo.

- Eu já vou embora. Essa festa de Natal já deu pra todo mundo e minha mãe deve estar louca lá fora. - Emmett disse ficando de pé junto com o amigo e o abraçando. - Feliz Natal, cara.

- Feliz Natal, Emmett. E obrigado pela ajuda hoje.

- Qualquer hora eu _tô_ aqui, pode contar comigo. - ele comentou olhando mais uma vez para Bella. - Fica de olho nela, ok?

- Pode deixar.

**All That I Want - The Weepies **

Depois que Emmett deixou seu quarto, Edward pegou a bolsa de Bella do chão e colocou sobre a cômoda. A amiga estava completamente adormecida naquele momento e ele segurou seus delicados pés para tirar o salto-alto e ela poder dormir melhor. O rosto de Bella estava iluminado pela luza da cidade entrando pelas portas de vidro da varanda e ela respirava com certa dificuldade, mas como sempre costumava fazer. Edward percebeu que dormindo Bella continuava a mesma garota que cresceu junto com ele e isso deu esperança para um dia ver Bella voltar ao normal.

Aquela não era sua amiga e a verdadeira Bella estava escondida em algum lugar dentro daquela pessoa perdida. Quando ele tocou sua pele ao tirar a mecha de cabelo caída sobre os olhos fechados dela, Edward sentiu o mesmo calor que emanava de Bella nos velhos tempos, na época que eles podiam compartilhar de uma noite de Natal sem gritos, desespero e drogas envolvidos. Sentia falta da amizade que eles tinham, mas ao mesmo tempo de arrependia de tanta coisa que fizera a aquela garota sempre desamparada que a culpa por Bella estar naquela situação era apenas dele. Sara poderia até ser a iniciadora nesse mundo, mas se ele não tivesse causando tanta devastação na vida de Bella antes ela não teria pirado de vez.

O pedido de Natal de Edward quando o relógio bateu meia-noite era apenas um; ter Bella de volta. Era só isso que ele queria. Abriria mão de todas as outras coisas que desejava se pudesse acordar no dia seguinte e escutá-la dizer que queria sair daquela vida. Faria qualquer coisa para esse pedido ser realizado. Mas não foi exatamente isso o que ocorreu quando o dia 25 de Dezembro nasceu e Bella abriu os olhos sentindo a cabeça apertada por mãos invisíveis e os olhos ardendo. Só teve consciência de que estava no quarto de Edward quando o viu dormir desajeitado no sofá pequeno para seu tamanho.

Tudo estava errado, ela não deveria ter passado a noite ali, muito menos ter chorado e demonstrado fraqueza na frente dos amigos. Mas Emmett tinha jogado trezentos dólares de cocaína e bebida no vaso sanitário e, pior, jogado muitas verdades na _cara_ da garota. Ele ofereceu ajuda, a primeira pessoa que fez isso desde que Bella se perdeu, e ela quis aceitar a oferta, mas isso significava depender de alguém e Bella estava cansada disso. Sempre que confiou em alguma pessoa se machucou e sofreu conseqüências que machucavam até hoje, obviamente ela não conseguia aceitar que mais ninguém fizesse parte de sua vida daquela forma. Precisava fugir dessa situação até que não recordasse do fatos ocorridos na véspera do Natal e praticamente saiu correndo do apartamento dos Cullen. O que deixou para trás foi a frustração de um garoto que pensou ter recebido o maior presente dado pelo bom velhinho e mais rumores para a sua vida já bastante comentada.

* * *

_*OD: overdose _

_*DP: dupla penetração_


	13. Oh, shit!

**Espremi, espremi e saiu. Antes tarde do que nunca, essa é minha filosofia com as fics. **

**Capítulo dedicado as meninas do RBB (Robsten Badass Belém) que pediram com carinho via Tim, sem fronteiras, para que eu atualizasse UES logo. Pra vocês, Cella, Gabi, Vivi e Loh, apesar de as duas últimas não lerem a fic. Mesmo assim fica o carinho!**

**Músicas e links no profile, como sempre.**

**Show me the love!**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap**

Barulho de salto-alto batendo no piso de mármore, portas fechando, sinal tocando, as conversas rápidas entre uma sala e outra tentando colocar todas as novidades da pequena férias em dia e as aulas na Escola Bilíngui Chapin estavam de volta. Desde o dia 10 de Janeiro o prédio estruturado para os bem nascidos de Manhattan voltou à atividade e o segundo semestre de aulas era o mais importante para os veteranos, pois era o último antes de a escola terminar e cada um seguir sua vida em uma faculdade. O discurso dos professores no primeiro dia de aula era o mesmo em qualquer matéria; foco, dedicação, redobrar os esforços para concluir as matérias necessárias para um bom currículo escolar e conseguir uma boa pontuação no LSAT* ou SAT*. Os alunos já estavam cansados de escutar a mesma conversa a cada hora de aula que começava e uma pessoa em especial estava cansada daquele clima todo.

Bella cresceu com a idéia de ser promotora porque simplesmente amava a idéia de trabalhar em um tribunal defendendo as pessoas ou as acusando. Não tinha nenhum figura que a inspirou a seguir essa vertente do Direito e todos que a conheciam acreditavam que ela conseguiria entrar em uma faculdade de Direito renomada e se tornar uma profissional capacitada com pouca idade. Suas notas eram boas para que Yale, Harvard ou Stanford a aceitassem de primeira e todos os professores estavam dispostos a escrever excelentes cartas de recomendação para o ingresso na faculdade que ela escolhesse fosse imediato. Até o início do último ano a popularidade de Bella no corpo docente continuava perfeita, mas com os acontecimentos dos últimos três meses a garota saiu da posição de "Aluna Promissora" para o "Exemplo de conduta inaceitável" e não era pra menos. Cada novo dia na escola era acompanhado por uma novidade escandalosa na vida de Bella.

Por isso ela não queria pensar em faculdade, notas, em puxar o saco de um professor para mais uma carta de recomendação ou estudar para as provas finais da escola. Tudo a cansava demais e ela desistia na primeira linha de um texto, fechando o caderno antes de vinte minutos de aula e passando o restante encarando a pessoa em sua frente falando sem conseguir absorver nada. Não lembrava como resolver uma equação, o que Alexander Graham Bell tinha inventado ou entendia as aulas ministradas em francês. Seu cérebro vivia cansado e parecia ter se fechado para não receber nenhuma informação nova, apenas as doses de adrenalina a cada grama de cocaína que ela cheirava diariamente duas ou três vezes para suportar tudo. Até Sara tinha comentado que ela estava pegando pesado demais em relação ao pó, mas o que Bella fez foi revirar os olhos e mandar a amiga cuidar da própria vida porque ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Na verdade Bella não sabia desde o começo o que estava fazendo e seguia errando dessa forma.

O primeiro trimestre de aulas já tinha terminado e as primeiras provas já foram aplicadas, mas o que aconteceu nesse período passou como um vulto para Bella. Ela já se encontrava quase no meio de Janeiro e não conseguia lembrar de um assunto que deu nas aulas e que conseguiu absorver alguma coisa. Setembro foi calmo, Novembro foi o começo de sua degradação e Dezembro foi o grande estopim para ela se encontrar daquela forma atualmente. As mudanças foram tão bruscas que todo mundo notou que a antiga Bella não existia mais e obviamente as coisas só tendiam a piorar para o lado da garota. Uma hora ou outra algo muito sério iria acontecer na vida de Bella e ela teria que cair na real.

**Terminally Chill - Neon Indian**

**Escola Bilíngui Chapin, UES, Manhattan**

Seria mais uma aula de Álgebra Avançada se os alunos não fossem pegos de surpresa com a presença de outra pessoa na sala quando chegaram. Não era o professor Shutz, era um homem de menos de 30 anos e bastante atraente como as alunas perceberam ao analisá-lo enquanto sentavam-se em suas mesas com suas duplas. Ele esperou que todos os alunos tivessem sentados para tirar o paletó e dobrar as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos, arrancando um suspiro discreto de cada garota que babava por sua boa aparência.

- Bom dia. - ele disse cruzando os braços e olhando ao redor. - Vocês devem estar se perguntando quem sou eu e que eu faço aqui, não é? Bem, o senhor Shutz teve um problema de saúde e terá que se ausentar até o final do ano letivo e fui chamado para substitui-lo na matéria. Me chamo Patrick Jones e leciono Álgebra a mais de cinco anos. O senhor Shutz me passou o plano de aula que ele pretendia concluir com vocês e me explicou como a turma funciona no geral. Espero que tudo ocorra bem até Junho, certo?

Algumas pessoas responderam "certo", mas a maioria ainda estava se olhando com desconfiança. Os alunos aplicados se preocupavam se o jovem era capacitado para lecionar a matéria ou se iria prejudicar o desempenho deles no SAT e no currículo para a faculdade, as garotas comemoravam internamente por finalmente terem um professor digno para encarar na hora de aula e Bella tentava processar o que a presença do senhor Jones na escola poderia significar, mas seu cérebro cansado após mais uma noite em claro lhe enviava "zero" resposta.

- Vocês pararam em Matricial, não foi isso? - o senhor Jones perguntou ligando o projetor e a continuação da matéria dada na semana anterior surgindo no telão.

Sara cutucou Bella para chamar sua atenção e as duas riram baixo como se trocassem informações com o olhar sugestivo que cada uma tinha. O professor já tinha começado a dar a aula, mas o que elas estavam mais interessadas era em como os músculos das costas do senhor Jones se contraiam quando ele indicava algo na tela ou como o controle do projetor quase desaparecia em sua mão grande.

- Ele é muito gostoso. - Sara sussurrou para a amiga enquanto fingia anotar algo no caderno. - Tipo, gostoso em um nível que poucos homens conseguem atingir.

- Parabéns, EBC. Você está deixando suas alunas de calcinhas molhadas. - Bella comentou brincando e Sara riu alto demais, atraindo a atenção do professor.

- Algum problema, senhoritas... - ele perguntou esperando que elas se apresentassem.

- Lozon.

- Swan.

- Então, algum problema?

- Não, senhor Jones. - Bella murmurou apoiando o queixo no cotovelo e mantendo o olhar preso no dele. - Nenhum.

- Então acho que podemos continuar a aula.

Ele virou de costas para a sala continuando a escrever algo no quadro e Sara fingiu se abanar de modo dramático fazendo Bella apertar os lábios para não rir alto outra vez.

- Ele pode mandar em mim quando quiser. Com essa voz...

Elas ainda trocaram alguns comentários sobre o professor, mas utilizaram uma página do caderno de Bella para escrever as coisas mais absurdas que imaginavam fazer com o senhor Jones e algumas coisas eram tão pervertidas que Sara ou Bella precisavam tapar a boca para controlar a risada que queria sair alta demais. A inquietação daquela dupla já fazia parte da rotina dos colegas, mas para o professor era algo inadmissível e ele gravou bem o nome das duas e buscou na mente algum comentário que a direção possa ter feito sobre elas. _Claro_, pensou ao se recordar. Isabella Swan, já tinha ouvido falar _muito_ sobre ela.

**The Ghost Inside - Broken Bells **

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o final da aula os alunos recolheram os livros e cadernos para deixarem a sala e Bella e Sara fizeram o mesmo ainda comentando como o professor substituto era lindo, mas quando elas passaram por ele lançando olhares travessos o senhor Jones chamou a atenção de Bella ao dizer seu nome completo.

- Eu poderia conversar com a senhorita à sós? - ele perguntou observando Sara ao seu lado.

- Claro, _professor_. - Bella respondeu sorrindo para a amiga e se aproximando.

O senhor Jones sentou em sua cadeira e indicou uma em frente a sua mesa para que Bella sentasse. A garota cruzou as pernas sensualmente na esperança que ele visse aquilo, mas o homem só tinha olhos para a pasta que ele leu brevemente antes de encarar Bella outra vez.

- Essa pode ser a nossa primeira aula, mas estou na escola há uma semana analisando as pastas dos meus alunos para saber quais os destaques e quais merecem um pouco de atenção. - ele comentou colocando a pasta sobre a mesa. - Seu histórico escolar chamou minha atenção.

- Mesmo? - ela retrucou jogando a franja para trás e deixando exposto o decote da camisa de botões do uniforme. Os olhos do senhor Jones caíram sobre seus seios por alguns segundos, mas ele voltou a encará-la novamente. - Sou tão interessante assim?

- Você cursou a primeira parte dessa matéria no ano letivo anterior e teve uma média final de 8.9, mas estamos no segundo trimestre e sua média caiu para 4. Se você continuar nesse ritmo não conseguirá boas recomendações para a faculdade e poderá até mesmo repetir o ano letivo inteiro.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para melhorar minha nota, senhor Jones? - Bella perguntou trocando as pernas lentamente e sendo estimulada a continuar com a sedução quando notou o olhar discreto sobre elas.

- Estudar mais, entregar as listas de exercícios semanais para conseguir pontuação extra e prestar mais atenção as aulas. Você e a senhorita Lozon não pararam de conversar a aula toda.

- Desculpa, mas nós estávamos surpresa com a mudança de professor tão repentina.

- Mas isso não é motivo para distração. Sua situação me preocupa, senhora Swan.

- Eu quero melhorar minha nota, senhor Jones... - Bella disse cruzando as pernas para o outro lado. - Não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer?

- O que você sugere, senhorita? Estou disposto a te ajudar a melhorar o desempenho nessa matéria, se quiser posso te indicar um professor particular para te ajudar a estudar corretamente...

- E você não poderia ser esse professor? - ela sugeriu ficando de pé.

Bella caminhou até a mesa do professor e sentou com as pernas cruzadas em frente a ele, deixando as ondas do cabelo caírem por cima de seus seios empinados pelo sutiã _up_ que criava um decote atraente aos olhos masculinos, inclusive os do homem sentado na cadeira em sua frente. O senhor Jones limpou a garganta buscando se concentrar, mas era impossível quando uma garota se atirava sobre ele com tanta sedução apesar de precisar por um fim na situação. Ela era uma aluna e estava tentando melhorar a nota através do jogo mais antigo do mundo, algo inaceitável naquela escola renomada. Se alguém descobrisse que um professor seduziu uma aluna o currículo do homem estaria manchado eternamente e se a situação fosse contrária, como estava acontecendo ali, não iriam aliviar. As consequências seriam as mesmas, talvez piores por ele saber que aquilo era errado e ainda assim não ter impedido que ocorresse.

- Desculpe, mas a política da escola não me permite ser professor particular dos alunos daqui. - ele murmurou respirando fundo e tentando não lançar um olhar de encorajamento para a garota de pernas cruzadas em sua frente. - O... O que você está fazendo, senhorita Swan?

- Te convencer que realmente vale a pena ser meu _professor particular_... - ela murmurou descruzando as pernas para apoiar o pé direito no braço da cadeira para que o homem tivesse uma visão melhor do interior de sua saia curta.

- Senhorita Swan! - ele disse ficando de pé rapidamente e se afastando dela. - Na sala da diretora agora.

- O quê? - Bella retrucou sem entender e o senhor Jones rodeou a mesa para pegar sua bolsa e caderno.

- Eu e você na sala da diretora. - ele respondeu entregando os pertences para a garota. - Você não é a primeira aluna que tenta ganhar as coisas através de uma cruzada de pernas e esse golpe só funciona com as pessoas erradas, senhorita Swan.

**A Million Miles An Hour - Eastern Conference Champions **

Bella continuava sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor insistiu quando pegou a mochila e abriu a porta da sala a esperando segui-lo. A garota jogou a bolsa sobre o ombro e passou por ele batendo o salto-alto com raiva, ignorando o olhar de Sara pedindo uma explicação quando viu os dois seguirem pelo corredor cheio e entrarem à esquerda para seguir até a sala da diretora Dupré. Mas Sara a seguiu até lá e tentava chamar a atenção de Bella sem que o professor notasse que ela estava ali.

- O que aconteceu? - ela sussurrou segurando o pulso da amiga para que ela parasse, mas Bella se soltou rapidamente.

- Depois eu explico... - retrucou no mesmo tom baixo.

Porém o senhor Jones notou a presença de outra pessoa na porta da sala da diretora Dupré e abriu a porta para apenas Bella passar, lançando em seguida um olhar rígido para Sara parada em sua frente.

- Algum problema, senhorita Lozon? Vou precisar levá-la até a senhora Dupré também?

- Não, senhor Jones. - Sara murmurou se afastando com pressa e desaparecendo do corredor.

A secretária pediu que Bella esperasse na ante-sala enquanto o senhor Jones conversava com a diretora sobre o que tinha ocorrido e a garota estava tão possessa que nem ao menos parou para pensar nas consequências de tentar melhorar sua nota através de uma sedução barata. Só notou que o clima estava muito pesado ao entrar sala da diretora e encontrar os olhares sobre ela.

- Sente-se, senhorita Swan. - a senhora Dupré pediu indicando a cadeira em sua frente e Bella obedeceu. - O senhor Jones veio conversar comigo sobre algo muito sério que ocorreu a pouco entre vocês dois em plena sala de aula e eu gostaria de ouvir sua versão da história.

- O que exatamente ele disse? - Bella retrucou o olhando com certo desprezo e o homem bufou revirando os olhos.

- Ele informou que ao comentar sobre suas notas atuais a senhorita deu a entender com insinuações sexuais que faria qualquer coisa para melhorar na matéria. Isso é verdade?

- Qual a surpresa? Não sou a primeira aluna dessa escola que tenta conseguir uma nota melhor através de sexo.

- Senhorita Swan, isso é inadmissível! Nosso instituto está a anos no mercado e certamente não foi esse tipo de educação que nós passamos aos nossos alunos. Em quase 100 anos de funcionamento a Chapin nunca registrou um caso de abuso entre professor e aluna e o senhor Jones agiu bem ao reportar isso rapidamente a diretoria.

- Olha, senhor Jones. - Bella disse interrompendo a mulher e se virando para ele. - Se seu medo era envolver uma menor idade em um escândalo sexual pode ficar despreocupado porque eu sou emancipada, então...

- A senhorita tocou em um assunto importante. - a diretora Dupré disse assentindo com um olhar pensativo. - Nós temos consciência de tudo que a senhorita passou desde o começo do ano letivo com sua mãe e o senhor Cullen...

- Desculpe a curiosidade, mas o que aconteceu? - senhor Jones quis saber e a senhora Dupré abriu a boca para explicar, mas Bella foi mais rápida.

- Minha mãe está pela terceira vez na _rehab_ porque é alcoólatra e e a vagabunda da Rosalie Watson espalhou um vídeo em que eu _chupo_ o _pau_ de Edward Cullen, meu ex melhor amigo. "Boqueteira da Chapin", essa sou eu na internet.

- Cuidado com o linguajar, senhorita. - Dupré a alertou veemente.

- Desculpa, deveria ter usado _pênis_ no lugar de _pau_? - Bella retrucou com sarcasmo e a diretora fechou a tampa do laptop com um baque que assustou a todos na sala.

- Chega! Eu não iria fazer isso, mas a senhorita pediu. Uma semana de suspensão para você, Bella.

- O que? - a garota gritou a vendo contornar a mesa e se dirigir até a porta.

- Não vejo outra solução no momento para essa sua atitude inaceitável em nossa escola. - a diretora respondeu por cima do ombro e colocando a cabeça para a recepção da diretoria. - Arlete, traga a fica de Isabella Maria Swan, por favor.

- Sim, senhora Dupré.

- Você vai me suspender por uma semana só porque eu tentei transar com um professor substituto e ainda levei um _fora_?

- Suspensão é pouco para o que a senhorita anda aprontando nos últimos meses. Todos os professores tem reclamado sobre seu comportamento em sala, como sua média está entre as piores de toda a escola e que muitas vezes a senhorita não aparece na sala de aula e fica vagabundando com a senhorita Lorzon pelo pátio. O inspetor Steward já reportou à secretaria que repreendeu as duas por fumar em nossas instalações e que a senhorita respondeu que pode fazer o que quiser porque é dona do próprio nariz desde a internação de sua mãe. Lá fora você pode ser uma adulta diante a lei, mas aqui dentro é uma aluna como outra qualquer e eu não vou deixá-la agir dessa maneira. Uma semana de suspensão e é isso por enquanto, senhorita Swan.

Antes que Bella retrucasse qualquer coisa, Arlete entrou com sua ficha na mão e entregou a Dupré tentando evitar o olhar da aluna em apuros. A diretora foi até a última página da ficha escolar da garota e assinou nos espaços destinados a advertências e suspensões que até aquele dia estavam vazios e até o ano anterior iriam permanecer daquela forma, mas a nova Bella recebeu uma suspensão severa pelo o que fez e precisou assinar o documento que seria anexado a sua ficha escolar para sempre. Muitas faculdades não aceitavam alunos com _ficha negra_ e qualquer outra pessoa teria pirado com a possibilidade de perder uma vaga na faculdade dos sonhos, mas Bella apenas levantou da cadeira, agarrou a bolsa e enfiou o papel informando que estaria suspensa das aulas, atividades e prováveis provas que ocorrerão naqueles sete dias letivos em que não precisaria frequentar a escola.

- Vá se fuder, Dupré. - ela disse antes de sair da sala e bater a porta com força.

**Take You on a Cruise - Interpol**

Sara esperava a amiga no final do corredor onde a sala da diretora ficava desde que foi repreendida pelo professor e correu ao seu encontro quando viu o rosto enfurecido de Bella e a escutou xingando alto.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou tentando acompanhar Bella que dava passos apressados para sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. - Que _merda_ o senhor Jones queria com você?

- Eu fui suspensa, isso que aconteceu.

- Suspensa, mas por que?

- Porque eu abri minha pernas pro senhor Jones na tentativa de melhorar minha média em Álgebra Avançada, mas ele é um desgraçado que me levou para Dupré e ela passou a última meia hora dizendo como meu comportamento na escola é inaceitável.

- Sério?

- Não. Eu apenas adoro brincar com assuntos sérios porque meu humor é estranho.

- Não precisa ser grossa também, tá? E Dupré tem razão, Bella. - Sara murmurou desacelerando os passos ao lado da amiga.

- O que você disse? - Bella retrucou parando bruscamente e mal acreditando no que a amiga dizia.

- Você pega pesado demais às vezes. _Porra_, Bella. Quantas vezes você já usou _poudre_ no banheiro da escola, hein? Se vai fazer _merda_ faça direito pelo menos, para ninguém descobrir, e eu já ouvi muita gente comentando que você cheira cocaína.

- E você não cheira por acaso?

- Faço isso na rua, raramente cheiro em casa ou na escola e você saberia disso se tentasse se controlar um pouco. Você não é mais criança, mas fica agindo como uma.

- Que _merda_ você quer me dando esse sermão hipócrita? Você é tão fudida quanto eu nessa _merda_, Sara. Você cheira tanto pó quanto eu quando estamos em alguma festa. - Bella gritou ultrajada com a _cara de pau_ da garota.

- Quer parar de gritar isso?

- Tá com medinho que alguém descubra que você é um aspirador de pó? Adivinha só? Todo mundo já sabe!

- Você está louca, Bella. Não dá pra conversar com você nesse estado.

- Eu que não quero mais conversar com você, sua hipócrita de merda. - Bella gritou a vendo atravessar o corredor. - Você e todo mundo nessa escola tentam bancar os bons filhos e alunos perfeitos, mas no fundo estão tão fudidos quanto Isabella Swan, a filha boqueteira da alcoólatra.

- Pelo menos eu tenho não faço isso para chamar a atenção! - Sara gritou antes de desaparecer de vista.

Cada uma seguiu por um lado do corredor e Bella deixou a escola praticamente correndo com tanta raiva de Sara, do professor substituto, de tudo. Cada dia mais via tudo dar errado e cada dia mais ela achava que nada aquilo iria melhorar, consequentemente afundando ainda mais nas _merdas_ que fazia. Chamou o primeiro táxi que passou na porta da EBC e deu o endereço de casa, mas no meio do caminho teve uma idéia melhor para gastar sua tarde e pediu que o taxista a deixasse na Starbucks entre a 5th e 6th avenida enquanto pegava o celular na bolsa.

- _D_, pode me encontrar na Starbucks perto da 23 entre a 5th e a 6th _às 7 horas_? - ela perguntou ao traficante usando o código de se referir a quantidade de cocaína que queria utilizando um horário. - Sim, sete. É uma emergência.

D bufou impaciente e disse que iria encontrá-la dali a meia hora pois estava fazendo uma entrega na região e Bella agradeceu pela rapidez sempre bem vinda do traficante. Pagou o táxi e entrou correndo na loja de café não tão cheia, pedindo um Café Mocha G e bebendo a metade mesmo estando muito quente. As pessoas entravam e saíam da loja com seus copinhos em mãos, mas nada de D por enquanto e ela estava começando a ficar ansiosa para conseguir logo o _remédio_ para sua dor de cabeça infernal. Dez minutos após o horário que ele combinou o homem chegou, mas não se dirigiu até Bella assim que pisou na loja e pediu um café também antes de se aproximar da mesa da garota.

- Vamos dar um passeio. - ele disse dando as costas rapidamente para ela e caminhando para fora da loja.

Bella o seguiu agarrando o copo de café, a bolsa e vestindo o sobretudo escuro que usava naquele dia frio de inverno, dando passos apressados para acompanhar _D_ que caminhando desviando dos turistas aproveitando o mês de liquidação na cidade e apinhando qualquer rua principal de Manhattan.

- Eu vou te abraçar e colocar a encomenda no bolso do casaco enquanto você deposita os quatrocentos dólares em meu bolso ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu preciso de um caixa eletrônico para tirar dinheiro porque só tenho 200 dólares na mão.

- _Merda_, garota. Já te disse pra me ligar só quando tiver o dinheiro todo na mão.

- É rápido. Em dez minutos eu estou com o dinheiro todo.

- Tá, vamos. - _D_ disse jogando o copo já vazio e a segurando pelo braço. - Tem um caixa virando a esquina e reze para não ter uma fila de turistas lá.

Para sorte de Bella só havia três pessoas na fila de espera do caixa eletrônico e ela pôde sacar trezentos dólares para pagar D e ficar com 100 dólares na carteira para qualquer despesa que precisasse de dinheiro vivo. D passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura quando deixaram a calçada do caixa eletrônico e quando eles atravessaram a rua cheia de carros ele a abraçou como disse que iria fazer enfiando a mão para deixar as sete trouxinhas de pó e recebendo os quatrocentos dólares em seu bolso do casaco. Bella sorriu agradecendo e D disse que iria sentir sua falta só para dar mais veracidade a cena toda, indo na direção oposta da garota e para um próximo cliente. Bella respirou fundo de alívio e pegou o celular na bolsa para ver o horário. _13h_. Ainda deveria estar na escola, mas precisava fazer algo mais interessante. Compras! Pensou olhando ao redor em busca de alguma joga conhecida e lembrando que não ia a Bergdolf há algum tempo. Chamou um táxi passando pela rua e pediu que a deixasse na rua principal da 5ª avenida.

Decidiu que iria comprar um vestido lindo e sair sozinha para alguma boate para se divertir mais do que quando saía com Sara, sua única amiga atualmente. Se bem que, na situação que estava, a garota achou que não era mais amiga de Sara depois das estupidez que ela disse e sem moral para abrir a boca e acusá-la de irresponsabilidade. Naquela noite todas as _linhas_ e _doses _seriam na intenção de Sara e somente dela porque naquele momento a raiva maior era escutar de quem a corrompeu que ela estava corrompida demais. Só iria se acalmar quando caísse bêbada em sua cama e acordasse sem lembrar de nada que fez no dia anterior, principalmente a confusão na escola.

**Who Owns My Heart - Miley Cyrus**

**Saloon, York Avenue, Manhattan**

O local não ficava muito longe de onde a garota morava e ela já tinha ido ali algumas vezes na companhia de Sara, mas fez questão de esquecer isso quando passou cumprimentando o segurança e entrou na boate escura. O som era tão alto que Bella sentia cada batida da música em suas costelas enquanto atravessava a pista de dança cheia em direção ao bar. Esticou a mão com o cartão de consumação e logo um _barman_ veio atendê-la e servir sua dose de vodka que pediu para começar a noite. Virou o copinho de uma vez e agradeceu antes de ir em direção ao banheiro feminino, que para sua sorte estava vazio, e se trancou em uma das cabines. Em sua bolsa de mão estavam quatro das sete gramas que comprou mais cedo com D e Bella cheirou metade de uma trouxinha para voltar a pista.

Sozinha, segurando a bolsa na mão direita, ela fechou os olhos e deixou a cocaína agir em seu organismo conforme deixava a música envolvê-la. De olhos fechados a garota sentia que estava sozinha apesar de estar cercada por corpos suados dançando no mesmo ritmo que o dela e algumas vezes levar encontrões de pessoas passando. Derramaram bebida em seu sapato caríssimo, mas ela não se importou. Só o que sentia era a música _fudendo_ com seu corpo como um homem grotesco faria e suas terminações nervosas sensíveis por causa da droga recebendo a descarga de dopamina. Era a melhor _viagem_ em sua mente, era a liberdade de fazer o que quiser e como quiser, era exatamente o que ela precisava aquela noite.

Bella estava tão entorpecida pelos estímulos que demorou alguns segundos para processar o toque em sua cintura e sentir que alguém a segurava e movimentava junto com seu corpo no ritmo da música. Virou para verificar quem era e mesmo com a luz piscando da boate ela percebeu que o homem sorria como se a conhecesse, mas a garota não conseguia recordar de onde o conhecia. Ele aproximou o rosto dela e depositou um beijo perto de seu ouvido antes de cumprimentá-la em um sussurro:

- Quanto tempo, _garotinha_.

Sua voz era ligeiramente familiar e Bella tentou com dificuldade lembrar de onde ele a conhecia para chamá-la de _garotinha_ com tanta intimidade. Deu um sorriso forçado e assentiu enquanto tentava se separar dele, mas o homem a segurava pela cintura e forçava seus corpos a ficarem colados, agora parados apesar de a mesma música ainda estar tocando.

- Onde está sua amiguinha? A... Sara, não é?

Ele conhecia Sara e isso ajudou um pouco Bella a vasculhar na memória. Era mais velho que ela, perto dos trinta anos, e a julgar pelo visual era _bem nascido_ por sua camisa xadrez da Lacoste e pelo perfume que lembrava um Armani. Seria um dos homens que elas seduziam em boate para financiar suas bebidas na noite e no final conseguir algo das garotas em troca? Já estava começando a ficar nervosa com a sensação de não conseguir lembrar de onde o conhecia e o homem desceu a mão em sua cintura até o contorno de sua bunda no vestido justo.

- Não está lembrada de mim? - perguntou contra seu ouvido e Bella prendeu a respiração ao sentir as carícias do desconhecido. - Esqueceu nossa maravilhosa noite naquela festa no Bronx há duas semanas?

A festa no Bronx! Era de lá que Bella e Sara conheciam aquele homem e aos poucos a garota foi recordando os fatos sobre aquela noite que atravessaram a cidade para ir a uma festa de um cara envolvido com hip-hop que elas conheceram uma vez em uma boate e prometeu que na cobertura do prédio mais caro do bairro haveria bebida e _pó_ para as duas se divertirem à vontade. E elas se divertiram tanto que só retornaram à UES na manhã seguinte e seguiram direto para o _brunch_ no Sarabeth's East com o mesmo traje de festa, maquiagem ligeiramente borrada e entorpecidas de álcool e droga. Mesmo o nome do "Cara do Bronx" não vindo a sua mente, Bella fingiu que se recordava dele e sorriu.

- Oi. - disse em seu ouvido. - Não estava enxergando seu rosto direito...

- Sozinha?

- Não. Estou com uma amiga. - Bella mentiu rapidamente.

- A Sara?

- Não. Outra amiga.

- E onde ela está?

- Foi no bar comprar nossas bebidas. - ela explicou se afastando um pouco dele e esbarrando com alguém. - Na verdade eu preciso ir encontrá-la lá.

- Quer companhia? - ele perguntou tentando segurá-la pela cintura, mas Bella o impediu.

- Posso ir sozinha.

O que ela queria era se livrar do homem desconhecido que não saía de seu pé e poder continuar bebendo e ocasionalmente visitando o banheiro para se _reabastecer_, mas assim que chegou ao bar e esticou a mão para pedir outra bebia uma nova mão segurou seu braço para chamar a atenção. _Hoje é o dia de encher o saco de Bella Swan_, ela pensou revirando os olhos e se virando para encarar quem a abordava e dessa vez era um loiro alto de profundos olhos azuis que ela conhecia.

- Mike. - disse surpresa mesmo que o barulho da boate o impedisse de escutá-la.

- Oi. - ele retrucou sorrindo. - Não esperava de encontrar aqui... sozinha.

- Muito menos eu. O-o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu primo Alex está na cidade hoje e pediu que eu saísse com ele. E você? Cadê a Sara? Vocês não vivem, tipo, grudadas?

- Hum, nem sempre. Nós meio que brigamos.

- _Oh_. - o garoto comentou surpreso. - Então... sozinha?

- Não! Estou com uma amiga... você não a conhece.

Bella sentiu necessidade de mentir até mesmo para seu ex-namorado, pois não saberia qual a reação dele se ela respondesse que estava sozinha porque queria entrar em coma alcoólico ou ter uma overdose aquela noite para esquecer a briga com Sara e a suspensão que levou da escola que ele também frequentava e que no dia seguinte iria saber do encontro ocorrido entre os dois se dependesse da velocidade com que os rumores em EBC corriam.

- Eu preciso encontrá-la agora. - Bella disse sorrindo uma última vez para ele. - Até mais.

Mas nem bem ela deu dois passos e encontrou o "Desconhecido do Bronx" olhando ao redor como se estivesse procurando alguém e para evitar outro encontro constrangedor Bella deu a volta com rapidez, esbarrando contra Mike ainda onde estava. O garoto a segurou pelos braços quando sentiu o corpo delicado da ex-namorada chocando contra o dele e os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de ele tomar a atitude de beijar os lábios pintados de Bella.

- O que você está fazendo? - Bella gritou o empurrando para longe.

- Você sabe que eu ainda sou louco por você, Bella. - ele insistiu a segurando, mas a garota se livrou do aperto no braços e se afastou.

- Você tem namorada, Mike! - ela retrucou por cima do ombro ao vê-lo a seguindo pela pista cheia.

- Como você se importasse com esse fato. - Mike disse a segurando pelo braço novamente e utilizando a outra mão para segurar o rosto da garota próximo ao seu. - Eu te quero, Bella.

- Mas eu não!

Bella o empurrou com força e quando se virou para fugir dali o "Desconhecido do Bronx" estava parado em sua frente encarando a cena com as sobrancelhas unidas em dúvida. Se Bella voltasse iria dar de cara do Mike e sua insistência de sempre, mas se continuasse onde estava o homem que ela não recordava o nome iria se aproximar e tentar outra vez ficar com ela. E sua demora para pensar resultou na aproximação do homem.

**Turning on the Screw - Queens of the Stone Age**

- Se perdeu, _garotinha_? - ele perguntou pousando a mão na cintura de Bella no mesmo momento que Mike se aproximava dela.

- Eu preciso ir... - Bella murmurou se afastando dele e se batendo novamente em Mike.

- Quem é ele? - os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e se encararam com uma expressão de desafio.

- Aonde você vai, Bella? - Mike insistiu tentando segurar a mão da garota, mas o homem o empurrou pelo ombro. - Ei, qual seu problema?

- Deixe ela em paz, cara. Ela está comigo. - o homem disse dando outro empurrão em Mike.

- Pare com isso! - Bella gritou tentando se enfiar entre os dois, mas sendo empurrando por Mike que avançou em direção ao desconhecido.

As pessoas na pista de dança deram espaço quando o "Desconhecido do Bronx" segurou Mike pela gola e socou seu rosto com força, o garoto cambaleando com a mão no nariz sangrando. Bella gritou para que ele parasse, mas o homem avançou novamente e tentou socar Mike, sendo impedido por dois seguranças da boate que apareceram rapidamente para acabar com a briga. Um deles levou Mike para fora da pista e o outro torceu o braço do desconhecido para trás o empurrando para segui-lo. Bella ainda encarava os dois sendo levados para longe quando sentiu uma mão ao redor de seu braço fino.

- Você vai também. - o segurança disse a forçando a andar.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. - ela manifestou com ultraje.

- Você foi o motivo da briga, garota. Vai também. - ele foi categórico e empurrava algumas pessoas para abrir caminho.

Eles foram levados à uma salinha e quando Bella chegou lá Mike estava com um pedaço de papel toalha no nariz sangrando e o desconhecido estava sentado em uma cadeira no lado oposto. Os seguranças continuaram por perto com seus braços enormes cruzados sobre o peito forte e a garota foi obrigada a sentar ao lado do ex-namorado no sofá até que o gerente aparecesse. O homem de fios brancos na cabeça e elegantemente trajando preto dos pés a cabeça fechou a porta da salinha ao entrar e bufou impaciente por precisar lidar com mais uma briga na noite.

- Não me interessa quem começou essa _merda_ toda. Eu só quero os cartões de consumação dos três e vocês serão educadamente convidados a sair da boate mais cedo por causa dessa baderna.

- Eu não fiz nada! - Bella gritou tentando levantar do sofá, mas Mike colocou um braço em sua frente para impedi-la.

- Vamos embora, Bella. Eu te levo.

- Eu não vou sair. Vocês dois ficaram se esmurrando sem motivo, não eu.

- Sem motivo? - o desconhecido retrucou. - Eu estava tentando te ajudar a se livrar desse _merdinha_.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda. - ela gritou em resposta se livrando do braço de Mike e ficando de pé.

Sua bolsinha caiu do colo quando ela fez o movimento e abriu espalhando o conteúdo pelo chão. O desespero para ninguém ver as trouxinhas de cocaína fez Bella cair de joelhos rapidamente para catar tudo, mas um segurança se abaixou ao mesmo tempo e segurou a bolsa expondo os cartões, celular e, claro, as trouxinhas de droga que a garota carregava. Ele lançou um olhar alerta para o gerente e o homem puxou Bella pelo braço para levantá-la enquanto ele catava o conteúdo da bolsa para se levantar.

- O que é isso? - o gerente perguntou pegando uma trouxinha de pó.

- Eu... não sei. - Bella gaguejou nervosa. - Eu nunca vi isso antes, eu juro...

- Isso é _pó_?

- Sim, senhor. - segurança respondeu após abrir a trouxinha e esfregar o pó entre os dedos. - Cocaína. Deve ter uma 4 gramas aqui.

- Quantos anos você tem? - o gerente perguntou à Bella.

- Dezessete. - ela murmurou. - Mas eu sou emancipada, não sou menor de idade perante a lei.

- Emancipada ou não, eu vou chamar a polícia. Eu aceito que vocês, riquinhos de Upper East Side, encham a cara em meu estabelecimento com suas carteiras de identidade falsas, mas trazer essas _merdas_ cá pra dentro eu não aceito mesmo!

- Que _merda_ você fez, Bella? - Mike perguntou levantando.

- Cala a boca, Mike! - Bella gritou começando a tremer e as lágrimas a caírem.

- Você se ferrou, garota. - o gerente a informou quando praticamente jogou Bella de volta ao sofá.

Sim, você se ferrou nessa, Bella.

.

.

* * *

_**LSAT e SAT**: Law School Admission Test e Scholastic Aptitude Test, equivalentes ao vestibular para os americanos. No caso do LSAT, feito por quem pretende entrar em uma faculdade de Direito._


	14. Hold me tight and save me

**N/A**

**Ok, ok, eu sei que eu demoro para atualizar, mas é tanta coisa que bloqueia a mente às vezes que fica difícil.**

**Enfim, chega de espera e vamos logo ver o que aconteceu com Bella após o último capítulo.**

**Músicas usados no capítulo já postadas no blog (link no profile)**

**E é com penar que eu informo que faltam apenas 3 capítulos para finalizar a fic.**

**Pois é, já terminando, mas não vamos nos desesperar logo.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Show me the love **

* * *

.

.

**Departamento de Polícia de Nova York**

**Believe - The Bravery **

Doze passos. Essa era a distância entre uma parede e outra da cela que Bella foi colocada ao ser _presa_ com 4 gramas de cocaína em uma boate. Mesmo tentando explicar de inúmeras formas que a droga não era dela, a garota foi obrigada a esperar pela polícia na sala do gerente, a ser revistada pela policial, a seguir calada para a delegacia mais próxima e ser autuada por porte ilegal de drogas. Isso tudo com apenas dezessete anos. Isso tudo porque ela era inconseqüente e achava que a corda nunca iria estourar para o seu lado. A corda estourada para o lado mais franco, não é mesmo? E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

A garota era a única mulher presa aquela noite e teve o privilégio de uma sala só para ela, porém isso não impediu de escutar as piadinhas dos outros homens presos a observando de suas celas ao lado. Um deles tentou agarrar sua bunda quando ela se sentou no banco perto de onde ele estava do outro lado da grade e Bella gritou até que um policial aparecesse e acabasse com a confusão. Quando ela pediu que a tirassem dali porque o homem grotesco a estava molestando quase sexualmente e que ela ainda era menor de idade, o policial riu e deu as costas.

- Você é adulta diante a lei. Agora vai agüentar as conseqüências como uma.

Ele a disse isso antes de fechar a porta do corredor de celas e deixá-la a mercê das piadas, assovios, tentativas de toques e olhares obscenos. Bella deixou a vaidade de lado e sentou no chão imundo da cela no único canto em que ficava longe dos presos das celas à esquerda e à direita e começou a contar na mente todos os momentos que se arrependeu de algo que a levou até o fundo do poço.

Se arrependeu de ter sido ingênua e _caído na lábia_ de Edward por tantos anos,

Se arrependeu de todas as vezes que fez sexo oral nele achando que aquilo o faria amá-la da mesma forma que ele a amava,

Se arrependeu do vídeo que fizeram e que causou sua degradação diante de toda a escola,

Se arrependeu do dia que aceitou sair com Sara e cheirou cocaína pela primeira vez,

Se arrependeu de todas as gramas que cheirou nesses três meses de uso intensivo,

Se arrependeu amargamente de todas as vezes que encontrou D no meio da noite para comprar "só mais 1 graminha"...

Só mais 1 graminha que a levou até aquela noite em que foi presa e sabia que estava errada apesar de tentar provar aos policiais o contrário. As horas no local cheirando a urina e a bebida - provavelmente de algum mendigo bêbado vizinho de cela - simplesmente não passavam e Bella apoiou a cabeça na parede para cochilar um pouco, mas a todo momento alguma discussão ou barulho a acordava e ela percebia que não era um sonho. De fato estava em uma cela de uma delegacia e até o momento sua situação não tinha como melhorar. Somente pela manhã um policial abriu sua cela e a segurou pelo braço enquanto andavam para fora do corredor.

- Você pode fazer sua ligação agora. - ele a informou entrando em uma salinha e deixando Bella sozinha.

Ela sentou-se à mesa com o telefone e ponderou por alguns segundos sobre quem deveria ligar para tirá-la dali. Um advogado, certamente, mas queria alguém conhecido, que a abraçasse mesmo que ela estivesse muito ferrada, que tentasse acalmá-la e dissesse alguma palavra de conforto. Era quinta-feira, muito cedo provavelmente, e somente uma pessoa poderia atendê-la independente do horário. Discou o nº do apartamento e esperou até o quarto toque para ser atendida.

- Alô... - a voz sonolenta do irmão mais novo atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Jake, sou eu. Bella.

- O que você quer às 6 horas da manhã, Bella?

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda. Eu estou... presa.

- Presa? - ele gritou sem acreditar na irmã. - Que _merda_ você fez?

- Isso não importa agora. Eu preciso que você ligue para nosso advogados e me tire daqui o mais rápido possível. Eu não aguento mais esse lugar, Jake.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. O que você aprontou para estar presa, hein?

- Eu explico tudo depois, mas eu preciso que você me ajude. Por favor, Jake. Eu sei que eu só fiz _merda_ esses últimos meses, mas eu não mereço ficar em uma cela minúscula cercada por homens nojentos me chamando de "gostosinha" a cada passo que eu dou...

- Ok, ok. Eu vou ligar para os advogados e te tirar daí. Em que delegacia você está?

- Na da Elizabeth Street.

- Eu vou te tirar daí, não se preocupe.

- Obrigada, Jake.

O telefone emudeceu em seguida indicando que Jacob não iria aturar o papo de Bella sobre como ela estava arrependida por tudo que fez. Era esperado que ela estivesse arrependida de toda a droga consumida que a levou a estar presa no momento, pois se aquilo não tivesse acontecido Bella só iria parar na pior circunstância; com uma overdose. E as consequências disso seriam piores do que estar presa. Do males o menor. Agora a garota sabia que não poderia continuar com a vida que andava levando e prometeu a si mesma que iria mudar assim que pisasse fora daquela delegacia.

- Seu tempo acabou. - o policial disse escancarando a porta da salinha que Bella estava.

Bella levantou e não se importava mais em ser levada até a cela pelo homem segurando seu braço com mais força do que precisava aplicar. Alguns presos assoviaram ao vê-la de volta, como se estivessem comemorando a volta da presa mais ilustre da madrugada, e a garota se encolheu no canto menos visível da cela para esperar. Longas horas até que finalmente ela saísse daquele lugar sujo.

**Apartamento dos Cullen, UES, Manhattan**

**I'm Designer - Queens of the Stone Age **

Edward se preparava para mais um dia de aula dando o nó na gravata e arrumando o paletó do uniforme sobre o braço para não amassá-lo e precisar escutar um sermão nas primeiras horas do dia. Bocejou ao sentar-se à mesa de café da manhã completa e cumprimentou os pais que já estavam tomando o desjejum cada um entretidos em suas tarefas. Carlisle lia o _Times _para se atualizar sobre o mercado mobiliário e Esme lia a _Page Six _para ter sobre o que comentar no chá que tomaria no final da tarde com as amigas. A empregada serviu suco de laranja na taça do garoto enquanto Edward passava geléia de amora no pedaço de croissant que partiu.

- Quando você entrará de férias? - seu pai perguntou o pegando de surpresa.

- Final de Junho, eu acho. - Edward respondeu mastigando o pão e tomando um gole do suco. - A formatura deve ser na mesma época. Por que?

- Estou pensando em viajar para comemorar seu final na escola e a entrada na faculdade.

- Legal... - o garoto concordou já imaginando como seria um tédio viajar com os pais.

- Podemos combinar com os pais de Emmett assim vocês poderão se divertir. - Esme sugeriu e Carlisle assentiu. - Encontrarei Mary hoje à tarde e podemos começar a combinar a viagem.

- Faça isso. Quinze dias viajando, acho que consigo organizar tudo para tirar esses dias de férias.

A campainha do apartamento tocou e os três se olharam estranhando por ser tão cedo e não esperarem ninguém. A empregada atendeu a porta e da sala de jantar deu para escutá-la tentar impedir que a pessoa invadisse o apartamento e Edward ficou de pé quando viu Jacob adentrando o local com uma expressão de fúria. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas o irmão mais novo da amiga esmurrou seu nariz sem dar tempo para Edward reagir e o garoto cambaleou levando a mão para a região atingida. Sua mãe gritou de desespero e Carlisle ficou de pé segurando os braços de Jacob para trás enquanto Edward recuperava o equilíbrio e tirava a mão do nariz revelando um pouco de sangue descendo pela narina esquerda.

- Que _porra_ é essa? - Edward gritou encarando o garoto.

- Isso é por você ter acabado com a vida de minha irmã! - Jacob gritou em resposta e tentou se livrar do aperto de Carlisle. - Por sua causa ela está presa!

- Como é? - Edward retrucou pego novamente de surpresa.

- Se você não tivesse a abusado todos esses anos ela não estaria na merda agora e não teria sido presa. Eu juro que vou te matar, Edward!

- _Wow, wow, wow_, calma aí! - Carlisle se manifestou soltando Jacob e se posicionando entre o garoto e o filho. - Você não pode invadir minha casa e ameaçar meu filho dessa forma. O que aconteceu, Jacob?

- Bella me ligou dizendo que foi presa, mas não disse por quê. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela fez alguma _merda_ por causa de Edward.

- O que você fez, Edward? - Esme perguntou ao filho.

- Eu não fiz nada! - ele gritou em defesa. - Eu não falo com Bella desde o Natal.

- Mas você se aproveitou dela por anos e anos, assuma. - Jacob se intrometeu reativando a raiva que sentia pelo garoto.

- Edward Anthony Cullen! O que você fez a Bella para Jacob estar te acusando de abuso?

- Eu não fiz nada, mãe!

- Mas é um filho da puta mesmo... - Jacob disse bufando e revirando os olhos.

- Ei! - Carlisle o repreendeu rapidamente. - Um pouco mais de respeito, garoto.

- Desculpe, senhora Cullen. - o garoto murmurou encarando Esme. - Não é sua culpa seu filho ter se aproveitado de minha irmã. Na verdade, Bella tem culpa nisso também.

- O que exatamente você e Bella fizeram para ela chegar a essa situação? - Carlisle finalmente perguntou ao filho.

- O que isso importa agora? - Edward retrucou. - Bella está presa, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu estou resolvendo isso. - Jacob disse. - Só vim aqui te informar da _merda_ que você fez.

- Você é só uma criança, não saberá resolver tudo. - Carlisle redargüiu ao garoto. - Sente-se, acalme-se que eu irei ligar para meu advogado para soltar Bella. Em que delegacia ela está?

- Da rua Elizabeth.

- Eu vou ligar para o escritório e pedir que Susan cancele meus clientes da manhã para resolver esse problema de Bella. Enquanto isso você pode ficar aqui ou ir para casa se preferir.

- Eu vou com o senhor.

- Jacob, você é menor de idade e sua responsável legal está presa. Sua presença na delegacia só ira piorar a situação de sua irmã. Fique aqui enquanto eu resolvo tudo com os advogados.

- Eu vou com você. - Edward disse pegando um guardanapo para limpar o sangue do nariz.

- Não, Edward. - Esme cortou o filho rapidamente. - Você irá para a escola e quando voltar poderá ver Bella.

- Mas mãe...

- Sem mais. Você já está atrasado para a aula.

- Eu volto para casa no almoço, não quero nem saber. - Edward a informou agarrando o casaco do uniforme e jogando o guardanapo na mesa.

- Tudo bem, você poderá deixar a escola no almoço. - Carlisle concordou sabendo que o filho não iria sossegar enquanto não visse Bella fora da delegacia. - Até lá tudo deverá ser resolvido.

Esme beijou a bochecha do filho antes de ele deixar o apartamento e chamou a empregada para retirar a mesa do café da manhã já que a confusão matinal tinha acabado com o apetite de qualquer um. Carlisle já estava falando com o advogado ao celular e Jacob o observava cheio de ansiedade para livrar a irmão do problema atual. A mulher viu aqueles dois crescer com uma mãe desorientada e tantas vezes os acolheu quando René ia para o hospital ou se internava para tentar se livrar do vício, mas agora os problemas tinham sido transferidos para a filha que seguia os passos da mãe. Esme parou ao lado do garoto e passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros para aproximá-la em um quase abraço acalentador.

- Tudo ficará bem, querido. - sussurrou olhando para Jacob e acariciando seu braço.

Jacob apenas concordou com a cabeça apesar de achar sinceramente que nem tudo ficaria bem para a irmã. Ela poderia pegar apenas alguns meses de serviço comunitário para pagar pelo o que tinha feito e logo poderia voltar a ter uma vida normal, mas o que assustava o garoto era o que esse "normal" pudesse significar para ela. Bella sempre foi intensa demais no que fazia e isso lhe causou alguns danos que somente agora estava estourando as consequências. Prisão, drogas em excesso e falta de controle eram algumas delas.

**Apartamento dos Swan, UES**

**The Mall & Misery - Broken Bells **

Bella só queria tomar um banho bem demorado para limpar toda a sujeira que sentia impregnada em sua pele depois da longa noite. Sentiu um imenso alívio quando assinou o documento a liberando da prisão e concordando com todos os termos legais sobre o processo que iria responder em liberdade, mas ao ver Carlisle acompanhando o advogado da família Cullen preferiu mil vezes continuar na delegacia a ter que depender deles para mais alguma coisa. Tantas vezes foi o pai de Edward que a tirou de hospitais quando Bella precisou acompanhar a mãe quase morrendo ou em coma alcoólico e a garota era eternamente grata por tudo que o homem fez, mas na situação em que se encontrava não poderia criar nenhum vínculo com ninguém, principalmente com a família de Edward. Apenas agradeceu quando ele a deixou em seu apartamento e disse que precisava dormir um pouco.

- Mais tarde eu ligarei para seu advogado e nós iremos marcar uma reunião para falar sobre a audiência e toda a burocracia do processo. - Carlisle disse antes que Bella deixasse o carro e a garota assentiu. - Se cuida, Bella.

- Obrigada, senhor Cullen.

Aparentemente as notícias corriam na velocidade da luz pela cidade e o porteiro da manhã olhou surpreso ao ver Bella voltar para casa às 9h da manhã seguinte, comentando com o segurança do prédio que não imaginou que a garota fosse ser solta tão cedo já que, pelo o que andou escutando, ela tentou matar alguém em uma boate. Em silêncio Bella entrou no elevador e a senhora do andar inferior ao que a garota morava a analisou dos pés a cabeça, torcendo o nariz ao sentir o cheiro de urina e bebida que emanava dela. Bella só se sentiu segura quando trancou a porta do apartamento e respirou fundo de olhos fechados, arrancando o salto alto, jogando a bolsa de qualquer forma sobre o sofá na sala e se arrastando até o banheiro. A água descendo por seu corpo lavava mais do que as sujeiras acumuladas em uma noite na prisão, limpava também os resquícios de tudo que Bella já tinha feito até aquele dia e aos poucos ela foi sentindo um pouco mais de alívio apesar de agora ser quando os problemas começaram de verdade.

Sua ficha estava suja. Iria responder a um processo por porte de drogas. Se o juiz decidisse ela poderia ficar presa por dois anos ou mais. Coisa muito pior iria acontecer a ela caso realmente fosse presa. Bella não queria pensar nisso, pelo menos não mais aquele dia. Vestiu o roupão felpudo, se encolheu debaixo do edredom e finalmente conseguiu dormir, mas não descansar. Isso Bella só iria conseguir quando resolvesse outros assuntos pendentes em sua vida.

Assim que o sinal do almoço bateu Edward deixou os livros no armário e saiu da escola para voltar pra casa. A cada intervalo de aula tentava falar com o pai, mas o celular de Carlisle estava fora de área e as ligações caiam na caixa postal. Esperou que encontrasse alguém em casa, porém encontrou o apartamento quase vazio exceto pela empregada terminando de arrumar seu quarto.

- Onde estão meus pais? - ele perguntou deixando o casaco do uniforme sobre o sofá.

- A senhora Cullen saiu há alguns minutos para almoçar com a senhora Jensen e o senhor Cullen não voltou para casa desde que saiu pela manhã. - Aniela respondeu guardando os travesseiros extras no closet.

- Certo. - Edward murmurou se enfiando no banheiro para tomar um banho rápido e sair de casa.

Conseguiu falar com o pai quando estava saindo da garagem do prédio com o Volvo e Carlisle foi breve na explicação sobre a situação de Bella, informando ao filho que a garota tinha preferido ir para casa descansar. Foi a brecha que Edward precisava para ter uma conversa definitiva com Bella e antes de seguir para seu apartamento ele parou em um restaurante oriental para comprar algo para eles comerem sabendo que sushi era o prato favorito da garota. A chave reserva estava sob o tapete da frente e Edward a utilizou para entrar no apartamento, mas deu de cara com Jacob saindo da cozinha e o encarando sem entender como ele tinha entrado ali.

- A chave reserva. - Edward explicou colocando a chave sobre o banquinho do telefone. - Desculpe entrar sem avisar, mas eu pensei que Bella estivesse sozinha.

- Eu não a deixaria ficar sozinha hoje.

- Eu sei...

- Foi mal pelo soco no nariz. - Jacob murmurou indicando o nariz avermelhada de Edward com um movimento de sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem, eu mereci assim como mereço ainda.

- Não é só sua culpa, mas eu estava _pilhado_ depois que recebi a ligação de Bella. Eu esperava que ela fosse ter uma overdose ou entrasse em coma alcoólico por causa das drogas e bebida, mas quando ela disse que estava preso foi muito pior. Bella pode ter feito muito _merda_ nos últimos meses, mas ela é minha irmã e eu a amo acima de tudo.

- Eu também a amo, Jacob. - Edward confessou para alguém pela primeira vez. - Meu erro foi ter esperado tanto tempo para dizer isso a Bella que agora já é tarde demais.

- Tente reverter a situação, cara. Ainda não é tão tarde assim.

- Vou tentar. - ele disse levantando a sacola do restaurante e Jacob riu baixo.

- Sushi, boa jogada. Irá te ajudar. Boa sorte.

- Valeu.

Edward bateu na porta do quarto de Bella antes de abri-la e ainda encontrou a garota de costas para ele quando entrou, mas Bella acordou do sono leve que tinha e olhou por cima do ombro vendo Edward se aproximando de sua cama. O garoto deixou a comida sobre a escrivaninha e tirou o casaco antes de sentar aos pés de Bella esperando que ela se movimentasse, mas a garota estava petrificada na mesma posição apesar de os olhos abertos encararem a parede em frente a ela.

- Eu trouxe sushi, seu combinado favorito. - ele comentou quebrando o silêncio.

- Não estou com fome.

- Quando foi que você comeu pela última vez? Aposto que foi a mais de 15 horas atrás.

- Isso não importa.

- Eu me importo com isso, Bella. E seu irmão, que invadiu minha casa mais cedo para me socar bem no nariz, também se importa.

- Jake te deu uma surra? - ela perguntou surpresa e virando de barriga pra cima antes de sentar na cama bem de frente a Edward.

- Não foi uma surra, foi apenas um soco no nariz. Bem dado, diga-se de passagem.

- As aulas de boxe na infância serviram para alguma coisa. - Bella comentou cruzando os braços e evitando encará-lo, mas Edward não tirava os olhos de sua face. - Se você só veio entregar o sushi já pode ir...

- O sushi era uma desculpa para te ver. Eu queria saber como você estava depois de... Bem, depois de tudo.

- Como você acha que eu estou depois de passar quase 10 horas em uma cela de delegacia rodeada de bêbados tarados?

- Eles te fizeram alguma coisa?

- Não, eu tive uma cela exclusiva.

- Bella, o que você fez pra ser presa?

- Seu pai não te contou?

- Ele não me disse muita coisa desde que Jacob esteve lá em casa.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. - a garota disse levantando da cama e se dirigindo a escrivaninha. - Meu combinado favorito?

- Sashimi de salmão, atum e peixe branco, tekka maki e califórnia com ovas. - Edward respondeu dando um longo suspiro enquanto observava Bella abrir a sacola de papelão.

- Obrigada.

- Você pode me enrolar, mudar de assunto, mas eu não saio daqui até você me dizer o que aconteceu.

- Por que você quer tanto saber o que eu fiz? Pra contar ao seus amiguinhos como eu estou cada vez mais _fudida_?

- Porque eu te amo, Bella. - ele disse sentindo que as palavras engasgando em sua garganta, mas sendo necessárias. - E eu me arrependo por não ter dito isso antes, por ter esperado tanto tempo para te mostrar que você é a garota que eu amei por todos esses anos, mas era idiota demais para assumir.

**Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol **

O garoto precisava estar encarando Bella enquanto dissesse tudo o que ele reprimiu para preservar a amizade dos dois, mas naquele momento Bella precisava entender que existia alguém no mundo que se importava de verdade com ela e que queria vê-la bem. Por isso Edward levantou da cama e parou atrás da garota segurando a embalagem plástica contendo os sushis que ele trouxera para ela comer.

- Eu fui burro e covarde ao te ver se destruindo e não ter feito nada. - ele murmurou com os olhos presos na nuca exposta da garota. - Todas as vezes que eu te vi fazer alguma _merda_ com a Sara minha vontade era de te tirar desse inferno e te ajudar, mas eu não conseguia.

- Você não iria conseguir me salvar. - Bella retrucou sentindo o corpo trêmulo de nervosismo. - Eu estou mais ferrada que nunca, Edward. Não há salvação.

- Eu quero te salvar, Bella. Eu vou te tirar dessa se você quiser. Basta querer que eu faço até mesmo o impossível para te ajudar.

- Eu te amo desde os 12 anos. - a garota sussurrou entre as lágrimas descendo por seus olhos cansados. - Por mais de cinco anos eu te vi _pegar _todas as garotas que quisesse e recorrer a mim quando precisava de um _boquete_. Você tem noção de como isso me machucou?

- Eu sei, me desculpe por não ter te tratado corretamente.

- Nunca foi sua culpa. Eu era idiota e faria qualquer coisa só para te ter apenas meu por alguns segundos que fosse. Mesmo precisando te ver namorando outras eu tinha esperança que você descobrisse que me amava...

- Eu te amava, Bella. - Edward sussurrou segurando seu rosto e se aproximando mais da garota. - Eu te amo. Acredite em mim.

- Eu estou cansada de só me _fuder_. Eu não quero mais sofrer...

- Me deixe te ajudar que você não irá mais sofrer, eu prometo.

O olhar de triste presente no rosto de Bella destruiu completamente o garoto naquele momento e a única coisa que Edward fez foi colar os lábios nos dela. Deixou apenas os lábios tocando a boca da garota e a escutando respirando fundo quando ela separou os lábios e permitiu que fosse beijada. Bella cedeu ao garoto a beijando, deixou que ele tentasse passar confiança através da língua em contato com a sua e o carinho delicado em suas bochechas, e por mais que ela quisesse se manter intacta não dava. Não deu. E Bella agarrou o pescoço de Edward como se necessitasse tocá-lo para se sentir viva, afinal, ele era a razão para a garota ter se afundado tanto até aquele estado, mas também era a mão a ajudando a voltar a superfície. Edward era a verdadeira droga na vida de Bella, a mais letal, a com o vício que já durava anos, contudo, era também a droga que dava certo e que iria fazer bem se ela quisesse. Bastava aceitar a ajuda e agarrar a mão do garoto para retornar a realidade.

- Por favor... - ela sussurrou sentindo as mãos de Edward sobre as suas e encostando a testa no peito do garoto. - Me ajude, Edward. Eu não aguento mais.

- Eu vou te ajudar, Bella. Eu prometo. Dessa vez eu vou fazer tudo certo.

- Se você me machucar eu juro que...

- _Shii, _eu não vou te machucar mais. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. - Bella murmurou levantando os olhos molhados para Edward e o vendo sorrir.

- Vamos começar resolvendo um problema pendente nesse momento. - ele comentou soltando a garota e se dirigindo para a escrivaninha atrás dela onde os sushis estavam intactos. - Você precisa comer.

- Ok, ok...

- Sente-se na cama enquanto eu vejo se tenho alguma coisa pra beber em sua geladeira.

Bella sentou-se na cama desarrumada e observou Edward deixar o quarto dando um último sorriso para ela. Ao ficar sozinha após os rápidos minutos em que decidiu que não queria mais levar aquela vida e aceitou não só a ajuda do garoto, mas também o garoto de volta a sua vida Bella sentiu medo do que poderia acontecer agora. Não queria depender de Edward e se transformar em uma pessoa que precisaria estar com ele 24h por dia para se manter sã, mas na situação em que ela se encontrava - viciada, um processo nas costas, sem ninguém para recorrer - ela precisava se agarrar a primeira oportunidade que tivesse para se salvar. Ainda bem que tinha sido com alguém que ela amou secretamente por anos e agora descobriu que era recíproco.

Na geladeira de Bella não havia muito o que comer e Edward achou uma latinha de Coca-cola atrás de uma caixa de leite que deveria estar ali há muito tempo. Encheu um copo longo com gelo e refrigerante e estava voltando para o quarto quando encontrou Jacob entrando na cozinha o encarando com curiosidade.

- Pelo jeito o sushi deu certo. - ele comentou rindo junto com Edward.

- Sushi e um pouco de verdade. Eu acho que dessa vez Bella irá sair dessa.

- Se você conseguir isso eu posso até gostar de você um dia.

- Já será um progresso.

- Eu vou voltar para o quarto e tentar alimentá-la.

- Boa sorte. - Jacob desejou o deixando passar pela porta da cozinha. - E obrigado por ajudá-la. De verdade.

**Hazy - Rosi Golan feat. William Fitzsimmons**

Quando Edward retornou ao quarto encontro Bella deitada encolhida no meio da cama dormindo em paz, finalmente conseguindo descansar depois de uma noite conturbada e de uma conversa intensa com ele. Os dois expuseram os sentimentos presos por anos e chegaram a um acordo sobre como a vida seria agora. Se dependesse de Edward seria a mais perfeita possível, como Bella não viveu nos últimos anos, e ele deixou o copo de Coca-Cola ao lado da embalagem com sushi para sentar na cama. Tentou não se mexer muito para não acordá-la, mas o sono leve de Bella a fez perceber seu movimento e abrir os olhos buscando quem estava ao seu lado. Era apenas Edward e ela bocejou discretamente ficando sentada.

- Volte a dormir. - ele pediu se sentindo culpado por acordá-la.

- Não, eu durmo mais tarde. Você trouxe sushi e eu preciso comer, não é? - Bella comentou ficando de pé e correndo até a escrivaninha para pegar a embalagem e o copo de refrigerante. - Eu estou com fome agora.

- Que bom. - Edward riu sentando corretamente com as costas na cabeceira da cama e segurando o copo para que ela se acomodasse ao seu lado.

Bella comeu algumas peças de sushi com pressa, pois a fome realmente tinha chegado depois que ela tentou driblá-la, mas era impossível ficar quase 15h sem comer e não sentir desespero ao ver seu prato favorito em sua frente. Edward apenas a observava com bastante calma e alívio agradecendo mentalmente a todas as figuras espirituais de todas as religiões por ter conseguido. Agora nenhum dos dois precisava mais sofrer para esconder o que sentiam e como desejam um ao outro em total segredo e Edward aceitou os sushis que Bella colocou em sua boca e dividiu com ela o copo de refrigerante assim como aquela cama ao esperar até Bella ter adormecido por completo.

.

.


	15. One step forward

**Olá, cheirosas! Demorou mais do que o prometido porque eu tava viajando e não tive tempo para me dedicar 100% a UES, mas agora na reta final a fic será att mais constantemente.**

**Trilha-sonora do capítulo postada no blog: **

**http : / musicfromjeu blogspot ponto com **

**Juntem os espaços e acrescentem o . e sejam felizes!**

**Show me the love**

* * *

.

.

**Lights Out - Santigold **

A pena de Bella por ser presa com quatro gramas de cocaína foi anunciada na audiência que ocorreu duas semanas após o flagra na boate. Os advogados de Carlisle tentaram ser o mais rápidos possíveis para que a garota tivesse sua vida de volta ao normal e logo o veredicto foi proferido; 400 horas de serviço social prestado ao estado de Nova York. Bella teria que trabalhar quatro horas por dia, durante três meses e dez dias em um restaurante comunitário no Queens e seu nome estaria limpo. Nenhum processo ficaria arquivado, aquela prisão seria apenas lembrada como um fragmento da vida que ela levou por uma época conturbada e então tudo voltaria a ser o que sempre foi. Isso era o Bella mais desejava no momento.

Desde que deixou a delegacia ela passava o máximo de tempo possível em casa, ou melhor, na casa de Edward. A senhora Cullen sugeriu que Bella e Jacob ficassem com eles enquanto os problemas não eram todos resolvidos e a idéia não poderia ser mais perfeita, pois isso daria tempo para a garota se restabelecer na justiça e não perderia todos os direitos de emancipada como tanto temia. Carlisle se responsabilizou pelos dois enquanto René ainda estivesse na reabilitação e assim Bella pode recomeçar com a ajuda de todos, principalmente a de Edward.

O garoto estava falando sério quando disse que faria de tudo para ajudá-la e na primeira noite que Bella passou fora da delegacia eles entraram em um acordo; só transariam quando a garota estivesse _limpa_. Isso demoraria algum tempo, pois Bella tinha abusado da cocaína e do álcool em um curto intervalo de meses, mas na intensidade de um usuário a longo prazo. Dias seguidos de pó não seria facilmente esquecidos e Edward teria que ter paciência com as crises de abstinência, as brigas constantes que eles teriam por causa do mau humor de Bella e cuidado com a fragilidade emocional que ela se encontraria. Por mais que estivesse cercada de pessoas querendo ajudá-la, Bella ainda se sentiria sozinha no mundo e teria vontade de desistir de tudo. Era nesse momento que o papel do amigo - e agora namorado - teria sua importância.

**Apartamento dos Cullens, UES**

**You Take My Troubles Away - Rachael Yamagata & Dan Wilson**

Aquele era o dia oficial de Bella voltar a escola e a garota tentou adiar ao máximo esse momento. Já fazia quase um mês que ela levou a suspensão por ter dado em cima do professor substituto, foi presa e estava morando na casa de Edward junto com o irmão mais novo. Jacob retornou a EBC assim que tudo foi resolvido, mas ela se escondeu um pouco na esperança de as pessoas encontrarem um assunto mais importante para tratarem e esquecerem dela. Tarefa quase impossível e Bella queria mais do que nunca se afundar nos lençóis macios da cama de Edward.

E foi essa cena que ele encontrou ao sair do banheiro praticamente vestido com o uniforme; Bella encolhida no meio da cama com um travesseiro cobrindo a cabeça.O garoto respirou fundo para se concentrar em não dizer nada de errado que pudesse piorar a situação e sentou ao lado da pequena bolinha que o corpo encolhido de Bella formava, acariciando suas costas sob o lençol e lhe dando tempo para emergir do esconderijo.

- Bom dia. - ele sorriu quando Bella tirou o travesseiro do rosto. - Você pode usar o chuveiro agora.

- Eu não quero...

- Vai para a escola sem tomar banho? Por mais que eu te ame de qualquer forma, não acho que seja uma boa idéia ficar o dia inteiro sem tomar banho...

- Não é isso. - Bella murmurou sentando no colchão e arrumando as alças finas da camisola que vestia. - Eu não quero voltar... para escola.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Bella. _Muitas_ vezes. Uma hora você teria que voltar e tentar recuperar suas notas para terminar a escola junto comigo e com Emmett.

- Mas todo mundo vai comentar assim que eu pisar na escadaria principal do prédio. Aposto que Mike contou para todos sobre o incidente da boate e agora eu seria taxada de puta cheirada!

- Mike não contou para ninguém, ele me prometeu isso.

- Quando você falou com ele?

- Dois dias depois de você sair da delegacia. Ele me procurou na escola para saber como você estava e prometeu que não iria contar a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu porque ele se importa com você.

- Mentiroso...

- Eu ou ele?

- Os dois. Ele por dizer que não irá contar a ninguém e você por querer me fazer acreditar nessa _merda_ toda! - a garota respondeu empurrando os lençóis para o lado e levantando da cama. - Você quer tanto que eu volte para a escola para mostrar como seu projeto de caridade está dando certo.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não penso dessa forma...

- Quer saber de uma? Vá se fuder, Edward. Você, Mike e todo mundo!

Bella bateu a porta do banheiro com força e Edward sentou na beira da cama acostumado com aquele tipo de discussão nas primeiras horas da manhã. A garota estava por um fio, na linha tênua entre a carência extrema e a mania de perseguição, tudo isso por causa dos quase trinta dias que não cheirava cocaína, bebia ou fumava. O vício a tinha dominado em pouquíssimo tempo e até que ela pudesse dominá-lo, Edward e todo mundo ao seu redor teria que saber lidar com as crises constantes que terminavam com Bella xingando, se trancando e dois minutos depois pedindo desculpas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Exatamente o que aconteceu quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro com o rosto molhado e se agarrou a ele com toda a força possível.

- Desculpa, eu sou uma idiota. Eu não queria dizer aquilo...

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. - Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a deixava molhar sua camisa do uniforme com lágrimas. - Você está passando por muita coisa ultimamente, não precisa se sentir culpada por tudo o que diz.

- Mas você e sua família tem sido tão perfeitos para mim e eu tenho sido tão insuportável de conviver. Eu te amo, Edward. Você não merece uma namorada que te xingue e te acusa o tempo inteiro.

- Mas eu mereço uma namorada que sabe reconhecer quando está errada e pede desculpas. Por isso que eu te amo, Bella.

- Desculpa de novo... - ela choramingou o abraçando pelo pescoço e escondendo o rosto contra sua pele.

- Desculpada. - o garoto disse acariciando suas ondas bagunçadas. - Agora vá se arrumar se não nós vamos chegar atrasados na escola.

- Ok.

Edward ainda deu um beijo delicado nos lábios refrescante de Bella antes de ela levantar de seu colo e se trancar no banheiro, mas dessa vez sem bater a porta com força por estar com raiva do mundo. Trocou a camisa branca de botões molhada por lágrimas por uma nova e escutou Bella cantarolando no chuveiro o deixando feliz por ela estar com o humor melhor. Na sala de jantar a mesa do café da manhã já estava pronta e apenas Esme estava desfrutando de um copo de suco de laranja e mordendo um pedacinho do croissant de brie.

- Bom dia, querido. - disse animada cumprimentando o filho que sentou ao seu lado. - E Bella?

- Está se arrumando.

- Vocês estavam brigando? Escutei uma agitação quando passei na porta do seu quarto...

- Nada sério. Só que Bella está meio irritada com tudo e com todos ultimamente.

- É por causa do _probleminha_ dela, não é? Se você quiser eu posso dar uns dos meus calmantes para ela relaxar...

- Bella não precisa de outra droga para se livrar de uma. Ela só precisa de tempo.

- Tudo bem, se você quer seguir por esse caminho.

- É melhor. - ele anunciou certo do que estava dizendo e sua atenção sendo chamada para a entrada da sala.

A garota se aproximava enquanto arrumava dois caderninhos dentro da max-bolsa e tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, o rosto ligeiramente maquiado a dando um ar saudável. Seu antigo peso ainda não tinha sido recuperado, mas aquele mês sob os cuidados de Edward a fez engordar um pouco mais e deixar no passado aquele aspecto de doente que tinha constantemente por causa da olheiras e da privação de alimentos. No começo esse fato não alegrava muito a garota, mas era só Edward dizer que mesmo ela se tornando uma "balofinha" ele não deixaria de amá-la e fazer cócegas em suas barriga para Bella se esquecer dessa futilidade. Tudo que o garoto dizia para ajudá-la era exatamente o que Bella precisava escutar como estímulo e a garota não se controlou quando sentou ao lado dele na mesa do café da manhã - beijou seus lábios e o presenteou com um sorriso.

- Então, nervosa para o grande dia? - Esme perguntou observando a empregada servir o suco para Bella.

- Um pouco. - Bella respondeu "ponderando" com a cabeça. - Só queria terminar esse dia sem precisar escutar tudo que vão me dizer.

- Você consegue, querida. Lembre-se que Edward, Emmett e Jacob estarão ao seu lado na escola e você pode contar com eles para qualquer problema.

- Ela já sabe disso. - Edward disse segurando a mão de Bella por baixo da mesa. - Ninguém irá perturbá-la enquanto nós tivermos ao seu lado.

- Graças a Deus eu só preciso ficar meio período agora. Fazer serviço social tem suas vantagens. - ela comentou tentando fazer do assunto algo mais leve.

- Mas você irá se atrasar na escola... - Esme retrucou com penar ainda sem aceitar a decisão que Bella tomou junto com a coordenação da escola.

- É o melhor, senhora Cullen. Eu posso terminar tudo durante o verão, é bom que isso irá me ocupar de alguma forma antes de procurar um emprego e estudar para fazer o LSAT no próximo período.

- Bom, você fez sua escolha e sabe que ela é a melhor para você no momento. E quantas horas de serviço você já tem?

- Com a de hoje eu terei 40 horas, mas se me deixarem dobrar o turno essa semana...

- Nada de dobrar turno, Bella. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. - Edward se pronunciou rapidamente. - Você precisa de tempo para estudar depois do serviço.

- Mas se eu fizer oito horas por dia essa semana já serão 80 horas eliminadas, Edward. Mais 320 horas e eu estarei livre.

- Não. - o garoto continuou firme.

- _Argh_! Como se eu precisasse da permissão de alguém para fazer o que eu quiser e... - a garota tinha todo um discurso sobre como sua emancipação a deu direito de ir e vir quando bem entendesse, mas ao olhar ao redor percebeu que tudo o que dissesse só machucaria as pessoas que se importavam com ela. - Desculpa, eu estou exagerando. Vocês estão certos.

- E obrigado por reconhecer isso. - ele agradeceu a beijando na bochecha. - Terminou de comer? Vamos nos atrasar...

- Se importa se eu levar um pouco de café em sua caneca térmica e beber no caminho?

- Peça a Aniela para colocar dois desses croissants de brie com geléia em um saquinho para a gente comer no caminho. Só vou pegar meu casaco e poderemos sair.

- Como vocês podem comer enquanto andam? - Esme perguntou incrédula com aquele costume e Bella deu de ombros rindo.

**Escola Bilíngue Chapin, UES**

**Move - Cansei de Ser Sexy **

O café na caneca térmica e os dois croissants foram devorados no caminho entre o apartamento de Edward e a escola, Bella conseguindo relaxar enquanto estava de mãos dadas com o garoto que amava e sentindo o vento gostoso bater em sua pele. O dia estava bonito, as pessoas passavam apressadas pelos dois dando passos sem pressa para o prédio de mais de duzentos anos, mas quando a garota avistou a escadaria principal com alguns alunos sentados conversando e outros muitos subindo os degraus para se dirigir às aulas que estavam começando, o nervosismo voltou e Bella empacou do outro lado da rua.

- Você consegue, Bella. - Edward murmurou sem soltar sua mão. - Eles podem até falar de você, mas eu estarei ao seu lado e logo nós estaremos em casa.

- E amanhã? E depois? Eles vão continuar falando sobre mim até que eu deixe a escola!

- Uma hora eles vão encontrar um assunto mais interessante e você poderá continuar na Chapin em paz.

- Eu não quero entrar. - ela resmungou tentando voltar o caminho, mas Edward a segurou firme. - Por favor...

- Não. Eu não vou deixar você desistir justamente agora. Você já passou por coisa muito pior nos últimos meses e agüentou.

- Porque eu estava drogada e bêbada 90% do tempo. Agora eu estou _limpa_ e consciente do que eles irão falar.

- Que falem! Isso não irá mudar nada. Eu continuarei te amando e te ajudando a passar por essa fase assim como meus pais, Emmett, Jacob.

- Se alguém me fizer chorar hoje a culpa é sua. - ele proferiu apertando sua mão e respirando fundo. - Vamos.

Nenhum dos alunos sentados na escadaria esperava ver aquela cena tão cedo. Edward e Bella de mãos dadas se aproximando do prédio, a garota que foi o grande assunto no mês que esteve ausente com a cabeça discretamente baixa evitando contato com quem estivesse no caminho e um pouco diferente da Bella que eles viram a última vez. Agora ela estava _normal_, lembrava um pouco a garota que ela era antes de todo o surto por causa do vídeo espalhado pela escola e da internação da mãe. Em questão de minutos todos os olhares estavam sobre os dois e as mensagens de texto começavam a pipocar pelos celulares informando a todos que Bella estava de volta e, _OMG_, estava com Edward.

Bella percebia que a cada passo que dava no corredor cheio as pessoas abriam caminho para que ela e Edward passassem e pudessem ter uma visão melhor do novo casal. Jurou que uma garota tirou uma foto com o celular e o suor frio de nervosismo se concentrava em sua nuca livre por causa do cabelo preso. Queria sair correndo e voltar para o quarto de Edward onde ninguém pudesse incomodá-la e cogitou a possibilidade de convencer a diretora a deixá-la concluir a escola em casa ou então no ano seguinte. Em alguns meses as pessoas encontrariam outro assunto para falar, mas enquanto não existia uma novidade tão bombástica quanto sua prisão por porte de drogas, ela seria o grande assunto dos intervalos entre as aulas. Só conseguiu relaxar quando avistou Emmett ao lado de seu armário segurando um potinho de isopor com a logomarca da iogurteria favorita da garota.

- Yogo natural com amora e M&M's, seu favorito. - o garoto disse a entregando o potinho com uma colher plástica. - Bem vinda de volta, Bella.

- Obrigada, Emm. - Bella retrucou o abraçando pela cintura e dando um sorriso discreto. - Você e Edward tem alguma missão de me fazer engodar dez quilos em menos de 1 mês?

- Quantas calorias tem em 200g de yogo? 100 calorias? - Edward perguntou puxando o pote da mão de Bella e enfiando a colher para comer um pouco.

- Mas as calorias extras do M&M's torna tudo muito mais "engordativo"...

- Eu sempre quis ter uma namorada gordinha. - o garoto disse esticando a colher para ela. - Coma um pouco do yogo.

- Eu estou cheia do café da manhã.

- Por favor... - insistiu sério e Bella abocanhou a colher fazendo uma careta. - Muito bem.

Edward deu um beijo discreto nos lábios sujos de yogo e percebeu que Bella se curvou discretamente olhando ao redor como se verificasse se alguém estava olhando. Todo mundo estava olhando, era verdade, mas isso não o impediu de entregar o pote para Emmett e abraçá-la pela cintura para tomar seus braços em um beijo mais longo. Queria mostrar quem era a garota que ele amava, independente do que ela tenha feito nos últimos meses e da fama que iria levar por muito tempo. Todo mundo precisava saber que Bella tinha um namorado agora e que ele faria tudo para vê-la feliz.

- Sinal. - Emmett anunciou quando o som estridente tomou conta do corredor. - Vocês podem se agarrar no almoço.

- Você vai ficar bem? - Edward perguntou segurando o rosto da garota e ela assentiu. - Qual sua aula agora?

- Álgebra Avançada. - murmurou frustrada por ter que encarar o professor que foi o motivo de sua suspensão.

- Eu vou estar te esperando na porta da sala quando a aula acabar, ok? Vai dar tudo certo.

- Ok.

- Até mais. - Edward disse a beijando uma última vez.

- Até mais, _petite_. - Emmett beijou o alto de sua cabeça e se afastou com o amigo.

**A Familiar Taste - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross**

Sozinha pela primeira vez desde que entrou no prédio da Chapin, Bella respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala que há um mês foi o palco de sua degradação diante do corpo docente da escola. Os alunos já presentes conversavam enquanto o professor ainda não chegava e se calaram todos ao mesmo tempo quando a garota parou na porta e olhou ao redor. Mais ou menos vinte pares de olhos sobre ela e Bella apertou o livro de Álgebra contra o peito tentando não se abater pelos cochichos e análise. Buscou a mesa que costumava sentar e encontrou Sara a encarando. As duas não se falavam desde que discutiram no corredor da escola e nesses dias em que Bella esteve afastada a "amiga" não ligou, mandou um _sms_ ou a procurou. Foi bom, pois Bella não saberia qual seria sua reação se Sara a convidasse para um café ou para sair, tinha medo de ter uma recaía caso as duas conversassem. Pensou em Edward e em todo o sacrifício que ele fez para salvá-la e com esse pensamento ela passou direto pela mesa e sentou na última cadeira da sala bem no momento que o professor entrava na sala.

- Bom dia. - o senhor Jones disse deixando a mochila na cadeira e sendo pego de surpresa ao ver Isabella Swan sentada sozinha no fundo da sala. - Olá, senhorita Swan. Bem vinda de volta.

- Obrigada, senhor Jones. - Bella retrucou torcendo as mãos de nervosismo.

- Você pode vir aqui rapidinho? - ele perguntou ligando o computador em meio ao silêncio que o local se encontrava. - Vocês podem começar a ler o capítulo 20 que daqui a pouco nós começaremos a aula.

Os alunos obedeceram o professor, mas ainda estava prestando a atenção em Bella se aproximando da mesa do senhor Jones e parando em sua frente. A história sobre ela ter sido suspensa ao tentar transar com ele correu a escola inteira no dia seguinte e junto com o rumor de que ela tinha sido presa por causa de cocaína só aumentou o frenesi em relação a garota. Todo mundo queria saber a verdade sobre a ausência de Bella no mês anterior e agora queriam saber também quando ela e Edward se tornaram um casal.

- Nós estamos um pouco avançados na matéria, mas depois da aula eu posso te entregar algumas listas de exercícios para você tentar acompanhar. - ele murmurou para apenas ela escutar. - Qualquer dúvida você pode me procurar que eu te ajudo, ok?

- Certo. - Bella assentiu apertando os lábios e tomando coragem para falar com ele o que tinha prometido a si mesma que iria dizer. - Eu... queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu no mês passado.

- Tudo bem. Você já pagou pelo erro e eu entendo que você estava passando por uma fase complicada.

- Obrigada por entender e pela ajuda.

- De nada. Agora você pode se sentar para eu dar início a aula.

Ao passar pelo corredor entre as mesas, Bella notou que Sara não tirava os olhos sobre ela e tinha uma expressão que misturava raiva e curiosidade. A garota se manteve firme na escolha de se afastar de Sara para seu próprio bem e passou direto para sua mesa no final da fileira, buscando concentração para aula que já tinha dado início. Algumas pessoas viravam a cabeça para ver o que Bella estava fazendo, mas quando a garota as encarava, voltavam a se virar para frente e fingiam que não estava olhando. Por quanto tempo todo mundo iria agir daquela forma? Bella se sentiu cansada com meia hora de aula e ainda teria que esperar até a metade do dia para se livrar daquela atenção toda.

**Gleaming Auction - Snow Patrol **

Como prometido, Edward estava a esperando na porta da sala quando o sinal para o almoço foi acionado. Ele esperou que todos os alunos tivessem deixado a sala, pois sabia que Bella teria que conversar com o professor sobre a matéria no decorrer do ano letivo e quando a garota deixou a sala o corredor não estava mais tão cheio como antes. Bella sorriu aliviada ao encontrar o sorriso caloroso do garoto que agora chamava de namoro e segurou a mão que Edward estendeu para ela sem se importar tanto com as poucas pessoas ao redor que não tiravam os olhos deles.

- Foi tudo bem? - Edward perguntou acompanhando os passos lentos de Bella.

- Acho que sim. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça por não entender metade das coisas que o professor disse e certamente irei fazer o curso de verão dessa matéria. Minha média caiu muito esse ano.

- Se você quiser ajuda é só me falar.

- Desde quando você é bom em Álgebra?

- Não sou, mas Emmett é e tenho certeza que ele não se importaria de te ajudar.

- Ok. Vou me lembrar disso quando estudar Álgebra.

- Seu turno no restaurante começa que horas?

- Duas horas da tarde. - Bella respondeu olhando o relógio fino no pulso. - Acho que dá tempo de ir pra casa almoçar e trocar de roupa antes de ir.

- Almoce comigo. Comigo e Emmett aqui na escola. Ou se você quiser nós podemos ir a restaurante virando a esquina.

- Vocês poderão se atrasar para as aulas da tarde...

- Então comemos aqui na escola mesmo. Eu só quero ficar mais um pouco com vocês antes de te perder por cinco horas completas.

- Tudo bem. Eu almoço aqui com vocês.

O pátio interno da escola estava cheio e os três quiosques da área serviam refeições saudáveis para os alunos que quisessem almoçar na escola. A maioria preferia almoçar nos restaurantes no bairro para aproveitar um pouco a permissão que tinham para ficar 1 hora fora dos muros de Chapin, mas estranhamente a maioria preferiu não sair e puderam presenciar Bella e Edward entrando no pátio. Estavam mais uma vez de mãos dadas e a garota contava algo para ele, que prestava a atenção em suas palavras e soltava um ou dois comentários. Os alunos estavam acostumados com a rotina de um casal, mas o que era interessante naquele casal em específico era a circunstância que ele surgiu. Justamente quando Bella estava mais na _merda_ o amigo resolveu assumir o que sentia por ela e definir de vez o que eles tinham. Todo mundo estava morrendo para saber _como_ e _quando _isso tudo começou.

Emmett já tinha escolhido uma mesa para os três sentarem como nos velhos tempos e agora tinha que se acostumar com as demonstrações de carinho entre os dois amigos. Edward sentou encostado no muro e Bella sentou entre suas pernas para se recostar no peito do garoto, os dedos entrelaçados com os deles e encontrando um pouco de conforto apesar de ser o alvo do interesse alheio.

- Então, o que vamos comer? - Emmett perguntou interrompendo os beijos que Edward dava na nuca de Bella.

- Eu vou comer um hambúrguer triplo com batata frita. E você, Bella?

- Não sei. Vou dar um olhada no quiosque do senhor Tashiko para ver se tem algum combinado de sushi que me interesse. Querem alguma coisa de lá?

- Rolinhos de queijo. E não esqueça do molho agridoce. - Emmett pediu entregando duas notas de dez dólares para a amiga.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - Edward perguntou a observando ajeitar a saia de pregas quando ficou de pé.

- Não precisa.

- É, _cara_. Deixa Bella respirar um pouco... - Emmett comentou fazendo a amiga rir e recebendo uma bolinha de guardanapo no rosto.

- Já volto. - Bella murmurou antes de beijar os lábios de Edward.

O quiosque que servia comida japonesa e chinesa era o que tinha a menor fila e Bella ficou feliz por não precisar esperar muito para fazer seu pedido. Três rolinhos de queijo para Emmett e um combinado com doze peças variadas de sushi para ela, além de um porção de _gyoza_ no vapor. O senhor Takisha trabalhava com cuidado nos sushis feitos na hora e a garota assistia seus dedos habilidoso enrolar a alga sem pressa algum, atento a todos os detalhes, a fazendo apoiar o queixo na mão para esperar o almoço ficar pronto.

**Rolling In On A Burning Tire - The Dead Weather**

- Finalmente te encontrei sozinha.

Bella virou de vez ao escutar a voz de Sara e encontrou a garota parada atrás dela com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de poucos amigos. As duas se encararam por alguns segundos sem falar nada, enquanto Bella tentava processar tudo na mente e se manter firme na promessa que fez de que não falaria mais com Sara para seu próprio bem, mas não podia evitar que Sara falasse com ela e no meio da escola ela não podia simplesmente sair correndo para longe da garota que fingiu ser sua amiga um dia.

- Pensei que você fosse se escoltada o dia inteiro. - Sara comentou dando uma risada de desdém. - Edward e Emmett são seus seguranças agora?

- O que você quer comigo, Sara?

- Eu? Só quero saber que _merda_ você quer com esse teatrinho todo.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você e Edward de mãos dadas, se beijando na frente de todo mundo. Você passa um mês longe da escola depois de uma suspensão e de repente está _chupando_ de novo o _pau_ do Cullen?

- Eu não estou _chupando_ o _pau_ de ninguém, Sara. E eu não te devo explicações de minha vida.

- Você quer que eu acredite que agora você e Edward são _namoradinhos_ e tudo está perfeito em sua vida?

- Nada está perfeito em minha vida. Eu fui presa, eu estou prestando serviço social porque tinha 4 gramas de pó em minha mão, todo dia eu passo mal porque não cheiro mais cocaína e meu organismo sente falta disso. Eu estou mais na _merda_ do que nunca e Edward é a única pessoa que esteve ao meu lado durante esse mês infernal que eu passei.

- Você quer passar por todo aquele sofrimento novamente, não é? Edward não te ama, Bella. Ele só quer garantir os _boquetes_ diárias outra vez e você é idiota demais para acreditar nele.

- Cala a boca, Sara. Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Não sei? Quem te ajudou esse tempo todo depois que Edward acabou com sua reputação com aquele vídeo?

- Grande ajuda você me deu. Por sua causa eu passei os piores três meses de minha vida afundada em festas, pó e agindo como uma vagabunda.

- Eu não te forcei a nada, garota. Você fez tudo aquilo porque quis.

- Fiz porque quis mesmo, mas sob sua influência. Se você não tivesse aparecido em minha vida muita coisa não teria acontecido. - Bella disse entre os dentes e agarrando as embalagens plástica com os sushis, rolinhos e gyozas. - Com licença.

- Vá, corra de volta para seu namoradinho e espere até ele começar a te usar outra vez. - Sara gritou enquanto Bella se afastava e as pessoas assistiam a cena toda.

**Down By the Water - The Drums**

Bella deixou com um empurrão o almoço sobre a mesa e respirou fundo para não se deixar abalar com as palavras de Sara. Por isso evitou esse tempo todo reencontrá-la, pois sabia que a primeira coisa que escutaria era que estava sendo uma idiota por confiar em Edward novamente. Como se ela já não tivesse pensado milhares de vezes que mais cedo ou mais tarde Edward fosse voltar a ser o garoto idiota que se aproveitava da amizade dele... Definitivamente Bella não precisava de mais alguém para encher sua cabeça com idéias estúpidas.

- O que aconteceu? - Edward perguntou notando os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Bella.

- Nada... - ela murmurou fungando para prender as lágrimas.

- Bella, alguém te disse alguma coisa? - Emmett insistiu sentando ao lado da amiga.

- Não, só que... - Bella tentou dizer, mas as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e ela tentou esconder o rosto com as mãos. - Eu estou cansada disso tudo!

- Bella... - Edward murmurou a puxando para um abraço e Emmett afagou as costas da amiga.

- Eu estou cansada principalmente disso! - ela reamungou empurrando sem força Edward pelo peito e se afastando dele. - De ser a coitadinha que todo mundo espera que vá pirar a qualquer segundo, de escutar "Oh Bella, não fique assim...", "Tadinha da Bella", "Pobre Bella"... Eu não quero ser mais digna de pena!

- Você não é coitadinha coisa alguma. - Emmett se manifestou. - Você é a garota mais incrível que eu e Edward conhecemos desde criança, que aguentou zilhões de coisas durante anos e continuou em pé. Seja lá o que te disseram, essa pessoa é uma idiota porque não te conhece de verdade.

- Mas se ela estiver certa? - Bella sussurrou limpando os olhos e Edward levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

- _Ela_ quem?

- Foi aquela vagabunda da Sara que te encheu o saco? - Emmett perguntou ficando de pé, mas Bella o puxou pela mão antes que o amigo fizesse alguma besteira.

- Não faça nada, por favor.

- Você espera que a gente não faça nada depois que aquela vadia manipuladora te deixou dessa forma? - Edward insistiu irado com a idéia de alguém ter machucado sua garota a ponto de fazê-la chorar.

- Eu sou contra violência, principalmente contra uma mulher, mas a Sara está pedindo para tomar uns tapas pra cair na real. - Bella escutou Emmett murmurar e torcer as mãos.

- Parem os dois! Por favor! - ela bradou ficando de pé. - Eu quero esquecer o que Sara fez em minha vida e não quero nem sonhar que vocês dois foram falar qualquer coisa a ela. Tudo o que aconteceu ficou no passado, entendeu? Se vocês querem tanto me proteger e me deixar bem, então prometam que não farão nada em relação a Sara, ok?

- Mas... - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Prometam!

- Tudo bem. - Edward murmurou.

- _Beleza_. - Emmett completou a promessa.

- Agora, se vocês me dão licença, preciso pegar o metrô para o Queens e será uma longa viagem. - Bella disse pegando a embalagem com os sushis e ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. - Até amanhã, Emm.

- Eu te pego às 18h, certo? - Edward disse a beijando rapidamente e Bella concordou. - Cuidado.

**Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People**

Por 4 horas Bella trabalhou na cozinha do restaurante que servia almoço e jantar para os moradores de rua da região e completou mais um dia de serviço comunitário. Descascou um saco de batatas junto com um tatuado que estava pagando por ter brigado em um bar, ajudou a uma garota que roubou alguns esmalte na Sephora a cortar rodelas de tomate e mexeu sozinha uma panela de 60 litros de sopa que iriam ser servidos no jantar aquela noite. Ali ela não tinha vaidade certa, pois metia a mão na massa e até se divertia durante o turno que a ajudaria a limpar sua ficha. As unhas antes sempre bem pintadas não viam esmalte há alguns dias e o cabelo cuidado com os melhores produtos era espremido dentro da rede que usava na cabeça. Estava pagando pelo erro que cometeu na antiga vida e seu direito de reivindicar qualquer coisa já tinha sido perdido há muito tempo.

Todos os dias Edward ia buscá-la no Queens mesmo que a distância entre UES e o distrito o fizesse passar mais de duas horas no trânsito infernal de Nova York. Bella reclamava todas as vezes que o namorado xingava alguém no caminho de volta para casa e dizia que não era necessário ele se deslocar até o outro lado da cidade, que poderia muito bem pegar o mesmo trem que a levava para o restaurante, mas não era do feitio de Edward deixar a garota sozinha em um trem a mercê dos _engraçadinhos_ que a cidade tinha. Todos os dias ele atravessava a ponte Queensboro mais do que satisfeito para encontrar Bella o esperando na recepção do restaurante.

- Oh Deus, como eu preciso de um cigarro! - a garota anunciou quando travou o cinto de segurança e percebeu o olhar do namorado. - É só força do hábito. Você sabe que eu estou tentando parar de fumar.

- Você só faz bem a sua saúde.

- Mas não ao meu estresse.

- O que aconteceu no restaurante?

- Sabe aquela mulher que prestou serviço ano passado e agora é uma das supervisoras?

- A que trabalhava na loja em Chinatown que vendia eletrônicos sem nota fiscal?

- Essa mesmo! Ela estava insuportável hoje, mais do que costuma ser. Me obrigou a limpar a despensa e isso nem faz parte do meu trabalho.

- Não tem alguém que você possa reclamar?

- Edward, eu tenho 17 anos e fui presa com 4 gramas de cocaína. Você acha que alguém vai me escutar?

- Você tem razão... Mas, fora isso foi tudo bem?

- Tudo normal. Não vejo a hora de ir para casa e tomar um banho bem quente.

- Eu tenho outros planos em mente... - Edward murmurou tomando todo o cuidado para não estragar o plano que tinha traçado.

- Qual?

- Olha, não brigue comigo ou queira me matar. É uma idéia que eu tive essa tarde para você não se sentir tão abandonada no mundo, sabe?

- Qual idéia? - Bella perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu pensei que seria legal você visitar René.

Esse dia chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e Bella temia constantemente qual seria sua reação quando alguém sugerisse que ela fosse visitar a mãe. René já estava caminhando para o quinto mês na reabilitação e desde a internação Bella não havia a visitado, nem mesmo telefonado. Tinha apagado a mãe de sua vida sem sentir, apenas como reflexo de todo o sofrimento que passou com um vício que ela não entendia. Mas agora a garota sabia o que era buscar refúgio em algo que a tirasse do ar. Ainda assim, seu coração acelerou de nervosismo quando Edward fez a sugestão.

- Vocês não se vêem há algum tempo. Acho que ela gostaria de ter ver e você poderia se sentir mais _acolhida_, sei lá.

- Eu não sei... - ela confessou se remexendo no banco de couro. - Eu evitei ao máximo até mesmo falar sobre isso, mas agora... Eu não sei, Edward.

- É só uma sugestão. Se você quiser nós vamos agora a clínica e você passa alguns minutos com ela, só para ver como tudo está.

- Agora?

- É relativamente no trajeto para Upper East Side.

- E eles me deixariam entrar agora? Fora do horário de visita?

- Podemos tentar.

- Hum... - ela mordeu a unha do dedo indicador e refletiu por alguns segundos. - Tudo bem.

**A Bitter Song - Butterfly Bouncher**

A clínica que René estava internada desde Novembro era uma das mais eficazes de Nova York, procurada por pessoas com problemas de todos os tipos, desde vício por drogas até distúrbios psiquiátricos que exigiam uma atenção maior. Os médicos eram renomados e a mensalidade paga por cada interno indicava que o serviço era o melhor. Bella sabia todas essas informações por causa do panfleto que recebeu ao autorizar a entrada da mãe para tentar pela terceira vez se livrar da dependência de álcool e agora era sua vez de saber a quantas andava o tratamento.

A visita fora do horário só foi permitida porque Edward explicou a enfermeira chefe sobre o que se tratava. Explicou sobre os problemas que mãe e filha tiveram durante muitos anos, como Bella sofreu tentando lidar com tantas responsabilidades tendo apenas dezessete anos e como a garota desejava ver René por quanto tempo fosse necessário. A mulher suspirou cansada com todas as histórias que escutava diariamente naquela clínica e permitiu que Bella encontrasse a mãe por meia hora no restaurante do local. Edward beijou a namorada dizendo que estaria a esperando na recepção e desejando boa sorte. Bella respirou fundo repassando na mente o que iria dizer a mãe quando a encontrasse e seguiu a mulher pelo corredor iluminado.

No restaurante, alguns internos comiam e conversavam entre si nas mesas espalhadas pelo grande salão bem equipado. A televisão de plasma transmitia o noticiário das 19h, o cheiro da comida remexeu o estomago faminto de Bella e a enfermeira indicou uma mesa onde uma mulher solitária lia um livro com a cabeça um pouco baixa. René continuava ostentando longos fios castanhos iguais os da filha, mas agora suas roupas eram mais simples e ela não tinha uma grama de maquiagem na face. Estava _limpa_. Bella deu passos receosos sem saber como agir agora que estava na sua presença e René levantou a cabeça quando escutou o barulho que o saltinho da sapatilha de Bella fazia.

- Bella... - murmurou abrindo os olhos espantada com a pessoa em sua frente. - E-eu... Eu não esperava você aqui.

- Edward me trouxe. - Bella disse com a voz estranha, meio desconfortável.

- Então, vocês ainda são amigos? Nada mudou nesses quatro meses?

- Bem... - as lembranças dos últimos quatro meses vieram a mente da garota e as lágrimas fizeram festa nos olhos de Bella por mais que ela fungasse para reprimi-las.

- O que foi, querida? - René perguntou ficando de pé e tocando o braço da filha.

Sentir o toque da mãe fez uma descarga correr pelo corpo de Bella até que seus olhos se manifestassem de vez sobre o que ocorria com sua mente. Tanto tinha a dizer e perguntar, mas naquele momento o único desejo de Bella era ser apertada pelos braços de René e ter um momento "mãe e filha" que faltava no relacionamento das duas. E foi exatamente isso que ela fez ao soluçar quando não controlou mais o choro e se atirou nos braços da mulher em sua frente.

- Desculpa...

Bella não sabia a quem estava se desculpa, se a René ou a ela mesma por tudo o que fez. Deixou para depois qualquer tipo de questionamento interno, só queria aproveitar agora que sabia que tinha uma mãe de verdade.

.

.


	16. Our Kind of Perfection

**Vocês devem tá sem entender por que esse capítulo foi repostado, mas eu explico. Depois de seis meses sem atualizar essa fic e espremendo para saber qual próximo passo dar na história, cheguei a conclusão que esse ponto que a história chegou era o que eu queria. Eu sei que vocês vão me xingar e tudo mais, porém, quem escreve fic sabe como é que funciona. **

**UES está finalizada agora. Outras fics estão por vir e espero que vocês continuem "me lendo".**

**Obrigada a todas as reviews em UES ;)**

* * *

**The Dog Days Are Over - Florence and the Machines**

**.**

Faltava pouco para o começo do verão e as últimas semanas antes do Outono termina já indicavam como os próximos meses seriam na ilha de Manhattan. O sol aquecia cada canto da cidade, não era preciso usar casacos pesados para andar nas ruas sempre cheias e o melhor de tudo; o humor das pessoas parecia mudar conforme o frio e gelo davam lugar para o calor e planos de verão. Não seria estranho alguém abrir a porta de uma loja para você e te cumprimentar com um sorriso mesmo que você nunca tivesse visto a pessoa na vida, era assim mesmo que o humor dos nova-iorquinos ficava enquanto internamente cada um fazia a contagem regressiva para Hampton, viajar para alguma ilha da Europa ou aproveitar o tempo livre para conhecer lugares de Manhattan que a vida corrida não deixava. Para os jovens de Upper East Sider, era a época mais _louca_ da vida deles.

Exceto para uma pessoa que tinha decidido fazer aquele verão ser a época de recomeçar de vez sua vida após inúmeros problemas. Em outros anos, Bella seria mais uma adolescente curtindo o máximo possível de festas, acordando apenas para passar o dia inteiro queimando a pele à beira da piscina de algum hotel luxuoso em alguma ilha francesa ou fazendo compras, como qualquer jovem de UES, mas diante do que sua vida se tornou no último ano, os planos eram outros. As tardes à beira da piscina seriam substituídas pelas aulas do Curso de Verão que faria em algumas matérias que não conseguiu _score_ suficiente para terminar o ano letivo no tempo regular, as festas dariam lugar para noites inteiras com livros e listas de exercícios e nesse meio tempo ela encontraria tempo para começar um novo tipo de relação com René.

Esse sem dúvida seria o ponto alto dos dois meses de férias que iriam coincidir com o final do tratamento da mãe. Logo René estaria de volta e pronta para começar essa nova vida, então por que não recomeçar junto com Bella? A conversa que as duas tiveram na primeira visita que a garota fez à mãe desde que ela tinha sido internada foi a mais intensa que elas já tiveram na vida. Nunca Bella e René sentaram e expuseram o que cada uma sentia com tanta facilidade, cada uma escutando o que a outra tinha a dizer sem julgar ou apontar os erros. As duas tinham errado muito e agora entendiam exatamente o que a outra sentia. René reconheceu que seus anos de bebedeira e internações prejudicou os filhos diretamente, que ela nunca foi uma mãe de verdade e que deixou que a vida ensinasse a Bella e Jacob. E agora Bella entendia o que era depender de algo para agüentar as _porradas_, ser viciada no sofrimento que uma droga a proporcionava e rezar dia pós dia para que alguém a salvasse. Os tempos tinham mudado e agora as duas estavam salvas. Restava apenas começarem a nova vida juntas e encontrar forças uma na outra.

Depois que Edward a levou para visitar a mãe, Bella tentou ao máximo ir visitar René todos os dias em que ela ainda estava na reabilitação. Geralmente ia para a clínica depois que saía do serviço comunitário e ficava cerca de 2 horas no restaurante do lugar conversando sobre o que tinha acontecido durante o dia. No começo as conversas eram baseadas no perdão; René pedia desculpas por ter sido uma péssima mãe e Bella se desculpava por ter cometido tantos erros nos últimos três meses. As conversas terminavam com lágrimas, abraços e as duas prometendo que iriam conseguir sair daquele inferno juntas. Mas com os dias elas relaxaram e mudaram de assunto, René curiosa sobre o relacionamento da filha com Edward, sobre a escola e os planos para a faculdade no próximo ano, Bella respondendo tudo com animação. Ali estava um relacionamento de verdade entre mãe e filha. As duas ainda iriam se estressar e brigar com o passar do tempo, mas dessa vez Bella não iria recorrer a algum tipo de droga para esquecer tudo e René aprenderia a reconhecer que a filha estava crescendo.

**.**

**Apartamento dos Cullen, UES, Manhattan**

**House of Cards - Radiohead**

.

Em 3 horas eles teriam que acordar para o último dia de aula na Chapin, mas Edward despertou no meio da madrugada e notou que a cama estava vazia. Bella não estava encolhida debaixo do edredom como em todas as noites dos últimos três meses e ele tateou debaixo do travesseiro a procura do celular para ver que horas seriam. Três e meia da manhã. O quarto estava escuro e ele sentou na cama coçando os olhos pesados que insistiam em continuar fechados. Mas a luz da varanda acesa chamou sua atenção e ele levantou da cama por saber que era Bella. A garota às vezes perdia o sono no meio da noite e ficava olhando a rua sempre movimentada até conseguir dormir novamente. O que ele não esperou foi encontrá-la com um cigarro aceso e um copo d'água na outra mão.

- Bella... - disse chamando sua atenção quando abriu a porta e seus fios já bagunçados ficaram ainda mais quando o vento forte bateu nele.

A garota se assustou quando o escutou e olhou para o cigarro entre os dedos, se sentindo culpada. A freqüência com que fumava diminuiu significativamente desde que largou a cocaína, agora ela consegui ficar dias sem acender um cigarro, mas em alguns momentos ela não segurava a vontade e fumava escondido. Quando se estressava na escola ou no serviço, quando queria relaxar depois de um dia muito corrido, mas em ocasiões muito específicas. Só não queria que Edward descobrisse e ficasse decepcionado com ela, justamente com aquela expressão que ele estava quando se aproximou.

- Desculpa! - Bella disse enfiando o cigarro dentro do copo d'água. - Eu não queria que você me visse fumando, por isso eu acordei no meio da noite...

- Está tudo bem. - Edward murmurou pegando o copo da mão da garota e o apoiando no batente da varanda. - Eu não vou brigar com você por causa disso.

- Mas você odiava quando eu fumava.

- Porque aquela garota não era você, Bella.

- Eu quero parar de fumar, mas é difícil.

- Deslizes acontecem. Não precisa ficar tão preocupada dessa forma.

- É só que... Eu estou estressada demais com o último dia de aula. - a garota murmurou voltando a encarar os prédios vizinhos e sentindo Edward a abraçá-la por trás.

- Por que?

- Vai ser estranho. Você e Emmett se despedir da escola enquanto eu ainda vou ficar presa lá até Agosto. E logo as cartas das faculdades vão chegar... Logo vocês irão embora e eu vou continuar em Manhattan fazendo nada.

- Eu não quero ser um carrasco, mas você sabe que o curso de Verão, o próximo semestre presa aqui... Tudo isso é conseqüência das escolhas que você fez nos últimos meses. - Edward comentou usando um tom calmo para não parecer que estivesse dando uma bronca ou algo parecido.

- Eu sei e é isso que me dá raiva! Me cansa pensar em como minha vida estaria caso eu não tivesse feito tanta _merda..._

- Você não pode voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente, então não fique mais se martirizando dessa forma. É pior, Bella. E eu não quero te ver se culpando dessa forma.

- Não vejo a hora de tudo isso acabar. O serviço comunitário, a escola, a internação de René... Eu só quero ter uma vida normal pelo menos uma vez.

- Você terá. - ele sussurrou depositando um beijo no ombro descoberto da namorada. - Mas agora você precisa dormir porque eu preciso dormir.

A garota pegou o copo sobre o batente e segurou a mão de Edward para retornar ao quarto escuro. Deitaram juntos no meio da cama espaçosa e o garoto puxou Bella para que seus corpos ficassem colados enquanto ele acariciava o rosto da garota. A luz exterior o deixava ver os traços pálidos da namorada e Edward deslizou a ponta do dedo pelo nariz delicado de Bella, descendo até delinear seus lábios macios antes de ele encaixar a mão na lateral do rosto para beijá-la. Primeiro delicadamente, apenas saboreando os lábios mesmo que eles tivessem o gosto recente do cigarro, depois um pouco mais profundo quando sentiu a mão de Bella espalmar em seu peito. Suas línguas se encontraram como se estivessem com saudade, como se não se tocassem todos os dias, toda hora. Uma necessidade que logo se espalhou para a mão de Edward e o garoto percorreu toda a lateral do corpo de Bella descendo até sua bunda. Um toque que os dois já estavam bastante acostumados a ocorrer nas madrugadas em que se beijavam, se acariciavam, expressavam baixinho em gemidos como eles queriam quebrar a promessa de "não-sexo" até Bella estar _limpa_. Era difícil quando o garoto queria tanto ter a namorada da forma exata e ao mesmo não queria cometer o mesmo erro de transar com ela de modo apressado.

- Você não acha que... - ele murmurou se afastando dos lábios de Bella e buscando ar. - Sei lá...

- O quê? - ela perguntou tirando os fios bagunçados do rosto para tentar encará-lo apesar da luz fraca.

- Você não cheira pó há quase quatro meses, já deve estar _limpa_, mas eu ainda acho que... ainda não é a hora certa.

- Estranhamente, eu também acho. - Bella concordou mesmo que estivesse frustrada com a abstinência sexual. - Eu ainda não me sinto à vontade, apesar de ser você. É que a última vez que eu transei com alguém foi tão... horrível. Eu nem lembro o nome do cara! E eu também queria que nossa primeira vez de verdade fosse especial. Aquela vez que transamos não conta. Eu não era _eu_.

- Realmente, não conta. Eu fui o pior _cara_ do mundo ao aceitar transar com você daquela forma.

- Então, deveríamos esperar mais um pouco, não é? Um momento mais calmo...

- Tudo bem.

Um último beijo antes de Bella virar de costas para Edward e se encaixar nele como em todas as noites. O garoto beijou novamente seu ombro e subiu para beijar sua bochecha, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro para inalar o perfume do cabelo de Bella. Ela se mexeu inquieta, soltando o ar pela boca como se algo a incomodasse, e Edward levantou o rosto o suficiente para conseguir ver a expressão pensativa que ela tinha na face.

- Algum problema?

-Sexo oral também está no pacote da abstinência? - ela perguntou apertando os lábios para retrair o sorriso maroto, já esperando a resposta do namorado.

- Vai dormir, Bella. - Edward respondeu rindo e a escutando rir junto, sacudindo o corpo contra ele. - Você já deve está delirando de sono.

- _Qual é_? Vai dizer que você também não pensa em uma forma de aliviar o tesão...

- Minha hora extra no banho é auto-explicativa.

- _Ew!_ - Bella grunhiu fechando os olhos e caindo rapidamente em um sono profundo que fora interrompido pelo despertador.

**.**

**Escola Bilingue Chapin, UES**

**Vagabond - Wolfmother**

.

Para os alunos do último ano, o sinal tocando no final da aula era o anúncio do grande fim. Anos e mais anos entrando em salas de aula para absorver tudo que os professores diziam, alguns raros casos para escutar _novamente_ o que esses mesmo professores tinham a dizer, e agora a escola tinha acabado. A próxima vez que eles entrassem em uma sala seria para dar o primeiro passo na vida adulta. Nada mais de _papai _e _mamãe _para resolver os problemas da escola, eles teriam que agir por si mesmos e de forma responsável. Mesmo que a faculdade fosse a época da vida em que mais se era irresponsável e inconseqüente, mas era apenas o clico natural. Agora eles seriam universitários.

Foi difícil controlar os ânimos dos estudantes nas últimas aulas, apesar de todas as provas já terem sido feitas, as notas já entregues e os aprovados em todas as matérias prontos para comemorar. Festa na boate_ Room_, a mensagem convidando pipocou em todos os celulares assim que o sinal tocou às 15h. Não seria exagero dizer que gritos de comemoração tomaram conta do corredor principal e alguns mais alterados jogaram os livros na lixeira para se livrar, o alívio era o sentimento que dominou os quase 150 alunos veteranos que desceram os degraus principais da Chapin pela última vez. Agora era só esperar as cartas de admissão das faculdades e saber qual seria o próximo passo na jornada acadêmica.

Lágrimas eram presentes nos olhos do amigos que se conheceram ali e agora estavam se despedindo. O fim da escola não iria ser também o fim da amizade, mas logo eles não iriam se ver todos os dias, talvez morassem em cidades diferentes e fariam novas amizades. Era nisso que Bella pensava quando ela, Edward e Emmett andavam sem pressa pelo bairro da escola em direção a Yogoberry mais próxima. A garota segurava a mão de Edward jogada sobre seu ombro e fitava os próprios pés cobertos pela sapatilha Chanel pensando e temendo o dia em que se separaria dos melhores amigos, dos garotos que estiveram ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Os responsáveis por ela estar bem agora.

- _Cara_, parem de mandar essa mensagem! - Emmett resmungou mexendo no celular e o enfiando no bolso frontal da calça. - É a terceira desde o final da aula.

- As pessoas estão animadas com essa festa na _Room_. - Edward comentou abrindo a porta da iogurteria e dando passagem para Bella. - E não é pra menos. A festa oficial dos ex-alunos de Chapin.

- Deve ser por isso que eu não recebi essa mensagem. - Bella murmurou deixando a bolsa no sofá que sentaram ao fundo da loja, Edward ao seu lado e Emmett do outro lado da mesa branca de acrílico. - Porque eu ainda sou uma "Chapineana" até Agosto. Ou até ano que vem, sei lá...

- De novo esse papo, _petite_? - Emmett disse tentando não resmungar e buscando paciência.

- Eu_ levei bomba _em quatro matérias, Emmett! Nos próximos dois meses eu vou ter que estudar mais do que estudei esse ano letivo inteiro.

- Mas por outro lado, você conseguiu recuperar sua nota e foi aprovada nas outras matérias. - Edward comentou depositando um beijo no ombro da namorada para animá-la. - Em Francês III, você foi de 3.3 em Janeiro para 7.2 em Junho, Bella. Isso é incrível.

- Mas também, se eu tivesse perdido em uma matéria de Humanas já teria me matado uma hora dessas. Só Exatas para _fuder_ minha vida.

- Por que nós não encerramos esse assunto chato com um pote GG de yogo com amêndoas e calda de chocolate? - Emmett sugeriu levantando em um pulo. - Eu até coloco gummy bear pra você, _petite_.

- Obrigada, Emm. - Bella levantou o canto direito da boca em um sorriso fraco e se recostou melhor no sofá.

**.**

**Little Motel - Modest Mouse**

.

A iogurteria estava cheia de alunos da Chapin finalizando o dia quente com algo refrescante e todos já estava acostumados em ver os três amigos sempre juntos, e agora também estavam acostumados em ver Edward beijar os lábios pintados de _gloss_ de Bella ao tocar o rosto da garota com carinho. Ele fez isso assim que Emmett se dirigiu ao balcão e os dois só interromperam o beijo quando o celular de Edward vibrou anunciando a nova mensagem com o convite para a festa daquela noite. Rapidamente ele apagou a mensagem antes mesmo de ler e Bella se sentiu estranha em relação a aquele evento que iria ocorrer e todos os ex-alunos da escola iriam.

- Vai ser uma festa fechada, não é? - perguntou retorcendo os lábios com uma tensão leve. - Só pra alunos da escola e tal...

- Basicamente.

- Mas só pra ex-alunos mesmo? Tipo, os já aprovados na escola?

- Não. Eles dizem que só os alunos do último ano são convidados, mas muita gente do _júnior_ vai também. Por quê?

- Essa festa é como um ritual de passagem para os alunos da Chapin. Como um "pré-baile" de formatura. Você e Emmett deveriam ir.

- Emmett deve ir, mas eu não vou se você não for. Não faz sentido eu ir sem minha namorada.

- Então sua namorada deveria ir... - a garota murmurou abaixando os olhos.

- Ela quer ir? - Edward perguntou se inclinando para encará-la.

- Ela quer, mas não sabe se conseguirá... _Eu_ tenho medo de ter uma recaída quando um dose de vodka passar em minha frente.

- Você não vai ficar o resto da vida sem beber e ir à festas. Eu sei que há quatro meses você _só_ bebia e _só_ ia a festas, mas agora você está recuperada dessa fase obscura e eu aposto que consegue sobreviver a uma festinha de escola. Além do mais, você não é uma alcoólatra como...

- Como minha mãe. - Bella completou a frase do jeito que ela achava ser certa.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. Eu ia dizer "como Chales Sheen". - ele retrucou arrancando uma risada curta de Bella. - É sério!

- Eu sei que você não iria dizer isso, mas infelizmente minha referência de problemas com álcool é minha mãe e eu a critiquei tanto por anos, a acusava de ser uma covarde por não encarar esse problema e me transformei nela. Agora eu não posso nem ir a uma festa com meu namorado e meu amigo porque não vou me segurar quando alguém me oferecer uma bebida.

- Ninguém vai te forçar a beber nessa festa. Se alguém te oferecer uma taça de champanhe, você irá recusar se não quiser.

- E seu eu quiser? Se o primeiro gole for necessário para que em uma semana eu volte a fumar e em duas eu ligue pra D atrás de pó?

- Você não apagou o nº _dele_ de sua agenda? - um Edward chateado e surpreso fez a pergunta.

- Apaguei, mas na hora da necessidade eu serei capaz de tudo e eu não quero voltar a aquele estado. Eu quero continuar em frente, Edward.

- Você vai continuar, Bella. Todo mundo está te ajudando e você quer muito sair dessa. Isso já é o suficiente para você ser forte e agüentar uma festa sem problema.

- Eu vou tentar me segurar na festa, mas se eu me sentir ansiosa nós vamos embora, ok?

- Combinado.

Nesse momento da conversa, Emmett retornou com o pote extra-grande de yogo e três colheres enfiadas no conteúdo açucarado e delicioso. Não se surpreendeu em ver Edward com os lábios colados nos de Bella e revirou os olhos enquanto começava sozinho a comer o iogurte congelado com calda de chocolate e alguns ursinhos de goma espalhados no pote. Às vezes se sentia meio carente quando os dois amigos estavam nesses momentos românticos de "casalzinho", mas rapidamente se lembrava que só tinha dezessete anos e muitas garotas para conhecer antes de se prender a uma. Naquele momento, dentro da Yogoberry, ele se recordou desse pensamento quando uma garota morena de pernas longas passou _rebolativa_ ao seu lado e ele pôde admirá-la sem preocupação.

- Temos uma novidade. - Edward anunciou apertando mais o corpo de Bella contra seu braço.

- Tá, eu aceito ser o padrinho. - Emmett retrucou brincando com o assunto "casamento" como adorava fazer para irritar os dois, mas dessa vez eles riram mais do que normal.

- _Ainda_ não é essa novidade. Só queremos contar que Bella irá na festa da _Room_.

- Em primeiro lugar; vocês já estão na fase do "nós gostamos, nós queremos, nós fazemos" e eu só lamento por vocês.

- Ciúmes de mim, aposto. - Edward comentou para Bella, que revirou os olhos rindo.

- E em segundo lugar... - ele continuou ignorando o comentário. - Eu sabia que Bella iria a essa festa.

- O que te deu tanta certeza? - Bella quis saber.

- Eu te conheço há bastante tempo para saber que, quando você está se sentindo insegura sobre algo, aí mesmo que você vai em frente só para provar que consegue. E aposto que você está se sentindo insegura em relação a festa, portanto irá à ela só para provar a você mesma que consegue ficar em um ambiente com bebidas e coisas ilícitas. Você conseguirá terminar a noite sem grandes problemas, _petite_. Eu sei disso. Além do mais, você precisa fazer aquele teste de xixi toda a semana para provar que está _limpa_ e isso te deixará sóbria.

- Bem lembrando... - Edward murmurou balançando a cabeça.

- Obrigada por acreditar em mim, Emm. - a garota murmurou tocando a mão do amigo sobre a mesa e recebendo um sorriso dele ante de virar o rosto para encarar Edward. - Vocês dois. Se não fosse pela ajuda de vocês nos últimos meses, eu nem sei em que situação estaria agora.

- O importante é que você está bem. - Edward retrucou a trazendo contra seu peito e beijando o alto de seu cabelo perfumada.

- E os gummy bears estão se afogando no yogo. - Emmett comentou empurrando um _ursinho_ com a colher.

Edward e Bella pegaram suas respectivas colheres e começaram a comer o iogurte junto com Emmett. Ali estavam três amigos de 17 anos no último dia de aula curtindo os últimos momentos de adolescentes antes que a vida adulta começasse no semestre seguinte. Emmett e Edward iriam para a faculdade, sabe-se lá qual já que as cartas de admissão ainda não haviam chegado para eles, e Bella começava a analisar as opções que tinha em mãos para a nova fase da vida. Um emprego que Carlisle garantiu que conseguiria em algum escritório de arquitetura dos amigos, estudar para prestar o LSAT assim que tivesse a chance, reconstruir a vida ao lado da mãe e de Jacob. Os primeiros meses de sua nova vida foram movimentados, mas muita coisa ainda estava por acontecer.

_**.**_

_**Room**_**, UES, Manhattan**

**Saturday Night - Kaiser Chief**

.

Era sem dúvida alguma uma festa exclusiva. A lista na mão da _hostess_ bem vestida indicava que, se você não tivesse um sobrenome associado a alguma família poderosa de Manhattan, seu acesso à boate seria dificultado e as chances de sua noite terminar do lado de fora do cordão de veludo eram altíssimas. Por isso era arriscado se deslocar até a rua escondida em uma parte pouco conhecida de Upper East Side, ao menos que você fosse da turma formanda de Chapin. Aí sim sua entrada era garantida na casa noturna de teto vermelho sangue, espelhos com molduras em estilo vitoriano por todas as paredes e garçonetes trajando pouco mais que um vestido-corpete preto e botas até a metade das coxas.

Como a festa era fechada aos alunos de Chapin, não existia fila na porta da boate. Os carros luxuosos deixavam seus patrões e em segundos eles eram engolidos pelo som alto, cheiro de narguilé e recebiam uma pulseirinha dourada para confirmar a exclusividade do evento. Duas modelos ficavam na entrada distribuindo taças de Veuve Cliquot com pedaços de morango e davam as boas vindas para as garotas com suas micro-bolsinhas Chanel e garotos usando relógio Mont Blanc de pulseira de couro. Chegavam em casal, grupinhos, nunca sozinhos, pois não era do feitio de um filho de UES não ter pelo menos um amigo puxa-saco tão rico quanto ele, e as portas sempre se abriam com um sorriso profissional e o desejo de que a noite fosse excelente.

Perto da meia-noite, a lotação da casa estava quase total e poucos alunos na lista ainda faltavam chegar. Edward, Bella e Emmett faziam parte desse grupo dos atrasados e o motivo foi um jogo de basquete do Knicks que Emmett insistiu que precisava assistir, afinal, seu _papai_ estava comandando o time e precisava de todo o apoio possível. Bella aproveitou a hora extra para se arrumar com toda a calma do mundo e utilizou o tempo sozinha no quarto de Edward enquanto os dois garotos estavam assistindo a partida na sala para refletir se sua escolha de sair aquela noite era certa. A última lembrança que tinha de uma festa terminava com uma grade fechando e horas dentro de uma cela minúscula desejando que alguém a tirasse daquele lugar, não sendo exatamente a memória mais feliz de sua vida. Mas era como Emmmet havia dito; ela queria mostrar a si mesmo que conseguiria. Seria apenas uma festa como milhares que ela ainda iria na vida e com os dois garotos de sua vida a ajudando, Bella tinha certeza de que nada de errado aconteceria quando eles deixassem o apartamento.

Seus dedos nunca deixaram de estar entrelaçados ao de Edward durante o caminho até a boate, a atenção dividida entre Emmett comentando os lances da partida com o pai no celular e o rádio do Mercedez preto com motorista 24h que pertencia a mãe de Edward e estava a disposição dos três aquela noite. Quando entraram na rua sem saída que a _Room_ ficava já dava para perceber que havia uma pequena fila de pessoas com esperança de conseguir entrar mesmo que seus nomes não estivessem na lista e Bella olhou atenta para alguns rostos conhecidos sentindo um nervosismo natural. As pessoas já gostavam de comentar quando ela passava no corredor do colégio, imagine o que diriam quando a garota aparecesse para uma festa.

As garotas na fila foram as primeiras a demonstrar interesse quando Edward deixou o carro e estendeu a mão para a namorada. Bella ajeitava o vestido nas pernas finas quando alguém tirou uma foto no celular e postou no _Twitpic_ com a seguinte questão; _Isabella Swan festeira estava de volta_? Em segundos o link estava espalhado pela rede social e as pessoas recebiam alertas de reply e direct messenger, passando a diante a foto para quem já estava dentro da boate. Antes mesmo da _hostess_ checar o nome dos três na lista e o segurança tirar o cordão de veludo para que eles pudessem entrar, todo mundo na festa já sabia que a próxima pessoa que iria aparecer no alto da escada que dava acesso à pista de dança era a vítima de todos os olhares a noite inteira. Sorte de Bella o som estar alto demais para que alguém escutasse seu coração batendo forte de medo quando a porta fechou atrás deles e a festa começou oficialmente.

**.**

**Le Disko - Shiny Toy Guns**

.

Uma loira e uma morena estavam na entrada da boate ao lado de mesas altas repletas de taças vazias e balde com uma champanhe no gelo. Como no _script_, elas sorriram dando as boas vindas aos três jovens e rapidamente encheram taças para entregar a eles. Bella lançou um olhar para Edward ainda não aceitando a taça oferecida, mas Emmett foi mais rápido e pegou a bebida da amiga junto com a taça que a loira acabara de lhe entregar. Novamente, os amigos estavam tomando conta dela e Edward passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura para puxá-la contra seu corpo e depositar um beijo em seu cabelo arrumado enquanto Emmett dava em cima da modelo e a oferecia a taça extra. Até então tudo normal.

No alto da escada, Bella notou que a maioria das pessoas pararam de dançar só para ver que era verdade o rumor que começou a rolar há alguns minutos; ela estava de volta à ativa. As apostas já começaram a rolar. Quanto tempo Isabella Swan iria agüentar sem uma bebida na mão? Vinte minutos? E será que ela iria subir no balcão do bar para dançar como costumava fazer quando estava bêbada? Todos queriam vê-la _cair_ de novo e dessa vez com mais força. Seria um escândalo ainda maior aquela garota dar um show enquanto estivesse com o novo namorado e algumas garotas rezavam para que Edward não agüentasse quando Bella se afundasse outra vez nas festas e drogas só para que o garoto estivesse de volta ao mercado. Ninguém se importava como fato de que o que aconteceu nos últimos meses na vida de Bella tinha sido muito pior do que as fofocas diziam. Eles só queriam um pouco de diversão e assunto para falar durante os primeiros dias de verão.

Uma garçonete guiou os três amigos para a área onde algumas mesas reservadas estavam a espera de seus donos com uma garrafa de Grey Goose e uma jarra de suco de cranberry prontos para serem consumidos. Edward fez questão de reservar um lugar não tão movimentado para que a festa não fosse tão difícil assim para Bella agüentar e ela agradeceu com um sorriso quando sentou no sofá de couro escuro e os dois garotos se ajeitaram ao redor da mesinha centralizada. Edward pegou os copos enquanto Emmett abria a garrafa de vodka e Bella apenas observava sem saber o que fazer. O destilado encheu dois copinhos e ela apertou os lábios nervosa, sentindo vontade em arrancar aquela garrafa da mão do amigo e beber diretamente do gargalo como fez durante três meses sem controle. A música e atmosfera do lugar faziam uma saudade estranha começar a arder no peito da garota. Para não cometer uma besteira maior, Bella pegou a jarra de suco e encheu um copo com gelo.

- Cosmopolita virgem. - Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido sorrindo de orgulho dela.

- Nós vamos fazer o seguinte, _petite_. - Emmett gritou para que pudesse ser ouvido. - Toda vez que você sentir vontade de beber, me avise. Eu bebo por você.

- Eu não vou te deixar sair daqui bêbado por minha causa. - ela gritou de volta.

- Minha intenção já era sair daqui direto pro hospital, então por que não fazer isso em nome de uma boa causa?

- Vamos ver no decorrer da festa...

Emmett brindou a dose de vodka na garrafa dentro do balde de gelo e tomou em um gole direto, seu rosto se retorcendo enquanto sentia o álcool da bebida descer por seu esôfago. Edward riu do jeito que o amigo balançou a cabeça com a língua pra fora como um cachorro babão e bebeu a própria dose sem tanta pressa assim, em dois goles. Seus lábios dormentes por causa da bebida tocaram os lábios de Bella rosados por causa do suco, deixando que sua língua encontrasse a dela em um movimento discreto. Quente pela vodka e doce pelo cranberry.

- Eu vou acabar ficando bêbada se continuar bebendo através de sua boca... - a garota comentou pousando a mão no maxilar ligeiramente barbudo do namorado.

- Então, eu tenho duas opções; ou paro de beber ou paro de te beijar. - Edward retrucou deixando o copo sobre a mesa para levar a mão livre até a coxa da namorada, subindo sem pressa para o interior de seu vestido e voltando. - O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Continue bebendo e continue me beijando. Eu adoro esse gostinho de vodka que fica em sua boca...

**.**

**Dirty Picture - Ke$ha feat. Taio Cruz**

.

Era uma noite de provocações, exatamente o que casais gostavam de fazer em festas. Se tocar sem pudor, beijar lentamente sem se importar com as pessoas ao redor assistindo a cena e comentando como aquilo era errado, mas no fundo desejando fazer parte de um casal cometendo aquele _erro_. Saber que alguém analisava o modo que suas mãos tocavam não tão discretamente em partes estratégicas os deixava excitados e notando que os dois não iriam parar de se beijar e rir baixo de algo que só eles entendiam, Emmett agarrou a garrafa de vodka e levantou da mesa para encontrar algo mais interessante do que assistir os amigos se agarrando no sofá. Edward aproveitou o espaço que o amigo deixou e se escondeu no canto do sofá, em uma parte da área VIP que a luz da boate não flagrava o que eles faziam e assim poderia continuar até que não fosse mais possível.

Quase cinco meses sem sexo deixava os dois subindo pelas paredes e sensíveis a qualquer toque mal-intencionado. As mãos de Edward estavam por todos os lados do corpo de Bella, subindo por suas pernas, entrando seu vestido não tão justo no quadril e o permitindo agarrar sem tirar a lateral da calcinha minúscula que ela usava e brincar com os dedos no sexo da namorada antes de voltar a acariciá-la por cima da roupa. Eles estavam a apenas vinte minutos na festa, mas pelo jeito que se beijavam sem parar, que seus pêlos do corpo estavam arrepiados sem controle e que se não tivesse tocando uma música alta demais os gemidos discretos que Bella dava poderiam ser escutados por quem passasse, eles não iriam demorar muito na boate. Toda aquela história de esperar um momento calmo para transar foi esquecida quando Bella montou no colo de Edward e sua mão direita foi parar sobre o membro do namorado. Ele já estava tão excitado só com os beijos que até mesmo a mão de Bella em seu membro sem se mexer seria capaz de fazê-lo gozar sem se controlar.

A garota levantou ficou ligeiramente apoiada nos joelhos para que sua mão pudesse ter mais espaço quando ela começou a subir e descer sobre o membro de Edward se contorcendo dentro da calça. Ele escorreu um pouco no sofá e apoiou a cabeça no recosto, o arrepio fazendo sua pele formigar e o ar escapar em forma de gemido por seus lábios separados. Bella se inclinou para seu rosto e o beijou lentamente, contornando os lábios do namorado com a ponta da língua e dando uma risada "safada" quando ele grunhiu e agarrou sua coxa com um aperto forte, como se buscasse um pouco de controle para não deixar o tesão dominá-lo. A barba de Edward sempre cerrada era convidativa para a boca de Bella e ela desceu a língua pela pele perfumada, depositando uma mordida no pomo-de-adão dele só para sufocá-lo de prazer.

- É melhor nós pararmos... - ele sussurrou contra o ouvido da garota quando parou de mordiscar seu pescoço.

- Parar? - Bella retrucou arranhando os dentes superiores na linda do maxilar e encontrando os lábios de Edward rapidamente. - Você não acha extremamente excitante a idéia de transar comigo no meio de uma boate? Todo mundo olhando... Eu já fiz isso, é enlouquecedor.

Edward ficou rígido quando a escutou falar sobre a oportunidade em que transou com um cara que conheceu em uma festa e a história _cheirava _a fase em que Bella estava 90% do tempo drogada e bêbada. Por mais que aquela versão sem pudor da namorada fosse excitante, ele não queria que a primeira vez oficial dos dois fosse quando ela estivesse agindo como a garota que ele pensou que tivesse "assassinado" sua amiga de infância. Ele a queria intensamente, sem ninguém olhando e comentando, com luz suficiente para assistir seu rosto retorcido de prazer e silêncio para escutá-la gemer seu nome ou qualquer palavra. Transas em boates lotadas poderiam esperar um pouco porque primeiro eles precisavam fazer sexo só para eles.

Notando que ele tinha parado de acariciar suas coxas e beijar sua pele, Bella levantou o rosto e pôde ver o olhar meio distante de Edward enquanto ela ainda estava montada em seu colo. Entendeu que comentar que já tinha transado com alguém em uma situação parecida foi a pior escolha de palavras para o momento e xingou baixo enquanto jogava a franja para trás e respirava fundo. Ela queria sexo, _muito_, mas o que ela mais queria agora era saber que o garota que amava iria lhe dar prazer e palavras doces quando os dois tivessem isolados em seu quarto e pudessem demorar quanto tempo quisessem juntos.

- Vamos para casa. - ela pediu acariciando o rosto sério de Edward. - Eu não quero apenas transar com você pra todo mundo ver. Eu quero _você_, Edward. A noite inteira... Hoje.

Tirando o fato de que escutá-la dizer _aquilo_ o deixou ainda mais excitado, Edward sorriu com calma e a beijou apenas acariciando seus lábios. Bella ficou de pé arrumando o vestido e pegando a bolsinha jogada no sofá para verificar o celular, Edward arrumando discretamente o membro para que a ereção não ficasse tão evidente quando eles deixassem o local escuro. Pegou o celular dentro do bolso e digitou uma mensagem rápida para informar a Emmett que ele e Bella estava indo para casa. A resposta do amigo veio em menos de dois minutos:

_"Se depender da Louise Parker do 2º B, não pretendo nem dormir em casa essa noite._

_Boa "foda" pra você e Bella._

_A vodka é por minha conta :) "_

No mínimo, ele já tinha bebido mais algumas doses de vodka e estava dando em cima de qualquer _júnior_ da escola. Com menos de 1h hora dentro da última festa para os alunos da Chapin, Edward e Bella deixaram a _Room_ e ficaram na porta da boate esperando o motorista de Esme chegar, a garota encostada ao peito do namorado e sendo aquecida pelos braços dele. Duas garotas também saindo mais cedo da festa olharam com inveja quando Edward apertou a ponta do nariz de Bella e a fez rir com aquele gesto bobo. Nove entre dez garotas de Chapin queriam estar no lugar da garota e ter um namorado tão dedicado e apaixonado, mas apenas Bella teve a oportunidade de sentir o braço forte ao redor de seus ombros quando o carro preto parou na entrada do beco e os dois seguiram para voltar pra casa.

**.**

**Apartamento dos Cullen**

.

Bella fechou a porta do quarto e se encostou nela com as mãos nas costas, observando Edward deixar a carteira e celular na mesa do computador e tirar o tênis. Ele ligou apenas a luz da iluminaria ao lado da cama e passou os dedos preguiçosos pelos fios sempre bagunçados, deixando seu cabelo de uma forma engraçada e apontado para todos os lados. Isso a fez sorrir e morder o lábio inferior quando soltou uma risada de diversão. O barulho ecoando pelo ambiente silencioso fez Edward olhar por cima do ombro e o garoto viu a namorada com as bochechas mais coradas do que o blush discreto que usava.

- Qual a graça? - ele perguntou se aproximando dela e colando sua barriga na dela.

- Seu cabelo está uma zona. - Bella respondeu pousando a mão no abdômen magro dele.

- Só pra variar...

- Eu gosto dele assim, sem ordem alguma. Tipo cabelo pós-sexo.

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha com um olhar desconfiado e sua dúvida sobre as intenções da namorada com aquele comentário foram respondidas quando ela desceu a mão até o botão de sua calça e a desabotoou. Quando Bella abaixou a cabeça para olhar direto para o zíper que queria descer, Edward colocou atrás de sua orelha uma mecha de cabelo que caiu sobre seus olhos e isso a fez encará-lo curiosa. O garoto tinha um sorriso perfeito acendendo seus olhos e iluminando sua face, exatamente o que Bella precisava para beijá-lo ao se jogar contra seu peito. Ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio com o baque e deu dois passos para trás antes que conseguisse ficar em pé direito para corresponder ao beijo da forma certa.

**.**

**Andvari - Sigur Ros**

.

Eles giravam pelo quarto enquanto invertiam as posições e tiravam a roupa do outro. Bella levantou os braços para que Edward arrancasse seu vestido e depois desabotuou os primeiros botões da camisa que ele vestia, perdendo a paciência e rasgando os outros com um puxão. Aquilo a fez lembrar da ocasião que os dois transaram quando ela estava perdida de tanto cheirar e Edward não entendia como sua atitude fez mal à ela, mas nada daquela noite foi repetido quando ele a segurou pelas coxas e a deitou no meio da cama arrumada. A garota chutou os _pumps_ Yves Saint Laurent que estava calçada enquanto Edward tirava a calça jeans em uma dança desesperada que a fez rir. Quando o garoto deitou parcialmente sobre ela, Bella lançou um olhar para a gaveta do criado-mudo e depois apertou os lábios tentando transmitir através do olhar o que queria que ele fizesse.

- O que foi? - Edward perguntou sem entender.

- Não acha que está esquecendo de nada? - ela retrucou indicando a gaveta com a cabeça.

- Ih, é mesmo...

Ele se esticou o máximo que pode até alcançar a gaveta e tateou cegamente para encontrar o pacote aberto de camisinha. Bella aproveitou essa parte em que ele colocava o preservativo para tirar a calcinha e atirá-la por cima do ombro de Edward, a lingerie pousando na televisão de plasma e ficando pendurada lá. As roupas pelo chão estavam tão jogadas quanto as peças íntimas dos dois, mas isso não importava nem um pouco, pois eles voltaram a focar apenas no que estava prestes a acontecer quando Edward terminou de desenrolar a camisinha em seu membro e Bella afastou as pernas para dar o espaço que o quadril do garoto precisava. Ele encaixou a extremidade do membro no sexo da garota e terminou de penetrá-la quando segurou sua cintura e a puxou para baixo. O ar fugiu pela garganta de Bella quando ela sentiu a invasão e cobriu metade do rosto quando a mão espalmou sem perceber quase em um tapa, um grunhido escapando um pouco mais alto.

- Isso é perfeito... - ela sussurrou rolando os olhos pra trás.

E era mesmo. Ela nunca sentiu tanto tesão por alguém até aquele momento, Edward não precisando fazer nada além de ficar parado dentro de seu corpo e a observando. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela mordeu o lábio e seu rosto queimou com uma felicidade gritando estupidamente em sua expressão. A espera tinha valido a pena, pois finalmente Bella pôde entender o que era sentir prazer ao fazer _amor_.

O jeito que sua mão apertava a nuca de Edward era demonstrado em um medo estranho que ela temia perdê-lo, mesmo Edward prometendo que eles iriam ficar juntos para sempre e transparecendo no jeito embalado que a estocava que sua promessa era firme. O desejo estava levando os dois a loucura e faltava espaço na pele de Bella para tantos beijos e toques que Edward depositava sem perder o ritmo, focado em excitá-la de todas as formas para que ela tivesse o primeiro orgasmos durante o sexo. Ela merecia e ele queria ser o responsável por seu coração batendo desacelerado e suas pupilas dilatando conforme os choques se espalhavam por todo o corpo. As chances de que isso acontecesse aquela noite eram altas. A garganta da garota explodindo em gemidos denunciava que não faltava muito e Edward sentindo um formigamento na pélvis percebeu que ele também não iria demorar.

- Não goze ainda... - ela pediu arqueando brevemente a cabeça.

- Eu não... Eu te espero. - ele respondeu apertando os olhos para lutar quando o orgasmo.

Bella se apoiou nos cotovelos e contraiu o abdômen na posição em que ela podia assistir o membro de Edward entrando e saindo de seu sexo com menos pressa do que antes, prolongando as sensações. Ele sentou nas coxas ao desencaixar de vez dela e segurou sua mão direita para que Bella levantasse e sentasse em seu colo, o desespero dos dois sendo tamanho que duas mãos seguraram o membro do garoto para que ele estivesse o mais rápido possível de volta ao interior da garota. Ela sentia os olhos ardendo com mais lubrificação do que o normal e isso significava que ela iria chorar sem motivo, então Bella apertou as bochechas de Edward com a mão e o beijou com força começando a cavalgar retornando a sensação de pré-orgasmo para ambos. Com pressa, se esfregando no ritmo que sabia que a agradava, as bocas encaixadas, mas sem se mexerem. Apenas trocando saliva com os lábios encostados e depositando na outra a respiração ofegante de seus donos.

Veio sem que ela percebesse que uma cegueira momentânea significava que o ápice tinha sido atingido e o aperto que dava no rosto de Edward aumentou de tal forma que ela pensou que fosse machucá-lo. Mesmo estando a apenas algumas portas do quarto do senhor e da senhora Cullen, a altura que o gemido que ela soltou não foi controlada e se prolongou por mais segundos do que o esperado. Era o exorcismo final de todos os demônios que infernizaram sua vida e ela se sentiu mais viva do que nunca quando as últimas ondas de prazer se manifestaram em seu sexo. Tudo que Bella mais desejava naquele momento era que ele parasse exatamente naquela hora; com as mãos de Edward em suas nádegas, suas testas coladas e apenas o som de suas respirações e seus corações batendo forte.

- Obrigada. - era a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer enquanto dava risada sem força.

- De nada. - ele retrucou em tom de brincadeira não se sentindo nem um pouco incomodado com as pernas dormentes por causa da posição e do peso de Bella sobre ele.

- Eu acho que estou morrendo lentamente de tanto prazer e... sei lá, eu me sinto tão... _perfeita_.

- Você _é_ perfeita, Bella. Sempre foi...

Ela queria muito mais daqueles orgasmos repletos de amor e cumplicidade, mas por enquanto o que ela queria com mais vontade era se jogar nos lençóis perfumados e deixar que o suor em sua pele secasse enquanto ela estivesse grudada à pele de Edward. Queria ser colada a ele com Super-Bond se fosse possível, naquela posição, o sentindo em todos os lugares de seu corpo e coração. Completamente preenchida pelo garoto que finalmente a fez se sentir a todo o momento como após uma transa prazerosa; _perfeita._

**FIM**


End file.
